Chica especial
by Minako1413
Summary: Serena sabia que era "especial", pero lograria dominar sus poderes antes de destruirlo todo? incluso a esa "familia" que pudo al fin lograr. -EPILOGO-
1. Chapter 1

Era un día hermoso, los pájaros cantaban alegremente, el sol brillaba con todo esplendor.

En una cama podía verse un muchacho, quien iba despertando lentamente, se paro y se dispuso a irse al baño a tomar una ducha…

Él era Darien Chiba, tenía 25 años, era apuesto, tenía el cabello azul, y unos orbes brillantes también azules, estaba a cargo de su hermano Maximiliano, o "Maxi", como le gustaban llamarlo todos, ya que sus padres habían muerto en un accidente de avión, era el dueño más joven de uno de los campos más grandes de Tokio, llamado "Rayo Azul". A pesar de ser el "jefe", de toda esa inmensidad de campo, le encantaba hacerse cargo de algunas partes de las tierras el mismo, por lo que aquel trabajo le había dejado un esplendido cuerpo bien marcado. (_mmm q envidia no poder verlo, eh em, este que digo, perdón me fui por otro rumbo, en fin sigo con la historia xD)_

Luego de bañarse se dirigió a las caballerizas, montó su caballo y se dispuso a comenzar con su trabajo matutino del día, el cual consistía primeramente en ir al establo sur, guiar a las vacas y mudarlas al nuevo establo este, que tenia mayor capacidad.

Mientras en ese momento, precisamente en el sur del "Rayo Azul", una chica rubia caía arrodillada al suelo, buscando entre sus cosas desesperadamente, "algo", y repetía…

-¿Dónde está? Sé que lo tenía por aquí! , Demonios, ¿dónde está? No puede ser, tengo que calmarme, eso calmarme!

Tras unos segundos…

-No, no puedo hacerlo sola, lo necesito ¿dónde está? si lo puse aquí…

-Aquí esta, espero que no sea demasiado tarde. (Mientras pensaba) Vamos, vamos ya detente, por favor

En ese instante un viento fuerte comenzó a soplar en torno a ella. Quien apretaba entre sus manos con todas sus fuerzas un medallón.

-Vamos, detente!

El viento comenzó a detenerse lentamente pero las piedras que volaban a su alrededor no habían parado de girar, y la golpeaban dejándola herida por varias partes de su cuerpo.

Ella solo gritaba y seguía sosteniendo aquel medallón con fuerza.

Cuando Darien guiado por el sonido del viento, se acercaba cada vez más al trompo que éste había formado; desmonto y ato su caballo en un tronco, se fue acercando a aquel extraño viento, cuando vio que en medio de este, una especie de sombra, que parecía ser humana se encontraba allí. Y esquivando las piedras se dirigió hacia aquella persona para ayudarlo.

Al llegar hasta este le pregunto.

-¿Estas bien? Debemos salir de aquí es muy peligroso.

-Estoy bien, ya pasara.

-¿Qué?

Entonces el viento se detuvo por completo. Darien giro para ver a la persona de cerca, cuando noto que era una chica.

-¿Estás bien?

-Si

-Pero, si estas herida!

-Entonces si me vez así para que preguntas

-Que grosera eres yo solo quería ayudar

-Pues el grosero eres tú! Quien te dijo que necesito tu ayuda!

-Pues no hace falta que me respondas así, cabeza de chorlito!

La chica lo miro furiosamente y le dijo

-Oye tu ¿quién te crees que…

Pero no llego a terminar de decir esto puesto que se desmayo, pero por suerte Darien la sostuvo antes de que cayera al suelo.

La tomo en sus brazos y la llevo hacia la casa principal. Al llegar allí hizo llamar a su nana para que ayudase a curar las heridas de la chica, mientras él iba en busca de un doctor.

La nana llamada Luna curaba sus heridas y con ayuda de una criada despojaban a la chica de su ropa ya que estaba demasiado maltratada y llena de sangre.

Darien llego con el doctor, quien de inmediato hizo salir a Darien y a la criada, dejando solo a Luna a su lado en caso que necesitara algo.

Veinte minutos más tarde el doctor salió de la habitación en donde estaba, y se dirigió a Darien

-Está bien, solo está un poco mareada, por la cantidad de golpes que recibió.

-¿Esta despierta?

-Sí, ya despertó pero no quiere hablar con nadie. Le pregunte que le había pasado, pero no quiso contestar a ninguna de mis preguntas. Solo necesita descansar un poco

-Bueno doctor, se lo agradezco mucho

-Darien te dije que no me llames doctor, somos amigos ¿o no?, llámame solo Andrew

-Ya lo sé pero es la costumbre

-Nos vemos Darien

-Adiós "DOCTOR ANDREW"

Con una media sonrisa de ambas partes se despidieron.

En ese momento Luna salía de la habitación

-Darien, la chica pide por el dueño del lugar.

-Ah, ¿hablo?

-No, me hizo señas y cuando le entregue un papel y lápiz escribió esto.

Y mostrándole un papel leyó

_Quiero hablar con el dueño de este lugar y solo con el "dueño", __no__ hablare con otra persona._

-Que directa! Está bien Luna, yo me encargo del resto

Y con estas palabras Luna se retiro y entro Darien al cuarto donde se encontraba la chica.

-Hola, veo que ya te encuentras mejor.

La chica levanto su mirada y dijo…

-Ah, eres tú!

-Si soy yo!

-Yo dije que hablaría solo con el dueño de este lugar, no contigo!

-Y por que no puedes hablar conmigo. Cuando me insultabas no tenias problemas en dirigirme la palabra, cabeza de chorlito!

-Oye tu pedazo de…

Pero no llego a terminar la frase ya que se estaba por parar pero, no se acordó que no llevaba ropa, solo la cubría una sabana.

En ese momento Darien pudo ver el principio de lo q parecía dos montañas con una parte rosada en sus puntas, (así es sus pechos). La chica levanto la sabana y se volvió a acostar sonrojada.

-¿Quien fue el idiota que se le ocurrió desvestirme?

Darien solo se quedo perplejo por aquella hermosa figura que estuvo a punto de ver en todo sus esplendor

La chica lo miro pero pensando que Darien era un pervertido, que el de la idea había sido él, y ya que todos se habían retirado, el podría aprovecharse de ella.

-N-n-no m-m-me digas que fuiste tú el de la brillante idea. Eres un hombre desagradable!

-Yo –yo

Pero en ese instante la chica se disponía a gritar y con un rápido movimiento de Darien logro agarrarla y taparle la boca

-Ssshhh. No es lo que piensas yo solo te traje para que te curaran y quería saber como estabas. Eso es todo. Pero no grites

En ese momento la chica luchaba contra Darien para que la dejara, el pregunto…

-Te soltare, solo si prometes no gritar

Al contrario de lo que pensaba, la chica negó con su cabeza

-¿Qué? Entonces no te soltare

Entre las manos de Darien la chica pudo basilar

-De acuerdo

En ese instante Darien fue impulsado hacia la puerta por una fuerza "invisible"

-¿Que fue eso?

-Nada que te importe. Y será mejor que llames al dueño, quiero hablar solo con él.

Darien se quedo ahí parado no podía creer lo que había pasado

-¿Qué esperas, que lo haga de nuevo?

-¿Ósea que fuiste tú?

-Eso no interesa!

En ese instante la chica hizo una mueca de dolor y ante los ojos de Darien, en la mejilla de la chica como por arte de magia apareció una herida y una gota de sangre salió de ella.

-¿Estás bien?

-Ya te lo dije antes, no es de tu incumbencia. Y ve a por el dueño de una vez!

El solo se quedo parado y dijo

-No puedo

-¿Qué? ¿que no puedes? Já, ¿que quieres que te mate? Por lo que viste, sabes que puedo hacerlo. Así que has lo que te dije, pero ya!

-Que no puedo.

Tras ese comentario las chica se levanto de la cama sin antes taparse( _obviamente), _con una mano sostenía la sabana y con la otra tomaba el rostro de Darien

-¿Estás seguro de lo que dices?

Darien sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, pero atribuyó esto a la adrenalina del momento

-Veras, es que yo soy el dueño

-¿Qué?, no es cierto, crees que te creería esa mentira? Se que solo encubres al dueño

-Que tengo yo, que no crees que yo sea el dueño?

-Bueno el dueño, tiene que ser seguramente un hombre viejo, y no un joven tan guapo como tú

Esto último la rubia pensó que no le había escuchado ya que lo dijo en voz baja, pero Darien tenia un buen oído se ve, porque si lo escucho…

-En primer lugar. Gracias por lo de hombre guapo

Esto hizo que la chica se sonrojara más aun…

-y en segundo lugar que te parece si comenzamos de cero?

-De acuerdo

-Me presentare soy Darien Chiva el dueño más joven de esta hacienda que se llama "Rayo Azul"

-Yo soy Serena Tsukino y solo estaba de paso por tus tierras

-De paso? No tienes casa?

-No, de hecho viajo de un lugar a otro, no suelo permanecer por mucho tiempo en el mismo lugar

-¿Qué eres? Prófuga de la justicia o algo asi?

-já, muy gracioso! No solo que no puedo estar por mucho tiempo en el mismo lugar

-Quisiera saber por que, si es que quieres contarme

-Está bien pero en parte ya lo sabes

-¿Cómo?

-Si, tu viste el pequeño accidente de esta mañana

-Accidente?

-Si solo fue un accidente, me puse nerviosa eso es todo

-Wuow, espera un segundo… Me estas diciendo que tu provocaste aquel remolino de viento?

-En cierta forma sí. Veras yo nací con un "poder" o "maldición" como le digo yo, por el cual hay veces en que mi poder se desborda y no puedo controlarlo, a menos no sola, sino con este medallón que me ayuda a calmarme, pero últimamente ya no me esta sirviendo, puesto que lo llevo conmigo a todos lados pero ya no surge el mismo efecto que antes.

-Y que tipo de poderes tienes?

-No me gusta hablar mucho de esos "poderes", son bastantes y muy "raros" podría decir, pero te aseguro que pueden causar muchos estragos si no se lo sabe controlar.

De pronto en la habitación hubo un silencio

-Y que fue es esa herida que te apareció en tu rostro hace instantes

-Ah eso, bueno como no se controlar mis poderes aun, cuando los utilizo termino siendo lastimada yo misma al utilizar estos

-O sea que si me hubieses matado, tu también saldrías herida?

-Quieres comprobarlo?

-Bueno, yo solo…

, mentira, pero respondiendo a tu pregunta, tu hubieras muerto, pero yo seguiría viva

-Ah. Que bueno (eso creo)

-Y para que querías hablar conmigo?

-Solo quería pedirte permiso para quedarme unos días en tus tierras

-Por mi no hay problema, pero no seria peligroso?, digo no es que te tenga miedo, solo que protejo a mi gente.

-Es por eso que estoy entrenando

-Aja, y por lo que veo, no te esta saliendo muy bien eso de entrenar, verdad?

-Ja,ja muy gracioso. Para tu información eso se debió a que…

Pero Serena se detuvo un momento

-Hay ocasiones en que mis sentimientos influyen en mis poderes

-No te entiendo

-Es que me vi involucrada en un hecho muy triste y eso provocó ese "desborde" de poder

-Haber si entendí, cuando estas muy feliz, o muy triste se produce esto

-Si es una manera de decirlo, y para eso entreno en lugares apartados, lejos de personas a las cuales pueda dañar

-Ah, comprendo, por mi te puedes quedar todo el tiempo que quieras, eres bienvenida.

-Realmente te lo agradezco, y te puedo pedir otro favor?

-Sí, cual?

-Podrías darme algo de ropa?

-A creo que con eso vamos a tener un pequeño problema

-Porque?

-Como te explico, las mujeres que viven aquí son un poco avanzadas de edad

-Avanzadas de edad, te refieres a ancianas?

En ese momento apareció Luna

-Anciana? Quien es una anciana?

-Yo no quise decir eso Luna, es que-es que, (además yo no lo dije-penso Darien)

-Si me imagino, veras niña-continuo Luna

-Serena, puede llamarme Serena

-Serena, las mujeres de aquí somos como dijo Darien somos viejas

-Oye yo no dije eso-mirando acusadoramente a Serena quien le devolvió una mirada fulminante

-Pero lo pensaste! ¬¬

Darien cayo - -U

-Y no creo que te queden nuestras ropas, además de nosotras hay niñas pero no superan los 9 años y no creo que su ropa te quede

-Entonces?

-Un momento tengo una solución, provisional pero solución al fin, ya vuelvo

Y dicho esto Darien se retiro, pero al cabo de 5 minutos regreso con ropa entre sus manos y unas botas

-Fíjate, si esto te queda

Darien entrego la ropa a las manos de Serena

-Está bien, gracias

Darien se quedo ahí parado

-Si, Gracias

Repitió Serena

-Acaso no piensas salir de la habitación o piensas quedarte ahí parado todo el día?- dijo Luna

-Ah si perdón ya salgo

Y después de esto Darien se retiro con un leve rubor en sus mejillas

-Lo tienes bien embobado-dijo Luna

-Perdón?

-Nada, nada, será mejor que te vistas antes de que pesques un resfriado

-Está bien

Serena comenzó a vestirse, luego de unos minutos Luna salió de la habitación seguida por Serena y se dirigieron al living

Darien quien estaba allí las vio venir pero su mirada se perdió en Serena

-Ya estamos aquí

Serena vestía una camisa color celeste, la cual bailaban graciosamente en sus cuerpo, un jean azul y unas botas marrones

-Que haces parada se supone que tienes que descansar

-Yo le dije lo mismo pero dijo que no puede descansar ahora

-Así es, tengo que seguir entrenando

-Bueno, pero no creo que pase nada si te retrasas un poco verdad?

-Y por que tendría que retrasarme?

-Porque vamos a ir de compras

-De compras?

-Sí, vamos a comprarte ropa. O piensas quedarte con esa? Aunque debo admitir que se te ve mejor a ti que a mi

Los tres rieron

-Bueno Luna no vamos, te dejo a cargo, y encárgate de todo. OK?

-Claro vallan tranquilos

Y Serena y Darien salieron al exterior

-Bien, princesa por aquí

Era una especie de casa al lado de la mansión principal, Darien corrió la puerta, y para sorpresa de Serena pudo ver una bonita camioneta 4x4 azul. La rubia quedo boquiabierta

-Que sucede? Creíste que iríamos a caballo?

-Bueno si

-Nosotros somos modernos, princesa

Darien abrió la puerta del acompañante y Serena subió, luego Darien subió a la camioneta y se dirigieron hacia el pueblo. Allí bajaron frente a una tienda de ropas y aunque no parecía una tienda bastante grande tenia de todo ropa, calzado, y hasta ropa intima, con lo que lo necesitaba

Los recibió una vendedora y les dio la bienvenida

-Oh Señor Darien veo que trae compañía

-Así es

-Por favor pase por aquí-dirigiéndose a Serena

Los minutos eran horas para Darien, sabía que las mujeres pasaban horas eligiendo ropa, pero eso ya era demasiado, ya no savia que hacer, estuvo sentado, luego recorrió la tienda, estuvo "admirando" la lencería, pero luego pudo vencer su instinto caníbal, y se sentó de nuevo, pero ya no sabía en que posición ponerse. Hasta que se paro nuevamente en dirección a la lencería, pensó que lo había vencido ese bajo instinto, pero ver esas ropas diminutas lo entretenían más que estar sentado y cruzado de brazos. Pero luego pensó que pensarían que es un pervertido, y al escuchar un poco de movimiento, salió disparado hacia donde se encontraba el sillón, sin embargo, no noto que había una persona cerca del, y con aquel movimiento, choco contra esta haciéndola caer al suelo

-Disculpe, no la vi

-Ves porque te dije que eras un hombre desagradable?

-Que?

Pero al levantar aquella persona, noto que era…

-Serena!

-Yo solo estaba…

Pero las palabras parecían no querer salir de su boca

-No me digas nada. Estabas escogiendo mi ropa interior?

Darien bajo la mirada y se sonrojo, pero al levantarla pudo apreciar mejor la ropa que llevaba Serena.

Levaba una camisa rosa, con una chaqueta color rojo con un conejito bordado en su bolsillo, un jean azul y botas rojas

Darien solo la miraba embobado, perdido en su delgado cuerpo, mientras Serena elegía la ropa intima, parecía que el hecho de que Darien no dejaba de mirarla, no le daba la más mínima vergüenza. Serena desapareció de la vista de Darien quien seguía en su misma posición. Hasta que tanto la vendedora como Serena salieron de la tienda con varias bolsas en las manos (_El sueño de cualquier chica xD)_

-Bueno creo que ya estoy

-Em?

-Tierra llamando a Darien!

-Ja, muy graciosa. Estas lista?

-Si. Vámonos

-Sabes ahora que te veo así creo que te falta algo

-Que cosa?

-Espérame aquí un segundo

Pero antes de Serena pudiera decir algo Darien ya había abandonado la tienda. Al cabo de unos minutos el volvió frente a Serena con una cajita en mano

-Toma

-Qué es?

-No vas a saberlo si no lo abres

Cuando Serena abrió esa pequeña cajita vio una hermosa cadena con un pequeño conejo

-Creo que se te ve bien los conejos

-Si, me encanta, gracias

Darien caballerosamente se dispuso a ayudar a ponérselo, entonces Serena levanto su cabello y se puso de espaldas a él. Darien pudo apreciar un exquisito perfume a rosas. Lo que hizo que se quedara por unos instantes sumiso a ese aroma.

-mmm que rico perfume. Se parece al de…

-Luna, si ella me lo puso, dijo que una mujer no puede andar por ahí sin estar bien arreglada

Luego se dirigieron de vuelta a la casa principal. Al llegar Serena le dijo

-Darien yo esto te juro que te lo voy a pagar

-Pero considéralo, un regalo por parte mía

-No, no puedo, de ser necesario trabajare para pagarte todo

-No no es necesario

-No no puedo aceptarlo. Mi orgullo me dice que tengo que pagártelo como sea

_Un momento "como sea" es lo que yo pienso, no,no,no,no mente pervertida xD. Sigamos con la historia…_

-Bueno, pero luego vemos como, eso si el colgante es un regalo, y no se diga mas

Y viendo que a Serena le tomaría varios años poder pagarle aquella cadena acepto, digamos por conveniencia

-Está bien

Al bajar una mujer venia corriendo hacia ellos y al llegar a Darien lo estrecho entre sus brazos

-Mi querido Darien cuanto tiempo sin vernos!

-Hola Melisa, pero si apenas pasaron 2 semanas. Puedes soltarme quiero respirar, gracias

Serena se quedo inmóvil viendo como aquella mujer se abalanzaba sobre Darien

Separándose dijo

-Ups, lo siento. Pero es que estar lejos de ti para mí es una eternidad

-cof-cof -Soltó Serena

-Y ella quien es?

-Ella es Serena Tsukino y va a pasar unos días con nosotros, es mi invitada

Y ambas mujeres estrecharon sus manos pero Melisa lanzaba una mirada de desprecio hacia Serena. Y apropósito volvió a abrazar con fuerza a Darien.

-Si me disculpan voy a adentro necesito un poco de agua

Serena con las bolsas en mano se dispuso a entrar

-Serena quieres que te ayude con eso?-dijo Darien

-No, gracias no necesito "tu" ayuda

-Me parece a mí o se puso celosa?

-Que dices, desde que la conozco siempre fue así de tosca

-Pues a mí no me pareció

-Por cierto puede soltarme ya

-UH lo siento

-Y que haces aquí? Se suponía que vendrías la próxima semana?

-Ah, si es que el trato con los Phillips fue todo un éxito y volví antes de lo provisto

Mientras Serena entraba a la casa y buscando la cocina con cara de poco amigos, se topa con Luna

-Veo que ya han regresado?

-Si… disculpa podrías decirme donde esta la cocina?

-Si, claro por aquí, sígueme

Llegaron a la cocina, y luego Luna noto algo de molestia en el rostro de Serena

-Que sucede Serena? Te duele algo?

-Um? No por que?

-Tu rostro se ve diferente, como si algo te molestara

-O alguien- murmuro Serena

-Qué?

-Nada, nada. Es solo que creo que tengo algo en mis botas por eso la molestia.

Serena se saca una bota (para disimular) y en eso…

Melisa entra en ese instante a la cocina

-Mira Luna, aquí esta la causante de mi molestia

Luna mira a Melisa y esta a Serena. Luna con cara sorprendida y Melisa con cara extremadamente furiosa.

En eso Serena saca una piedrita de su bota y dice

-Esta pequeña piedra

Luna solo ríe, Melisa se retira dando un portazo, sabía que Serena no culpaba a la piedra, sino a ella

-Que le pasa?

-Nada siempre es así, con cualquier persona, agria y amarga, solo es dulce con Darien

-Si ya lo vi. Quien es la novia de Darien?

-Brincos daría Melisa si fuera novia de Darien, siempre le estuvo revoloteando alrededor del, pero nunca le da bolilla.

-Pues a él no parece molestarle que ella este, como perro en celo, por el, en lo mas mínimo

-Es que ya se resigno, el hablo claramente con ella sobre sus sentimientos, pero ella no parece comprenderlo, además de que no puede librarse de ella ya que es su socia.

-Socia?

-Si, ella se encarga de lo relacionado con los negocios, le deja la mayor parte de esto a ella, el solo pone la firma digamos y a veces revisa algún que otro contrato

-Le tiene mucha confianza

-Si es que se conocen de pequeños, por eso no puede echarla

-Echarla?

-Si, lamentablemente ella vive aquí, salió por unas semanas a arreglar unos acuerdos, y por lo visto ya termino

-Tan terrible es que la querías lejos de aquí?

-Es mala con cualquier persona, pero lo es más con quien se le intenta acercar a Darien, es por eso que no duro mucho la ultima novia que tuvo.

-Pero cuando yo lo vi tenia la ropa sucia, como si hubiese trabajado en el campo

-Si es que le encanta trabajar de esa forma, a simple vista parece un empleado más pero no lo es, se dedica más al campo que a los negocios

-Bueno si me disculpas, tengo que preparar la comida

-Ah, sí, lo siento, no pretendía molestarte

Serena sale de la cocina olvidándose totalmente del agua que "supuestamente" quería tomar. Se dirige hacia las afueras de la casa, cuando ve que un pequeño de unos 5 o 6 años pasa corriendo con un caballo de juguete en las manos, pero tropieza con una piedra y cae. El niño comienza a llorar. Serena se acerca y le dice…

-Tranquilo, no paso nada

El niño entre llantos le dice…

-Es que-es que me dolió mucho, buaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Y Serena levantándolo le dice…

-Los hombres no lloran

-Pero yo no soy un hombre

-Y que eres una niña?

-No, soy un niño

-Ah ya, y por lo que veo un niño llorón

En ese momento el niño la mira y le saca la lengua y le dice…

-No es cierto :P

Ella no quedándose atrás lo mira y le dice…

-Si es cierto :P

Luego le saca ella la lengua, parecían dos críos peleando

-Mira esas lagrimas, ves que si eres llorón

El niño se limpia las lagrimas con su remera y dice…

-No estaba llorando solo me entro tierra en los ojos

En ese instante el niño hizo un paso hacia Serena pero con una mueca de dolor

Serena se arrodillo y vio que tenía una rapadura en su pierna y lo alzo y dijo…

-Ven vamos a curar esa pierna

-Está bien

En ese instante Darien llego corriendo ya que había escuchado llorar al niño

-Que sucedió?

-Nada, solo un pequeño tropezón, nada grave

Y tomo al niño en brazos

-Lo llevaba para curarlo

-Curarlo? Esta sangrando? Donde se lastimo?

-No, seas exagerado Darien solo es una raspadura

-Sí y ella me lo va a curar

El hizo señas para que lo alzara Serena, la cual lo tomo de inmediato en sus brazos

-Bueno vamos a por el botiquín-Dijo Darien

Los 3 se dirigieron a un cuarto, el cual era hermoso y sobre todo amplio. Serena se sentó con el niño en brazos, mientras Darien iba por la caja de primeros auxilios, y al llegar saco el alcohol y un poco de algodón. El niño al verlo dijo…

-No, tu no, ella me va a curar

Serena lo dejo sobre un sillón y embebió el alcohol en el algodón y cuando estaba por curarlo el niño dijo…

-Eso va a doler? verdad?

-Solo un poquito- dijo Darien

-No, entonces no quiero

-Pero te soplo para que no duela

-No, no, no quiero!

Y pequeñas lágrimas comenzaban a recorrer sus mejillas

-Oye Maxi, Serena lo va a ser despacito para que no duela

-Serena?-dijo el niño

-Si yo me llamo Serena, y te juro que no va a dolerte

-No, no quiero, cuando me caí la otra vez me pusieron lo mismo y si que dolió!

-Maxi-reprimió Darien pero el niño lloraba cada vez mas y repetía

-No quiero, no quiero buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Darien lo tomo de los brazos en el preciso momento en el que intento huir y Darien grito

-Maximiano Chiba, ya basta!

En ese instante Darien lo soltó dado que no lloraba mas, pero salió corriendo a los brazos de Serena y comenzó a llorar nuevamente. Serena ahora lo reprendió

-Darien que bruto eres!

Darien quedo mirando como diciendo ah, ahora yo tengo la culpa!

En ese momento Serena trataba de consolar al niño,

-Maxi tranquilo, y si hubiera otra manera de curarte y que no duela, me dejarías curarte?

El niño seso su llanto y dijo…

-No va a dolerme

-No te juro que no duele

-Está bien

-Pero prométanme los 2 que este va a ser nuestro secreto?-dijo Serena

Tanto Darien como Maxi asintieron con la cabeza. Entonces Serena dejo a Maxi en el sillón, se arrodillo y coloco las manos en la rodilla de Maxi, luego dijo unas palabras extrañas y su mano se iluminaron, cuando las saco Maxi no tenías ningún raspón. De forma inmediata Serena trato de disimular una sonrisa pero se notaba un signo de dolor en su rostro. Darien solo la miraba inmóvil, un poco por lo que había visto y otro poco porque sabía que algo le sucedía a Serena ya que coloco la mano izquierda en la muñeca derecha. Luego ella se paro.

En ese momento llegaba Luna para avisar que la comida ya estaba lista.

Darien ordeno a Maxi que se vaya a lavar las manos con Luna antes de comer. Maxi se paro y dijo…

-Gracias Serena, de veras no dolió

Y en voz baja dijo…

-Descuida yo no contare nada

Y se retiro junto a Luna sin antes darle un tierno beso en la mejilla a Serena

-Bueno creo que es hora de comer- dijo Serena

Darien se paro y dijo…

-Espera un segundo

-¿Qué?

Darien tomo su mano derecha y vio como de la muñeca de Serena salían pequeñas gotas de sangre

-Estas sangrando

-Ah sí parece que si

-Este es uno de tus tantos poderes?

-Sí, pero creo que me salió mal, se suponía que no tendría que salir lastimada, ves que si necesito entrenar?

-Pero porque lo hiciste?

-No puedo ver un niño llorar. Sé que es una estupidez solo era un raspón, pero no puedo evitarlo.

-Gracias

-De nada. Ahora ve a comer yo enseguida voy

-No, nada de eso, te curo y después vamos

Darien tomo el algodón, lo embebió en alcohol y en ese instante Serena dijo…

-Un momento, eso va a doler?

-No me digas que eres una niña llorona?

-No, yo no

Darien tomo la mano de Serena y le limpio la herida

-Auch, eso duele

En ese momento Darien comenzó a soplar para que le doliera menos

Gesto que enterneció a Serena que parecía sumergida en los ojos azules de Darien.

Luego Darien le coloco una venda en su muñeca y después le dijo…

-Listo

Y moviendo una mano frente a Serena le dijo…

-Ey Serena!

-Mm!

-Donde estabas en la luna?

-Ja,ja. Mejor vamos a comer

-OK

Y así pasaron algunos meses; entre los celos de Melisa cada vez que Serena se acercaba a Darien, y Serena misma hacia Melisa, cada vez que la veía abrazar tan cariñosamente a Darien, y si, aunque no lo admitiera su cara cambiaba de aspecto ante esto, y alguna que otra pelea de Serena con Maxi, ya que Serena tenia aspecto de mujer, pero sus actitudes a veces eran de una niña, incluso mas pequeña que Maxi, pero aunque se pelearan Maxi ya quería mucho a Serena.

Una noche cuando todos se encontraban durmiendo, a excepción de Darien que estaba revisando unos contratos, en el cuarto del niño se podía ver como transpiraba y gotas de sudor frío recorrían su cuerpo, de repente se levanto asustado, corrió al cuarto de Serena y golpeo la puerta…

-Serena! Serena!

Pero nadie le contesto…

Abrió la puerta y la llamo de nuevo…

-Serena!

Ante este nuevo llamado Serena abrió los ojos y encendió la luz de la mesita que estaba junto a su cama…

-Maxi? Que sucede?

Pero Maxi no contestaba

-Tuviste una pesadilla?

Maxi solo movió la cabeza en forma afirmativa

-Ven aquí

Y Maxi fue hacia ella

-No tengas miedo solo fue una pesadilla

-Es que era horrible

-A ver, cuéntame que soñaste?

-Estaba jugando en el campo con mi caballito Tory, cuando escuche un ruido a mi espalda, y cuando vi me perseguía un dragón que tenia 6 patas, y tenía la cara de Melisa

-Enojada?

-No era su misma cara

Serena no pudo evitar reírse cosa que Maxi imito luego de unos minutos

-Bueno no tengas miedo era solo una pesadilla, nada malo va a pasarte, y ahora vamos a tu cuarto así te acostas

-No puedo dormir acá?

-Sabes que Darien se enoja cuando no dormís en tu cama

-Si lo sé, pero te podrías quedar hasta que me duerma?

-Sí, claro

Y con esto se dirigieron al cuarto de Maxi. Serena lo arropo y lo abrazo para que no tuviera miedo. Finalmente Maxi se quedo dormido pero Serena se quedo dormida también.

Mientras Darien había terminado de revisar los últimos detalles del contrato, se baño y se dirigió a su cuarto, pero cuando estaba caminando vio luz en el cuarto de Maxi y fue a investigar. Al abrir la puerta vio una escena que lo conmovió. Serena abrazaba cariñosamente a Maxi. Se quedo mirándola por unos cuantos segundos, hasta que una voz a sus espaldas lo hizo reaccionar…

-Va a ser una buena madre…

Cuando Darien volteo vio a Luna tras de si.

Darien solo suspiro y dijo…

-Si, tienes razón

Luego Darien tomo una manta que estaba en un armario y la tendió sobre la cama tapándolos tanto a Serena como a Maxi, ya que estaba refrescando.


	2. Chapter 2

2 años pasaron volando, un dia Serena encontró a Maxi sentado en el pasto, serio, se acerco y le pregunto…

-Que pasa Maxi? En que estas pensando?

-Nada, solo estoy aburrido

-Aburrido?

-Si estoy aburrido, quiero salir a la feria que ay en en pueblo pero Darien no quiere llevarme.

-Por que?

-Dice que tiene muchas cosas que hacer y no puede llevarme

-No te preocupes ya veras que convenso a tu hermano para que te lleve a esa feria

-En serio Serena?

-Claro confía en mi, dejame a ese cabezota de tu hermano en mis manos, jajaja

-Gracias Serena

-Bueno levantate

Y Serena ayuda a Maxi a levantarse, en eso ve que Maxi tiene una manche de tierra en su rostro…

-Un momento

Saca un pañuelo de su bolsillo y le limpia esa mancha de tierra

-Listo

-Serena puedo decirte algo?

-Si, que pasa?

-Nada, solo que quería agradecerte lo que aces por mi, sabes a veces pienso que mi mami te mando para que cuides de mi y de mi hermano, eres como la mama que perdi, te quiero mucho Serena

Serena no puede contener las lagrimas de la emoción, aquellas palabras le llegaron al corazón…

-Serena? Dije algo malo?

-No, no es nada, yo también te quiero mucho, y te considero mi hijo de corazón

-Te molesta si de ahora te digo mama?

Como negar aquello al niño, su madre había muerto cuando el era un bebe de meses, es decir el nunca había dicho a alguien "mama"

-Esta bien, puedes decirme asi, y ahora ve a jugar con los niños

-De acuerdo

Y Maxi salió corriendo

Mientras Serena se dispuso a entrenar, ella se dirigía al lugar mas apartado para que si algo salía mal, no lastimaría a nadie.

Luego de un trabajo arduo, tanto Serena como Darien se dirigían a la casa principal para cenar, al llegar Serena vio a Maxi jugando afuera…

-Maxi, vamos adentro que esta haciendo frio y ya va a ser hora de cenar

-Oooo quiero seguir jugando- protesto

-Nada de seguir jugando tienes que bañarte y comer, dime ya hiciste tu tarea?

-No, es que hay una cosa que no entiendo

-Bueno después de comer lo resolvemos juntos, ahora vamos que tengo que bañarte antes que este la cena

-Pero mama, yo ya soy un chico grande tengo 7 años

-Oooo! 7 años me abia olvidado que ya sos todo un adulto, jajaja

-No, te burles de mi puedo bañarme solo

-Esta bien báñate solo, asi me baño yo también, estoy agotada

-Eso quiere decir que no vamos a hacer la tarea?

-No, no señorito la tarea la hacemos igual

-Ufa!

Serena y Maxi se van a bañar, y a los 20 minutos llega Darien dispuesto a bañarse

-Hola Luna!

-Hola Darien! Como te ha ido el dia de hoy?

-Como todos los días muy agoratador, pero voy a bañarme. Y Maxi?

-Se esta bañando arriba

-Seguro Serena esta con el bañándolo

-Supongo que si

En eso Darien se prepara para bañarse en el baño de la planta baja.

En el baño Serena esta terminando de bañarse, pero se quedo sumida en pensamientos recordando su pasado, y como eran muy dolorosos decidió sumergirse bajo el agua para distenderse un poco.

En ese instante Darien entro al baño y comenzó a quitarse la ropa, hasta quedar desnudo

Serena no lo escucho entrar, ella tenia una gran resistencia bajo el agua, entonces pensó "ya esta", salió de un golpe de la ducha y se paro, Darien al escuchar ruidos, se dio vuelta y vio lo mas hermoso que había visto sus ojos, un cuerpo perfecto, con unas hermosas curvas, el agua escurría por su cuerpo. Darien se quedo ahí , inmóvil, pero sus ojos no podían apartar su mirada de aquella mujer, miles de pensamientos pasaron por su mente. Que se sentiría abrazar ese cuerpo majestuoso? Besar eso labios y penderse en ellos, en fin besar cada parte de el y que se sentiría jugar y besar con esas pequeñas protuberancias rosadas que mostraban sus pechos?

En tanto Serena abre sus ojos y para su sorpresa, ve que Darien estaba como Dios lo trajo al mundo frente a ella, y pensaba que hermosos pectorales que tenia, el ardo trabajo en el campo había dado sus frutos, recorrió su cuerpo de arriba abajo y cando llego ahí abajo vio al "amigo" de Darien, estaba tieso, pero si así estaba ahora no quería imaginarse cuando se "despertara"

Serena lo único que pudo hacer es pegar un enorme grito que retumbo en toda la casa

Darien se dio la vuelta y se coloco su pantalón

Serena salto de vuelta a la ducha sumergiéndose en el agua, miro su transero y pensó "de atrás esta tan bueno como adelante". Sacudio su cabeza como queriendo sacar esos pensamientos de su cabeza

-Serena, lo siento no sabia que estabas bañándote , lo siento y sin mas salio


	3. Chapter 3

Más tarde tanto Serena sale del baño, se dirige a su habitación se viste, se peina y baja para cenar.

-"Que no me lo encuentre, que no me lo encuentre"-pensaba una y otra vez Serena-"Como no me lo voy a encontrar, esta es su casa después de todo -_-uu

"Que vergüenza tengo, nunca había visto a un hombre desnudo, y mucho menos me había desnudado frente a uno, y tenía que ser Darien, ay! Que vergüenza!"

"Pero debo de admitir que tiene un cuerpo que UF!"

Y entre pensamientos llego al comedor donde se sentó. En ese momento llego Luna con la comida

-Te sentó bien el baño?

Pero Serena no respondía

-Serena! Dije si te sentó bien el baño! SE-RE-NA!

-Mmm? Si Luna Maxi esta en el baño todavía

-Qué? Yo no te pregunte eso

-Ah no?

-Que te pasa Serena?

-A mi nada. –mientras reía-

-Tu siempre en la Luna

En eso llega Maxi y Darién

-Mmm que rico que huele! Espaguetis mis preferidos-dijo Maxi y se sentó en una silla

El ambiente estaba tenso

-Hola- dijo Darien

-Hola- dijo Serena pero sin mirarlo a los ojos, no podía

Comieron normalmente, si se podía decir así!

-Maxi, no te olvides que tenemos que revisar los deberes

-UFA!

-Nada de UFA! Trae los útiles que empezamos

Y así un desganado Maxi se iba para buscar los útiles dejando a Darien y Serena solos, ya que Luna se había retirado a la cocina…

Los segundos parecían eternos para Serena, finalmente Darien decidió cortarlo

-Serena

-Mm?

-Yo quería pedirte disculpas por lo de hace un momento, fue mi intención, fue un accidente

Mientras a Serena se le aceraba el corazón, sin ninguna razón aparente, ella dedujo que era por la vergüenza que tenía…

-No tienes por que disculparte fue un accidente como dijiste, pero la próxima vez golpea y asegúrate que no haya nada dentro XD

-Hagamos de cuenta que nada paso

-Quien pudiera olvidar- dijo la rubia muy bajito

-Qué?

En ese momento llega Maxi, y se convierte en su salvador -_-UU

Maxi se sienta y comienzan a realizar la tarea junto a Serena, y Darien lee el periódico, así estuvieron una hora aproximadamente. Luego se detienen en un ejercicio que Serena no recordaba y por ende no podía resolver

-Qué pasa?- pregunta Maxi

-Es que no me acuerdo como resolver esto

-Que cosa?- dice Darien y se coloca por detrás de Serena estando a escasos centímetro de ella. Otra vez comienza a latirle muy rápido el corazón a Serena

-Veamos… ya se tienes que multiplicarlo x3 y al resultado restarle 54

Mientras Serena se perdía en esos ojos azules profundos, quien mirara a Serena diría que tomo alguna sustancia extraña, ya que su cara tenía una cara de tontina total

-Entendiste Serena? Serena?

En ese momentos el nota su cara totalmente despistada, pero no puede evitar perderse en los ojos celestes de ella. Ambos se miran fijamente a los ojos, por un algunos segundos el mundo no existe para ellos, Darien toma dulcemente la mejilla de ella, estando así a menor distancia. Cuando albos estaban por rosar sus labios…

-Cof, cof

Ambos se separan al instante

-Perdón interrumpo algo?- decía Luna con una bandeja con jugo de naranja en la mano

-No, no es que Serena tenía una basurita en los ojos y se lo estaba sacando

-Si-si –decía Serena y pestañeaba el ojo izquierdo para disimular- ya esta, gracia Darien ahora si veo bien XD -_-UU

-Entendiste como se hace Maxi?

-Si Dar, gracias

Y sin más Maxi se retira

-Yo- yo también me voy, voy a leer un poco en mi cuarto

-Hasta mañana

-Hasta mañana- responden al unísono Luna y Darien

-Se puede saber porque me miras así?

-En serio tenía una basura en el ojo?

-Si ya te dije que si

-Si claro, y ahora me vas a decir que la basurita se movió hasta sus labios y para no lastimarlos decidiste sacarlo con tus labios XD

-Mejor me voy, no hay quien te haga cambiar de opinión cuando te pones así

-Así como? Me suena a escusa! Me parece que a alguien no le gusta que le digan la verdad. No hay duda de lo que estaban por hacer, admítelo

-Adiós Luna, hasta mañana

Y así se despidió de Luna sin responder a lo obvio


	4. Chapter 4

Dos días más tarde Darien, Maxi y Serena se van a un día de campo, el cual fue propuesto por Serena para que los hermanos pasaran más tiempo juntos, que mas que una proposición fue una orden para Darien, cosa que acepto de inmediato al ver la cara de pocos amigos que había puesto Serena cuando le estaba por decir que no podía ir, acepto con una condición; que Serena también viniera.

-Llegamos!-dijo Darien

-Hurra!-dijo Maxi y salió corriendo de la camioneta con una pelota de futbol.

Darien ayudo a bajar a Serena y se dispuso a armar todo para el día de camping.

-Listo!-dijo Serena cuando estaba todo ya preparado

-Darien! Vamos a jugar!-dijo el niño

-No, nada de eso primero hay que comer, después hagan lo que quieran-dijo joven la rubia

-Si mamá-respondió Maxi sin ganas y con la cabeza gacha, al parecer los planes de juego serian aplazados por un tiempo.

Darien quedaba perplejo, lo había escuchado a Maxi llamar "mamá" a Serena hace varios meses, pero todavía no se acostumbraba.

Los tres estaban sentados en el suelo, sobre un mantel celeste, y sobre este, había una canasta con varios bocadillos.

Al terminar de comer Maxi se puso de pie

-Ahora si vamos a jugar?-poniendo su mejor cara de pena, abatiendo sus pestañas y con sus manos entrelazadas

-Está bien vamos-dijo el ojiazul

-Alto ahí! Un segundo-dijo la rubia, saco una servilleta de la canasta, se acerco a Darien, tomo su barbilla y le limpio unas migajas que tenía en su rostro.

Darien quedo enternecido ante aquel gesto, parecía increíble que aquella joven que había encontrado aquel dia, arrogante y testaruda, fuera la misma; con el tiempo comprobó que era muy amable y cariñosa, y muy protectora, sobre todo con Maxi.

-Oye, porque a Maxi no le haces lo mismo?-pregunto Darien

-Porque Maxi si sabe comer, no sé como le haces, pero tú siempre tienes comida en el rostro, pareces un bebé!

Ante esto Maxi comenzó una carcajada bastante sonora

-Be-bé! :D dijo el niño

-Y tu de que te ríes, e-na-no!-el sabia que Maxi odiaba que no llamen así

Serena solo rodeo los ojos

-Aquí va otra vez!-dijo la rubia

-Yo no soy ningún enano!

-No parece!

-Que no lo soy!

-A ver demuéstralo! Si me metes un gol ya no te diré enano, sino te diré siempre ENANO!

-De acuerdo, pero que Sere…digo mamá Sere sea la jueza!

-Jueza?

-No será arbitro? Dijo su hermano

-Bueno si lo que sea! ¬¬

-De acuerdo-dijo Serena

Iban empatados, 5 a 5, Darien parecía un niño, no dejaba que gane Maxi. 20 minutos más tarde y seguían igual, Maxi ya comenzaba a cansarse. Serena vio su carita cansada, pero no se iba a rendir, no hasta que uno de los dos salga ganador, los dos eran igual de testarudos.

-Tiempo!-grito Serena-descanso para tomar agua

Maxi salió a paso de tortuga a buscar agua. En tanto Serena se acerco a Darien

-Podrías dejarlo ganar de una vez, no, ya está muy cansado

-No, no quiero, tiene que aprender que no siempre se gana

-Por favor Darien cuantos años crees que tiene? 60?

-Tiene 8!

-Tiene 7! Por Dios!

-Ya te dije que no quiero y no lo voy a hacer!

"_Con que esas tenemos"-pensó Serena. "Ya verás"_

Serena tomo un helado de la pequeña heladera portátil que estaba en la camioneta

-Helado! Yo quiero!-grito Maxi

-No señor primero lo primero, después de saber quien gana podrás comer helado, refuto Darien.

-UFA!

Todo el clima era de suspenso total, los minutos parecían más lentos, todo estaba en cámara lenta; Darien estaba en la portería, Maxi estaba frente a la pelota analizando la situación, Serena estaba tras de él abriendo su helado, una mosca abatía sus alas lentamente. Volviendo a Darien, este se limpiaba las gotas de sudor del rostro, Maxi suspiraba y tomaba aire nuevamente, otra mosca se limpiaba la cara como Darien, parecía que lo imitaba, o al revés, el helado de Serena comenzaba a derretirse por el intenso calor, en ese instante el tiempo pareció detenerse, Maxi patio la pelota con gran fuerza, la primer mosca se apoyo en el troco donde estaba la segunda mosca, en ese preciso momento Serena comenzó a comer el helado seductoramente, demasiado podría decirse, Darien la vio y trago saliva, y puso su mejor cara de tonto que Serena haya visto en su vida, _"Si" _pensó Serena, su trabajo estaba hecho. Por milisegundos Darien reacciono, colocando la peor cara de desagrado dirigida a Serena. _(Cuanto tiempo no? xD) _Cuando la pelota pasaba por el lado izquierdo de Darien, este se impulso con todas sus fuerzas, pero no alcanzó a detener la pelota

-Gol!-grito Maxi

Pero Darien no pudo evitar estrellarse contra un árbol, golpeando su cabeza en él, y luego lo hizo contra unas piedras que estaban bajo el. Las moscas llevaron sus patas delanteras hacia su frente como diciendo UUUHHHH!. Serena soltó su helado y se dirigió donde estaba Darien.

-Darien! Darien!-le grito y sacudía pero él no reaccionaba, entonces al tomar su cabeza con cuidado noto que había sangre. Maxi se mantuvo estático donde estaba.

-DARIEN! Responde!- seguía gritando sin ninguna respuesta la pobre rubia

-Por favor, no me hagas esto-las lagrimas salían sin cesar de los ojos celeste de Serena-despierta! En ese momento lo tomo en brazos y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas-no me dejes, no te alejes de mí, porque todas las personas que quiero terminan lastimados?-y seguía llorando-pareciera que no merezco ser querida! Tan mala soy!-grito con todas sus fuerzas.

Tomo la mano derecha de Darien, cerró los ojos e hizo lo mismo que había hecho varias veces, cuando Maxi se cortaba, una cortada bastante grande apareció en su muñeca, cortando sus venas. Sin embargo, Darien seguía sin despertar, "_Demonios_"-pensó Serena si pudiera controlar mejor sus poderes; Darien ya habría despertado: Pero el hecho era de que ella se esforzaba demasiado en sus entrenamientos pero avanzaba muy poco.

Continuaron abrazados por algunos segundo más cuando a su alrededor comenzaba a azotar un viento suave pero que lentamente se iba acrecentando.

En ese momento un joven ojiazul despertaba abriendo sus ojos

-AUCH! Me dolió!-dijo Darien

-DARIEN! Estas bien! Gracias a Dios!-y lo apretaba con sus pequeños brazos

-Auch dije! me duele Serena, serias tan amable de soltarme un poco-pidió el joven

-Ah sí lo siento-dijo la rubia y se paro al instante, continuando sollozando

Los vientos comenzaban a hacerse más fuertes y violentos

-Darien que sucede?-pregunto Maxi apuntando con su dedito al círculo de viento que los azotaba

Darien miro a su alrededor y vio a Serena que tenia ambas manos en su rostro

-No!-grito Serena

-Mama que sucede?- y se quiso cercar a Serena, pero esta la detuvo

-No! No se acerquen!-y sin más se alejo corriendo de su lado, no permitía lastimarlos, no de nuevo, no a las personas que más quería.

Darien dejo al niño solo diciendo que iba a buscar a Serena, que no pasaría nada malo, que se quedara tranquilo, y que lo esperara sentado en la camioneta.

El joven de cabellos azules salió corriendo a toda prisa como alma que lleva el diablo, en busca de su joven rubia. Y la encontró en medio de los arboles que movían sus hojas de forma brusca, se acerco lentamente, pero Serena lo vio.

-Vete! Aléjate de mi Darien! No quiero dañarte, no me lo perdonaría

-Pero Serena, no me puedo ir y dejarte así, en ese estado, dime que puedo hacer para ayudarte!

-No, vete, déjame sola!

-No lo voy a hacer y sabes lo obstinado que me pongo cuando me lo propongo!

Darien se acerco más y la tomo en brazos. Entonces noto aquel medallón que Serena, traía consigo siempre el que calmaba sus "accidentes".

-Qué hago?-pregunto el joven de cabellos azules

-Nada quédate así un rato, a ver si me pasa

Pero para desgracia de ambos el viento no aminoraba, es mas estaban empeorando

-No hay caso-dijo Sere y aparto sus brazos de Darien-esto ya no funciona. Sera mejor que te lleves a Maxi lejos de aquí, vete!

-No te voy a dejar sola en eso ya te lo dije!-luego pensó-y si hacemos lo mismo que tú me hiciste!

-Que cosa!

-Distracción!

-Distracción? El viento te está afectando! Te dije que te vayas!

-No me entiendes, te lo explicaría pero no hay tiempo! Confías en mi?

Serena no dudo

SI!

Darien tomo la barbilla de Serena con delicadeza y la acerco a su rostro

"_Que piensas hacer?"-pensó Sere_

Y con un solo movimiento sus labios estuvieron en contacto, un suave pero delicado beso, tan tierno, el primer beso de Serena, tan memorable recuerdo no se borraría jamás de su mente. No porque ella no quisiera, antes ella hubiese querido besar a un chico especial, que conoció varios años antes, pero era algo que tenía prohibido, ella sabia las consecuencias de ese beso, por eso había decidido que aquello tan bello no lo podrían sentir jamás, por el bien de todos.

El joven mas experto que la chica fue moviendo sus labios de forma lenta y delicada a la vez, ya no se podía alejar de ella, sus besos eran como una droga, ya los había probado una vez, no se sentía capaz de dejarlos nunca más, siempre queriendo otro más, y más.

Miles de mariposas revoloteaban por los estómagos de ambos, incapaces de detenerse.

Hasta que Darien con otro movimiento pareció pedir permiso, para entrar en la boca de Serena, cosa que accedió gustosa. Ambos batallaban una lucha interna, pero nadie parecía ganar. Hasta que por falta de aire separaron sus rostros. Pero ambos seguían en un transe, con sus ojos mirando el uno al otro. Hasta que un queja los saco de ese mundo.

-Guacala!-dijo Maxi

Los 2 giraron para ver a Maxi sacando la lengua con cara de asco

-Con razón que querían estar solos, era para eso? Guacala! Como pueden hacer eso?-sacudio su cabeza como si eso borrara las imágenes antes vistas-

-Eh-dijo Darien rascándose la cabeza

-No me respondas, prefiero no saber, ya decía yo que tenía que obedecer a mis mayores y quedarme en la camioneta como dijo Darien, quien me manda a mí a espiar?-y Maxi se va en dirección al vehículo renegando

Serena se sonrojo y Darien también

-Ah, eh veo que funciono tu plan-dijo la rubia apartándose de los brazos del joven, ya que no se habían aun separado. El se puso una mano detrás de su cabeza

-Sí, ves tenía razón, ya todo pasó: D

Serena se acerco a Darien, y le toco la frente donde se había golpeado

-Te duele?

-No, solo me duelen un poco los músculos pero nada serio-se toco la frente y noto que tenía sangre pero que ya no sangraba-

Serena sintió un leve mareo pero no dijo nada

-Serena

-Mmm si?-contesto la ojiceleste y se dio vuelta ya que estaban yendo hacia la camioneta-

-Porque tengo sangre, pero no ya está seca?

-Eso te lo debieron explicar en la primaria Darien, verás cuando la sangre entra en contacto con el aire se coagula, es decir se seca...contento?-al decir esto se dio media vuelta para seguir caminando, pero un fuerte brazo la detuvo

-No me refiero a eso!

-A no? Entonces no entiendo.

-Serena!

-Qué?

La miro de arriba abajo

-Que sucede?

-Estoy buscando algo

-Que cosa? Si se puede saber

-La primera vez que te vi usar tus poderes te lastimaste al querer ayudar a Maxi y siempre que lo usas sucede lo mismo. Y estoy seguro que hoy no fue la excepción, estabas fuera de control

-Y? –Serena empezó a tener un mareo un poco mayor pero lo disimuló con una sonrisa fingida.

-Que es eso que tienes en tus manos?

-Sangre, pero es tuya

-Segura?

-Ssi-arrastro las palabras, ya no podía disimular el mareo era mayor, se tomo la cabeza con una mano. En ese momento se desmayo, pero Darien logro agarrarla antes de que llegue al suelo

-Serena! Serena reacciona-ahora era él quien la zamarreaba, en eso ve el corte que tiene en su muñeca, a falta de alcohol pego una cachetada para que reaccione

-Auch como… te..Atreves!-dijo la rubia, pero gracias a eso, reacciono

-Tonta!

Darien la toma en brazos se dirigió a la 4x4, le dice a Maxi que se suba, toma una toallita que Serena tenía para secarse las manos y la envuelve en la muñeca de la joven. Luego coloca a Serena al lado de él, ella apoya su cabeza en su hombro, pero se ve débil.

Cuando estira el brazo para cerrar la puerta esta se cierra sola… _"Que extraño"-_prenso-por un momento queda pensando pero dada las circunstancias no le da mayor importancia, junto a ellos se encuentra Maxi realmente preocupado. Él le habla de cosas triviales para que no se desvanezca nuevamente.

-Dari, que le pasa a Sere

-Se corto, pero estará bien, solo que está cansada por el partido es todo, por eso vamos a que le curen al hospital, pero todo está bien

-Bueno-dijo el niño no muy convencido

Al llegar al hospital el ojiazul deja a la joven en una camilla, rápidamente es llevada para ser atendida.


	5. Chapter 5

Tres horas más tarde un médico informa a Darien, que Serena se encuentra fuera de peligro, que solo necesita mucho reposo y que ya le han suministrado sangre para reponer la que perdió.

Darien entró lentamente a la habitación, en ella la joven rubia descansaba. La vio un poco pálida, pero era normal, en su muñeca izquierda se encontraba un vendaje que era donde se encontraba aquella cortada que provocó el haberlo curado, y en su brazo derecho se encontraba una aguja que transportaba sangre para recomponer a sus venas.

Se sentó a su lado y tomo su mano. Pasaron 2 horas más cuando, la ojiceleste comenzó a abrir los ojos.

-Hola –dice Darien

-Hola- susurró débilmente Serena

-Como te sientes?

-Bien. Y Maxi?

-Está en casa, he lo he mandado de regreso esta con Luna

-Está bien? Digo como esta, seguro que está asustado por lo que paso-dijo la rubia cabizbaja.

-No, no está asustado-la calmo-o mejor dicho si-Serena lo miro confundida-Está asustado, te vio tan débil que está sumamente preocupado, tuve que amenazarlo para que se valla con Luna, el no quería irse hasta que tu despertaras.

-Pobrecito

-Necesitas algo?

-Sí, tengo sed, quiero jugo de manzana

-Marcha un jugo de manzana entonces, ya vengo, no te vayas a ir sin mi-se burlo

Serena solo le saco la lengua :P

30 minutos más tarde llegaba Darien con una botella de jugo de manzana

-Te tardaste!-le reprocho la joven

-Pero si hace ratito me fui

-Pensé que te fuiste a exprimir las manzanas vos mismo y por eso tardabas

-Oye! Bueno-hizo una pausa-la verdad es que me perdí

-Que tonto! a vos solo se te ocurre perderte en un hospital.

-Que te pusieron aparte de sangre? Algún tipo de sustancia mágica del país de chistorra?

-Ja,ja, como me rio-se burlo-mejor confesa que estabas haciendo que te perdiste?

-Yo nada, solo fui a por la máquina de refrescos pero al regresar me perdí un poquito…

-Si me imagino, el perfecto Darien Chiva se pierde en un hospital, me imagino que habrás visto algo o mejor dicho alguien interesante en el pasillo y cuando te dite cuenta te habías perdido-contraatacó la joven con astucia

Darien cayó, quería ver la reacción de la joven, quien de forma inmediata se le borró la sonrisa de la cara al ver que el no negaba.

-Tú qué crees?

-Lo que yo crea no tiene importancia, es tu vida y puedes hacer lo que quieras con ella-respondió fríamente

-Vamos era una broma solamente. Acaso no estarás ce-lo-sa!

-Celosa yo! Ja, ya quisieras que este celosa

-No sé a mí nadie me quita que tu actitud es de una mujer celosa!

-Celosa!-repitió- yo no podría estar celosa de un hombre repugnante el cual eres

-Con que hombre repugnante, he?-el chico recordó que cuando la conoció le había dicho así-ya me habías dicho eso antes, pero primero dijiste que era un hombre guapo

Ahora era ella la que callaba, con un leve rubor en sus mejillas. Hubo un silencio, hasta que la joven lo interrumpió.

-El jugo?-desvió el tema

-Ah, aquí lo tienes-y se lo entrego en la mano-recuerdas que es lo que paso?

-Sí, te golpeaste la cabeza y como no reaccionabas use mis poderes, y luego tardaste bastante en reaccionar, y cuando lo hiciste con ello mis poderes se desbocaron

-Si-siguió el, el relato- luego llegue dónde estabas y juntos pudimos "calmar" tus poderes desbocados.-Al momento ambos recordaron el beso tan intenso que se habían dado y se pusieron colorados ambas partes por igual.

-Por qué no me dijiste que te habías lastimado?

-Es que me daba, vergüenza, cuantos años han pasado y yo sigo sin poder dominar mis poderes por completo, ya a estas alturas debería de poder curar sin recibir ningún revote.

-Sí, pero mira si morías desangrada, siempre lo mismo, nunca queres mostrar tus heridas

-Pero es que así te… se-corrigió- preocuparían menos

-No seas tonta, que sea la última vez que haces eso!

-Está bien-admitió y bajo su cabeza en señal de vergüenza

Luego levanto la mirada hacia esos ojos azules tan profundos

-Lo que me recuerda…Darien-lo miro y pestaño sus ojos-podrías dar la vuelta y ponerte del otro lado?

-Qué?

-Que si podrías ponerte del otro lado-repitió

Así el mayor de los Chiva obedeció y se coloco del lado izquierdo

-Bueno y ahora?

-Ven acércate- le suplico

Dudando Darien se acerco a ella, que pensaba hacer?

-Y ahora?

Con un movimiento Serena le estampo una cachetada a Darien en la mejilla, quien se sobo su cachete sorprendido por la actitud de la rubia

-Que te pasa?

-Lo siento, pero me lo debías

Al instante el joven recordó que para que reaccionara él le había tenido que pegar una cachetada

-Ah sí ya me acorde-dijo Darien

-Estamos a mano-dejo la chica-Oye Darien

-Qué? No me digas que me quieres dar otro cachetazo, no dijiste que ya estábamos a mano?

-No tonto, no es eso, yo te…quería…hablar del _beso…_esto últimos lo susurro cosa que Darien no entendió-

-De que cosa habla más claro!

-Del _Beso-susurró nuevamente_

-Que no te entiendo mujer, habla más alto!

-HABLO DEL BESO TONTO!-grito provocando un enrojecimiento en sus mejillas

-Ha eso-dijo nervioso. Que…pasa…con eso-y desvió la mirada

-Es que tengo que hablarte del beso-dijo nerviosa también

-Si te escucho

-Bueno lo que pasa es que me tomaste por sorpresa y no tuve tiempo de avisarte o advertirte mejor dicho que nomepodiasbesar-soltó de una vez

-Qué? Como esta eso de que no te podía besar?

-Bueno es una de las prohibiciones que tengo

-Prohibiciones?

-Sí, yo no podía besar a nadie porque a la primer persona besada recibe lo que se llama "_haenma als", _lo que significa que comparto algunos de mis poderes con aquella persona por unos cuantos días, y-se detuvo

-Y?

-Y también adquiero un "vínculo especial" que me hace no poder apartarme físicamente de esa persona por un cierto tiempo.

-Guau!-exclamo-a ver si entendí, a la primera persona que besaras recibiría tus poderes

-Solo algunos-corrigió

-Solo algunos de tus poderes?

-Sí, eso dije, no te paso nada extraño todo este tiempo?

El joven se rascaba la cabeza pensando hasta que…

-Cuando te desmayaste, te subí a la camioneta y cuando quise tomar el picaporte de la puerta para cerrarlo, esta se cerró sola-confeso

-Ahí está, esa es la prueba de que es verdad!

-Y los otros poderes? Cuales serian?

En ese momento Serena agarro la mano de Darien, comenzaba a sentirse mal.

-No lo sé, pero es mejor no averiguar, no vaya a ser que no lo sepas controlar, podría ocurrir una accidente

Darien estaba asombrado, no podía pensar con claridad, el contacto con la piel de Serena le producía ciertas chispas que no eran de asco o aborrecimiento, es mas el quería que lo hicieran mas de seguido, sentirla cerca de el. Se sacudió la cabeza alejando malos pensamientos, que se introducían en su cabeza y siguió hablando

-Ti-tienes razón, es lo mejor, y que hay de eso de "_vinculo especial"_?

-Veras, por unos días no voy a poder alejarme de ti, no por mucho tiempo, voy a depender de ti, de tu…compañía

-Sigo sin entender

-Que no voy a poder estar físicamente lejos de ti!-soltó

-O sea que me vas a estar en contacto permanente con…migo?

-Si, básicamente es eso

-Por eso lo de…-y con la mano libre señalo las manos unidas de ambos-

Si, es por eso, me estaba empezando a sentir mal, pero no te preocupes, cada dia que pase va a ir disminuyendo y va a llegar un día en que no te necesitare tan cerca mio.

-Y esto por cuanto es?

-Días, meses… quién sabe?, qué? te molesta?

-No, para nada solo quisiera saber cómo le vamos a hacer?

-Por ahora no va a pasar nada mientras estemos en el hospital, vamos a decir que soy tu hermana adoptiva y no sospecharán nada

A Darien esto no le molestaba pero quisiera que hubiera dado otro tipo de parentesco, pero ya estaba decidido.

Y así se paso la tarde volando, cuando se dieron cuenta ya era de noche. Darien estaba incomodo, hacía varios días que estaba en la clínica y no se había y no se podía separar de Serena, más que para ir al baño y comer rápidamente. Serena lo vio molesto mientras intentaba dormir

-Darien-lo llamo suavemente

-Mmm?

-Quieres dormir aquí?

-Qué?-levanto la cara donde minutos antes la tenia incómodamente en el colchón donde estaba acostada Serena

-Vamos, ven te hago lugar, te va a agarrar tortícolis si seguís así

Darien estaba tan dormido y cansado que no discutió en absoluto. Serena se echo a un lado, permitiendo a Darien acostarse a un lado, él la rodeo con sus brazos, tratando de no tocar el suero que tenía en su brazo derecho, finalmente Serena coloco su cabeza en el pecho del joven aspirando su aroma característico en él un muy bello aroma por cierto, le parecía oler el aire puro del campo. La rubia noto como la respiración de Darien era más pausada por lo que supuso que se había quedado dormido, se lo debía, era una manera de pagar todo lo que él le había ofrecido desinteresadamente, y entre pensamientos se quedo dormida.


	6. Chapter 6

Unas voces se escuchaban a lo jejos…

-Mírenlos se ven tan tiernos! Quien pensaría que 2 años más tarde Darien encontraría su alma gemela?

-Pero no puedo creer que Darien se haya olvidado de Rei. Tanto amor que decía tenerle y ya le encontró reemplazante!

-Mina no seas así, esto puede tener una explicación

-Así Amy, dime que tipo de explicación podría tener esto-dijo señalando a los jóvenes abrazados y durmiendo sobre la cama-

-Bueno, pues eso habrá que preguntárselo a él, no?

-Que quieren preguntarme?-dijo Darien

-Darien!-dijo una bella mujer rubia-perdónanos no queríamos interrumpir, solo vinimos a verte, cuando llegamos a la hacienda, no dijeron que estarías aquí y vinimos a visitarte.

-No, no interrumpen nada-dijo el joven

-Seguro?-pregunto la rubia

-Mina!-la reto una hermosa joven con el cabello corto y azulado.

Mina solo hizo un gesto con la mano como si su boca tuviese un sierre.

Darien se levanto lentamente de la cama, tratando de no despertar a Serena.

-Vamos-les dijo a las 3 chicas que allí se encontraban-por aquí cerca hay una cafetería donde podremos hablar con más tranquilidad-dijo Darien mirando su reloj para calcular cuanto tiempo tendría para volver, saco cuentas, aproximadamente tendría media hora para hablar con sus amigas.

Cuando llegaron a la cafetería se sentaron en una mesa y comenzaron a charlar.

-Bueno, ustedes dirán, en que soy bueno- dijo Darien

-Porque supones que queremos algo, nos ofendes Darien-dijo la rubia con el ceño fruncido.

-No, finjas Mina, ustedes son mis amigas, las conozco bastante bien para saber, que si hubieran venido a visitarme me hubieran avisado antes, y no se aparecerían de buenas a primeras aquí, o al menos me esperarían en casa.

-Ven, les dije que era mejor que lo esperáramos allá-dijo la joven alta de cabellos ondulados marrones y con ojos verdes intensos.

-Bueno, al hecho pecho…Darien sabes porque hemos venido verdad?-dijo Mina

-No, por eso pregunto.

-Es… es sobre Rei-dijo tímidamente Amy

-Que tengo que ver yo con Rei? Por si no lo recuerdan fue ella la que me dejo y se marcho.

-Sí, lo sabemos pero es que está mal, en estos años ha cambiado, antes era alegre y siempre estaba llena de vida; ahora está siempre esta triste… parece como si algo se hubiera apagado dentro de ella-dijo Mina con la cabeza gacha.

-Y he de suponer que eso ocurrió desde que se fue-masculló Darien

-Si, así es, pensamos, que a lo mejor podríamos hablar contigo para que volvieran las cosas como era antes-dijo Lita

-Y que creen, que voy a ir a buscarla y que viviremos como si no hubiese ocurrido nada! Lo siento pero no puedo.

-Sé que es difícil Darien, pero al menos habla con ella

-Hablar de qué? Ella me dijo todo lo que tenía que decirme el día que se marcho! Lo dejo todo muy claro!

-Se que no podemos obligarte a que lo hagas-dijo con coraje Amy-pero al menos, prométenos que hablaras con ella. Un día nos dijo que siente remordimientos por lo que hizo y creo que la culpa la esta carcomiendo por dentro. Entiende no puede seguir así. Nosotros intentamos que recapacite, pero se ha negado, tú eres el único que la hace entrar en razón y lo sabes…

Darien lo pensó por algunos segundos

-Está bien les prometo que hablare con ella-dijo con resignación- y cambiando de tema… -dijo no quería pelear con sus amigas-que hay de ustedes… algún cambio en sus vidas?

-No, Darien siempre lo mismo-dijo Lita con una sonrisa y con una mano detrás de la cabeza

-A si y que hay de Andrew?-dijo la rubia quien codeo a su amiga Y esta se puso colorada

-Un momento Andrew? Que paso con mi amigo?-dijo Darien sorprendido

-Solo que…-dijo Lita pero fue interrumpida

-Lita y Andrew son novios!-dijo Mina

-Qué?-dijo Darien

-Hay no te hagas Darien, que tu ya sabias que entre ellos había algo-dijo Mina

-Bueno en verdad así es, pero hace cuanto que salen?

-1 mes –dijo una apenada Lita

-Y eso no es todo, la más tímida de tus amigas también tienes novio!

-Mina!-reprendió Amy

-Te delataste sola Amy-dijo y soltó una carcajada Darien-pero dime, quien es el afortunado?

-Bueno… él se llama, Richard y es mi novio hace 4 meses-dijo tímidamente Amy

-Y tu Mina, encontraste a alguien?

-Bueno…la verdad…es que yo-dijo Mina

-No me vas a decir que la diosa del amor Mina Aino, no tienes novio!

-Bueno no lo sé-dijo Mina jugando con sus dedos, signos de nerviosismo

-Como que no lo sabes?

-Es que todavía estamos viendo, no es algo que todavía no hemos charlado

-Y quien es, si se puede saber?

-Tú la conoces, es… es Armad-dijo en un susurro

-Armand! Volviste con Armand!-grito Darien

-Ssshh! No grites tanto, podrían escucharte!-dijo Mina

-Quien? Mina si aquí no te conocen!

-Pues si Armand no resulta ser mi príncipe azul, el verdadero podría escuchar, no crees?-dijo Mina

Todos: u_Uuu. Hay Mina nunca cambias!

-Y tu Darien que nos cuentas? Quien es esa chica que estaba contigo?

-Quien? Serena? Ella… es solo una amiga, eso es todo-dijo Darien

-Con que una amiga? Eh? Y con una amiga se duerme así abrazaditos-decía Mina mientras se abrazaba a Lita

-Ya basta Mina-reprendió Amy-deja que nos explique

-No, hay nada que explicar Amy, Serena es solo una amiga que tuvo un accidente y como le tiene terror a los hospitales me quede haciéndole compañía

-Sí, si claro-dijo con ironía Mina

-Bueno si no tienen más preguntas, me retiro si Serena se despierta, se va aponer nerviosa, será mejor que valla con ella, ustedes pueden ir a el Rayo Azul, a mas tardar mañana a la mañana vamos a estar ahí, me dijo el doctor que mañana le dan el alta a Serena.

-Bueno nos vemos Darien-se despidió Amy

-Cuídate-le siguió Lita

-No hagan travesuras, recuerden que esto es un hospital-dijo Mina echando a correr ya que Darien se le aventaba encima para castigarla.

**5 minutos antes…**

La joven de ojos celestes y cabello rubio comenzaba a moverse intranquila en la cama, cerca de ella podía escuchar voces…

_Todos: u_Uuu. Hay Mina nunca cambias!_

_-Y tu Darien que nos cuentas? Quien es esa chica que estaba contigo?_

_-Quien? Serena? Ella… es solo una amiga, eso es todo_

Lentamente abre los ojos

-Darien!-dice la chica, lo busca con la mirada pero no lo encuentra y supone que fue a comprar algo para comer o tal vez beber-que sueño extraño?-se queda pensando varios minutos , pero luego le resta importancia- espero que Darien no se tarde demasiado, ni que el muy idiota se pierda!

-Quien es el idiota?-pregunta Darien quien entra con 2 botellas de jugo de manzana en mano

-Nada, estaba hablando de otro idiota! –le dice sacándole la lengua :P

-Con que así me pagas que te haya traído jugo, malagradecida-dice Darien, quien comienza a hacerle cosquillas a Serena

-Ja, ja ,ja- se ríe Serena sin parar-para Darien ja, ja… esta… está bien lo siento

-Así me gusta!

Serena solo le saca la lengua nuevamente y toma la botella y la bebe

-Y sabes cuándo voy a salir de aquí? Me estoy volviendo claustrofóbica, de tanto estar encerrada

-Pero si solo fueron 2 días!

-Soy de naturaleza libre-dice la rubia

Darien ante estas palabras recuerda lo sucedido 2 años y unos meses antes de la llegada de Serena...


	7. Chapter 7

**He regresado, he subido nuevos capitulos, les pido disculpas por la demora, mi compu, murió...literalmente, digo, el viento volo las chapas del techo de mi casa, yo no lo podia creer, T_T y con la lluvia, ya se imaginarán... yo T_T SUERTE que soy Técnica y la salve, unos cambios por aqui, otros por allá y eme aquí...**

**Bueno no las entretengo espero que lo disfruteis... :P y espero sus reviews  
><strong>

**Besitos**

*****MINAKO1413*****

* * *

><p><strong>FLASH BACK<br>**

_-Pero es que no te entiendo!-gritó Darien_

_-Que es lo que no entiendes, no puedo casarme contigo, lo siento, pero no puedo…-dice una joven morocha con lágrimas en sus ojos._

_-Pero por que Rei, si hasta hace unos días estaba todo bien…_

_-Es que no estoy preparada para dar un paso tan grande, pensé que podía, pero no puedo, soy LIBRE Darien, me gusta ir por la vida sin compromisos…sin nadie que me reclame…_

_-Que quieres, tiempo?, te lo doy…_

_-No es eso, es solo que no puedo casarme contigo ya te lo dije_

_-Entonces, para ti ya esta, me dices que no puedes casarte conmigo y ya, crees que con eso solucionas todo?_

_-No. Ya lo sé, pero no quería irme sin decirte…_

_-Irte, a donde vas a ir?_

_-A New York, me ofrecieron un trabajo allá, tal vez es eso lo que necesito, como dijiste…tiempo. Nos hará bien separarnos por un tiempo. Estaré en contacto, te lo prometo…_

_Pero lo cierto era que aquella vez, fue el único contacto que tuvo con Rei, no volvió a hablar con ella, claro está, que las chicas le informaban sobre el estado de Rei, era la única manera de saber que aun seguía con vida…_

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Una mano de la rubia pasaba por el hombro de Darien…

-Darien! IUJU! Te estoy hablando!-grito

-Eh! Ah! Perdona estaba en otra…

-Si ya veo

En ese momento llego el médico y les informo que a la mañana siguiente seria le daría el tan esperado alta.

A la mañana siguiente, Serena llegaba a su nuevo hogar, junto con Darien en la camioneta 4x4.

-Darien!, mi querido Darien!-especulo una joven de cabellos rojos, colgándose del cuello de susodicho apenas había cerrado la puerta de la camioneta

-Hola Melisa!-dijo el joven resignado

-Hola Melisa!-dijo la rubia

-Hola querida!-dijo la joven simulando una sonrisa

Las chicas salieron afuera donde saludaron tanto a Darien como a Serena.

-Bueno chicas, déjeme presentarlas oficialmente, ella es Serena Tsukino, una amiga mía.

-Mucho gusto -dijeron todas al unísono

-Bueno, Darien yo me voy a descansar un poco.

-Si claro, adelante.

Así pasaron los días hasta que como había prometido Darien llamo al celular de Rei, para hablar un poco con ella…

Tres pitidos después…

-Hola

-Hola

-Darien?-dijo con temor la joven receptora del llamado

-Sí, soy yo…quería saber como estabas, han pasado años desde la ultima vez que hablamos…

-Sí, yo…estoy bien…trabajando ya sabes

-Ha, bueno, yo en realidad…quería invitarte a que pases unos días en mi casa…

-No, puedo, el trabajo, ya sabes…

-Vamos que te va hacer si tomas un poco de descanso, conociéndote como te conozco, seguro que hace rato no te tomas un descanso…

-Es verdad, pero es que…no puedo volver nosotros…

-Olvida lo que paso, solo te estoy ofreciendo unas mini vacaciones, descansa un poco, estás muy agotada…

-Como sabes eso?-dijo la morocha, pero luego lo pensó-"las chicas", recuérdame matarlas cuando lleguen

-No, tienes porque esperar ven aquí y matarlas personalmente-dijo el joven acompañado por unas carcajadas

-Pero es que…

-No lo pienses mas solo ven, descansa un rato, y luego te vas. Yo no te voy a molestar con ciertos asuntos, te pido que vengas unos días nada mas, Maxi te extraña mucho…

-Los chantajes no son validos…pero está bien mañana tomo un vuelo para allá, nos vemos. Solo te pido, que guardes tus armas, soy muy joven para morir.

-No, te voy a matar…por ahora…no, enserio, además sabes que no tengo armas en casa.

-Sí, ya lo sé, bueno, nos vemos.

-Nos vemos

Y culminó la llamada

A la mañana siguiente una joven morocha llegaba a la hacienda Rayo Azul, luego de unas presentaciones, Serena se fue a entrenar y las chicas fueron de paseo junto a Darien.

Pasaron varios días, Serena investigaba a Rei, la nueva invitada del joven heredero, había averiguado que ella era la ex-prometida de Darien, y otras cosas aparte de lo obvio como que era hermosa, a la vista saltaba eso, de cabellos azabache, levemente ondulados, ojos negros y profundos, era alegre y buena persona, jugaba con Maxi y le contaba historias de jóvenes princesas que eran rescatadas por apuestos príncipes. Una vez le había dicho a este, que ella encontrado a su príncipe azul, y este obvio era Darien. Aunque era un poco temperamental, cosa que hizo que los hombres se alejaran de ella. Darien era el único que podía soportarla.

Se conocían desde niños, eran los mejores amigos, Darien había tenido varias novias, Rei solo estaba ahí junto a Darien, sufriendo en silencio, "su amor imposible", decía.

Pero un día su suerte cambio; se encontró con él una noche, había ido a visitarla, el estaba borracho, decía que estaba cansado de ser engañado, quería encontrar a una chica que no estuviera con el por su dinero, la aceptaría tal cual fuera su apariencia, solo quería que sea una persona honesta con él, también le había dicho que si no la encontraba se volvería gay. Ella le había constado que quizás la persona que buscaba estuviera más cerca de lo que pensaba, pero si no la encontraba, ella estaría ahí siempre cerca de él.

Desde ese día Darien ya no la miraba como una amiga, la miraba como una mujer, una que siempre estuvo a su lado, tanto en las buenas como en las malas. Darien había juntado valor para contarle sus sentimientos, los cuales fueron felizmente correspondidos. Así fueron pasando los días, luego años, y finalmente le había propuesto casamiento. Pero entonces, porque de un día par a otro decide suspender su casamiento, y se muda a New York?

Debería averiguar si todavía se seguían amando, cosa que no era difícil de adivinar, los ojos de ambos cambiaban cuando estaban cerca. Es por eso que se puso de acuerdo con las chicas para que limen asperezas.

Había sido una velada perfecta, en la cual Darien y Rei habían decidido dejar todo atrás y volver a ser amigos, luego verían que pasaría.

Serena se excusó, para ir al baño, le dolía el pecho, se recargo sobre el lavabo, cuando de repente comenzó a escupir sangre. Ella sabía que era por la desconexión de Darien, ya que no pasaba tanto tiempo cerca de él, pero no iba a decírselo. Necesitaba terminar con esa conexión, eso significaba que tendría que investigar en los antiguos libros de la familia, lo cual también significaba que tendría que hablar con ellos de nuevo.

A la mañana siguiente, Serena tomo el celular que Darien le había regalado meses atrás, "toma, te lo regalo, piensa que podrías necesitarlo algún día" le dijo y ella lo acepto, pero solo porque tenía razón.

Marco un número que sabía de memoria, solo esperaba que no haya cambiado de numero.

En una esquina estaba Darien que observaba a Serena, cosa que ella no sabía.

Tres pitidos después…

-Hola-dijo una voz de un hombre al otro lado del teléfono.

-Hola-dijo tímidamente Serena

Darien no podía creerlo escuchaba claramente su conversación como si estuviera ahí mismo, al lado de serena

-Sí. Quién habla?

-No me digas que ya no me reconoces?-dijo haciendo un puchero

-No, si no me dices…

-Adivina…

-Mira quien quiera que seas, no estoy para juegos

-No te hubiera llamado malagradecido

-Espera un segundo…Serena?

-Sip, soy yo

-Princesa, hasta que te dignaste en dar señales de vida

-Si. Me tarde un poco…

-un poco, fueron 2 años, todavía estoy enojado contigo. Porque te fuiste así, de la nada…

-Sabes muy bien porque me fui, no quiero lastimarte, no de nuevo, todavía no me perdono lo que te hice…

-Pero princesa, fue un accidente, tu no tenias, ni tienes la culpa, además no paso nada grave…

-Y si pasaba, y si te mataba-dijo comenzando a llorar.

-No llores, sabes que no me gusta verte llorar

-Fiore, esto es una llamada, como podrías verme-dijo la joven secándose sus lagrimas

-Bueno, verte, oírte, es lo mismo no quiero que llores.

-Está bien…y deme como estas?

-Pues aquí, extrañando a mi pequeña y muy muy querida princesa. Dime tu donde estas?

-Con un amigo, en un campo, en Santa Fe, Argentina, en una hacienda llamada "Rayo Azul"

-Estas más cerca de lo que creía

-Sí, y que paso, digo…porque después de 2 años, decides llamarme ahora?-fingió enojo

-Como crees que necesito algo, que no puedo, simplemente estar preocupada por ti y llamarte, para saber como estas…-fingió enojo también

-Te conozco, sé que no te arriesgarías a que te encuentre, porque sabes que te traería devuelta a casa, aunque sea por las malas…

-Bueno la verdad, si necesito, algo un pequeño favor, me podrías mandar por encomienda el "_Rastalre_"

-Ese libro viejo y inútil?

-Oye, que tú no lo entiendas no significa que no sirva…

-Pero es que es enorme-se quejo

-Pero si es un poco más grande de lo normal, tampoco es taaan grande

-No sé, no sé, tengo que pensarlo

-Vamos, tu puedes hacerlo solo tienes que dejarlo en la mensajería y ya…

-Pero debes prometerme que vendrás a verme

-Está bien te lo prometo

-Está bien

-Y…que es de tu vida…sigues entrenando?

-Si, como siempre! Y debo decirte que he mejorado bastante

-Tendrás que demostrármelo cuando vengas, espero con ansias ese día todavía me debes unas cuantas…

-Que te debo? Si mal no recuerdo, tú eres el que me debe

-No no hablo de eso, hablo de lo que hacíamos siempre

-Te refieres…a…si ya lo recuerdo, pero tú también lo hacías

-Pero la última vez me tocaba a mí despertarte

-Sí, pero vos te pasabas mira que despertarme con ese ruido, siempre pensé que me matarías de un susto.

-Y vos tirándome agua fría, yo pensé que moriría de frio-rieron al unísono

Quien era ese tipo? Se preguntaba Darien, y porque tanta confianza, se notaba que la conocía de hace años, sería su…novio? Al se estremeció dentro de Darien, y se alejo de ahí, por una extraña razón no quería seguir escuchando.

-Buenos y paraqué quieres el libro…

-Tengo problema y pensé que ahí podría estar la solución.

-Y el problema es…-dejo la oración inconclusa para que Serena la completara

-Muy complicado, solo mándame el libro y ya…

-Bueno, me pasas la dirección por mensaje

-Listo luego te la paso

-Estarás consciente de que ahora que se como encontrarte no te voy a dejar en paz no…?

-Si-suspiro-lo sé, pero no me importa yo también te extrañaba y te extraño mucho, mucho

Para mala suerte de Darien, el seguía escuchando la conversación, claro, involuntariamente, y se estaba empezando a enojar.

-Bueno, te tengo que dejar princesa, pero me alegra que me llamaras, nos hablamos luego…te quiero!

-Nos vemos…yo también te quiero-dijo y luego colgó el aparato. Luego se dirigió al despacho de Darien, para informarle que en unos días debería ir a la terminal para buscar "cierto paquete". Golpeo la puerta pero nadie respondió, entonces paso.

-Darien-dijo la rubia

Pero Darien, estaba concentrado en la pantalla de la notbook con la cara fruncida.

-Darien!-repitió Serena

Que quieres!-dijo con cierto enojo y levantando un poco la voz

-Nada, solo quería avisarte que posiblemente mañana necesite ir a la terminal a buscar un encargo que voy a recibir

-Y para eso, necesitas hacer tanto escándalo…

-No, yo solo…que te pasa ahora conmigo porque me hablas así

-Yo hablo como se me da la gana!

-Si ya veo!

-Bueno, soy así y si no te gusta, pues bien podrías irte… (_Con tu novio pensó Darien)_

-Bueno si tanto quieres eso, pues no te molesto más me voy de aquí!-grito la rubia y azoto fuertemente la puerta.

-BIEN!-Grito Darien, luego solamente agacho su cabeza y puso sus manos entre sus cabellos, pero se quedo ahí sentado.

Serena fue rápidamente a su cuarto, busco una mochila y empezó a colocar ropa en ella. Las chicas que habían escuchado la pelea subieron al cuarto de Serena.

2 golpes en la puerta resonaron segundos después.

-Podemos pasar?-dijo Mina pero ya estaba adentro cuando lo dijo, típico de ella

-Sí, claro-dijo Serena

Tras de Mina aparecieron las demás.

-Rei, se sentó en la cama viendo como Serena iba y venía con ropa y la repartía entre una mochila roja y un bolso de viaje color negro

-Serena que sucedo?-preguntó Lita

-Nada, por?-respondió la joven sin dejar de guardar cosas

-Nada?-dijo Mina-Vamos Serena, los escuchamos discutir, creo que se escucho hasta Japón

-No, paso nada chicas, solo que me voy, esto tarde o temprano iba a ocurrir

-De que hablas?-pregunto la joven de cabellos azul

-Es que estoy acostumbrada a no permanecer mucho tiempo en el mismo lugar, pero creo que esta vez batí mi propio record…fueron 2 años-suspiro

-Por qué dices eso?-se animo a pregunta Rei

-Bueno, digamos, que la del problema soy yo, solo eso les puedo decir

-Pero te vas a ir así nomas?-dijo Lita

En ese momento Serena tomo su celular y tecleo

_Fiore, olvídate del encargo, necesito que me vengas a buscar a la terminal de Santa Fe, te espero ahí, no paso nada, solo te espero haya…Te quiero. Serena_

-Serena? Que haces?-dijo Lita

En tanto Darien salía de su la casa y se dirigía al campo un poco de aire puro tranquilizaría su mal humor.

En la habitación de Serena…

-Nada ultimo detalles-dijo Serena mientras escribía una carta. Cuando terminó les dijo-Me harían el enorme favor de entregarle esto a Darien-dijo Señalando a la carta y el celular que le había regalado.

-Si claro. Pero enserio te vas a ir? A dónde vas?-dijo Amy

-No se preocupen, puedo cuidarme sola

-No te vas a arrepentir luego?-dijo Rei

-No, no creo. Lo tenía pensado hacer de todos modos-mintió

Escribió otra carta pero esta vez dirigida a otra persona

-Y esta entréguenla a Maxi-les dijo la rubia

-Pero te vas a ir sin despedirte?-dijo Mina

-No me gustan las dependidas-dijo Serena

Ayudaron a Serena con la valija

-Y como piensas ir a la terminal? Caminando?-dijo Mina

-EH?-dijo Serena, estaba distraída no quería encontrarse con Darien, ella también estaba muy enojada

-Serena, que como te vas a ir?-repitió Mina

-Ah, eso, muy fácil-dijo-esperen ya vengo

Al regresar venia montada en un caballo

-Cuando aprendiste a montar?-pregunto Amy

-Darien me enseño-afirmo orgullosa

Mientras las chicas la ayudaban a cargar el equipaje en el lomo del animal

-Y cómo vas a regresar el caballo?-dijo Lita

-Regresara se los aseguro

-Ya, solo?-pregunto Mina

-Sí, sólo, se los aseguro, bueno chicas, fue un placer haberlas conocido. Adiós

-Adiós-dijeron al unísono todas las chicas

* * *

><p><strong>Aqui dejo otro...<strong>

*****MINAKO1413*****


	8. Chapter 8

Cuando faltaba poco para llegar a la terminal, Serena, se bajo del caballo, y con ella la maleta, acaricio la cabeza del caballo, cerró los ojos y se concentro, las manos se le iluminaron por un instante…

-Ahora sé un buen caballo, y regresa a casa, y gracias-dijo-el caballo resopló en respuesta y dio la media vuelta de regreso por donde vino.

Se quedo esperando varios minutos, luego pasaron horas.

En la hacienda Darien trabajaba con el ganado, lo había decidido así, ya que no podía apartar su enojo. Porque Serena no le había dicho que tenia novio? Claro, el tampoco había preguntado, pero le hubiera gustado saber. Seguramente se había marchado porque no quería lastimarlo. Por eso entrenaba, para regresar a su lado…

Mientras más pensaba mas se enojaba. Así que decidió dejar de pensar, y solo trabajar.

Finalmente un joven de cabellos cortos, marrones, delgado, de 1.80 aproximadamente de estatura, ojos verdes y se paró a unos metros de Serena.

-Sere!-grito

Instantáneamente Serena se paró y buscó la fuente de esa voz, hasta que la encontró. Lagrimas se agolpaban en su rostro, estaba como lo recordaba, aunque un poco más alto. Corrió a todo lo que sus pies le daban y lo abrazo con fuerza. Finalmente las lagrimas resbalaron de sus ojos.

-Hey, que paso? Hasta hace horas no querías que venga aquí.

-No, nada de importancia-dijo pasando sus dedos por sus ojos para secar sus lágrimas

-Dime que paso, ese "amigo" tuyo hizo algo malo? Porque si es así voy y le parto el rostro en pedacitos, va a quedar irreconocible…

-Nada paso, ya te dije, solo que te extrañaba demasiado y no me aguante, pero si quieres me voy-dijo la rubia se volteo pero fue agarrada por unos brazos

-Tonta, …bueno, si no quieres hablar ya hablaremos luego. Ahora vámonos el avión nos espera.

Ella solo asintió, el tomo su valija y se dirigieron al avión privado que lo esperaba.

Eran las 7 de la tarde cuando Darien regreso, entro en la caza, se baño, se vistió y se dirigió al cuarto de Serena. Golpeo la puerta pero nadie respondió. Luego de unos minutos entro, asomo la cabeza por la puerta, pero no había señales de Serena. Donde estaba? Seguro que estaba abajo, aunque estuviera enojada no dejaría de comer, era su parte favorita del día.

Cuando bajo todos estaban sentados en la mesa esperando para comer.

-Donde has estado? Te hemos estado buscando?-dijo Rei

-Trabajando-respondió el ojiazil-para que me buscaban?

Rei se levanto y le entrego la carta y el celular rosa con un estiker de un conejito en un extremo

-Serena dijo que te diéramos eso-dijo Rei

-Que significa esto?

-Tu sabrás-dijo Mina con el rostro fruncido

Dejo el celular en la mesa, abrió el sobre y comenzó a leerlo…

_Darien:_

_ Cuando leas esto ya voy a estar lejos de aquí, no me busques, no te preocupes voy a estar bien. Te agradezco de todo corazón todo lo que hiciste por mí. Estaré eternamente agradecida. Pero como te dije cuando te conocí, te voy a devolver todo lo que me prestaste. La he pasado bien estos años, me ayudo bastante, siempre he estado sola viajando, ya sabes porque. Pero esto algún día tenía que pasar, no te guardo rencor. Al fin y al cabo tienes razón, esta no es mi casa, no tengo nada que hacer aquí. Lamento haberte importunado, si lo hice, te ruego disculpas._

_Espero que sea feliz, en serio…_

_Te guardare en mi corazón como el gran amigo que fuiste._

_PD: No te preocupes por el dinero, me encargare de devolvértelo…_

_ Sinceramente_

_ Serena Tsukino_

-Se…fue-dijo sin ánimo

-Perdón? Creo recordar que tú la echaste-grito Mina

-Mina!-dijo Amy

-Lo siento pero no puedo evitarlo eres un estúpido Darien-dijo Mina

-En serio, que es lo que te hizo para que le grites de esa manera, escuchamos todo-dijo Rei

-Nada, solo… estaba enojado, y me desquite con ella

En eso ve que en el sobre todavía tenía algo, era la cadenita con el conejo que le había regalado cuando la conoció.

-Y ahora que vas a hacer, te vas a quedar de brazos cruzados?-dijo Lita

-Pero no se que hacer?

-Piensa Chiva-dijo Lita


	9. Chapter 9

**Mil perdones por la tardanza, para las que no lo saben, tuve un pequeñito problema con mi el techo de mi casa. O mi pileta privada cubierta como digo…**

**En resumen mi techo hecho vuelo con una bendita tormenta, que más parecía un tornado…y la lluvia no hacen buena compañía a los aparatos electrónicos ¬¬**

**Menos mal que no me electrocute, sino se quedarían con la intriga de cómo sigue esta historia XD**

**Cuando todo termino yo T_T pero no me rendí y pude finalmente salvar la compu. Aclaro soy Técnica, y eme aquí de nuevo…**

**Los dejo con la continuación del Fic.**

**Como siempre los personajes son de Naoko, la historia es toditita mía XD**

**Espero sus reviews**

* * *

><p>En el despacho de Darien…<p>

Un joven peliazul caminaba por el lugar, con sus manos en su cabello. Hacía más de 20 minutos que recorría la misma distancia, una y otra vez.

-Podrías quedarte quieto, me pones nerviosa!-grito Mina

-No puedo, no entiendes, se fue, dejo todo aquí, ¿cómo se supone que voy a encontrarla?-expreso el joven.

Entonces recordó las charlas que tenia Serena con ese "amigo", tomo el celular que estaba en la mesa, lo tecleo, busco llamada recientes recibidas, y llamo al último registrado un tal "Fiore".

Mientras Fiore y Serena estaban sentados en un avión privado.

-¿Cuánto tardaremos en llegar a casa?-pregunto una joven rubia impaciente.

-En una hora más o menos, dependiendo del tráfico-dijo un joven chico

-Ja,ja mira como me rio.

-Bueno por lo menos te saque una sonrisa

-Es fingida Fiore-le dijo rodeando sus ojos

-Como sea es sonrisa al fin y al cabo…mejor dime, ¿porque quisiste irte de donde sea que estabas tan rápido?

-Solo quería verte ya te dije.

-Si, como no, y yo soy DiCaprio.

En ese momento suena el teléfono de Fiore

-¿Que no sabes que no se puede tener el celular prendido en un vuelo?

-No sabía que estaba prendido, se me olvido…-dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Pues apágalo o contesta antes de que despeguemos, Leonardo-le dijo con ironia.

Fiore sonrió, pero luego puso su acara seria

-¿Sucede algo?

-O estas usando tus poderes o no entiendo nada-dijo rascándose la cabeza

-¡Pues contesta de una vez!

-¿Hola?

-Hola soy Darien un…amigo de Serena, quería saber si ella esta contigo.

-¿Serena?, ella esta…-pero fue interrumpido por una mirada de Serena, quien preguntaba ¿quién era?

-Veras Darien, Serena…-fue interrumpido nuevamente pero esta ver ella le indicaba con la mano que no quería hablar con él.

-Si-dijo un impaciente Darien

-Ella no está conmigo, pero te aviso cuando la vea, ¿paso algo malo?

-No, solo quería hablar con ella, eso es todo.

-Pues cualquier cosa, te aviso. Adiós.

-Adiós.

-Me puedes explicar ahora que paso Serena!-le dijo Fiore con una cara de pocos amigos

-No nada

-¡Nada! Y porque no quieres hablar con tu "amigo" Darien. No me digas ¿que te…toco? Si es así ya mismo paro este avión, y lo mato, te lo juro…

-Cálmate el no…me toco…ni un pelo-dijo mientras se sonrojaba

-¿Y porque estas roja como un tomate?…no me digas que…lo mato te juro que lo mato

-No me hizo nada…solo me…beso-dijo en un susurro.

-TE BESO, TE BESO! Por Dios Serena, sabias que no podías.

-Sí, pero él no sabía, solo quería ayudarme, me descontrole y con ese...Beso todo pasó.

-Y ahora tienes la conexión con el verdad?

-Si-asistió.

-Y ¿luego que paso? No espera un segundo…tal vez no quiero saberlo-dijo rascándose la cabeza.

-¡Fiore! No paso nada mas te lo aseguro.

-Y entonces porque no quieres ni verlo ni hablar con él, ¿qué paso después?

-Nada, solo peleamos y me fui de su casa.

-¿Y no piensas hablar con él?

-Por lo pronto no, quiero aprovechar el tiempo para estar contigo, ¿acaso no quieres?-le dijo con puchero

-Y aquí está la señorita evade problemas, ¿porque siempre tienes que huir cuando tienes problemas?

En ese momento Serena se sintió mal tosió sangre, y sus piernas parecían gelatina

-Sere…¿te encuentras bien?

-No, me siento mal-confeso

-Estas sangrando!¿Qué sucede? ¿Esto es por la desconexión?

-Sí, creo que si

-Tonta! ¿qué pasa si esto empeora? Hace cuanto que estas así?

-Unos meses

-Unos meses!, ahora mismo nos vamos donde esta ese amigo tuyo.

-No, ya se pasara, dentro de unos minutos se me pasa.

Pero nuevamente tosió y escupió sangre

-Suficiente Serena, quieras o no nos volvemos.

Serena no tuvo tiempo de replicar ya que se había desmayado. El avión privado dio media la vuelta y regreso a la pista. A pesar de que reanimaban a Serena, no reaccionaba. Fiore cargo a su hermana en brazos y se dirigió a la hacienda el "Rayo Azul".

Luego de 45 minutos estuvieron en la hacienda, Fiore bajo con Serena en brazos y pidió por el dueño de la casa. Al cabo de unos instantes Darien apareció frente a sus ojos.

Darien vio a Serena, desmayada sobre la cama de invitados con sangre en su camisa, eso lo impresiono demasiado, y no dudo un solo instante en acercarse a ella y tomar su mano. Fue entonces cuando se percato del chico que se encontraba en la misma habitación.

-Hola-dijo Fiore

-Hola-dijo Darien-¿qué le sucedió?

-En resumen…se desmayo

-¿Y esta sangre?

-Bueno-se rasco su cabeza como si eso sacara respuesta lógica-hace cuanto que no están…juntos

Darien se puso colorado

-¿Juntos? No te entiendo

-El primer beso, conexión especial te suena

-¿Quién eres? ¿Y cómo sabes eso?

-Yo soy Fiore Tsukino, el hermano de Serena.

-Su…su hermano, no sabía que tenía hermano.

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de ella, te lo aseguro

Genial Darien todo este tiempo estuvo celoso del hermano de Serena.

-Tú sabes que yo…-lo corto.

-Si sé que la besaste, me lo conto antes de desmayarse,…¿no notaste que estos días estaba cansada o lucia diferente?

-No, la verdad no me di cuenta

-Que no te dijo que la desconexión puede ser peligroso!-le grito

-Buen la verdad, ella me dijo que pasaría, que cada día me necesitaría menos.

-En teoría sí, pero al parecer no.

-Pero como hacemos para que despierte

-Mira, muy a mi pesar vas a tener que estar muy cerca de ella para que vuelva en sí, así que no pierdas más tiempo.

Darien sin esperar más se acostó junto a Serena y el rodeo con sus brazos.

-Puedes dormir en la habitación de al lado si quieres descansar

-De acuerdo-dijo Fiore-pero solo una cosa te digo, no hagan chanchadas voy a estar atento a cualquier sonido, y que te conste que te permito estar cerca de ella por ahora-lo amenazó y se marcho de la habitación

Darien sonrió ante la actitud de Fiore, acaricio el cabello de Serena, quien de inmediato se movió para quedar acostada con la cara en el pecho de Darien

-¿Serena estas despierta?-pregunto pero no obtuvo respuesta

-No te vayas Darien

-No lo hare y tampoco permitiré que te alejes de mi de nuevo-luego beso su frente y así terminaron dormidos los 2.

**Serena POW**

Abrí los ojos lentamente, vi como era rodeada por unos fuertes brazos, su aroma inundo mis sentido, ese hermoso olor lo conocía perfectamente.

-Darien-pude pronunciar, gire mi rostro y vi que estaba despierto.

-Hola bella durmiente-me dijo y yo me tense levemente, supe disimularlo.

-¿Que hago aquí?-estaba desconcertada, lo último que recordaba era a Fiore frente mío.

-Te trajo tu hermano… al parecer te desmayaste y no te podía hacer reaccionar-me dijo serio, pero sin soltarme.

-Ah-solté tímidamente y gire mi rostro mirando a otra parte, creía saber lo que vendría.

-Serena-me dijo mientras giraba mi rostro con su mano para que lo mirara.

-Qué?-dije apenas.

-Porque no me dijiste que lo de la desconexión, me dijiste que ya no era necesario que este junto a ti-vi que fruncía el ceño, señalando su enojo.

-Bueno…la verdad es…-titubeé-que no quería molestarte…tú tienes cosas que hacer y no puedes vivir pendiente de mi-le dije con sinceridad.

-¿Pero no vez lo lejos que has llegado?-me dijo y finalmente me soltó, sentándose en la cama- estabas sangrando Serena, tu hermano me lo dijo y por la sangre de tu camisa, veo que es verdad-en ese momento mire mi camisa, estaba efectivamente manchada de sangre.

-Yo…lo sien-no puede terminar ya que puso un dedo en mis labios

-No hay nada que perdonar, aunque debo admitir que estoy un poco enojado

-¿Y cómo puedo cambiar eso?-le dije mirándolo de frente

-¿Tú dirás?-me dijo y levanto una ceja.

Inmediatamente le comencé a hacer cosquillas, hasta que rogo piedad.

-No vale, eso no era lo que yo quería-me dijo con haciendo un puchero

-¿Y qué es lo que querías?-le dije coquetamente

-¿Pues…un beso es mucho pedir?-me dijo nerviosamente

Tome su mejilla, me acerque lentamente, el cerró los ojos y deposite un beso en su mejilla.

Rápidamente abrió los ojos sorprendido, y frunció nuevamente el seño

-Eres maldita, yo no decía en el cachete-me dijo y yo no pude evitar sonrojarme

-Tú no dijiste donde!-lo increpe

-Eres una…-dijo se posiciono frente a mí y me empezó a hacer cosquillas desarmándome completamente. Yo luchaba para que para. Cuando lo hizo nuestras miradas se encontraran, y nos perdimos, flotábamos en quien sabe que mundo. Se acercaba cada vez más a mí, y yo que trataba de normalizar mi respiración agitada a causa de la sesión de cosquillas que me había dado. Se acercaba cada vez más y más, hasta que nuestros labios hicieron contacto, parecía que quería grabar cada rincón de mis labios, los movía en una esplendida danza y yo lo acompañaba. Estábamos tan armonizados, hasta el sonido de la puerta al abrirse nos hizo separarnos al instante. Pero me lleve una sorpresa al ver a aquella persona frente a mí.

* * *

><p><strong>O.O QUIEN SERÁ ESA PERSONA?<strong>

**Me premias con un review?, please**

**GRACIAS POR LEER MIS FICS**

*****MINAKO1413*****


	10. Chapter 10

**Otro capitulo más subido!**

**Los personajes son de Naoko. T, la historia, es totalmente mía XD**

**Déjenme reviews, buenos o malos XD**

-Fiore-susurre, Darien se separo de mi y se paro al instante. Yo no pude evitar sonrojarme.

-Oye, oye, está bien que tenías que estar cerca de mi princesa, pero tampoco para tanto-dijo con ironía

-Fiore!-volví a repetir esta vez con una voz un poco más elevada de lo normal

-¿Te sientes mejor?-dijo con preocupación y sentándose a mi lado, toco mi mejilla con sus dedos

-Estoy mejor gracias, y perdón…por preocuparte-le dije y baje mi cabeza

-No te preocupes, no es tu culpa, además no fue tu culpa desde un principio, si no te hubieran besado-dijo acusando a Darien con la mirada

-Fiore!-dije-no fue solo su culpa, fue mía también.

-Bueno, lo importante es que vamos hacer ahora, ¿no habrá algún método para romper esta conexión?

-Eso estaba por ver, por eso te pedí que me trajeras el libro, será necesario ir a buscarlo.

-No, hay problema, lo tengo en la habitación, lo estaba leyendo-me sorprendí cuando escuche eso

-¿Pero si tu no lo puedes leer?

-Ya lo sé, pero no perdía nada intentando-no pude evitar reír

-Enseguida vuelvo-dijo Fiore-oye tu-le dijo refiriéndose a Darien-no hagas nada que yo no haría, te tengo vigilado-lo amenazo, yo por mi parte le pegue un codazo, y así se fue de la habitación.

-Mientras-Darien se aclaro la garganta-¿quieres desayunar?

-Si tengo mucha hambre-le confesé sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-Perfecto hare que te suban el desayuno

-Puedo caminar-le dije y me pare para demostrárselo. Tremendo error sentí un mareo, pero fui sostenida por sus brazos.

-Serena, no seas cabeza dura aun estas débil-me recrimino y me sentó en la cama

-Está bien, pero primero quiero bañarme.

-Le pediré a Rei que te empreste ropa,…ah solo para informarte, Mina, Lita y Amy tuvieron que volver a New York a sus trabajos, Rei se está tomando las vacaciones atrasadas que tenia, por eso se quedo-me informo

-Que lastima quería verlas de nuevo-me entristecí

-Las volverás a ver, te lo aseguro

Me ayudo a levantarme y me dejo en la puerta del baño, me dijo que le diría a Luna que me trajera lo necesario para cambiarme.

Unos leves golpes en la puerta, me sacaron de mis pensamientos, era Luna que me informaba que mi ropa y la toalla se encontraban afuera sobre la mesita de luz.

Me puse la ropa, que no era más que un piyama, parecía que Darien pensaba dejarme todo el día descansando en la cama.

Me vestí, y me acosté, no proteste aun me sentía cansada, al instante llego Darien con una bandeja repleta de tostadas, mermelada, leche y café, se sentó a mi lado, mi estómago le dio la bienvenida con un sonoro rugido, el me sonrió con su hermosa sonrisa

-No te rías-le advertí y fruncí mi seño.

-Parece que era verdad que tenias hambre-me dijo riendo a carcajadas.

Yo solo le saque la lengua tome un poco de mermelada y se lo unte en la nariz.

-Eso es para que aprendas a no reírte de una persona convaleciente-le dije, el tomo la mermelada que tenía en su nariz y se la comió y me sonrió, lo que hizo sonrojarme.

-¿Café con o sin leche?-me pregunto.

-Con leche-le respondí tímidamente, el se sirvió una taza sin leche y disfrutamos de un rico desayuno. Luego vino Luna a retirar la bandeja. Me dedico una encantadora sonrisa y me dijo que le alegraba que hubiera vuelto.

Fiore pasó la tarde conmigo, o mejor dicho pegada a mí, se despidió de improvisto diciendo que lo necesitaban en la empresa, y se fue no sin antes amenazar a Darien que mantenga sus manos quietitas en su bolsillo.

Yo me quede sola de nuevo, Rei me había venido a visitar pero luego se fue con Maxi, quien se alegro igualmente que yo al verme, y se dirigieron a su cuarto a estudiar.

En tanto yo me dedicaba buscar la solución a mi problema, mire el lado izquierdo de la cama, extrañaba tener esa sensación que tenia al sentir sus brazos estrechándome, el se había tenido que ir, pero dijo que eran por unas horas nada mas, pero a mí me parecieron eternas.

A las tres de la tarde lo vi aparecerse frente a mí con el rostro cansado

-¿Cansado?-le pregunte, mientras se sentaba a mi lado y me abrazaba

-Un poco, por eso vengo a descansar un poco, ¿leyendo?-me pregunto

-Sí, un poco, ya sabes buscando soluciones

-A la desconexión-me pregunto, yo asentí

-¿En ese libro puede estar la solución?

-Sí…si existe tiene que estar aquí-le dije

El tomo el libro en las manos y leyó el título del libro "Rastalre" leyó, luego miro el contenido del mismo y me dijo -¿en qué idioma esta esto?-con una ceja levantada

-En una muy antigua

-¿Puedes leer lo que dice aquí?, yo veo puros símbolos

-Estás seguro-le dije y me miro confundido-cierra los ojos-el obedeció al instante, estuve tentada a besarlo, se veía tan lindo, hice fuerza de mi autocontrol y dije unas palabras-puedes abrirlos, ahora mira el libro-lo hizo y una cara de asombro se formo en su cara

-¿Cómo?-lo corte

-Beneficios de la conexión-le dije encogiéndome de hombros

-¿Puedo ver?-me pregunto yo asentí y un bostezo escapo de mis labios

-¿Tienes sueño? Duerme un poco-asentí nuevamente, el se quedo leyendo mientras yo apoye mi cara en su pecho y al instante me quede dormida.

Dos horas después me desperté y él seguía leyendo el libro

-Hola-me dijo

-Hola, ¿entretenido?-le dije señalando el libro

-Bastante, encontré dos cosas muy interesantes-me dijo y vi cierta sonrisa traviesa en sus labios, podría jurar que tramaba algo.

-¿Qué cosas?

-La primera, mira –dijo señalando un baso en la mesita de luz-se concentro y el vaso literalmente voló hacia nosotros

-Veo que aprendiste a usar la levitación- dije tomado un poco el contenido del vaso y devolviéndolo con mis poderes-¿y lo segundo?

-No estoy seguro que deba mostrártelo-se puso serio

-¿Y porque no?

**¿Qué será lo que encontró?**

**La sespuesta en el siguiente capítulo…**

**Espero sus reviews**

**BESOS**

*****MINAKO1413*****


	11. Chapter 11

**Otro capítulo más…**

**Como siempre los personajes son de Naoko.T la historia es mía, toda mía…**

**Espero que lo disfrutéis…esto se pone emocionante!**

-¿En serio lo quieres ver?-yo asentí-que te conste que tu quisiste- me soltó, se puso frente a mí y abrió el libro en una página, cuando estaba por terminar de pronunciar una frase, puede reconocerla, quise detenerlo en vano. Ya lo había dicho. Rápidamente le estampe un beso, involuntario, claro está, pero no podía sepárame de él, sabía que el hechizo no lo permitiría. El pareció sonreír por encima de mis labios. Sin otro remedio subí mis brazos y los envolví en su cuello, el por su párteme tomo de la cintura y me acerco mas a él, tomo prisionero mi labio inferior chupándolo, luego introdujo levemente su lengua en mi boca. Yo en respuesta entreabrí mi boca, dándole acceso libre. Nuestras lenguas batallaban en una pelea sin fin. Era exquisito su sabor mesclado con el mío. Tuvimos que separarnos por falta de aire.

-Tramposo!-le dije dándole un puño a en su hombro y levemente sonrojada.

-Auch!, oye tu quisiste saber

-Muy gracioso, pero yo también sé algunas cositas-le dije, susurre unas palabras para que el no las oyera.

Lentamente me fui acercando a él, lo tire a la cama de un solo golpe, el quedo de tirado con su espalda sobre el colchón, con una mirada de sorpresa. Me fui subiendo a gatas sobre él, hasta que darme encima. Capture su lóbulo y jugué con él, lo lamia y lo movía. El dejo salir un gruñido de sus labios. Continúe camino por su cuello dejando besos marcados en el. Otro gruñido salió expulsado de sus labios. Su cara de sorpresa fue reemplazada por una de lujuria. Tomo mi rostro en sus manos y me beso. De inmediato nuestras lenguas batallaron, pero no había ningún ganador. Separo un poco nuestros labios.

-Eres tan hermosa-me dijo con voz ronca y me volvió a besar…

**DARIEN POW**

No podía creer lo que estaba frente a mí, la mujer más hermosa que había visto, me besaba sin contemplación. Admito que me sorprendió en un principio, no pensé que fuera tan atrevida.

-Eres hermosa-le dije con mi voz ronca

De inmediato me pareció escuchar mi nombre a lo lejos, luego fue más cerca y más y más.

-Darien!-escuche que Serena me llamaba. La vi esfumarse delante de mis ojos, parpadee un poco y luego la vi a unos cuantos pasos de la cama. _Como demonio había llegado hasta ahí?-pensé_

-¿Qué…?-fue lo único que pude decir

-Y que te pareció? ¿Donde fuiste o que es lo que hiciste?-me pregunto, en ese momento me vi que estaba de pie y no encima de mi cama.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunte aun sorprendido

-Nada, solo es otro de mis poderes, "alucionum", es como si…-pensó un segundo-un sueño se te volviera realidad, temporalmente… el individuo-me señalo a mi-ve lo que desea-me dijo con simpleza-tu…que es lo que deseabas?-me pregunto tímidamente.

De inmediato note que con aquel "sueño", me había excitado ya que sentía mis pantalones tirantes.

-Yo…yo-titubeé y sin querer mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, por suerte mi teléfono sonó, agradecía a quien sea que me salvo de algo tan bochornoso, me excuse para atender la llamada y salí corriendo de allí. Cuando termine de hablar me dirigí al baño de la primer planta, y me bañe con agua helada, por así decirlo.

**SERENA POW**

Vi a Darien salir corriendo de la habitación, me preguntaba, cual había sido sueño, se veía feliz, en cierto modo. Solo esperaba que no se hubiera ofendido.

Me cambie, por suerte mi hermano me había mandado a traer mi bolso con toda mi ropa. Desayune y luego decidí caminar un poco. El encierro no me gustaba para nada, además necesitaba pensar en los últimos acontecimientos. Tome prestado un caballo y galope hacia el bosque. Cuando vi el lugar ideal para pensar, baje del caballo y lo amarre a un árbol. Me senté en una roca y mis pensamientos empezaron a surgir.

En ellos recordaba lo ocurrido hace unas horas solamente…ese beso…exquisito…delicioso. Tenía que pensar, ¿qué era lo que sentía por Darien Chiva? Acaso era…amor-puf-finalmente lo dije o mejor dicho lo pensé…estaba innegablemente enamorada de él. Pero con esa afirmación, una pregunta surcaba mi cabeza… ¿Darien seguiría enamorado de Rei?

Y como por arte de magia Rei apareció frente a mí con el rostro preocupado y agitándome levemente.

-Serena! ¿Me estas escuchando?

-Mmm!-pude a penas pronunciar

-¿Dónde estabas? ¿En la luna? Hace rato que estoy llamándote…-me dijo con el seño fruncido

-Perdona Rei estaba…-pero me corto

-Pensando…lo note, pero me asustaste cuando te llamaba y no me contestabas-se sinceró

-Perdón-dije en un susurro y baje mi cabeza.

-¿Se puede saber en que estabas pensando?-me pregunto

Un absoluto silencio se formo, como decirle…_ Nada…solo me preguntaba si Darien todavía te ama, y así ver si tengo chances con el-pensé_

-Nada, solo pensaba, cosas sin importancia-mentí y solté un suspiro

-Serena-me llamo y se sentó a mi lado, yo le hice lugar en mi cómoda asien-roca-sabes que en estos meses que han pasado, he llegado a considerarte una amiga-me dijo y me conmovió

-Si…yo también te quiero como una amiga.

-¿Y bien?-me dijo interrogante

-¿Y bien qué?-le respondí como si nada

-¿Cuál es la razón por la que estás tan pensativa?

-Nada, ya te dije

-Nada-repitió con ironía-y ese nada es alto de 1.70 aproximadamente, tiene ojos azules intensos, y se llama Darien Chiva?-eso me descoloco, y me sorprendió pero desvié la mirada para que no lo notara.

-¿Te caíste del caballo o algo te sucedió que te arruino el cerebro y te hace alucinar cosas?-le dije a modo de chiste para que no siga preguntando…yo no quería hablarlo, y menos con ella.

-Ja,ja- fingió una sonrisa-mira voy a ser sincera. He visto como se miran, Darien tiene otra mirada cuando está contigo y tú no te quedas atrás amiga…pareces una completa tontina…-suspiro-todos lo saben

-¿Qué, enserio?...o que diga…enserio no te golpeaste recientemente-dije mientras me paraba y evitaba su mirada a toda costa.

-De hecho si me caí de un caballo cuando tenía 13, obviamente grave nada paso, solo tuve magulladuras

-Debió ser una caída fuerte-dije cambiando de tema

-Serena no intentes cambiar de tema-_me descubrió "rayos" pensé_, ella me tomo del brazo y me hizo sentarme nuevamente-vamos cuéntame-me insistió

-No sé de qué quieres que hable

-Bien-bufo-dime…que sientes por Darien

Hubo un silencio, solo se escuchaban los caballos y las hojas moverse con el viento.

-Yo…-tome mucho aire-lo…-suspire largando todo el aire contenido-Darien es mi amigo y lo quiero mucho.

-¿Segura que solo lo quieres? No es otro sentimiento que tienes por él?

Hice un ademan de pararme, más que eso quería huir de allí.

-No te voy a dejar, dime de una vez o no nos vamos a ir de aquí nunca.

-Yo…yo-titubeé-no suelo hablar de esto, nunca, es difícil para mí-le dije con la cabeza gacha.

-Para eso están las amigas

-Darien ha sido una persona que me ayudo cuando más lo necesitaba, por eso estará siempre en mi corazón-esperaba que con eso me dejara en paz

-Entonces tu…lo amas-finalmente lo dijo _MIERDA Y SUPER, HIPER MIERDA, pensé_

-Yo…yo-Agh! odiaba tartamudear-yo aunque lo amara, y no estoy reconociendo nada-le advertí-no podría…no puedo…el está enamorado de otra persona

-¿Alguna vez se lo has preguntado?

-No, pero…-me corto

-Serena…tu sabes lo que paso entre nosotros…Verdad, yo solo pude asentir-te explico para que no te queden dudas, lo que paso fue que un día me di cuenta que Darien no me ama, es solo que me tiene mucho cariño-sentí su voz dolida-pero no me ama, le pedí perdón, le invente una excusa tonta y le dije que no podíamos casarnos, hace unas semanas aclaramos todo…y-suspiro-decidimos ser amigos de nuevo.

-Ajam-le dije como nuca quería huir, en realidad siempre lo hacía hui acunado un problema me sobrepasaba, comencé a jugar con mis dedos nerviosamente.

-Yo te aconsejo que hables con él y le cuentes sobre tus sentimientos…me alegraría que los 2 fueran felices, yo no conozco tu historia pero se ve que sufriste mucho…mi felicidad seria ver a Darien feliz y a tu también.

-Pero y si…el todavía…te-no podía seguir más, así que calle.

-No sea terca Serena, pregúntale tu misma y te sacas la duda. Pero te seguro que el esta perdidamente enamorado de ti-inmediatamente me pare-¿a dónde vas?

-Me voy a la hacienda necesito, pensar…a solas, por favor-le suplique

-Está bien, te dejo tranquila…pero prométeme que hablaras con el-me dijo con un dedo apuntándome

-Está bien, te lo prometo-le dije mientras montaba el caballo

Rei se despidió con la mano y me decido una sonrisa, realmente amaba a Darien, sin dudarlo, interponía su felicidad por encima de la de ella. Admiraba el valor que tuvo para decirme todo, yo jamás hubiera podido hacerlo.

**Me recompensas con un review?**

**BESOS **

*****MINAKO1413*****


	12. Chapter 12

**Los personajes son de Naoko.T, la historia es mía…**

**Disfrútenla…**

Me dolía la cabeza, había pensado tanto que mi cerebro estaba con asarse. Pero había tomado una decisión…hablaría con Darien.

Cuando llegue a la hacienda, desmonte y guarde el caballo, le di un poco de azúcar en recompensa por haberme llevado. Me encantaban los animales. Cuando era niña nunca quise acercarme a ningún animal, por el simple miedo de dañarlos.

No quise cenar, no me sentía de ánimos para eso, me excuse y me retire a mi habitación. Me cambie, me puse un piyama y comencé a leer el libro familiar, leía sin leerlo realmente. Mi mente divagaba, hasta que la puerta se abrió de par en par, mostrando a un Darien enojado y su mirada acusatoria tenía un objetivo fijo…yo.

-¿Dónde estabas?-me dijo con un tono bastante elevado de lo normal

-Por ahí-me encogí de hombros- fui a caminar-le respondí y mi jaqueca comenzaba a agravarse por el tono de su voz

-Por ahí!-repitió gritando-no podías al menos avisar que ibas a ir POR AHÍ A CAMINAR!

-Darien, te repito, solo fui a caminar, no a la guerra-le grite también, no iba a dejar que el solo gritara

-Claro, porque la señorita puede hacer lo que se le da la gana

-Tienes razón, yo puedo hacer lo que a mí-recalque "_mi"-_se me da la gana!

-Pues mientras estés bajo mi techo, vas a hacer lo que YO! Te diga-recalco "_yo"_-mi poca paciencia que tenia se había esfumado

-Darien, por si no lo has notado es mi vida, no la tuya

-Pues si no te gusta, de esta forma puedes…-lo corte

-Irte de aquí no es cierto!-grite parándome y enfrentándolo con la mirada, él callo al instante-si tanto te molesta lo que haga o dejo de hacer , no te molestaré mas…dímelo y me voy para siempre de tu vida…escuchaste para siempre!-grite a todo lo que me daban mis pulmones.

-No puedes…si no estás cerca de mi tu…-titubeó-no vas a poder estar mucho tiempo lejos de mi

"Lo que me faltaba, que piense que mi vida giraba en torno de él, en cierto modo lo era, pero no iba aceptarlo."

-Si tanto te incomoda eso, lo hacemos mas sencillo, en cuanto rompamos la conexión, estarás libre de mi, ya no te voy a molestar mas…así podrás rómpele soberanamente las pelotas a otra persona!-le dije realmente enojada-pero escúchame bien Chiba-su rostro cambio, yo nunca lo llamaba así-en cuanto la conexión se haya roto, no te quiero ver más en mi vida, ¿entiendes? Y no te preocupes, no voy a salir de aquí hasta no encontrar la solución, luego, todo será como antes…

El solo se quedo estático.

-Ahora si no te molesta, podrías irte y dejarme sola?-le dije evitando mirarlo y señalando la puerta

-Pero Serena, yo…-lo interrumpí ni jaqueca era insoportable-pero-volvió a decir-con una movimiento él fue expulsado por una ola de viento producto de mi creación, cuando estuvo afuera, la puerta se azotó con el mismo viento.

Lágrimas surgían de mi rostro. ¿Porque era así conmigo?, esa forma de hablarme me dolía, el sabía que no podía estar lejos de él y se aprovechaba.

No sabía que era más doloroso, sus palabras o el fuerte dolor de cabeza, que con el llanto no disminuían, todo lo contrario, la empeoraban.

Llore toda la noche de ira e impotencia, esas actitudes que tenia me hacían recapacitar. Quizás lo mejor sería que no le contase nada…simplemente tenía que romper la conexión y largarme de ahí para siempre he intentar borrarlo de mi corazón.

Así me quede dormida, con lágrimas aún corriendo por mi rostro

**DARIEN POW**

Cuando llegue de trabajar esperaba verla todavía acostada, como cuando la deje ahí. Pero no, no estaba, simplemente se había esfumado, aun en su estado, cuando la vi por última vez podía ver lo pálido de su rostro y una leves ojeras bajo sus ojos. ¿Dónde demonios estaba? Todavía estaba convaleciente. Ella siempre era así, le no le importaba para nada su salud, sino me hubiera dicho que tan mal estaba, pero no, ella callo, igual que lo hacía cuando Maxi se lastimaba, ella lo curaba y recibía algún corte y simplemente se lo callaba.

Esto me tenia patilludo, que pasaba si se desmayaba…y si le pasaba algo…lo que sea.

Salí a buscarla pero no la encontré, al regresar Luna me dijo que estaba en su cuarto.

Peleamos como nunca hasta que me dijo que solucionaría todo y se iría para siempre. Eso me hizo caer en lo que había dicho…yo no quería que ella se fuera. Solo estaba muy preocupado por ella.

Una ráfaga de viento me obligo a salir de la habitación, y de inmediato se cerró la puerta.

Puse mi oído en la puerta, desde allí pude oírla llorar…eso me partía el alma…yo un reverendo estúpido la hice llorar.

La llame varias veces pero no me respondió. Finalmente me fui a mi habitación.

Tres golpes me sacaron de la cama donde estaba acostado

-Pase-dije, de inmediato Rei se acercó a mí, tenía una cara indescifrable, luego sentí un dolor en mi cabeza, ella me había propinado un golpe como lo hacía cuando estaba realmente enojada.

-Tonto!-mascullo entre dientes-¿se puede saber que carajos hiciste?

-Yo…-intente contarle pero me interrumpió

-Descuida no hace falta que me cuentes, todo el mudo escucho su pleitecito-dijo con ironía

-Estaba muy preocupado-dije como excusándome por mi actitud

-Y por eso, tuviste que gritarle de esa forma!-me grito

-No…pero me exasperé…cuando vine y no estaba, creí que se había ido-bufe-de nuevo o que algo malo le había pasado-le dije lo más calmado

-¿Y no podías decirle eso de esta forma?

-Si…lo sé, me puse como loco…pero es que si le pasaba algo…yo no me lo perdonaría

-¿La amas?-me soltó de golpe y me sorprendió un poco, ya que ella me conocía bien

-Sí, con toda mi alma-confesé

-Bueno, entonces mañana te disculpas a primera hora y le confiesas que te tiene loquito de amor-me dijo con sus manos unidas y pestañeando sin parar.

-Está bien. Eso pensaba hacer de todas maneras.

-Bueno te dejo, hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana y gracias-me despedí

Sin embargo no tenia sueño, se me había esfumado. Fui hasta la habitación de Serena, al pasar a un costado de éste vi unas rosas que adornaban el lugar. Tome una e intente abrir la puerta. Para mi suerte estaba abierta. Camine hacia su cama, la luz de la luna iluminaba el lugar, como negándose a caer en la completa obscuridad. Me senté junto a ella.

Corrí un mechón de pelo que tenía en su rostro, de inmediato vi que las lagrimas todavía asomaban su rostro, me maldije internamente, seque con mis pedos los restos de acuosas lagrimas que se rehusaban a abandonar su bello rostro.

-Lo siento-le dije y bese su frente

**SERENA POW**

-Escuche medio lejos las palabras…

-Lo siento-seguidas de un tierno beso en mi frente.

Lentamente abrí mis ojos. Ahí estaba el, sentado a mi lado con una expresión de niño que han sido descubierto haciendo una travesura y lo han regañado.

-Solo quería pedirte perdón, yo no quería gritarte, estaba muy asustado…pensé que te había pasado lo peor…realmente lo siento-me dijo con su cabeza gacha.

Me incorpore y lo quede viendo.

-Lo siento-volvió a repetir y me extendió una rosa, la tome entre mis manos-lo vi dudar como si esperara que le tirase la rosa en la cara, la olí.

-Huele rico-dije pero no pude evitar sonar con una voz sufrida.

Se me abalanzo sobre mí y me estrecho entre sus brazos. Que hermoso se sentía, como si me sintiera protegida con esos grandes brazos.

-Lo siento princesa-me dijo contra mi oído, lo que hizo que un escalofrió recorriera mi cuerpo, pero él lo tomo como otra cosa

-¿Tienes frio?-me pregunto y me abrazo mas fuerte como si eso calmara mi escalofrío.

Lo sentí aclararse la garganta

-Serena…yo tengo que decirte algo.

-Si son disculpas, no hace falta…te perdono-le dije con mi rostro enterrado en su pecho

-No, no es eso-me dijo con una risita, luego me aparto para que lo mirara a los ojos-veras…yo me he dado cuenta…que me-enamore-de-ti-me dijo y vi como se sonrojaba y no pude evitar imitarlo.

-Ah!-dije y agache mi mirada, finalmente el momento había llegado, debía decirle la verdad, el se separo aun más y me obligo a mirarlo a los ojos, pero yo desvié la mirada.

-Yo entiendo si tu no lo estas enamorada de mi solo quería que supieras, nada más-dijo levantándose de la cama-en cuanto todo esté en orden podrás irte, siempre y cuando no peligre tu salud-dijo con voz lastimera he evitando mis ojos.

Tomo coraje y pronuncie unas palabras en voz alta, el al reconocerla se volteo rápidamente. Segundos después le estampe un beso como la vez pasada, a causa de ese del hechizo. Sin eso no hubiese tenido el coraje de hacerlo.

Yo estaba arrodillada encima de la cama, el estaba parado frente a mí, lo rodee con mis brazos y el hizo lo mismo.

Nuestros labios jugaban entre ellos, lentamente los acompañaron nuestras lenguas. Estábamos absortos de lo que pasaba a nuestro alrededor. El mundo podía detenerse y nosotros no nos daríamos cuenta. Nos separamos para tomar aire, el maldito aire, si fuera por mí no respiraría más, pero mi cuerpo y el de Darien pensaban distinto.

Coloque mi cabeza contra su pecho.

-Te amo-susurre, el me tomo de mi barbilla y me miraba con sus ojos iluminados

-¿Qué dijiste?-me dijo

-Lo que escuchaste-dije desviando la mirada

-Repítelo. Quiero escucharlo de nuevo.

Mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, tome una gran bocanada de aire…

-Yo…yo…-aclare mi garganta, pero esta se seco al instante-¿porque me obligas a repetirlo?

-¿Acaso no es verdad?-me pregunto como si le estuviese mintiendo

-No es eso es…que me da vergüenza. Yo nunca le dije a alguien…eso

-Vamos concédeme ese deseo, mi preciosa Jenny

-Bueno…-volví a tomar aire-yo…yo-te-amo-solté de una

-No sabes lo feliz, que me haces. Yo también te amo-me dijo mientras besaba mi frente y todo mi rostro y lo repartía una y otra vez-te amo, te amo, te amo.

.

.

.

Una semana después, Rei tuvo que volver a New York. Darien todos los días me regalaba flores, o chocolates y se la pasaba diciendo lo mucho que me amaba. Nunca lo hubiera creído si me hubiera dicho que era tan romántico. Por mi parte yo trababa de decirle lo mucho que yo también lo amaba, pero no podía dejar de sonrojarme al decirlo. Me estaba acostumbrando.

La mayoría en la casa se pusieron contentos cuando anunciamos nuestro noviazgo. Digo la "mayoría" porque Melissa, no había tenido muy buena cara cuando lo dijimos, es mas, dijo algo indescifrable y se marcho azotando la puerta. Sin embargo no dejo de ser tan melosa con él. Algo que no me ponía de muy buen humor. Pero Darien con unos besos, me hacia cambiar mi semblante.

Todo iba de mil maravillas hasta el día que fuimos a la fiesta del pueblo.

**O.O ¿Que pasará pasado?**

**Respuestas en el próximo capítulo**

**Espero sus reviews**

**KISSES **

*****MINAKO 1413*****


	13. Chapter 13

**Los personajes son de Naoko.T, la historia es una locura mía…**

**Esto se pone candente O.O**

**Próximamente demasiado! Ósea LEMÓN. Quedan advertidas para la próxima…**

**Disfrútenla…y espero sus reviews**

Estábamos jugando como niños por los juegos. Maxi se había ido a jugar con Luna a otros juegos lejos de nosotros, ya que cuando Darien y yo no besábamos ponía cara de asco y decía que eso dañaría sus pequeños ojos, aunque en el fondo estaba feliz.

Estábamos en el típico juego donde hay que dispara a los patos. Darien tomo el rifle en sus manos, tomo aire y apunto…

Desafortunadamente para él, erro los 3 tiros, yo estalle en carcajadas.

-No te rías-me advirtió medio simulando uno enojo con un dedo apuntándome.

-Lo siento-dije tapándome la boca por carcajadas que querían salir de ella.

-Otra por favor-pidió otro turno para jugar por, veamos, a mi cuenta…era la decimoctava vez.

Pero otra vez volvió a fallar, en ese momento se me escapo una carcajada, Darien me miro ceñudo.

-A ver si tanto te ríes, inténtalo tú-me dijo desafiándome.

-Esto será pan comido-le dije mientras me remangaba mis mangas invisibles, luego tome el rifle en mis manos…

Desafortunadamente falle mi primer tiro, ahora era su turno de estallar en carcajada.

-No, te rías-le dije mientras le pegaba en su brazo-fue…tiro de práctica-le dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-Sí, claro-dijo con ironía

-Ya veras, solo observa-le indique

Tome nuevamente el rifle...me concentré, apreté el gatillo, y el perdigón tiro no uno, sino todos los patos de un solo golpe. Agradecí que no hubiera gente alrededor mirando, hubiese sido todo un escándalo. El señor que atendía el puesto me miro con la boca en el suelo de la impresión, en cambio Darien frunció su seño.

-Con trampas no vale-me dijo mientras tomaba mi barbilla y depositaba un leve beso sobre mis labios.

-Yo no hice nada-le dije pestañeando mis ojos

-Elija su...su…premio-pudo decir finalmente el señor de la tienda.

Yo elegí un tierno oso que sostenía una rosa en sus manos.

-Te lo regalo-le dije ofreciendo tímidamente el oso a Darien

-¿No se supone que en una pareja común el chico debe regalarle cosas a la chica?-me dijo sin embargo tomo el oso en sus manos.

-No somos una pareja normal, además si no lo quieres…-dije ofendida y sujete el peluche en mis manos.

-No, no, olvídalo…-se retractó-te dije que me encanta cuando te enojas-dijo pasando un dedo sobre mis frente, luego me beso, cuando me soltó no pude evitar sonrojarme…otra vez.

Cuando regresamos Maxi estaba profundamente dormido en mi regazo, Darien conducía y Luna estaba profundamente dormida en la parte de atrás.

-Parece que dejo agotada a la pobre Luna-le dije mirando hacia atrás.

-Tienes razón-me dijo mirando por el espejo retrovisor observándola-¿estás muy cansada?-me pregunto de repente.

-Un poco-le conteste, era muy leve el cansancio ya que me pasaba todo el día sin hacer nada ya que Darien no me lo permitía, esto era motivo de pequeñas peleas entre nosotros, pero decidí rendirme y hacerle caso a su lado extremadamente protector.

-Ah!-musito algo quedito, sospechaba que quería decirme algo.

-¿Sucede algo?-le pregunte preocupada

-No, nada…solo me preguntaba si no…querías ver algunas películas conmigo-me dijo algo apenado.

-Si quiero-dije sin duda y su rostro se ilumino de alegría, parecía que quería pasar el mayor tiempo conmigo, y claro yo no me negaba, yo también lo deseaba.

Maxi se removió entre mis brazos, diciendo algo incoherente como "yo timbem" me pareció escuchar, signo de que estaba dormido ya que las palabras no coordinaban con su mente.

Al bajar para mi sorpresa Maxi despertó y salió corriendo adentro, ni bien Darien estaciono la camioneta. Luna se despidió para ir a descansar, lo buscamos y lo encontramos poniendo la película "Happy Feet" en el reproductor de DVD.

De inmediato Darien cambio su semblante a unos enojado…

-Maxi, ¿Qué haces?-le pregunte aunque la respuesta fuera obvia.

-Poniendo una película-dijo encogiéndose de hombros-así lo vemos los tres.

-Enano! no era que estabas dormido?

-Ya me desperté-dijo Maxi y Darien mascullo bajito, lo que supuse que no eran halagos hacia su hermano.

-Pero ya es hora de que vayas a la cama-intente persuadirlo…en vano

-Pero mama, estoy de vacaciones y además mañana es domingo.

Yo mire a Darien quien al ver que me sentaba frunció mucho más el seño.

-¿No vas a decirle nada más?-me increpo, como diciendo que invente alguna escusa para librarnos del pobre de Maxi.

-¿Qué quieres que diga?… tiene razón-le conteste-pero mañana te quiero temprano en la cama… ¿de acuerdo?-le amenacé a Maxi, el se acomodo entre mis brazos usándome de sillón.

Con la mirada trate de que Darien se calmara un poco, en cambio lo escuche bufar y salir hacia la puerta. Quince minutos después regreso con palomitas y con gaseosas, y con la mirada más calmada. Se sentó y mientras yo abrazaba a Maxi, el abrazaba el pote de palomitas.

Cuando faltaban diez minutos para que termine la película, note como la respiración de Maxi se armonizaba…si, estaba dormido.

-Darien-lo llame suavemente, mientras Darien lanzaba una de las palomitas a lo alto y lo atrapaba con su boca, signo de que ya estaba tremendamente aburrido.

De inmediato Darien tomo el pote de palomitas y lo coloco sobre la mesita. Tomo con cuidado a Maxi, en brazos, y se retiró para acóstalo en cama. Yo por mi parte, estaba ordenando todo, poniendo el Dvd en su lugar, apagando el home theater, la tele, y juntando algún que otra palomita que había caída al suelo.

Cuando fui rodeada por unos fuertes brazos.

-¿Qué haces?-me dijo tomándome por la espalda y colocando su mentón en mi hombro.

-Guardando todo-le conteste normalmente.

-Tu madre nunca te canto la canción…"_A guardar, a guardar cada cosa en su lugar"-_le cante

Él soltó una leve carcajada.

-¿No íbamos a ver una película?-me pregunto

-¿A esta hora?-le dije mirando mi reloj, eran la una de la madrugada.

-¿Qué tiene?-me dijo haciendo un puchero

-Mañana tienes que trabajar-intente que razonara.

-Puedo faltar… son los beneficios de ser el jefe-me dijo mientras me volteaba y me apretaba más hacia él.

-Pero si no, te vas a retrasar-intente que cambiara de opinión nuevamente.

-Sí, no quieres ver la película, solo dímelo…la veré solo de todos modos-me dijo soltándome y prendiendo todo de nuevo. Lo note molesto, a veces parecía un niño por lo berrinches que hacía. Antes de que termine de encender todo, tome una película de la repisa llamada "Nothing Hill", lo abrasé por detrás y puse delante de sus narices.

-Ten, pon esta, me encanta-le dije y luego me pare en pintitas de pie y bese su cuello, una sonrisa surco sus labios.

Luego me acomode en el sillón. Puse play, y la película comenzó. Darien se sentó finalmente en el sillón y me acorruco en sus brazos.

Desde que comenzó la película se la pasó haciéndome cariñosos mimos, me besaba el tope de mi frente, besaba mi cuello o acomodaba algún que otro mechón suelto, de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja.

Yo ya sabía que lo que estaba por suceder, algún día sucedería. Pero como explicarle a Darien, que entendiera que no era culpa mía, ni de nadie. Así comencé a ponerme nerviosa.

-Amor-lo llame cariñosamente, él despego su cara de mi cuello, en efecto no le importaba nada la película.

-¿Qué?

-Nece-ssito ir al ba-baño-le dije arrastrando las palabras y tartamudeando, maldito tartamudeo!

-Claro-dijo y puso pause a la película- perdona-me dijo soltándome para que pudiera levantarme.

Hui de allí, porque no había otra descripción para ello. Era una cobarde, una maldita cobarde.

Me apoye sobre el lavabo, suspire largamente, y me moje mi rostro. Allí noté una pequeña marca en mi cuello…no era otra cosa que un chupón creado por Darien Chiva.

-Vamos Serena debes decirle-dije en voz alta para mí misma y luego me seque la cara.

Me dirigí lentamente hacia la habitación donde estaba Darien, no sin antes largar un gran suspiro. Gire el pomo de la puerta y esbocé una media sonrisa. Él seguía con el juego de las palomitas catapultadas hacia su boca. Me senté al lado de él y Darien abrió sus brazos para que me acomode allí. Yo me quede estática mirando la televisión. Apretó el botón de play y la película continuo. Y volvimos a lo de antes… Darien, besando mi cuello, en mi opinión, ya tenía titulo de vampiro.

Cuando la película transcurrió en la parte donde William le dice que no puede estar con Ana, por el simple hecho de vivir en diferentes mundos…fue mi pie exacto para darle rienda suelta a las lágrimas que asomaban desde el momento que regrese del baño. Mi llanto no era solo por la película, me dolía el hecho de lo que iba a suceder, lo sabía, lo presentía…

Darien me consolaba acariciando mis brazos, había dejado su labor de vampiro de lado. Pero al notar que mi llanto no cesaba y cada vez era más fuerte… detuvo la película, hizo que me girara y me tomo de la barbilla.

-Amor-me dijo suavemente-es solo una película…no sabía que eras tan sensible…digo sé que las mujeres lloran en las partes románticas…pero creo que nunca vi a alguien llorar así por una película.

Yo no lograba detenerme, intente hablar pero solo decía cosas inentendibles.

Darien me abrazo con sus fuertes brazos, y yo no pude más que llorar aun más…

-Tranquila…tranquila-me repetía mientras hacía círculos con sus manos sobre mi espalda-si no quieres no seguimos viendo esta película…vemos…otra. ¿Qué dices?...-me pregunto, pero yo solo calle.

Estuvimos así por un rato hasta que me calme. Me separo un poco de él y seco mis lágrimas que habían quedado con su dedo.

-Te amo-me dijo y me planto un beso suavemente sobre mis labios. Y así comenzamos una armoniosa danza entre nuestras lenguas, reconociéndose una contra la otra. Paulatinamente sus manos descendieron sobre mi cintura, con este movimiento me acerco más a él. Yo puse mis manos en su cuello, profundizando así más el beso.

De repente sus manos descendieron de mi rostro hasta situarse en mi cintura, acercándome mucho mas a él. Lentamente me fue recostando sobre el sillón, hasta quedar encima de mí.

Me seguía besando ferverosamente. Mi respiración era estrangulada y errática, al igual que la suya.

Sin ninguna objeción departe mía, sus manos comenzaron a recorrer mis costados, hasta perderse debajo de mi camiseta en donde acariciaba mi vientre de manera delicada.

Entonces recordé una conversación que tuve con mi madre, mientras aún vivía.

**FLASH BACK**

_-Mama, te digo que entre Alan y yo no pasa nada…solo somos amigos-le repartía a mi madre por enésima vez._

_-Pero Serena hija, yo veo como te ve…y tu ya no eres una niña, has crecido-refuto mi madre_

_-Ya te dije que ya le aclare que yo lo quiero mucho pero no lo amo, y él me dijo que me entendía, que estaría cerca de mi siempre…como piensas que entre nosotros puede haber…algo. Yo no me acuesto con cualquiera-dije en modo de chiste, pero mi madre no lo entendió, salto de la silla donde estaba y con su rostro sorprendido._

_-Hija…no me digas que…ya…-la corte_

_-Claro que no mama, tranquila…sabes que no puedo ni besar a un chico, como haría…Esso-arrastre las palabras nerviosa y con un tono carmesí en mis mejillas._

_-Sé que es difícil hija, pero no puedes acercarte a ningún chico…si alguna vez alguno quiere algo más de ti, aléjate de él._

_-Sí, mamá ya lo sé-dije un tanto enojada. Me molestaba que las pocas amigas que había conseguido en mi vida "normal", me contaran lo rico que se sentía un beso, o como sus novios la tocaban, o…quien sabe cuantas cosas más que hacían juntos. Y yo simplemente "__no podía"__. Y sin más me retire a mi habitación. Cerré la puerta y me oville apoyada en ella, llorando como siempre. La ilusión de conocer a mi príncipe azul era lejana…_

**FIN DE FLASH BACK**

Sin darme cuenta volví a la realidad, Darien estaba tomando uno de mis pechos por encima de la ropa y lo apretaba, logrando que mi pezón se endureciera. Me seguía besando, mientras su otra mano intentaba desabrochar los botones de mis pantalones. De inmediato comencé a forcejear intentando alejarlo, al mismo tiempo que un "NO!", salía de mi boca.

El paso de besarme, pero sin salírseme de encima.

-Detente, por favor-dije poniendo una mano en su pecho, cuando estaba intentando besarme de nuevo.

-¿Qué sucede?-me pregunto preocupado.

-Déjame levantarme, por favor- volví a rogar.

El se preocupo aún más

-Princesa… ¿qué sucede? Dime-me dijo con voz ronca, mientras tomaba mi barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos

-Es-es…que…no puedo-dije susurrando y con mi voz agitada.

De inmediato se aparto de mí.

-Lo siento, no quise incomodarte-me dijo mientras se acuclillaba en el piso, y entrelazaba sus manos con las mías.

-No es eso…es que no…no puedo hacerlo…y nunca voy a poder-finalicé mientras me levantaba y lágrimas caían como ríos…otra vez. Corrí directo a mi habitación, no podía con este dolor en el pecho, me culpaba el no poder demostrar con hechos cuanto amaba a Darien.

**DARIEN POW**

Últimamente me sentía distinto. Me molestaba cualquier cosa, el simple hecho de ver a Serena con cualquier de los empleados me ponía furioso, aunque trataba de disimularlo delante de ella, muchas veces se daba cuenta de mis celos.

Saber que Serena estaba la mayor parte del tiempo adentro de la casa me ponía más tranquilo. Su recuperación fue la excusa perfecta para ello.

También note, que…como decirlo, de cierto modo el tener a Serena cerca era motivo de excitación, su rico perfume a fresas inundaba mis sentidos y me descontrolaba mis hormonas. Si bien era cierto que hace rato teníamos besos bastantes apasionados, no habíamos llegado más que eso. Simples besos. Y no era que yo no quisiera avanzar, solo que le estaba dando tiempo a Serena. Ella no había avanzado, y yo no iba a obligarla. Pero cada día se me hacia mas difícil.

Cuando estábamos viendo "Nothing Hill", poco y nada me importo la película, la quería para solo mí. Comencé dándole pequeñas carisias inocentes, sin darme cuenta, obvio, ya que siempre tenía ese detalle cuando estábamos solos. Luego mis labios cayeron hasta su cuello, allí comencé a deleitarme con su aroma embriagador y el sabor mismo de ella, mientras Serena se "entretenía" con la película. Todo transcurrió normal, hasta que se excuso para ir al baño, luego regreso con una extraña media sonrisa, fingida, a mi parecer. Después se quedo estática sentada unos segundos. No le di importancia y puse play a la película para que continuase. Abrí mis brazos para que se acomodase en ellos. Cuando finalmente lo hizo, mis labios automáticamente llegaron de nuevo a su objetivo anterior…su cuello. Seguí con mi trabajo hasta que la escuche llorar. Al sentir que su llanto no cesaba y se empeoraba detuve mi trabajo. Levante mis cara de su cuellos, puase pausa a la película, la hice que se girara y delicadamente tome su mentón.

-Amor-susurre suavemente-es solo una película…no sabía que eras tan sensible…digo sé que las mujeres lloran en las partes románticas…pero creo que nunca vi a alguien llorar así por una película.

Ella no detenía su llanto, quiso hablar pero no entendí lo que quiso decir. La abrase y ella lloro más. Ahí me desespero un poco.

-Tranquila…tranquila-le repetía mientras hacía círculos con mis manos sobre su espalda-si no quieres no seguimos viendo esta película…vemos…otra. ¿Qué dices?...-le pregunte, pero no obtuve respuesta.

Estuvimos así por un rato hasta que logro calmarse. La separo un poco de mi y seque sus lágrimas que habían quedado con mi dedo.

-Te amo-me dije y le estampe un beso suavemente sobre sus labios. Quería calmarla no había lo que le pasaba, demostrarle que yo estaba con ella siempre, demostrarle mi amor. Así comenzamos una armoniosa danza entre nuestras lenguas, reconociéndose una contra la otra. Paulatinamente mis manos descendieron sobre su cintura, con este movimiento la acerco más a mí. Puso sus manos en su cuello, profundizando así más el beso.

Sin darme cuenta mis manos descendieron de su rostro hasta situarse en su cintura, acercándola mucho mas a mi. Lentamente la fui recostando sobre el sillón, hasta logara situarme encima de ella.

Nos seguíamos besando ferverosamente. Mi respiración era estrangulada y errática, al igual que la suya.

Viendo que no se oponía, con mis manos recorrí sus costados, hasta perderse debajo de su camiseta en donde acariciaba su hermoso vientre de manera delicada.

Mi erección empezaba a ser dolorosa, pero decidí ir despacio. Comencé a estimularla, tome su pecho izquierdo y lo apretuje levemente. Ella soltó un quejido y al instante sentí su pezón erecto atreves de la tela.

Con mi otra mano intente desabrochar su pantalón, mientras la seguía besando, hasta que escuche un NO! Salir de sus labios. Me detuve al instante y me moví de encima de ella. Me extraño bastante esa actitud. Acaso no lo estaba disfrutando como yo?

-Detente, por favor-la escuche decir, yo intente besarla para que se calmara, tal vez estaba nerviosa, pero para mi sorpresa puso una mano impidiéndomelo.

-¿Qué sucede?-le pregunte preocupado.

-Déjame levantarme, por favor- volvió a pedir

Me preocupe más si aun se podía

-Princesa… ¿qué sucede? Dime-le dijo con voz ronca, mientras tomaba su barbilla para que me mirara a los ojos

-Es-es…que…no puedo-dijo susurrando y con su voz agitada.

De inmediato la libere, si no quería no iba a obligarla.

-Lo siento, no quise incomodarte-le dije mientras me acuclillaba en el piso, y entrelacé sus manos con las mías.

-No es eso…es que no…no puedo hacerlo…y nunca voy a poder-me soltó de repente mientras la veía ahora yo estático. No entendí una palabra de lo que me quiso decir.

Mi evidente erección no me dejaba pensar. Fui directo al baño y me duche con agua fría, así despejar mi mente un rato.

Cuando termine de vestirme, me dirigí a su habitación. Toque la puerta, varias veces, quise abrir pero estaba cerrado. Intente llamarla pero no obtuve respuesta. No me quedaba otra, mañana hablaría con ella, por ahora solo me quedaba dormir…o intentarlo al menos.

Las semanas siguientes no fueron mejores, Serena huía todo el tiempo de mí, no lograba estar a solas para hablar. ¿Qué había pasado?... ¿Acaso hice algo malo?, eran las preguntas que me atormentaban.

Yo sabía que todo esto era nuevo para Serena. Ella nunca me lo dijo con las palabras exactas _"soy virgen", _pero al no haber sido besada nunca, eso era de esperarse. Pero entonces ¿Por qué tenia tanto miedo?

Encontré mi oportunidad cuando la vi dirigirse hacia los establos. Allí estaba sola hablando con un caballo. Siempre hablaba con los caballos, mientras los cepillaba.

**O.o O.O Qué pasara ahora?**

**Separación? O …? **

**La respuesta en el próximo capítulo…**

**BESOS**

*****MINAKO1413*****


	14. Chapter 14

**ADVERTENCIA, ADVERTENCIA LEMON**

**No apto para menores**

"**Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia es toda mía"**

**Disfrútenla y espero que sus reviews, solo tomara un segundo…**

Me fui acercando lentamente a ella. Cuando me vio, soltó el cepillo con el cual estaba cepillando al caballo y dio un paso hacia atrás.

-Tenemos que hablar Serena-le dije calmadamente

-Yo…yo-titubeó-lo sé.

-Pues bien, vamos a mi despacho-le dije, ella asintió con la mirada.

Caminamos hacia mi despacho, luego cerré la puerta. Viendo que ella no hablaba, comencé yo…

-Yo entiendo si aún no estás preparada para dar un paso más en nuestra relación, yo…te esperaré no importa cuanto tiempo pase-me confesé viéndola de frente y tomando su mano.

-No es eso…yo…si quiero, pero no puedo-dijo con los ojos llorosos

-¿Por qué?-exclame sorprendido

-Te acuerdas de lo del primer beso?-yo asentí-bueno-suspiro-también hay algo respecto a mi…virginidad y mis poderes

-Te escucho-le dije apretando sus manos para darle fuerza

-Es que cuando…deje de ser…virgen …-se pauso-mis poderes se incrementarán el triple, y si no llegara a controlarlos sería catastrófico, solo imagina si me descontrolo…o acabaría destruyéndolo todo o me mataría yo misma-me dijo con la cabeza gacha-si algo malo les pasa yo…-comenzó a hipar.

-Entiendo-le dije para calmarla-y… ¿de dónde sacaste eso?

-Me lo dijo un día mi madre, cuando tenía 15, me explico todo… yo no voy a poder tener nunca una vida normal…eso ya lo asumí…ppor eso-arrastro las palabras-he decidido tomar una decisión

-¿Cuál es?-le dije impaciente.

-Te dejo el camino libre Darien, de ahora en adelante ya no somos nada

-Serena que…-no puede terminar ya que salió corriendo de la habitación, no me importaba lo que me dijera, la amaba y la amo y no me separaría de ella nunca…

Entonces corrí hasta donde supuse que estaba ella…su cuarto.

Al llegar la vi haciendo las valijas…

-¿Qué haces Serena?-le dije mientras me acercaba a ella

-Me voy…ya no puedo vivir aquí-me dijo con su voz entrecortada.

-¿Por qué? No entiendo…

-No puedo vivir asiéndote esperar

-No entiendes amor-le dije mientras tomaba sus manos entre las mías-te amo y nunca te voy a dejar, aunque no quieras no voy a permitir que te vayas de mi lado. No habrá alguna…solución…-dije un poco esperanzado.

-"el libro"-dijimos los dos al unísono.

-Mira, yo no dudo de la palabra de tu madre, no, pero y si fuera mentira

-Si es verdad tiene que estar detallado en el libro y si no…-se pauso.

-¿Y si no?-dije un tanto nervioso.

-Significa que mis padres me han mentido todos estos años…

-No es que sea un desesperado…-dije algo aún nervioso-pero… ¿donde está el libro?

Serena saco debajo de su cama una caja y en ella estaba mi salvación o mi perdición…el dichoso libro familiar.

Nos acostamos abrazados en la cama para empezar a leerlo, pero rápidamente caímos en los brazos de Morfeo.

.

.

.

Los días pasaban y Serena no se despegaba un segundo del libro, buscando algún tipo de información.

Por una extraña razón, Melissa comenzó a insinuárseme, digo siempre estaba pegaba de mi cuello, pero últimamente tenia gestos seductores hacia mi persona.

Al principio la ignoraba, pero luego el instinto de macho calenturiento me estaba ganando. Aun así había tomado la decisión de serle fiel a Serena, pero eso no evitaba que fuera al baño con frecuencia para calmar mi libido.

Un día me harté de las actitudes de Melissa, la estampé contra la pared, tome sus brazos con fuerza y la amenacé que me dejara en paz. Pero ella era terca como una mula, de inmediato se zafó de mi agarre. Dio unos pasos en dirección a la puerta, y yo iba a ir en dirección contraria, pensé que iba a irse, pero pego un salto y se colgó de mi cuello besándome allí. El brusco movimiento hizo que me callera encima de ella en el sillón, que estaba al lado de nosotros.

De inmediato enredo sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, yo intentaba pararme pero no lo lograba. En ese instante escuche un sollozo, desde la puerta. Levante mi vista, y ahí estaba ella, con sus ojos totalmente llorosos. De inmediato Melissa me soltó.

-Oh! Ya viene la metiche a interrumpirnos… ¿acaso no tienes otra cosa que hacer que interrumpir a la gente?-dijo la muy perra.

-Cállate Melissa!-le grite-amor, se que suena a escusa barata…pero no es lo que parece. Melissa dile la verdad-increpé a Melisa para que confiese.

-¿Que tengo que aclarar…creo que vio todo no?-dijo la muy p**a.

Serena paso frente mío corriendo. Yo la seguí, y antes de que cierre la puerta puse un pie en la puerta y entre. Ella se tiro en la cama, su rostro estaba totalmente cubierta por la almohada. La escuche llorar, eso me partía el alma, yo el muy idiota caí en la trampa de Melissa. Cerré la puerta para darnos intimidad.

-Amor-la llame cariñosamente-escúchame por favor-rogué, trate de tocar su hombro pero se alejo-solo te pido que me escuches-le dije y al ver que no respondía proseguí- hace unos días…-no sabias como decirlo- Melissa se puso más cariñosa de lo normal, yo le decía que se aparte de mi pero…ella no entiende, hoy fue la gota que rebalso el vaso… le grite, le exigí que me dejara en paz, cuando pensé que se iba, me salto de golpe y me hizo que me desequilibrara y callera al sillón…

Serena por fin se sentó en la cama pero me daba la espalda.

-Me beso a la fuerza…yo no quería te lo juro…debes creerme, yo te dije que te esperaría y eso es lo que estoy haciendo-le dije.

Ella hipo, y yo no resistí y la abrasé por detrás. Ella me aparto un poco y para mi sorpresa me estrecho entre sus brazos y lloro más fuerte. Yo hacía círculos con mis manos sobre su espalda para calmarla.

Cuando finalmente lo hizo, la aparte, tome su barbilla para que me mirara y le seque los restos de lágrimas que habían quedado.

-¿Me…crees?-pude animarme a preguntar

**SERENA POW**

Cuando vi al amor de mi vida en brazos de Melisa y besándose, mi corazón se partió en dos. No escuche lo que Darien dijo, mi mente no estaba allí. Corrí en dirección a mi dormitorio. Cuando intente cerrar la puerta Darien me interrumpió y entro en ella. Me tire sobre la cama con mi rostro sobre la almohada, y comencé a llorar.

-Amor-me llamo cariñosamente-escúchame por favor-rogo, trato de tocar mi hombro pero me aleje al instante-solo te pido que me escuches-me dijo- hace unos días …Melissa se puso más cariñosa de lo normal, yo le decía que se aparte de mi pero…ella no entiende, hoy fue la gota que rebalso el vaso… le grite, le exigí que me dejara en paz, cuando pensé que se iba, me salto de golpe y me hizo que me desequilibrara y callera al sillón…

Por extraño que parecía le creía, sabía que Melissa haría lo imposible para separarnos. Además varias veces la vi insinuársele, y el simplemente se alejaba de ella, me abrazaba con mas fervor de lo normal, como queriendo que la alejara de él, y aparte de que quería que Melissa entendiera de una vez que no quería nada con ella. Sin embargo, era hombre, era normal que callera ante los juegos de ella, pero no lo creía capaz.

-Me beso a la fuerza…yo no quería te lo juro…debes creerme, yo te dije que te esperaría y eso es lo que estoy haciendo-me dijo

Me senté en la cama pero le di la espalda.

Hipé me dolía todo por lo que teníamos que pasar, de pronto sentí que me abrazaba por detrás. Me aparte un poco y vi que se sorprendió cuando lo estreche entre mis brazos. No soporte y largue toda mi furia en lágrimas. Sentí que hacia círculos con sus manos sobre mí, logrando calmarme.

Cuando finalmente lo hice, me aparto, tomo mi barbilla para que lo mirara y me seco los restos de lágrimas que habían quedado.

-¿Me…crees?-me pregunto

Yo lo mire aun con los ojos llorosos.

-Sí, te creo-dije con mi voz dolida- a la que no le creo nada es a Melissa-le dije mientras me acercaba cada vez más a él.

Le di un beso fugas en los labios.

-Gracias!-me dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-gracias por confiar en mi…

Yo lo bese como nunca lo había besado de manera salvaje. Podía sentir muestras salivas mezclarse, nuestras lenguas luchar y armonizarse a la vez. Lo tome del cuello y lo acerque más a mí para profundizar más aun el beso. Lentamente me tumbo en la cama, hasta quedar sobre mí. Comenzó a besar mi cuello, mientras yo recorría con mis manos su espalda. Darien me rozo un pecho con sus manos, pero luego lo aparto y se detuvo.

-Lo siento-me dijo apartándose un poco.

-¿Sabes que he notado que te disculpas demasiado?-le dije de manera sugerente-además no hay nada que perdonar-le dije mientras tocaba su pecho con un dedo he hacia dibujos en el.

Me pregunto con la mirada si podía continuar y yo asentí con la cabeza. Comenzó a desabotonar mi camisa y yo hacía lo mismo con la de él, pero mis dedos eran torpes por naturaleza, ya que mientras él había terminado, yo seguía luchando con la mitad de los malditos botones.

-¿Te ayudo?-me dijo con una media sonrisa

-No, te rías-le dije mientras fingía enojo.

Nuestras camisas cayeron en alguna parte de la habitación. Luego le siguieron nuestros calzados, y pantalones. Ambos quedamos en ropa interior. Mi vista se desvió a la parte baja de su abdomen, y vi con sorpresa que el ya estaba bastante excitado.

Me quito mi corpiño que termino en el suelo, y yo no pude evitar ponerme roja de vergüenza.

-Tranquila, voy a ir lento-me calmo a lo que yo asentí, pero no podía lograr borrar ese color de mi rostro.

Tomo mi lóbulo derecho en su boca, lo lamia y jugaba con él, no pude evitar que un gemido saliera de mis labios. Se sentía tan bien.

Luego fue dejando pequeñas marcas con sus besos por todo mi cuello, hasta que llego a uno de mis pechos. Tomo una entre sus manos y lo masajeaba. Sentí la humedad de su lengua en mi pezón derecho.

Darien lo rozaba, lo chupaba y mordía. Mas gemidos salieron de mi boca y comencé a curvar mi espalda. Después le dedicó el mismo trabajo al otro pezón intercambiando labores, logrando ponérmelo a ambos duros de excitación.

Mi respiración era bastante agitada y podía sentir mi humedad entre mis piernas.

Mi braguita fue lanzada junto con las otras ropas, y así quede desnuda frente a él.

-Pídeme que pare, yo ya no puedo-me dijo con una voz ronca que por momentos me asusto.

-No, no…quiero que pares…hazme el amor Darien-le pedí.

Me dio un exquisito beso, mientras separaba mis piernas. Sus besos recorrieron el mismo camino que antes, solo que esta vez llego hasta mi abdomen.

Sentí su lengua en mi botón de placer. Miles de sensaciones me recorrían, me sentía extraña, pero era una hermosa sensación. Hizo lo mismo que había hecho con mis pezones, lo chupo, lo mordió y jugó con él. Estaba sintiendo que me corría hasta que sucedió y yo no pude más que tomar las sabanas con fuerza.

Un ronquido salió de sus labios, se saco sus bóxers, mostrando su gran miembro erecto, a mi parecer.

-¿Estás segura?-me pregunto con su voz ronca

-Segura-le dije sin titubeos.

-Si te lastimo, dímelo

-Es mi primera vez, es seguro que va a doler

Volvió a separar mis piernas, entrelazo nuestras manos, mientras sentía su miembro rosar mi intimidad. Lentamente lo introdujo. Sentí un dolor, después se topo con una pared, de una estocada entro en mi por completo. Nunca había sentido tanto dolor, no era como cuando me cortaba, por lo general dolían poco y nada. Pero no era comparado con este dolor. Un quejido salió con fuerza de mis labios, acompañados por lágrimas. El se quedo muy quietito para que mi cuerpo se acostumbrara al nuevo intruso.

Sentí que el dolor lentamente se iba, y era reemplazado por olas de placer. Comencé a moverme y el entendió que todo había pasado. Comenzó a envestidme mientras tomaba mis caderas para hacerlo más profundo. Yo rodee su espalda con mis piernas logrando una mayor penetración.

En la habitación empezaron a ser audibles los gemidos así que decidí morder mi labio para amortiguarlos, el también hizo lo mismo. Las embestidas comenzaron a ser más fuertes. Estaba tocando el cielo con las manos.

Sentí mis paredes estrecharse dentro de mí, presionando su miembro.

-Ah! Darien sigue así, mas fuerte-pedí

-Estas…tan estrecha…esto es…esplendido-dijo

Con un último enviste nos corrimos juntos, diciendo nuestros nombres y sentí como desparramaba su semilla en mi.

Me beso en el tope de mi cabeza…

-Te amo-me dijo

-Te amo –le respondí

Él se tumbo exhausto en la cama y yo apoye mi cabeza en su pecho. Darien me rodeo con sus brazos y cubrió nuestros cuerpos desnudos con la sabana, y fuimos a los brazos de Morfeo al mismo tiempo.

**Uf Cuanto calor que hace en esa habitación… ¿no?**

**Pero ahora queda una pregunta… ¿Qué pasara con Sere? ¿Será verdad lo que le dijo su madre?**

**¿Y si lo destruye todo?**

**Respuestas en el próximo capítulo…**

**Espero sus reviews**

**BESOS**

*****MINAKO1413*****


	15. Chapter 15

**Como siempre los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia es mía.**

**Disfrútenla…**

**Dejen sus Reviews…**

* * *

><p><strong>DARIEN POW<strong>

Cuando desperté, sentí un cálido calorcito en mi pecho. Así es, mi princesa estaba dormida sobre MÍ. La mire por unos instantes. Era tan hermosa, pero me gustaba más cuando estaba dormida, tenía una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. "_tal parece que anoche la paso bien"-_me dijo mi voz interior, bastante arrogante, por cierto.

Intente despertarla dándole suaves besos por todo su rostro, pero no lograba mi cometido.

-Amor-susurre-despierta que ya amareció-volví a intentar, finalmente desistí, nada malo le pasaría si descansaba más de la cuenta.

La acomode en la cama. La vi por última vez, antes de vestirme y salí de su habitación. No sin antes besarle el tope de su cabeza.

Estaba desayunando, hoy no iría a trabajar.

Eso pensaba yo porque el destino dijo otra cosa. De repente sonó mi celular, lo tome y atendí la llamada.

-Hola, Darien Chiva

-Hola, Señor Chiva, soy Mateo Zapaletta-me dijo, no era otro que uno de mis abogados.

-¿Si, que necesita?

-Vera, necesito que venga a mi oficina para cerrar un contrato con el señor Phillips.

-¿No estaba todo acordado ya?, ¿qué sucedió ahora?- pregunte.

-Dice que tiene unas dudas con el contrato, pero dice que desea hablar con usted personalmente.

-¿Pero usted no le despejo esas dudas?-le dije algo enojado.

-Como ya le dije quiere hablar con usted en persona, he intentado persuadirlo…-lo corte

-Pero al parecer no lo ha logrado!-suspire-está bien, entreténgalo, dígale que en media hora estoy ahí-dije resignado.

-De acuerdo. Nos vemos-me dijo Mateo.

-Nos vemos-y con otro suspiro corte, al parecer tendría que ir a trabajar.

Termine de desayunar y me dirigí a la camioneta para ir al encuentro con el vendito Señor Phillips, en ocasiones ese hombre podía ser molesto, y hoy era una de esas ocasiones.

.

.

.

Cuando regrese aproximadamente a las 5 de la tarde, vine bastante cansado. Sin embargo eso no me quitaba mi enorme sonrisa que traía desde la mañana.

Salude a Luna.

-Hola queridísima Lunita-le dije mientras le plantaba un beso en sus mejillas

-Valla, al parecer estas de muy buen humor hoy-me dijo con una ceja alzada- ¿Quien es la persona responsable de tan tamaña sonrisa?-me pregunto aunque ella sabía la respuesta… "mi princesa".

- Y Serena ¿Dónde está?-le cambie de tema.

-Sí, si esquiva la pregunta.

-Te preguntare otra vez… queridísima Lunita ¿dónde esta Serena?

Ella bufo- No lo sé, en su cuarto tal vez, hoy no la he visto.

-¿Se siente mal?-le pregunte preocupado.

-No creo, Maxi paso por su cuarto y dijo que estaba dormida. Así que supongo que se le pegaron las sabanas, solo eso.

Me despedí de Luna, con mi rostro notablemente preocupado. Ya era tarde para que se le hayan pegado tanto las sabanas, como Luna dijo.

Subí hasta la segunda planta, toque su puerta, la llame pero nadie respondió, asome mi cabeza por el cuarto…y la vi, allí estaba ella en la misma posición donde la deje.

Me acerque, la llame, pero como en la mañana no me contesto, al no haber respuesta me preocupe aun más. La agite suavemente y luego un poco más fuerte. Me acerque a su boca, su respiración era pausada, como si estuviese dormida.

Me pare, tome mi celular de mi bolsillo y marque a mi amigo Andrew.

Tres tonos después…

-Hola ¿Andrew?

-Si soy yo… ¿cuánto hace que no escucho esa dulce voz tuya, hermano?-me dijo con toda tranquilidad, yo no estaba para eso.

-Mira Andrew, disculpa pero no tengo tiempo que perder

-¿Qué sucede?

-Es Serena… ella no despierta.

-¿Cómo?-me dijo sorprendido.

-Así es anoche-hice una pausa- se durmió, todo normal hasta ahí, pero yo regrese hasta hace unos minutos y me dijo Luna que durmió todo el día, y ahora quiero despertarla y no reacciona.

-¿Intentaste con alcohol?-"rayos" pensé se me había olvidado eso.

-No-respondí.

-Bueno ve por él y pónselo cerca de su nariz, te espero en la línea-si decir más deje el celular en la cama, corrí al baño, tome el alcohol, lo destape y lo embebí en un poco de algodón. Me acerque a Serena coloque el algodón debajo de su nariz…y nada paso. Entonces tome el celular de nuevo.

-Andrew, no reacciona-dije aun más preocupado y un poco exaltado.

-Tranquilízate primero, voy en camino.

-Te espero-dije y colgué. Me senté al lado de ella y tome su mano.

Cuando note un pequeño detalle. Ella estaba desnuda en la cama, una un tanto desarreglada y había ropa tirada en el suelo. Sabía que Andrew era médico, el veía mujeres desnudas a menudo, eso creo, pero se daría cuenta de que era lo que había pasado en la noche. Igualmente no me iba a gustar que Andrew destapase la sábana que cubría a Serena y la viera desnuda.

Fue así que me pare, tome un piyama de dos piezas de su armario, y la vestí. Pero al quitarle la sabana note la mancha de sangre signo de su virginidad perdida. La tome en brazos y la acomode en el sillón que había en la pieza. Verla así inconsciente me provocaba una opresión en el pecho.

Saque la sabana y el cubre camas y los reemplacé por otros limpios. Luego la acosté y la tape nuevamente con la sábana. Levante del suelo la ropa que había quedado desparramada de la noche anterior y la lleve al lavadero junto con la sabana y el cubre cama. Regrese y me senté a su lado y entrelacé nuestras manos.

.

.

.

20 minutos después llego Andrew, le reviso el pulso, comprobó sus reflejos, y otras cosas más que no entendí.

-¿Se golpeo? ¿O algo por el estilo?-me pregunto Andrew.

-No anoche cuando me despedí estaba bien, pero cuando quise despertarla ya no reaccionaba.-medio mentí.

-Es extraño, veras…ella está en coma-me soltó de golpe.

-¿Qué? No puede ser-dije tomándome la cabeza y caminando de un lado para otro en la habitación.

-Cálmate Darien, la situación no mejorara si te pones así-intento calmarme.

-Está bien-suspire-¿ahora qué se puede hacer?

-Nada solo queda esperar que despierte. Lo lamento pero no queda otra opción.

-Lo entiendo y gracias.

.

.

.

Estaba por pasar una semana desde que Serena había entrado en estado de coma. Yo no sabía qué hacer, pero no me quedaba otra cosa que esperar, pero eso me desesperaba aún más. Así que decidí trabajar para despejar mi mente. Luna me avisaría cualquier cambio que ocurriera.

**SERENA POW**

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, sentí como si hubiese dormido por días. Me levante, y tuve un pequeño dolor en donde nuca pensé que me podía doler. De pensar lo que había pasado me puse colorada. Me fui al baño y me cepille los dientes. Ahí note un pequeño detalle. Cuando me quede dormida la noche anterior, no estaba así vestida…es más, no estaba vestida.

Otra vez me sonroje poniéndome más colorada. ¿Acaso Darien me había vestido?

Sacudí mi cabeza, como queriendo que eso no hubiese pasado. Posteriormente decidí darme un baño. Cuando estaba por terminar de peinar mi cabello, la puerta del baño se abrió de par en par.

La persona que la abrió no era otro que mi príncipe, mi amor…Darien. Tenía una cara de ¿sorpresa? ¿Por qué? El corrió rápidamente y me estrecho en sus brazos.

-Parece que hoy estamos cariñositos-le dije correspondiendo a su abrazo.

El coloco su rostro en mi hombro. De inmediato lo sentí húmedos mis hombros y lo escuche llorar. Luego escuche susurrar mi nombre. En ese momento me asuste, tome su rostro en mis manos y tenía una cara de dolor que me partía en dos.

-Ey, ¿qué sucede amor?-le dije con ternura- no me asustes-le dije, el sólo me abrazo, y yo hacía círculos con mis manos sobre su espalda para calmarlo. Nunca lo había visto así. Cuando finalmente se calmo, se seco las lágrimas y comenzó a hablar.

-Tú fuiste la que me asustaste a mí…y a todos-me dijo y yo me sorprendí.

-¿Qué?- solo pude prenunciar.

-Princesa, tu estuviste en…coma por casi una semana-me dijo de repente asustándome aún más.

Salí del baño y tome mi celular de la mesita de luz. Decía: Domingo.

-Te golpeaste la cabeza o algo así y estas alucinando. Es Domingo amor-le dije a modo de burla.

-¿Te fijaste de que fecha?

Yo me fije la fecha domingo 15 de agosto.

-15 de Agosto!-grite, efectivamente había pasado una semana después de que Darien y yo…ya saben.

Aparte de ese pequeño, accidente ¬¬ por así decirlo -_-U no volví a sufrir ningún otro problema, hasta el momento, por lo menos. Estos días se habían convertido en los más felices hasta ahora.

Pero como dice el dicho; "Después de la calma, viene la tormenta" y tenía razón…

* * *

><p><strong>UH! ¿y ahora que problemas deberán enfrentar esta joven pareja?<strong>

**Apuesto que no se esperaban lo del coma: P**

**Las respuestas a el interrogante en el próximo capítulo…**

**Espero sus reviews.**

**BESOS**

*****MINAKO1413*****


	16. Chapter 16

**Los personajes son de Naoko T. la historia es mía…**

**Que lo disfrutéis…**

* * *

><p><strong>SERENA POW<strong>

Desde hace unos días mi vida era perfecta, vivía con gente que me quería y además tenía junto a mí al hombre de mis sueños, mi único amor, no podía pedir más a la vida. Todo era perfecto, aparte del hecho de que no había vuelto a ver a Melissa, ya que Darien la había echado de su casa.

Estaba paseando en caballo con Maxi. Habíamos decidido pasar el día fuera. Yo estaba sentada junto a unas rocas, mientras Maxi jugaba con la pelota.

Estaba viendo el cielo, pensando si había una persona más feliz que yo, hasta que una voz me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Veo que estas disfrutando…pues disfruta mientras puedas-dijo una mujer, al voltearme comprobé que no era otra más que Melissa.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunte.

-Vine de hablar unos asuntos con Darien, no olvides que aunque me haya echado de su casa, aun soy su socia.

-Lamentablemente-respondí.

-Vengo a advertirte que esto no quedara así.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A Darien, por su puesto…si él no es mío, mucho menos será tuyo, antes muerto…

-¿Qué estás diciendo?, ¿acaso me estas amenazando?

-Pues claro, que no lo notaste…

-No te tengo miedo Melissa.

-Pues deberías. Nunca se sabe lo que pueda ocurrir mañana, ¿no?-dijo la muy perra, antes de marcharse.

.

.

.

Cuando volví estaba distraída y preocupada. ¿A qué extremo llegaría Melissa con sus amenazas? Estaba tan concentrada que no note que había alguien en la cocina hasta que lo sentí cerca de mí. Yo en ese momento estaba por tomar un té de manzanilla, que había recién hecho para calmarme un poco. Por ende este estaba aun caliente.

-Amor-me llamo Darien, pero por la proximidad solté el vaso que tenía en mis manos, haciéndolo volcarse sobre una de estas.

Grite del susto mesclado con dolor que sufrí al quemarme.

-Lo siento, princesa, no quise asustarte-me dijo un preocupado Darien.

-No te preocupes-dije con voz lastimera-no fue tu culpa…estaba distraída

-Te estaba llamando hace rato y no me contestabas-me dijo mientras tomaba mi mano suavemente, pero rozo con sus dedos mi ahora sensible mano y eso me dolió más.

-Auch! duele-dije suavemente.

-Ven aquí, te voy a curar

Sin objeción lo seguí hasta el baño donde saco una cajita de primeros auxilios y me desinfecto la mano y luego le coloco un ungüento para la quemadura y me envolvió la mano con una gasa. Me beso tiernamente mi mano quemada y yo le sonreí en respuesta.

Darien me beso levemente y luego tomo mi mano sana y me dirigió hasta sentarnos en los sillones que había en el living.

-Ahora dime… ¿qué paso?

-¿Pasar? ¿Nada por?-me hice la distraída.

-Serena-ahora estaba en problemas cuando usaba mi nombre nada malo vendría después.

-Nada, enserio amor, solo estaba pensando cosas sin importancia y me distraje eso es todo.

-Eso algo importante ¿tiene que ver con Melisa?

-Increíble, ¿acaso puedes leer mi mente y no me lo dijiste?

-Hasta hace unos días podía haberlo intentado, pero sabes bien que la conexión se ha roto-eso era cierto, no hace mucho que nos habíamos dado cuenta que Darien ya no podía usar la levitación, ni otras cosas que antes si podía, eso era signo de que la conexión se había roto.

-Si lo sé-dije desanimadamente, de alguna manera me gustaba que tuviéramos esa conexión, era algo esplendido.

-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa de Melissa?

-No es algo que me preocupe…más bien me molesta-mentí.

-¿Qué cosa te molesta?

-Me molesta que ella tenga que venir a verte todavía, no puedes acaso cancelar tu sociedad con ella.

-Lo he estado pensando, pero como Melissa no se me ha vuelto a insinuar y solo hablamos lo necesario sobre trabajo, decidí no hacer nada…

-No me gusta verte cerca de ella-dije y me levante dándole la espalda.

-¿Celosa?-me dijo mientras me abrazaba por detrás

-¿Celosa yo? ¿Ja?

-No se me ocurre otra cosa-me dijo mientras me apretaba más a él.

-Auch! -volví a exclamar cuando me apretó la mano.

-Lo siento-me dijo mientras me daba la vuelta para que lo mirara de frente y me estampo un tierno beso en los labios.

.

.

.

Había pasado 1 semana desde mi encuentro con Melisa.

Un día recibí una llamada de Melissa diciendo que tenía que hablar conmigo de algo úrgete sobre mi hermano. Se notaba angustiada por eso es que fui a su encuentro.

Entre en su despacho que quedaba cerca de la capital, toque la puerta y ella me invito a sentarme.

-Pues bien ¿que querías decirme?

-Veras Serena lo que tengo que decirte no es sobre tu hermano es sobre Darien.

-¿Qué ocurre?, dilo de una vez así puedo irme-le dije enojada

-Nada ocurre pero va a ocurrir-me dijo mientras se asomaba una sonrisa maliciosa por sus labios.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Tú te alejaras de él-me soltó.

-Que! Estás loca, yo no pienso hacer eso.

-Claro que lo harás-me dijo con supremacía.

-¿Tu me obligarás a caso?-le conteste elevando el tono de mi voz.

-Podría decirse que sí.

-¿Que te crees, que porque tú me lo digas lo voy a dejar así porque si?

-Veras…-me explico- yo se que tú tienes poderes y todo ese rollo-me dejo sorprendida, ¿como lo había averiguado?

-¿Cómo te enteraste?

-¿Recuerdas a Alan?-¿que tenía que ver mi amigo con todo esto?, pensé.

-¿Alan? ¿Qué tiene que ver él?

-Bueno como sabes tuve que hacer un viaje de negocios a México y me lo encontré, el era uno de los hombres con el que hice negocios. Fuimos a un bar a celebrar, cuando empezó a tomar…debo decirte que es muy flojito, con apenas unas cuantas copas me soltó todo, tu amistad desde que eran niños, el hecho de que se enamoró de ti, por cierto es muy obvio que no te olvido, no deja de nombrarte…unas cosas por aquí otras cosas por allá y me conto con lujo de detalles de tus poderes, debes elegir mejor a tus amigos para que guarden tus secretos.

-¿Y qué hay con eso?

-Bueno veras-dijo mientras se levantaba y tomaba un cortaplumas de la mesa y sacaba una foto de su cajón, lo vi y lo reconocí de inmediato, era Darien quien se encontraba en ella. Lo coloco frente a mí…

-Lo que quiero es que termines con Darien, te alejes de su vida para siempre, cuanto antes mejor y si es posible lejos del país.

-Y si no quiero-le dije molesta, no me intimidaría frente a ella.

-Pues sabes…podría sucederle algo muy malo-dijo rosando el corta plumas alrededor de cuello de la foto de Darien, hasta que lo dejo clavado sobre su frente- algo demasiado malo.

-No te tengo miedo, lo defenderé, no dejare que le hagas daño!-le grite.

-¿Estás segura? Por un rumor que me dijo un pajarito, no estás en condiciones de arriesgar tu vida-me dijo y entonces recordé algo muy importante que me había ocurrido hace unos días atrás.

**FLASH BACK**

_Estaba preparando la cena, hoy yo cocinaría, Maxi me estaba ayudando cuando un leve mareo hizo que me agarrara de la mesada._

_-¿Estás bien?-me preguntó preocupado Maxi._

_-Si solo me maree un poquito pero ya paso-dije, últimamente me sentía mal, desde aquella conversación con Melisa mi vida ya no era tranquila, vivía asustada, y todo lo poco que comía me caía mal, pero yo siempre era así cada vez que algo me preocupaba mucho-ahora mejor ve y coloca la ensalada en la mesa-le dije cariñosamente, Maxi asintió y me obedeció, pero al instante sentí otro mareo más fuerte, veía todo borroso, intente dar unos pasos pero caí al suelo, sentí algo agarrarme, después de ahí no recordaba nada, todo estaba negro._

_Cuando desperté sentí que estaba tumbada, y alguien me agarraba mi mano. Intente levantarme pero me lo impidió._

_-Tranquila amor-me dijo cariñosamente Darien._

_-¿Que paso?-le dije mientras me sostenía mi cabeza que aun me daba vueltas._

_-Te desmayaste, eso paso, ¿te…te ha ocurrido antes?-me dijo titubeando._

_-No, de acho es la primera vez-me sincere._

_-Bueno, tal vez sea porque estas mal del estomago-me dijo y yo asentí._

…

_En la noche antes de acostarme Luna me preguntó si no estaba segura si mi desmayo no era por otra cosa, yo me ruboricé y le dije que eran alucinaciones sujas, solo eso. Pero tenía mis sospechas… y si yo… ¿estaba embarazada? Había decidido ir a hacerme unos estudios si esto persistía._

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-Y que me dices estás segura de que arriesgarías tu vida por Darien-me dijo mientras tomaba el cortaplumas en las manos y lo rosaba en mi cuello-¿pero y la de tu hijo? ¿Serias capaz de hacer que muera por tu culpa?-me soltó mientras yo apartaba el cortaplumas que viajaba a mi vientre, yo lo cubrí con mis brazos de forma protectora, aunque todavía no sabía si dentro de mi llevaba una vida. Pero ella tenía razón no me arriesgaría.

Sin darme cuenta mi rostro estaba cubierto de lágrimas que salían de mis ojos como cascadas.

-Esta…bien- pero promete que no le harás nada a Darien cuando me valla- le dije llorando.

-De acuerdo-me dijo he intensifico su sonrisa.

-Solo te pido que me des 2 días para arreglar todo.

-2 días…está bien, para que veas que soy buena -dijo

2 DIAS TENDRIA DOS DIAS SOLAMENTE PARA DECIRLE O MEJOR MENTIRLE A DARIEN Y SALIRME DE SU VIDA PARA SIEMPRE.

Podría decir que pase que ser la mujer más afortunada del mundo a ser la más desafortunada del universo.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo?<strong>

**¿Merezco reviews? Los espero…**

**BESOS **

*****MINAKO1413*****


	17. Chapter 17

**Los personajes son de Naoko T. la historia es producto de mi imaginación loca… XD**

**Disfrutenla…**

* * *

><p><strong>DARIEN POW<strong>

Mi día estaba siendo perfecto, estábamos reunidos en mi despacho Melissa y yo, estábamos revisando unos contratos hasta que ella toco un tema personal.

-Darien-me dijo casi en un susurro.

-¿Si?-conteste de lo más desinteresado.

-Tengo que hablar contigo…sobre Serena-me dijo y yo deje de mirar los papeles que tenía en mis manos para mirarla.

-No empieces Melissa, todo esta bien entre nosotros, pero solo somos amigos, no intentes ensuciar a Serena-sabia que ella no estaba feliz al vernos juntos y sabia que haría algo para separarnos.

-Por esa amistad que dices tenerme al menos escúchame-me dijo suplicante, yo me rendí, quería saber que se inventaba.

-Está bien pero solo te doy 5 minutos-le dije tajante.

-Veras, Serena no es quien dice ser, ella es…-la corte.

-Diferente si lo sé.

-No, no hablo de sus poderes-me dejo sorprendido cuando dijo eso, ¿acaso ya sabía lo de Serena?

-¿Como sabes eso?-le pregunte para sacarme las dudas.

-Eso no importa-me respondió.

-¿Acaso vas a exhibirla?-le pregunte preocupado y con un poco enojado.

-No, claro que no, yo lo se hace rato y si no hice nada en aquel entonces ¿porque crees que voy hacerlo ahora? –En eso tenía razón-Eso no es de lo que quiero hablarte. Te lo diré de una, Serena es una estafadora-me dijo sin rodeos.

-¿Qué? estas mintiendo Serena sería incapaz de hacer eso!-le dije realmente enojado.

-Créeme yo también me sorprendí cuando lo escuche, un día la escuche hablar muy acarameladamente con un tipo y pensé que eras tú, pero no , ella le decía Seiya o algo así, no importa, lo importante es que ella no te ama, solo fingió todo este tiempo…

-No te creo!-le solté, Serena me había demostrado que me amaba.

-Debes de creerme Darien yo no te mentiría con algo así, si me aleje de ti fue para que pudieras ser feliz con Serena.

-No puedo creerte-no podía…Serena no podría engañarme-

-Piensa Darien, ella cae aquí de un día para otro, dice que quiere entrenar en un lugar apartado de la gente, hasta ahí es comprensible…pero luego ¿porque no se va?¿No se supone que no duraba mucho en el mismo lugar? Un día tu mismo me lo dijiste…-yo estaba en shock

Desde el momento en que vino a este lugar estaba todo planeado, te enamora, luego tu le pides casamiento y ya esta… cuando se divorcien le va a corresponder una buena parte por la herencia y estoy segura que se irá con ese tipo.¿ No crees que todo cuadra?

-No, no puede ser, no puede ser-repetía yendo de un lado para el otro en la habitación.

-Te dejare solo para que lo analices mejor, no te dejes engañar Darien abre bien los ojos-me dijo antes de retirarse.

Me quede pensando…acaso podía ser verdad… No, claro que no, no podía dudar ahora del amor de Serena.

Salí de la casa para tomar un poco de aire eso me vendría bien.

Pero al salir me lleve una gran sorpresa…

**SERENA POW**

Cuando llegue a la hacienda vi que al mismo tiempo se asomaba una camioneta, cuando una persona bajo de ella, no pude ver bien, los rayos del sol tapaban mi vista.

-¿Bombón? Eres tú me dijo y yo de inmediato lo reconocí-era mi mejor amigo Seiya.

-Seiya! Dije corriendo a sus brazos.

-Te extrañe tanto- me decía mientras me apretaba mas a él.

-Seiya, sé que me quieres mucho, pero déjame respirar-le dije levemente por falta de oxigeno.

-Lo siento -me dijo mientras me soltaba, pero de inmediato tomo mis manos entre las suyas-es que de enserio te extrañe, además necesito un cariñito, Kaori no deja de gritarme, últimamente ha estado rara, un día está feliz y al rato está furiosa y no tiene otra idea mejor que gritarme.

-Bueno debes comprender a tu novia-le dije palmeando su hombro.

-Esposa- corrigió.

-Valla felicidades -le dije mientras le di otro abrazo- veo que muchas cosas han cambiado… oye ¿no será que voy a ser tía verdad?

Seiya se puso colorado.

-Me encanta verte avergonzado, no es muy típico de ti-le dije mientras reía a carcajadas.

-Oye me la vas a pagar!- me dijo y yo eche a correr hasta que casi tropiezo con mis pies y casi caigo. El me tomo en brazos para que no cayera.

-Eres la única que se tropieza con sus propios pies, siempre la misma, la Serena torpe de siempre-se burlo, entonces le pegue con mi mano, el quiso parar el golpe pero toco mi otra mano

-Auch!-me queje.

-Oh, bombón ¿qué te paso? No me fije que estabas lastimada, lo siento-me dijo con mirada de borrego.

-No pasa nada Seiya, solo tuve un pequeño accidente domestico.

-Que acaso quisiste caminar y mascar chicle al mismo tiempo-se burlo de nuevo.

-Óyeme pedazo de…-dije mientras le fruncía mi seño e intentaba golpearlo. En ese momento note que Darien estaba parado frente a la puerta con una cara seria… ¿o acaso estaba enojado?

-Darien-exclame-ben Seiya te voy a presentar a alguien-le dije a Seiya para que me siguiera.

Cuando finalmente estábamos los 3 de frente le dije…

-Darien el es Seiya Kou, Seiya el es Darien Chiva-los presente.

-Un gusto-le dijo seriamente Darien.

-Al contrario el gusto es mío, es un placer poder hablar con el mismísimo Darien Chiva el multimillonario.

-No seas exagerado Seiya-le susurre.

-No exagero es la verdad ¿o no?-le dijo en voz alta a Darien.

-¿Tu eres?-le pregunto Darien quien mantenía su cara seria.

-Yo soy amigo, que digo –se corrigió solo Seiya-soy el mejor amigo de Serena. ¿Y tú?

-Soy su novio-le respondió Darien.

-Novio! Valla felicidades-dijo con una sonrisa sincera Seiya.

La presentación entre ambos no había sido la más alegre del mundo, cenamos medio en silencio. Seiya había intentado que fuese más animada pero extrañamente Darien estuvo muy serio y hasta lo note pensativo.

Seiya había decidido pasar algunos días con nosotros, unas mini vacaciones dijo él.

**DARIEN POW**

Decidí ir a mi despacho trabajar era lo que hacía que mi mente no pensase en historias sin sentido.

De repente escuche voces dentro, así que como buen curioso que soy, me aproximé a la puerta entreabierta y afiancé mi oído y mi vista.

Lo que vi me dejo como estatua, allí estaba Serena en brazos de Seiya de forma muy acaramelada.

-Te extrañe mucho amorcito-le dijo Seiya, apretándola más hacia él.

Cerré mis manos hasta que los nidillos se hicieron blancos.

-Y yo a ti. Pero dime ¿porque viniste? Nuestro plan puede arruinarse, no debiste venir-le decía Serena y yo estaba en shock sin poder creer en lo que veía y oía.

-Lo sé, pero como te dije te extrañaba mucho, además el tonto Chiva no sospecha nada-decía mientras plantaba un beso en el cuello de Serena.

Yo seguía sin creerlo, era verdad lo que Melissa me había dicho y yo que no le creí.

-Sí pero igual fue muy arriesgado-gimió cuando Seiya tomo entre sus manos un pezón de ella-Amor nos pueden ver, mejor nos vemos esta noche ¿sí?-le propuso Serena.

-Espero que sea como la de anoche y como las otras, el muy tonto piensa que vine ayer, no sabe que hace meses que estoy aquí y él ni se percato de eso-le dijo mientras le daba un leve beso en los labios.

-Sí, sí pero suéltame que nos puede ver Darien, que pasa si nos ve-dijo.

Yo no aguante más la ira y abrí la puerta haciéndola sonar estrepitosamente.

-Demasiado tarde Serena-le grite.

-Darien no, no es lo que parece-me dijo la muy mentirosa.

-Que me vas a decir que te estabas ahogando y el te hacia respiración boca a boca-le grite con ira

-No créeme Darien, yo pensaba dejarlo, yo solo te amo a ti-me dijo como escusa.

-Si ya veo cuanto vale tu amor por mí, eres una cualquiera Serena. Te quiero fuera de mi casa esta misma noche-le seguía gritando.

-Pero Darien, no puedo, no puedes yo…yo estoy embarazada-exclamó y yo me quede nuevamente helado pero mi ira pudo más.

-No me digas-dije irónico- y ahora me vas a decir que soy el padre.

-Sí, tu eres el padre, créeme-me seguía mintiendo.

-No voy a caer en la misma trampa dos veces, no te creo, y si de verdad, estas embarazada, te aseguro que no es mío. No quiero nada que provenga de ti. Váyanse los 2 ahora mismo de mi casa o llamo a la policía-les grite y corrí a mi cuarto. Me di una ducha y me quede ahí. Con el agua entre mezclarse con mis lagrimas.

**SERENA POW**

_Unos minutos antes…_

1 día después de la cena recibí una desagradable llamada, y mi recordatorio al calvario que se aproximaba.

-Hola

-Hola Serena, quería saber si ya cumpliste con lo que prometiste-me dijo del otro lado Melissa.

-No hoy…hoy lo voy a hacer-dije medio titubeando.

-Más te vale, sino sabes lo que pasara-me amenazo antes de colgar.

No pude contener las lágrimas, el dolor y la importancia hacían mella en mí. De pronto sentí como alguien me abrazaba. Cuando me calme me aparta de él.

-Bombón ¿qué sucede?-me pregunto preocupado Seiya.

-Tú eres mi amigo ¿verdad?

-Claro eso nunca lo dudes…

-Bueno, en el nombre de esa amistad te pido un favor-dije mientras entrelazaba nuestras manos-no me sueltes en ningún momento, no hagas nada a pesar de lo que veas y escuches, solo quédate quieto.

-No entiendo a qué va esto, pero de acuerdo solo me quedo quieto ¿verdad?

-Sí.

En ese preciso momento sentí que alguien se acerca, tenía la corazonada de que era Darien y mi plan dio marcha. Pronuncie una palabras… y todo comenzó…o termino.

"_Las cartas están echadas, la decisión que tomé ya no tiene marcha a tras, lo hago por ti y por la vida que tengo en mi vientre…lo siento Darien"-pensé._

-Te extrañe mucho amorcito-me dijo Seiya, apretándome más hacia él.

-Y yo a ti. Pero dime ¿porque viniste? Nuestro plan puede arruinarse, no debiste venir-le dije.

-Lo sé, pero como te dije te extrañaba mucho, además el tonto Chiva no sospecha nada-decía mientras plantaba un beso en mi cuello.

-Sí pero igual fue muy arriesgado-gemí cuando Seiya tomo entre sus manos un pezón y lo apretujo-Amor nos pueden ver, mejor nos vemos esta noche ¿sí?-le propuse.

-Espero que sea como la de anoche y como las otras, el muy tonto piensa que vine ayer, no sabe que hace meses que estoy aquí y él ni se percato de eso-me dijo mientras me daba un leve beso en los labios.

-Sí, sí pero suéltame que nos puede ver Darien, que pasa si nos ve-dije preocupada.

Vi que la puerta se abría haciendo un estrepitoso sonido.

-Demasiado tarde Serena-nos grito Darien, lo vi en su cara reflejada la ira. Eso me dio miedo nunca lo había visto así.

-Darien no, no es lo que parece-le dije, para que me creyera.

-Que me vas a decir que te estabas ahogando y el te hacia respiración boca a boca-me grito con ira

-No créeme Darien, yo pensaba dejarlo, yo solo te amo a ti.

-Si ya veo cuanto vale tu amor por mí, eres una cualquiera Serena. Te quiero fuera de mi casa esta misma noche-nos seguía gritando.

-Pero Darien, no puedo, no puedes yo…yo estoy embarazada-exclamó como ultimo recurso y lo vi quedarse helado.

-No me digas-dijo irónico- y ahora me vas a decir que soy el padre.

-Sí, tu eres el padre, créeme-le dije.

-No voy a caer en la misma trampa dos veces, no te creo, y si de verdad, estas embarazada, te aseguro que no es mío. No quiero nada que provenga de ti. Váyanse los 2 ahora mismo de mi casa o llamo a la policía-nos grito nuevamente antes de irse y cerrar la puerta con la misma fuerza con la que había entrado.

Seiya al ver que Darien cerró la puerta soltó mis manos.

-Se puede saber ¿qué demonios fue eso?-me dijo sorprendido.

-No preguntes, dijiste que harías lo que te pedí, ahora te pido que me ayudes a empacar-le dije cibis baja.

-¿Tienes a donde ir? me pregunto cuando nos dirigíamos a su camioneta con las valijas en mano.

-Con mi hermano supongo…-le respondía sin pensar en realidad ya no me importaba.

-No nada de eso. Tú te vienes conmigo a mi casa.

-No voy a estar bien con mi hermano-intente convencerlo.

-Fiore viaja mucho y no quiero que estés sola, además Kaori estará feliz de verte de nuevo, y tendrá otra persona a quien gritarle-me dijo y me dio una sonrisa que pude imitar a medias.

Finalmente me resigne yo tampoco quería estar sola.

.

.

.

_2 años después…_

Serena sale al parque con una carriola con una niña de 2 años en su interior, felizmente alzando sus manitas y sonriendo.

-¿Estás segura que estará bien?-pregunto por enésima vez Seiya a su esposa.

-Sí, te lo aseguro, les hará bien salir a las 2.

-Es muy apegada a ella-le comento Seiya.

-Sí, es su madrina después de todo, ambas se quieren mucho, últimamente Serena a estado deprimida y eso Hotaru lo nota y se pone triste al ver a su madrina así-le contesto Kaori.

Cuando Serena llego a con sus amigos los Kou fue bien recibida, pero para desgracia de Seiya Kaori no había dejado de regañarlo por todo, pero por lo menos se entretenía bastante con la presencia de Serena lo que había disminuido los insultos y peleas al mínimo.

Kaori le conto a Seiya que los cambios tan dramáticos en su persona se debía a que estaba muy sensible por su embarazo. Eso le había caído como agua fría en un principio a Seiya pero luego saltaba de alegría al asumir que iba a ser padre.

Serena se había convertido en madrina de la pequeña Hotaru. Los desmayos se sucedieron, por tal motivo, visito al médico y con unos cuantos análisis, confirmaron que Serena estaba un poco anémica, y con unos tratamientos esto fue solucionado.

Serena se sentía triste, porque le hubiese gustado tener una partecita de Darien y de ella en su vida.

**DARIEN POW**

Dos años habían pasado desde que la felicidad se me había escapado de las manos. Me mude a Japón junto con Maxi. Deje toda mi vida atrás, los recuerdos de ella, se habían quedado en esa casa. Si bien no había vendido Rayo Azul, ya no estaba tan metido en las negociaciones ni nada de trabajo pesado, solo lo administraba a lo lejos, de eso se encargaba mi nuevo socio y amigo Kelvin.

Decidí formar sociedad con un hombre de apellido Benstreller. Ahora era el vicepresidente de una de las mejores editoriales de Japón.

Como últimamente tenía mucho trabajo decidí estirar mis piernas y respirar aire puro como solo lo hacia el parque que quedaba cerca de la editorial.

Iba distraído mirando los niños jugar, hasta que vi una joven que estaba sentada en el pasto mientras jugaba con una niña. La niña tenía una cálida sonrisa que aun se notaba aunque tenía su chupete en la boca. La chica le hacía gentos con su cara y la niña estallaba en risas.

No sé porque pero verla así de espaldas me la recordaba. Me acerque para verla más claramente. Por simple curiosidad. Cosa que me arrepentí de inmediato.

Era… Serena. La persona que me engaño y la que menos quería volver a ver.

Verla de nuevo trajo una oleada de sentimientos, dolor, rencor, odio, sobre todo odio. Cuando vi a la niña recordé lo último que me había dicho…"_estoy embarazada…" "es tuyo"…_ resonaron esas palabras en mi mente. Pero al obsérvala pude notar y para mi alivio comprobar que al menos no se parecía en nada en mi, si supuestamente era mía, ni a Serena por extraño que pareciera, la niña tenía unos hermosos ojos verdes y pelo color marrón, esos ojos me lo recordaron a él, él tenía ese tipo de ojos. Era igual a su padre.

Con la ira contenida y que tenía, decidí dejarla salir, todos estos años la estuve conteniendo y sentía que esa explotaría en cualquier momento, así que me acerque hasta ellas.

**SERENA POW**

Saque a Hotaru de su carriola y comencé a jugar con ella. Hoy me había levantado triste como los últimos meses, pero a diferencia de las otras veces hoy me sentía extraña como si algo fuese a ocurrir. Le seguí haciendo caras divertidas a Hotaru, no opacaría el día tan bonito que teníamos con mi tristeza. Hoy era el día ahijada-madrina.

Así es, era madrina de una hermosa niña, la luz que iluminaba mi obscuridad en donde me encontraba.

Sentí como alguien se me acercaba. Me gire para ver quien era, y lo vi…era el Darien, el único dueño de mi corazón.

-Darien- dije y sentí mi garganta secarse.

-Serena -me respondió fríamente-¿lindo día para sacar a las bastardas a pasear no?

-No te permito que digas eso-le grite.

-Pero eso es lo que es…-me dijo y no me pude contener más y lo cacheteé.

-¿No te gusta que te digan la verdad?-me soltó venenosamente, pude notar la ira de sus palabras.

-Ella no es nada de eso y lo sabes bien, ¿cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo?-ya me estaba cansando de todo esto.

-Así, ya me olvide la vieja historia…pero sabes bien que no te creo.

-¿Entonces qué haces aquí, acaso me estas siguiendo?

-No, es solo una coincidencia.

-Entonces dejémoslo así como una simple coincidencia-dije pero fui interrumpida por el llanto de Hotaru, la alce en mis brazos.

-Tranquila cariño-la intente calmar, pero ella siguió llorando-¿quieres ir con papa verdad?-Hotaru dejo de llorar de inmediato y me dio una media sonrisa de respuesta.

-Má-dijo mi pequeña, ella me llamaba así, no le salía decir madrina o Nina como dice la mayoría. Vi como el rostro de Darien cambio y se tenso, pero no me importo, yo quería salir de ahí de inmediato.

-Yo…tengo que irme-le dije fríamente, coloque a Hotaru en su carriola me fui sin despedirme.

**DARIEN POW**

_Mamá, la niña le había dicho mamá… bueno, no exactamente solo le dijo Má, pero me hizo sentir extraño escucharla. Yo había soñado con algún día que uno de nuestros hijos diría esas maravillosas palabras… Esto solo confirmaba que lo que me había dicho hace un año era mentira. Sacudí mi cabeza para dejar de pensar en eso y me dirigí a la editorial._

**SERENA POW**

Cuando llegue a la casa de Seiya me sentía peor que cuando salí. Intente poner mi mejor sonrisa, pero al parecer no funciono, porque tras saludar a Seiya y Kaori, esta le pidió que llevase a la niña a jugar al patio, para que podamos hablar a solas.

-Serena dime que sucedió-me dijo preocupada.

-¿Nada, porque?-le dije intentando disimular.

-Vamos, ve la cara que traes, aunque trates de sonreír se nota que algo te paso-no podía engañarla, ella me conocía muy bien.

-Es que vi a Darien-le confesé y ella se sorprendió.

-Darien, ¿qué hace aquí?

-No lo sé y no quiero averiguarlo…pese a lo todo, hace un año que decidí sacarlo de mi vida.

-Pero y si le explicas…-la corte.

-Sabes bien lo que paso hace un año…-le dije y no pude evitar recordarlo.

**FLASBACK**

_Tras enterarme de que no estaba embarazada mi única preocupación era Darien, Melissa podía hacerle algo si yo le contaba la verdad._

_Un día cuando estaba viendo la televisión me entere de que esta había tenido un accidente. Esta era mi oportunidad para desenmascararla. Me dirigí hacia Santa Fe en el avión privado de la familia Tsukino y fui directo a la hacienda. Supe por un trabajador que Darien estaba en su despacho. Así que hacia allá me dirigí. Golpee la puerta y cuando del otro lado me dieron permiso entre. Darien me veía con cara de sorpresa e ira. Cuando vi que quería hablar me le adelante._

_-Darien, necesito hablar y que no me interrumpas-le dije mientras con un conjuro lo dejaba como una estatua sin que pudiera moverse- veras, todo lo que sucedió entre nosotros no fue una mentira, fue, es y será lo más puro que viví en mi vida, yo de verdad te amo, siempre viví huyendo de las personas que me querían por miedo a lastimarlas. _

_Cuando llegue aquí mi pensamiento era ese, pero cambio, vos me hiciste cambiar, demostrándome que juntos podríamos afrontar todo lo malo que viniera. _

_Me fui enamorando de vos, y me di cuenta que ya no podría estar lejos tuyo, sé que soy media cabezota, no debí irme aquella vez que peleamos, actué como una niña, pero te juro que yo te amo de verdad. _

_Un día me llamo al celular Melissa diciéndome que tenía que contarme algo urgente de mi hermano. Me preocupe y fui a su encuentro. Pero grande fue mi sorpresa cuando ella comenzó a amenazarme que si no te dejaba cosas malas podrían sucederte, yo me negué, yo podría arriesgar mi vida por vos, una y mil veces de ser necesario, hasta que…me dijo que…-note que se me estaba formando un nudo en la garganta pero continue-si estaría dispuesta a arriesgar la vida de mi hijo…-le dije mientras una lagrima corría por mi rostro-no sé cómo se entero pero sospechaba como yo que estaba…embarazada. Yo…no podía arriesgarlo, entiéndeme…no podía-dije mientras agachaba mi cabeza- Por eso el día que Seiya me visito puse mi plan en marcha. Use el __**"Alucinorium", **__un conjuro que sirve para hacer ver a la persona lo que se desea, cualquier cosa. Lo que viste que paso entre Seiya y yo jamás existió, fue todo un invento mío…necesitaba alguna excusa para alejarme de ti y que a su vez tú no me buscaras…_

_No sabes lo que fue dejarte de un día para el otro, pensaba en vos y en Maxi, día y noche, sabiendo que vos no, ya que seguramente me odiabas…_

_Hace unos días me entere que Melissa tuvo un accidente y lo aproveche para venir aquí y decirte la verdad._

_-Luego de unos minutos silenciosos-_

_Bueno eso es todo lo que quería decirte, te voy a liberar del conjuro-dije y así lo hice, por unos segundo que parecían eternos, Darien no se movió de su posición. Luego comenzó a hablar._

_-Supongo que creías que con esa sarta de mentiras, te voy a perdonar y voy a dejar que vengas corriendo a mis brazos ¿verdad?-me dijo fríamente, no lo reconocía, el ya no era el Darien que conocí, era otro._

_-Debes creerme Darien por favor-le suplique._

_-por favor tu Serena, si el acaso fuera al revés… ¿tú me creerías?_

_-Claro que lo haría-le dije con firmeza- como lo hice ese día que te encontré con Melissa en el sillón-dije sin pensar._

_-Lo siento Serena, pero yo ya no creo en nadie ni en nada, así que te voy a pedir que vuelvas por donde viniste y no regreses nunca-me dijo de lo más natural, yo por mi parte no pude contener mis lágrimas y salí así corriendo hacia la salida…de su vida. Ya no me importaba nada, lo había perdido todo._

_Cuando llegue a Japón estaba abatida, Seiya y Kaori intentaban animarme pero era en vano, trabajaba, comía (cuando tenia ganas, que no eran la mayoría de las veces)y dormía, esa era mi rutina, nada cambiaba, ya no le encontraba sentido a la vida. Me deje consumir, estaba cada vez mas flaca e iba desapareciendo día a día, no sabía cuanto duraría así. De noche solo lloraba hasta que me quedaba dormida._

_La única que pudo cambiarme fue Hotaru, sus padres me la dejaban a cargo argumentando que tenían cosas que hacer. La primera vez que me quede con ella no estaba segura de poder cuidar de un bebe, pero ella con su carisma me sacaba sonrisas, que nunca pensé volver a hacer._

_Así continuo mi calvario en vida, solo me alegraba cuando estaba con ella. Me hacía sentir que no todo estaba perdido, debía luchar y salir adelante por mí y solo por mí. Y ahora por ella, mi ahijada._

_**FIN DE FLASHBACK**_

-No sé que quieres que le diga me dejo en claro que no me cree nada.

-Y ¿qué vas a hacer ahora?

-Seguir con mi vida supongo. El abra forjado la suya-dije desanimada.

* * *

><p><strong>Si creen que vale la pena dejen reviews, sino también dejen reviews XD<strong>

**No maten a la autora, la enigma de que demonios es Sere serán reveladas, mas adelante…**

**Denle clic al globito y díganme que opinan.**

**BESITOS **

*****MINAKO1413*****


	18. Chapter 18

**Los personajes son de Naoko. T la historia es mía XD**

* * *

><p><strong>MAXI POW<strong>

Yo no sabía que es lo que había pasado en estos últimos 2 años. Un día Serena se fue de casa, Darien estaba siempre enojado. Otro día se me ocurrió preguntarle a Darien por mamá Sere, el me miro enojado y me dijo que nunca más preguntara por ella, que me olvidara que alguna vez existió y que jamás vuelva a llamarla Mamá. Me asusto mucho, lloraba todas las noches llamándola bajito para que mi hermano no me escuchara. A pesar de los años yo seguía con la esperanza de que un día aparecería y regresaría con nosotros, pero eso nunca paso. Cuando no mudamos a España, yo le hablaba a la noche a la Luna pidiéndole que le dijera a Sere que regresara, que la necesitaba, que no me portaría mejor, no la aria enojar de nuevo con mis caprichos y que haría toda la tarea y que me bañaría mas de seguido sin chistar. Me quedaba suplicando eso todas las noches a la Luna, hasta que mis ojos se me cerraban y me quedaba dormido.

Una tarde revisando una revista musical vi a un tipo que me resulto familiar, era un cantante llamado Seiya Kou. Estaba dando entrevistas sobre sus nuevo disco llamado "Come Back", iba mirando una de la tantas fotos que le habían tomado, hasta que una me llamo la atención, era una chica rubia con unas carpetas en sus manos, ella también me resultaba familiar. Su pelo se parecía al de ella, su forma de vestir…

Tome la revista encendí mi notbook, lo escanee, luego hice zoom en donde estaba ella y le di clic al botón… era ella no quedaba duda.

-Mamá! salieron de mi boca de forma involuntaria.

Tendría que buscarla, la encontraría y le pediría si podía vivir con ella, ya no me gustaba vivir con mi hermano, se había vuelto tan frio conmigo que ya no lo conocía.

Comencé a buscar fotos de los Three light el grupo donde tocaba Seiya Kou, y en la mayoría aparecía Serena, incluso en una decía que era la asistente de estos.

Así que decidí ir a la discográfica y preguntar por ella. Pero tenía un problema ¿cómo llegaría hasta allí? Busque los colectivos que llegaban hasta allí, y encontré para mi suerte que tendría que tomar dos colectivos. Tome monedas de mi chanchito, que tristemente tuve que partir, puse en mi mochila unas cuantas ropas y antes de retirarme le escribí una carta a Darien.

Salí, camine 3 cuadras y tome el primer colectivo, el chofer muy amablemente me aviso que donde tenía que bajar para tomar el siguiente colectivo, baje y camine 2 cuadras mas para tomar el colectivo que me dejaría a una cuadra de la discográfica. Luego baje y me dirigí hacia aquel edificio. Cuando llegue me sorprendí por lo grande que era. Llegue justo a tiempo ya que afuera comenzaba a llover, había estado nublado todo el día.

Me dirigí hasta una señorita donde en su mesa decía la palabra RECEPCIÓN, aunque no sabía que significaba eso intente llamar su atención parándome en puntas de pie.

-Señorita-la llame, ella miro al frente, luego a los lados, levanto los hombros y volvió su vista a la computadora-señorita-volví a insistir-aquí-dije agitando mis brazos.

-Oh disculpa pequeño no te vi, debes comer un poco mas de sopa para que crezcas y pueda verte-me dijo y yo fruncí las ceja no me gustaba que me digan enano, aunque no lo dijo de esa forma pero lo insinuó, decidí dejarla pasar solo por esta vez, tenía otra cosa más importante que hacer.

-Seria tana amable de decirme donde se encuentra ma…-me corregí -perdón, Serena Tsukino por favor-le dije mientras batía mis ojitos a modo de suplica

-Lo siento cariño pero no puedo decirte donde está la Señorita Tsukino-me dijo y yo me puse triste.

-¿Alguien busca a Serena?-pregunto un chico acercándose a nosotros, era el tan Seiya

-Si señor Kou, este jovencito-indico la señorita.

-Oh, ¿y dime quien eres?-me dijo mientras se agachaba para quedar am i estatura.

-Soy Maximiliano Chiva

-Chiva! Eres el hermano de Darien-me dijo medio enojado.

-Si-le dije tímidamente.

-¿Y que tu hermano te envió aquí?-me pregunto serio yo negué.

-No, yo quería ver a Serena-al parecer me creyó ya que su actitud cambio-

-De acuerdo. ¿Quieres que te lleve a su casa?

-Si-dije emocionado, por fin la volvería a ver.

-Bueno primero vamos a pasar por mi casa necesito un cambio de ropa y después vamos que te parece

-Bien-le dije con mi mejor sonrisa.

**SERENA POW**

Hace días que no me sentía bien, por tal motivo había decidido tomarme un pequeño descanso del trabajo. Yo era la asistente personal del grupo Three Light, donde mi amigo Seiya tocaba.

Estaba tomando té, acostada en el living, viendo Crepúsculo, una de mis películas favoritas.

Cuando estaba en la parte más emocionante, mi teléfono sonó y maldije a quien quera que me interrumpiera mi descanso. Pero en fin, atendí, quizás era del trabajo, por una emergencia y me necesitaban.

-Hola-dije algo desanimada seguro me harían ir a revisar unos papeles o algo por el estilo.

Pero para mi gran sorpresa me contesto una persona que pensé que jamás me llamaría.

-Hola ¿Serena? Soy Darien-me dijo y yo me quede como estatua, sentada y sin habla y con mí estomago revolucionado por escuchar su voz de nuevo.

**DARIEN POW**

Regrese a casa muy cansado y húmedo. Afuera llovía a cantaros. Busque a Maxi, quizás estaría haciendo la tarea en su cuarto, pero no su cuarto estaba vacío. Pregunte a Esmeralda, la chica que cuidaba la casa y ella dijo que la ultima vez lo había visto en su cuarto. Regrese a este y note las revistas que estaban desparramadas por la mesa en todas ellas eran de lo three light, donde Seiya, Yaten y Taiki Kou presentaban su nuevo disco. Vi que la notbook estaba encendida, la abrí y note que había una foto en la pantalla con el zoom hacia un costado. Para mi sorpresa enfocaba a una persona…esa persona no era otra que Serena.

En ese instante note el sobre que estaba junto a la nootbook, lo abrì rápidamente al notar que iba dirigido a mí…

_Darien: _

_ Voy a buscar a Serena y decirle si puedo vivir con ella. La extraño mucho. Puedes venir a visitarnos cuando quieras…_

_Maxi_

Arrugue el papel de bronca. Serena ya no podía sacarme dinero. Quizás al encontrarse con Maxi lo trataría mal, ya que su cariño fue seguramente parte del plan. Debería buscarla y traer a mi hermano de vuelta. Tome mi celular y llame a mi abogado. Le dije que necesitaba el teléfono de Serena Tsukino urgentemente.

**SERENA POW**

-Hola, Serena soy Darien-dijo y yo me quede paralizada, espere que me soltase insultos o algo parecido, pero no-es…sobre Maxi-me soltó

-¿Maxi que le paso? ¿Le ocurrió algo malo?-dije temerosa.

-Bueno, la verdad…es que desapareció

-¿Qué?-dije y podía asegurar que lo grite.

-Sí, no lo encuentre en casa, me dejo una nota diciendo que iba a ir a visitarte, por eso quería saber si está ahí en tu casa. En ese momento sentí que la puerta de casa se abría. Vi a Seiya pasar seguido de un niño de unos, 9 o 10 años, delgado cabello castaño… Maxi!- grite y el corrió a mi encuentro.

-Te extrañe tanto Ma…Sere-corrigió

-Yo también cariño-dije mientras lágrimas corrían por mi mejilla, en ese momento me acorde de Darien-Esta aquí Maxi esta aquí!-le comunique.

-Voy para allá-me dijo serio.

-¿Tienes mi dirección?-le dije

-No-me respondió como si no me conociera.

-¿Tienes para anotar?-le pregunte él respondió afirmativamente y yo le di mi dirección.

-En unos minutos estoy ahí-me indico antes de colgar.

Yo dirigí mi mirada a Maxi mi pequeño niño.

-Maxi, mira como has crecido-le dije mientras lo miraba de arriba abajo.

-Si ya soy grande-me dijo autoritario.

-Si eres todo un adulto.-En ese momento escuche un llanto, mire a Seiya y este corrió a su auto, al parecer había traído a Hotaru. Luego de unos minutos regreso con ella.

-Eres tonto, como se te ocurre dejar a la niña sola en el auto-le regañe.

-Yo no tengo la culpa que sea la nena de papa y no quiera despegarse de mi -dijo haciendo un puchero.

-¿Ella quien es Sere?-me pregunto apuntándola.

-Déjame presentártela-dije mientras la tomaba en brazos-ella es mi ahijada Hotaru, Hotaru el es mi hijo de corazón Maxi-dije y Hotaru sonrió en respuesta.

-Un gusto dijo Maxi dándole la mano-tenia a un pequeño caballero a mi lado pensé.

Unos minutos después alguien toco la puerta. La abrí aun con la niña en brazos.

-Hola -dije tímidamente mientras me apartaba para que pasara.

-Hola- me dijo bajito y miro a Maxi y corrió a abrazarlo-enano no tienes idea elsusto que me diste le dijo y Maxi lo abrazo y comenzó a llorar.

-Oye los hombres no deben llorar-le dijo Seiya y yo lo golpee en la cabeza

-Si habla el que lloro cuando su hija dijo papa-me burle

-Ya me conoces- me dijo

Sonó su celular. Y yo lleve a Hotaru a cambiarse, ya que se había hecho de las sujas y Maxi me siguió.

**DARIEN POW**

-Hola amor, contesto Seiya-si ya voy aja, si, no hay problema-dijo antes de colgar.

¿Acaso engañaba a Serena? Bueno en parte se lo merecía…

Serena volvió con la niña en brazos.

-Bombón tengo que irme Kaori, necesita que compre algo para la cena, nos vemos- le dijo y le ¿beso la mejilla?, luego se despidió de nosotros.

-Dile adiós a la madrina-dijo a la niña y ella dijo-Ma! Como respuesta.

-Adiós, Princesa le dijo Serena a modo de despedida.

¿"Madrina?" yo ya no entendía nada, se habían separado y tenían la custodia compartida?

-¿Quieres cambiarte?-me dijo Serena y yo me mire la ropa y comprobé que estaba mojado.

-Tengo ropa si quieres-yo asentí

Nos dirigimos a su cuarto y me entrego ropa de hombre. ¿De quien demonios era esto? Pensé y fruncí el seño. Ella lo noto y me dijo…

-Es de Seiya, espero no te moleste, esta era su casa, antes de que se casara y se mudara a una más grande, y como estaba desocupada me la dejo a mí. Y quedó algo de su ropa aquí.

-¿Y la niña?-le pregunte sin rodeos, no podía con la intriga.

-¿La niña? ¿Hotaru? ¿Vive con sus padres, o no te referías a eso?-me dijo

-¿Quien es la niña?-le dije mas específicamente.

-Es hija de Seiya creo que ya te lo dije-suspiro y de Kaori Mont.

En ese momento caí en cuenta de todo…Serena desde un principio me dijo la verdad, me amaba y todo había sido una ilusión. Como la del deseo cumplido, ese que una vez me mostro y mi mente pervertida desdoblo para mi conveniencia.

Recordar eso hizo que mi amigo empezara a despertarse. Mentalicé a mi socio en ropa interior, y eso pareció funcionar porque todo y si hablo de mi libido se calmo. No necesitaba a Melissa para corroborar los hechos. Al fin después de años pude ver la verdad en esos ojos celestes. Como no me había dado cuenta antes. Tal vez porque la ira me segó. Ahora entendía el significado de esas palabras.

-¿Quieres café?-me ofreció Serena sacándome de mi ensoñación.

Yo asentí como un robot.

-Y vos Maxi. ¿Chocolatada?-le dijo mirándolo.

-Siii-grito y salto Maxi.

Yo los seguí y no pude evitar mirar sus hermosas curvas y su voluminoso trasero. ¿Que se sentiría al tocarlos? Me preguntaba sacudí mi cabeza antes de que esos pensamientos acarrearan problemas, graves.

Me senté en la mesa de la cocina y la observé poner la cafetera.

-Listo en unos minutos estará-me dijo sin mirarme a los ojos. Cosa que era normal.

-¿Puedo ayudarte?-dijo Maxi colocándose a su lado

-Claro, hay leche en la heladera-le indico, luego la vi estirarse, eso hacía que su remera se levantara y dejara al descubierto su hermoso abdomen, se volteo hacia mi-Darien podrías…-me decía mientras señalaba un tazón rojo-alcanzármelo?-concluyo, yo como un autómata me levante y le alcancé aquel tazón, al estar cerca pude impregnarme del aroma de fresa que siempre tenía-gracias-me dijo mientras se sonrojaba levemente. En ese momento la cafetera anuncio que ya estaba listo el café.

Nos sirvió a ambos el café, mientras Maxi disfrutaba de su chocolatada.

Mire el reloj

-Creo que es hora de irnos-dije y Maxi corrió a los brazos de Serena.

-No quiero irme… ¿puedo quedarme Sere?

-Maxi tenemos que irnos-dije con voz severa

-No quiero -dijo aferrándose mas a sus brazos.

Ella lo aparto lentamente.

-Maxi, debes ir con tu hermano-le dije tiernamente.

-No quiero -replico Maxi

-Maxi, cariño, debes ir…podrás venir a visitarme otro día…si tu hermano quiere claro

-Pero…-lo corte.

-Pero nada, ve a recoger tus cosas, no vamos-le dije y los ojos de Maxi comenzaban a cristalizarse-puedes venir a visitarla cuando quieras-dije vencido.

-Sii-grito y salto-¿no me puedo quedar hoy?

-No, hoy no otro día

Serena intento levantarse pero la vi temblar y antes de que cayera me apresure a sostenerla envolviéndola en mis brazos. Ella se tenso de inmediato con mi contacto.

-¿Estás bien?-le dije realmente preocupado.

-Sí, solo me pare demasiado rápido-dijo pero yo noté que no dejaba de temblar y unas gotas de sudor asomaban su frente.

-¿Estás segura?- le pregunte de nuevo.

-Sí, no te preocupes- me dijo yo la solté y ella se volvió a marear-creo que no- rio levemente.

Yo lleve mi mano a su frente…estaba ardiendo.

-Tienes fiebre-exclamé

-Solo un poquito –dijo restándole importancia

-Solo un poco! , estas ardiendo en fiebre, cabeza de chorlito-Antes de que me dijera algo le dije que me indicara donde estaba su cuarto, me lo dijo y la acosté sobre la cama.

-¿Que tiene? me dijo Maxi

-Tiene fiebre. Ven vamos a buscar una compresa- le dije

-Darien, no es necesario…Estoy bien-me dijo desde la cama.

-Si seguro y ni siquiera puedes mantenerte sola en pie. Te quedas aquí mientras vamos por algo para bajar esa fiebre. Y es una orden-dije cuando estaba a punto de objetar.

Lo deje a Maxi viendo la tele, aunque estaba preocupado por Sere, le dije que mejor sería dejarla descansar, refunfuñó un poco pero al final entendió. Mire a la heladera y vi una propaganda de una pizzería. Llame para que trajeran un par de ellas, para Maxi y para mí. A Serena le aria una sopa.

Me dirigí hacia su habitación y la vi dormida. Había olvidado lo hermosa que era cuando estaba dormida. Note que se había cambiado y se había puesto un piyama con unos enormes conejitos al frente. Eso era lo que la caracterizaba, los conejos. Puse el bol en el suelo, que contenía una compresa fría. Lo escurrí y se lo puse en la frente. Ella de inmediato al sentir lo frio de este abrió débilmente los ojos.

-Tranquila, está un poco fría-le dije y ella me dio una leve sonrisa-tienes un termómetro, necesito saber cuanto de fiebre tienes

-Baño-me dijo débilmente

Me levante y me dirigí al susodicho. Aunque no sabía donde estaba, por suerte la casa no era muy grande, por lo cual con algunos intentos encontré el dichoso baño.

Busque el termómetro en él y no lo encontraba. Me fije en todos los cajones que vi y nada.

-¿Que buscas?- me dijo Maxi

-Un termómetro.

-¿Estará allí?-me dijo señalando un cajón con una enorme cruz roja, yo rodee los ojos, como no lo había visto, definitivamente tendría que visitar un oculista luego de esto. Lo abrí y allí estaba el vendito termómetro. Lo tome junto con unas pastillas que en el dorso decía _paracetamol_.

En ese instante sonó el timbre por lo que supuse que era el deliveri de pizza.

-Toma-le dije a Maxi entregándole dinero-pregunta quien es y si es el de las pizzas le entregas esto.

-Ok-me respondió.

Encamine de nuevo al dormitorio de Sere y seguía aun dormida. Mire el termómetro y trague saliva. Por lo que sabía, el termómetro debía de colocarse en la axila…por lo que tendría que meter mano…ahí. Me acerque hasta llegar junto a ella, me arrodille y pensé. ¿ Que sería mejor?, levantarle el piyama hasta divisar su axila y colocarle el termómetro revelando sus prominentes pechos al aire, ya que se notaba que no traía corpiño…otra vez trague saliva y sacudí mi cabeza, mala idea. Otra posibilidad sería desabrocharle lo botones y tantear hasta colocarle el susodicho en su correcto lugar.

Finalmente opte por la segunda opción. Le desabroche los 2 primeros botones, metí mi mano junto con el termómetro, rogando que no abriera los ojos y pensara lo peor, tantee su axila, le coloque el termómetro y saque mi mano rápidamente como un rayo. Me quede mirando mi mano, recordando la sensación que sentía al tocar su suave piel, ahora sudada, pero no me importaba, podía sentir más fuerte su aroma a fresas. Y esa sensación extraña que tenia al simple tacto, era como un cosquilleo, pero uno hermoso.

-Ya llegaron las pizzas-dijo Maxi asomando su cabeza por la puerta-¿que sucede?-me pregunto seguro por la manera en que me miraba la mano.

-Nada, ve a comer yo ya voy-le decía mientras me la quedaba viendo.

Maxi se encogió de hombros y salió del cuarto.

Le cambié la compresa. Otra vez me quede mirando su hermosa figura dormida.

Luego de 5 minutos tuve que retirar el termómetro, por lo que trague en seco de nuevo. Luego de unos minutos lo mire 38.9 casi 39. Le traje un vaso con agua, la ayude a sentarse y la tomo sin chistar. Es más me pareció escuchar "_Gracias hermanito…"_definitivamente estaba delirando si creía que yo era Fiore, los dos éramos muy distintos a lo que físicamente se respecta.

Cuando fui a la cocina vi que Maxi se había comido algunas pociones de pizza y estaba cabeceando en el sofá, le traje una manta y en segundos se quedo dormido.

Me dispuse a preparar sopa para Sere. O al menos intentar hacerlo. Una vez Luna me había enseñado como hacerlo, por si alguna vez ella no estaba. Cuando alguien caía enfermo ella siempre estaba ahí, era raro verla enfermarse salvo alguna que otra ocasión.

Entre con una bandeja en mano a donde estaba Sere y la desperté.

-Serena, despierta te traje un poco de sopa- le dije ella abría los ojos y los volvía a cerrar-vamos dormilona

-No quiero- me dijo levemente

-Tienes que comer un poco… ¿solo un poquito si?-le suplique

Ella se sentó con mi ayuda y le coloque la bandeja en su regazo.

-Abre la boca-le dije y ella frunció el seño. _Dios como extrañaba esa expresión._

_-_No soy una niña para que me des de comer en la boca- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-No, tienes razón…lo siento-dije colocando la cuchara en el plato para que se sirviera sola, pero cuando intento tomarla se le cayó el contenido por los chuchos de frio que tenia.

-Creo que si necesito tu ayuda-susurró bajando su cabeza y sonrojándose un poco, yo tome nuevamente la cuchara y la llene de sopa

-A ver di AAAAA! Le decía mientras le llevaba la cuchara hacia su boca. Ella se rio pero abrió su boca.

-Tampoco tienes que hacerme esos sonidos-dijo riéndose nuevamente

Así terminó su sopa, se acostó nuevamente y se durmió al instante. Le tome la temperatura y había bajado un poco, si la fiebre aumentaba llamaría a un médico.

Eran las 3 de la madrugada. Inspeccione a Maxi y este dormía plácidamente en el sofá. Ordene la cocina y me prepare café, hoy no dormiría.

Me dirigí luego hacia mi bella durmiente y no pude dejar de pensar en lo que hubiese sido nuestras vidas, si yo le hubiera creído aquella vez. Tal vez ya estaríamos casados y con una mini Serena o un pequeño Darien rondando en la hacienda, donde viviríamos felices. Felicidad, aquella palabra le parecía tan lejana hace apenas un día atrás. Hoy había decidido que aria lo que fuera para que Serena lo perdonara.

Me senté a su lado, luego de comprobar que la fiebre estaba cediendo. Solo tenía 37.7. Largue involuntariamente un gran suspiro. Le corrí un mechón de pelo que tenía en su rostro, lentamente para no despertarla. Ella sonrió levemente.

-Lo siento tanto Sere-le dije mientras le daba la espalda, sentía una opresión en el pecho, dolor por no creer en sus palabras, sentí un movimiento en la cama pero no me gire, no quería que viera las lágrimas que habían comenzado a surgir de mi ojos. Me volvía todo un sentimental cuando estaba con ella, si pudiera me pegaría una patada en el trasero yo solo, ya parecía mujer. Ojo no digo que mostrar sentimientos sea algo malo, pero yo debía ser fuerte, debía dar el ejemplo, soy el hombre de la casa después de todo. Si yo me derrumbaba todos lo harían.

-¿Darien?-me llamo con su melodiosa voz-¿qué sucede?

Yo no conteste, sabía que si hablaba mi voz saldría entrecortada por la emoción.

Me obligo a girarme y yo baje la mirada instintivamente, sentía que no podía mirarla a la ojos, sentía vergüenza por mí mismo.

-Ey! ¿ qué sucede?-volvió a repetir.

Yo la estreche entre mis brazos y llore como nunca lo hice, me tenía que desahogar, no había llorado más que esa vez en la ducha cuando todo paso, venia acumulando sentimientos desde esa vez. La única que podía verme llorar era ella.

Serena me correspondió el abrazo y trazaba círculos en mi espalda hasta que me calme.

-Ahora si ¿me dirás que ocurre?-me dijo mientras limpiaba los restos de agua salina de mis ojos

-Yo…lo siento tanto-ella quiso decir algo pero la calle con un dedo sobre sus labio-déjame hablar…siento…todo lo que te hice sufrir, perdón lo que nos hice sufrir, si te hubiese creído aquella vez, todo sería distinto ahora. No debí dudar de ti-le dije mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

-Tu…no tenias la culpa… además lo viste todo como si fuera tan real, si hubiese sido al revés yo no sé si actuaria así, quizás hubiese hacho lo mismo que tu.

-Pero aquella vez dijiste todo lo contrario-le dije asombrado.

-Era parte de mi plan debías de creer que diría cualquier cosa con tal de que me perdonaras. No te culpo Darien. Además… nunca te dije que podía hacer eso. No hacía muchos días que lo había descubierto…

-¿Me perdonaras algún día?-dije esperanzado.

-Hace rato que lo hice-me dijo mientras nos mirábamos a los ojos.

Fui acercándome a ella, sentí su respiración entrecortarse por mi acercamiento, luego se tenso, me acerque aún más y cuando estaba rosando sus labios ella se retiro.

-Entiendo…-dije sintiendo un gran dolor en el pecho me levante y me dirigí hacia la puerta-¿estas… con una persona, verdad?-le pregunte antes de salir, ella no me miraba y viendo que no me respondía, lo entendí todo, el lugar que había ocupado en su corazón estaba ocupado por otro hombre-entiendo-volví a repetir como un idiota - te dejare que descanses-le dije y salí de allí con el corazón hecho pedazos. Me quede afuera unos segundos tome varias veces grandes bocanadas de aire antes de irme a la cocina nuevamente. Me senté y me quede allí, viendo las horas correr. Contando las horas que me quedaban a su lado.

En cuanto se recuperase, regresaría a mi vida normal. Una en donde Serena Tsukino solo era parte del pasado. Pero no le negaría que viera a Maxi. Contrataría a una persona que se encargara de llevarlo a su casa y traerlo de regreso a la mía.

A la mañana siguiente Serena se sentía mucho mejor, aunque estaba convaleciente todavía podía arreglárselas sola. Así que esa misma mañana nos despedimos de ella, prometiendo que volveríamos para visitarla, una gran mentira, yo no volvería, trataría de seguir con mi vida, cosa que me iba a ser difícil, de conseguir pero lo lograría.

* * *

><p><strong>Ay! Pobrecito Darien como sufre! T_T<strong>

**Y esta Serena, ¿estará con otro? De verdad logró olvidarse de él…**

**Que dicen merezco reviews? Denle clic al globito blanco! ****Please.**

**REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! ****REVIEWS! REVIEWS!**

**BESOS**

*****MINAKO 1413*****


	19. Chapter 19

**Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi… la historia es mía, solo mía… y de mi imaginación XD**

* * *

><p><strong>SERENA POW<strong>

Como decirle, que no había otro hombre en mi vida, aunque no me faltaban pretendientes, y no estoy adulando, nadie se le comparaba. El era mi único y gran amor. Solo que en este tiempo me había prometido no tener ningún sentimiento de amor a otra persona y me refiero al amor que solo se puede tener en una pareja. Necesitaba tiempo, para asumir que mis planes que me había grabado en mi mente de no volver a enamorarme y formar una gran barrera para que ningún hombre la atravesara, debía ser derribada de un día para otro.

Quería explicarle esto a Darien, pero no encontraba la oportunidad. Es más sentía que estaba huyendo de mi. Cuando lo llamaba a la oficina su secretaria me decía que estaba en una reunión. Cuando Maxi me visitaba solo lo hacia él y su nuevo chofer, pero Darien nunca aparecía.

Ya me estaba hartando esa actitud de niño caprichoso, le había dicho que tenía que hablar urgente con él y nada había resultado.

Me sentía furiosa, Dios, tenía algo que confesarle y el huía como conejo cuando esta por ser cazado. "_Huir" _ me sonaba familiar, yo huía cuando sentía que no podía controlar mis poderes y por miedo a lastimar a mis seres queridos, me iba a cualquier pueblo para evitar lastimarlos.

Un día me canse, escucharía todo lo que tenía que decirle por la buena o por las malas, así que me dirigí hacia su despacho. Me recibió su secretaria.

-Hola soy Serena Tsukino y deseo hablar con Darien Chiva, de inmediato…-le dije sin rodeos.

-Hola Señorita Serena, enseguida la anuncio-dijo mientras tomaba el teléfono.

-Señor Chiva, aquí está la Señorita Tsukino, dice que tiene que hablar con usted de inmediato, si, si claro, le comunico-dijo antes de colgar.

-El Señor Chiva está en una importante reunión y no puede hablar con usted en este momento, dice que se comunicara con usted en cuanto pueda.

En cualquier momento estallaría ahí mismo. Hace 1 mes y medio que siempre estaba en laguna reunión importante. Note como el escritorio de la secretaria comenzaba a moverse misteriosamente, me estaba saliendo de control, este hombre me sacaría de quicio. Tome un respiro.

-Tendría la amabilidad de decirle al señor Chiva que me reciba o lo hare volar hasta aquí.

La secretaria me miro extrañada pero obedeció. Darien le dijo que podía pasar a su despacho al parecer mi amenaza surgió efecto.

A los minutos me encontraba ingresando al despacho de Darien, me sorprendí al verlo en traje, se veía tan lindo. Sacudí mi cabeza, se suponía que estaba enojada con él.

-Hola -le dije fríamente

-Hola -me dijo sin apartar la vista de una carpeta azul que tenía en la mano.

-Necesitaba hablar contigo, y viendo que siempre estabas en "reuniones"- dije haciendo comillas con mis manos en la palabra "reuniones"

-Lo siento, es que he estado ocupado- me dijo lo más natural.

-Ocupado -repetí con ironía. Vi la notbook que estaba a su lado la eleve con mis poderes no sin antes asegurarme de que la puerta estaba cerrada.

La eleve hasta mi ante la mirada de asombro de Darien la tome en mis manos y la abrí. Comprobando mi teoría.

-Si ocupado, jugando al solitario- le dije mientras la giraba y le mostraba lo que en ella mostraba un jugo a medio terminar, lo vi ponerse incomodo-por favor Darien tenemos que hablar y no sé porque me huyes.

-¿Lo aprendí de la mejor, no? Tú me dijiste que siempre huías…y bueno…decidí imitarte-me dijo y yo lo fulmine con la mirada.

-¿Pero porque huyes de mi?-le dije enojada.

-No sé, tal vez… no quiero verte a ti con quien quiera que estés saliendo juntos…ya sufriente sufrimiento tengo con no poder estar a tu lado-dijo esto último en un susurro.

Yo bufe- de eso quería hablar tontito, no hay otro ni nunca lo ha habido…lo que necesito yo es tiempo-le dije mientras me sentaba en una silla frente a él.

-¿Tiempo? –repitió con una ceja levantada.

-Si para pensar, reflexionar, como quieras llamarlo…necesito pensar y asumir que tal vez pueda dejar que te instales en mi corazón, en el lugar donde alguna vez te saque de ahí. El mismo corazón que hace 2 años decidí cerrar para que ningún hombre pasara, así evitar dañarme y dañar a otros-cuando dije esto último su cara cambio a ¿enojo?.

-Otros…cuantos pretendientes hubo-me dijo ceñudo.

-No me alcanzaría la mano para contar…-dije burlándome, pero el frunció más el seño, _ups metí la pata,_ pensé-bueno tal vez exagero un poco, pero lo importante es… ¿me darás tiempo?

-Es la oportunidad perfecta para demostrarte que vale la pena arriesgarte por mí y demostrarte lo mucho que te amo-me dijo y yo desee ser un avestruz para meter la cabeza bajo la tierra. Si lo sé, era algo estúpido que me avergonzara…nosotros nos conocíamos hace bastante, pero por una extraña razón no podía evitarlo. Está bien lo confieso, soy bastante tímida en los asuntos personales. Aunque me había acostumbrado antes, este "distanciamiento" me hacía sentir como niña de 14 en su primer enamoramiento.

-Darien-suspire-

-Si si, entiendo sin presiones. Per dime una cosa…que somos ahora exactamente-_ demonios! Tenemos que ponerle nombre a esto, _pensé.

-Podríamos intentar siendo… amigos de nuevo y ver luego que pasa-le dije el frunció en seño.

-¿Amigos con derecho a rose?-me dijo en tono seductor, en tanto yo me sonroje

-Da…-me corto

-Lo siento, lo hice apropósito me gusta verte sonrojar..-me dijo mientras se apoyaba en el escritorio con sus manos debajo de su rostro, mirándome…atravesándome con la mirada.

-Bueno es todo lo que tenía que decirte-dije desviando la mirada.

-Que te parece si cenamos esta noche-me propuso de repente.

-¿Una cita?-dije comprobando si no había escuchado mal.

-No, una piyamada de amigos, con un pequeño intruso claro-dijo con una leve sonrisa, hay dios como extrañaba su sonrisa.

-Oye no le digas así a Maxi-le dije fingiendo enojo.

-Yo no lo dije solo lo insinué, tu sacaste tus propias conclusiones-me dijo en tono burlón.

-Genial, nuestra primera pelea…felicidades

-Gracias…amiga-me dijo de manera sugerente.

-No me gusta que me digas así-le dije cruzándome de brazos, ya lo sé era la actitud de una niña caprichosa… Pero nunca escucharon el dicho: "¿_Has lo que yo digo, pero no lo que yo hago?"_

-Entonces ¿cómo te digo?-me dijo mientras se acercaba más a mí, agradecí que estuviera la mesa de por medio.

-No sé, Serena, Sere… nunca me llamaste así antes.

-Eso quedo en el pasado…lo pasado pisado. Te propongo… que te parece empezar de nuevo desde cero. Conozcámonos de nuevo-me dijo y me dejo desconcertada.

-De acuerdo, el interrogatorio lo dejo para la noche. Nos vemos- dije y lo despedí con la mano, lo vi fruncir el seño ¿acaso pensaba que me despediría de otra manera?,

Salí de su trabajo para prepararme para esa noche, con una media sonrisa en mis labios...

.

.

.

Una hora después mientras me decidía que me pondría esta noche para mi "piyamada" mi celular sonó.

-Hola-respondí dubitativa.

-Hola, soy Darien-me respondí y mi corazón dio un respigo.

-¿Sucedió algo malo?-le dije empezándome a preocupar.

-Me preguntaba…si no se te olvido algo antes de salir de mi oficina-me dejo desconcertada, mientras me rascaba la cabeza, como si eso ayudara a recordar. Pensé… no llevaba nada en la mano, ni bolso ni nada por el estilo… ¿a qué se refería?…solo llevaba mi gran ira contenida ¬¬ y la expulsé toda.

-No tengo idea de me hablas.

-Cabeza de chorlito…-me dijo y yo fruncí el seño-como se supone que vas a venir a mi casa.

-Sabes que no me gusta que me llamen así –le grite-y voy en auto-dije más calmada.

-Primero déjame terminar…-yo bufe-segundo no me refiera a el medio de transporte, digo ¿sabes donde vivo?-yo no entendía, ¿era mi imaginación o se había vuelto tonto con el tiempo?, pensé.

-En España, dah!-me burle.

-La dirección Serena!-me dijo serio.

-Aaaaa! Ups- dije, creo que la tonta era yo XD

-Estás tan distraída, antes no eras así, ¿una nueva faceta?

-Puede ser… ¿quién sabe?-tome un respiro-¿dónde vives?

-Anota –me ordeno-Calle Sestle nº1325

-Listo lo tengo-dije mientras lo anotaba en un papel.

-Nos vemos cabeza de chorlito!-me dijo como despedida.

- oye!-le dije antes de que cortara. Debo confesarlo, extrañaba que me llamara así, aunque me molesta un poquito. ¿Quién me entiende? Creo que ni yo misma.

Me bañe, cambie y peine. Estaba vestida normal, mi ropa era común, nada llamativo y me refiero a lo sensual.

Levaba una remera blanca en V media suelta, con una hermosa rosa estampada en el frente, jean negro y sandalias blancas.

Cuando aparque mi auto vi que estaba la casa a oscuras… ¿qué demonios pasaba? .Toque timbre y este no sonó, ¿acaso no había luz? Toque la puerta y me recibió una cara iluminada por una linterna, propinándome un susto de muerte. Y acto seguido se escuchó un ruidoso grito producidos por garganta.

-Buuu…-dijo Darien de forma fantasmal y yo le propine un golpe.

-Auch, eso dolió!-me dijo mientras se sobaba el brazo.

-Es tu culpa casi me matas-le dije elevando mi voz.

-Oye, yo no tengo la culpa de que se haya ido la luz-me dijo mientras me hacia un puchero, esa boquita me desarmaba, seguro que seguía suave igual que antes…_SERENA! Concéntrate!-_me dijo mi voz interior.

-¿Que acaso no tienes dinero para pagar a la compañía de luz?-le dije burlándome.

-Muy graciosa, hubo un corte general…en unas horas o tal vez mañana lo arreglaran.

Entramos en su casa, era enorme por lo que podía apreciar con la poca luz que había. Fuimos hasta el living.

-Hola Sere-me saludo Maxi sentado en el sillón.

-Hola Maxi-le dije mientras lo abrazaba-¿qué estabas haciendo?

-Aquí esperando para comer pizza-me dijo medio serio.

-¿Que no vamos a comer comida?-le dije viendo a Darien.

-Eso es comida para tu información-me dijo mientras se reía.

-No! hablo de comida nutritiva, no pizza-le dije fulminándolo con la mirada- Maxi debe alimentarse bien.

-¿Y como se supone que voy a cocinar sin ver nada? podría cortarme.

-Tú no cocinas-dijo Maxi mientras reía.

-Buchón!-le dijo mientras le hacía cosquillas.

-¿Qué comen generalmente?-les pregunte.

-Generalmente cocina Esmeralda, pero hoy se tomo un descanso-me dijo Darien.

-¿Esmeralda?- le dije mientras sentía hervir mi sangre, sin razón aparente, al menos eso creía.

-La chica que limpia la casa-me respondió Maxi, pero mi cara no cambio, mientras Darien tenía una leve sonrisa en sus labios, eso me molestaba más.

-¿Cuantos añ…- me corte, no iba a mostrarle que estaba celosa

-¿Qué cosa?-me pregunto Darien mientras más sonreía.

-Nada, ¿tienes más velas?-le cambie de tema.

-Si tengo, pero ¿para que las quieres?

-Dah! Para iluminar, voy a cocinar yo.

**DARIEN POW**

-Pero las pizzas están por llegar-le reproche a Serena.

-Cancélalas o guárdalas para otro día. Hoy comeremos espagueti-me dijo mientras palmeaba sus manos de forma animada.

-De acuerdo-le dije no le podía negar nada.

.

.

.

5 minutos después estábamos en la cocina rodeados de velas. Ella estaba cortando las verduras cuando comenzó a llorar…

-Maldita cebolla! -la escuche decir.

-No me gusta verte llorar- susurre mientras estaba jugando a las cartas con Maxi.

-Darien, estoy cortando cebollas es normal que llore-me dijo mientras me miro y le vi caer algunas lágrimas caer por sus mejillas. Realmente no me gustaba, mi corazón se oprimía, era tonto, pero solo quería que en ese hermoso rostro solo hubiera siempre una sonrisa.

-No probaste tomando agua, u oliendo perfume, contener la respiración?-le dije los métodos que había escuchado de Luna.

-¿Contener la respiración?-me pregunto curiosa.

-Sí, ya sabes esos métodos caseros para no llorar cuando cortas cebolla.

-Sí, intente de todo, pero nada me sirve.-me dijo mientras se encogía de hombros.

La observaba como cortaba con la poca iluminación que daban las velas.

-No te vayas a cortar-le advertí luego de unos minutos.

-No, soy una experta-me dijo de forma altanera.

-Sí, claro-le dije burlándome.

-Tu turno-me dijo Maxi quien estaba esperando que volviera a jugar.

Tire la carta y mientras Maxi repartía las cartas, me pare, le indique con la mirada a mi hermano que ya volvía. Me acerque por detrás a Serena y casi encima de sus hombros le susurre.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-si lo sabía era malvado al aparecerme así de repente y por detrás.

Ella salto del susto

- ¿Quieres matarme?, ponte una cascabel en el cuello- me recrimino.

-¿Como un gato?- Le dije en doble sentido, ella se rio.

-Un cascabel, una campana o tose para avisarme-me dijo mientras se daba vuelta y continuaba con su labor. La sentí ponerse nerviosa, punto para mi XD.

-No has contestado mi pregunta-le susurre, ella se alejo un paso para quedar frente a mí.

-No, gracias puedo manejarme sola-me dijo mirándome a los ojos.

-¿Segura?

-Segura-me dijo seria.

Ella se volteo, me acerqué hasta susurrarle al oído…

-No te vayas a cortar, se que ocultas tus heridas cuando sucede algo.

La sentí estremecerse por el acercamiento, eso subió 6 puntos mi ego, sentirla así tan solo por mi aproximación.

-No-no te preocupes -dijo titubeando, y luego escuché un gemido de dolor salir de sus labios.

Ella se volteo me miro y vi los sus ojos llorosos y su boca temblaba como un niño que se cae. Estaba seguro que se había cortado. Tome sus manos entre las mías y las revise, hasta que lo encontré, tenía un pequeño corte en la yema de los dedos pero como era normal sangraba sin parar.

-Te lo dije-la rete.

-Yo no tengo la culpa-me dijo formando un puchero, mientras con su otra mano sacaba las lágrimas que habían escapado de sus ojos- para que te pones tan cerca… me-me desconcentras-me dijo medio enojada.

-¿Te desconcentro? -le dije seductoramente.

-Tortolos la sangre cae al suelo- dijo Maxi y vi a Serena sonrojarse.

Agarre una servilleta y limpie la sangre que había caído al suelo. Luego tome su dedo y me lo lleve a la boca para desinfectarlo. Ella no decía nada, se había quedado como estatua. Luego se animo a hablar.

-¿Que-que haces?-dijo nerviosa.

-Deyinfectando-dije aun con su dedo en mi boca.

-¿No oíste hablar del sida?-me soltó y yo abrí desmesuradamente mis ojos.

-Acayo tú…-no podía terminar la frase.

-No, pero deberías tener cuidado para la próxima…y…que ¿vas a dejar mi dedo ahí todo el día?-me dijo sonrojándose más.

Lo saque de mi boca y tome un poco de azúcar y lo coloque sobre este. De inmediato había dejado de sangrar.

-No sabía de este método casero…yo conozco otro.

-¿Cuál?-le dije reamente intrigado.

-Cuando te cortas debes…cuando alguien se corta debe…-decía y yo no entendía nada.

-¿Debe?-la anime a continuar.

-Poner un poco de…orina sobre la herida -dijo susurrando y desviando la mirada.

-Fresca -dije mientras me acomodaba mi pantalón, ella se sonrojo más, parecía un tomate, yo estalle en carcajadas. Luego ella me pego en el hombro.

-Me lo haces a propósito-me regaño.

-¿Te dije que me encanta verte sonrojar?, te ves más linda-le dije mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

La vi temblar levemente.

-Tengo que seguir cocinando- dijo y yo me negué.

-No, yo sigo cocinando, tu juega con Maxi-le indique.

-Hasta que se acordaron de mí- dijo Maxi los 2 volteamos y lo vimos apoyado en la mesa con una mano bajo su mentón signo de aburrimiento total.

-Pero si tú no sabes cocinar-me dijo mirándome.

-Yo corto lo que falta y tú sigues con el resto, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo-me dijo mientras asentía.

10 minutos estuve luchando con las venditas verduras. Sentí una respiración en mi oreja.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? -me susurro. Yo me tense sentir ese aroma a fresas cenca del mío, me volvía loco.

-No-no- dije tartamudeando- aléjate un poco me distraes…-le dije sin mirarla.

-¿Te distraigo?-me susurro apegándose más a mi-me encanta verte nervioso.

-Serena, acuérdate de lo que me pediste-le advertí.

-Tienes razón, lo siento…. ¿ya terminaste de cortar todo?

-Si-le respondí como un robot.

-Entonces cambiemos de labor, ahora tú juega con Maxi-me ordeno.

-De acuerdo.

Habíamos terminado de comer y apenas iban a ser las 9.30

-¿Bueno, ahora que hacemos?-pregunto Serena.

-¿No se que proponen?-dijo Maxi.

-Esta obscuridad es perfecta para…-Maxi me miro y asintió.

-HISTORIAS DE TERROR!-dijimos a la vez, yo la vi temblar a ella no le gustaban esas historias, solo las románticas obvio como toda mujer.

-¿His-historias de-de terror?-tartamudeo.

-Sí, es perfecto-dijo Maxi.

-No hagamos otra cosa, no se cualquier cosa menos eso-dijo nerviosa.

-¿Tienes miedo?-le dije inocentemente.

-Sabes perfectamente que no me gustan-me dijo con sus cejas fruncidas.

-A ver vamos a votación, que te parece-le dije, obviamente ganaríamos nosotros, era una pequeña broma. Al contrario de cualquier niño a mi hermano le fascinaba las historias de terror.

-Muy gracioso-me dijo mientas me pegaba en hombro, efectivamente éramos 2 contra 1.

Apagamos todas las velas, no queríamos causar un incendio, nos dirigimos al living con la iluminación de una sola vela, estábamos los tres agarrados de las manos, pero vi que Serena se me pegaba y miraba a los costados buscando valla a saber que cosa.

Deje la vela en una mesita centras y nos sentamos alrededor de la mesa. Estábamos Maxi, Serena a su lado y yo a lo último.

-¿Quien comienza?-dije.

-Yo- dijo Maxi saltando.

-Bueno-dije mientras asentía.

Maxi puso voz de misterio que se oía graciosa, pero a Sere no le causo la mas mínima gracia…

-Esta historia ocurrió en el siglo XV, en España. En una casa vivía una feliz familia. El padre, la madre y su único hijo, un niño de 14 años. Como los padres salían a trabajar de noche, dejaban al niño solo en la casa, al cuidado de su único amigo, un perro que habían adoptado cuando el niño era muy pequeño. Aquel perro era como su niñera, y el niño no tenía miedo si estaba con su mascota.

Una noche como tantas otras sus padres se despidieron de el dándole el beso de las buenas noches, antes de irse. Ese noche llovía a cantaros afuera -en ese momento un trueno resonó y Serena salto y se me aproximo a mi-como ahora-dijo Maxi mientras reía- el niño no podía dormir, escucho un ruido proveniente de la planta de abajo…luego nada…comenzó a ponerse nervioso, pero se acostó. A los pocos minutos otro ruido se escucho, se sentó en la cama, y como siempre hacia puso su mano al lado de la cama y sintió como le lambian la mano. Era la forma de comunicarse con el animal, como diciéndole que no pasaba nada, que el estaba cuidándolo.

Volvió a acostarse y se quedo dormido. 3 horas más tarde escucho un nuevo ruido. Bajo de la cama buscando al perro, pero este ya no estaba. Bajo lentamente a la planta de abajo, hasta que siguió el sonido hasta el baño. Al entrar vio las palabras "_NUNCA TE QUEDES SOLO EN UNA NOCHE TORMENTOSA" _ escritas con sangre, luego vio al perro lleno de sangre en la bañera. Corrió gritando a su cuarto.

Cuando los padres volvieron de trabajar llegaron donde estaba el niño y lo encontraron llorando mientras susurraba: _"¿QUIÉN ME LAMIO?, ¿QUIÉN ME LAMIO?," _repetía una y otra vez. Al niño tuvieron que mandarlo a un psiquiátrico. Donde seguía repitiendo estas palabras una y otra vez.

Es por eso que nunca debes quedarte solo los jueves de las primeras semanas del mes como fue esa noche, o algo malo ocurrirá…y adivinen que…hoy es jueves y es la primera semana del mes!-dijo Maxi.

Serena trago saliva, estaba prácticamente sobre mí. Yo la miraba expectante. Pensé que en algún momento gritaría. Pero no sucedió… todavía.

-No-no-titubeó- da tanto miedo esa historia Maxi-decía mientras reía nerviosa.

-Aaaaayyyy!-la escuche gritar antes de que me abrazara y enterrara su rostro en mi pecho, yo por mi parte la abrasé para calmarla.

-¿Que paso Serena?-le pregunte y acto seguido, la escuche llorar.

-Al-go me-me lamio-dijo entrecortado por el llanto.

Entonces vi a lo que se refería.

-No es nada Serena mira-le alentaba para que mirara.

-No-me decía, tenía sus manos aferradas a mi camisa.

-Vamos mira, hazme caso-la intente persuadir nuevamente.

-No quiero-me decía pero al menos ya no lloraba, solo estaba asustada.

-No es nada, solo mira confía en mí- le dije y despacio saco su cabeza de allí, yo le seque las lágrimas.

-Mira-le indique con el dedo.

Vio que había una gata frente a ella, una blanca con pequeñas manchas negras.

-Hola, pequeña me asustaste-le dijo mientras se daba la vuelta, apoyaba la espalda en mi pecho y acariciaba al animal.

-Es nuestra nueva mascota-dijo Maxi

-¿Como se llama?-pregunto Sere.

-Aun no tiene nombre, la encontramos en la mañana apareció de repente aquí adentro, y no tiene placa de identificación, preguntamos pero dicen los vecinos que no la conocen-explico Maxi.

-Tal vez vivía en la calle-acoto Sere- Si se va a quedar aquí debe tener un nombre.

-A mi no se me ocurre ninguno a medida-dijo Maxi.

-Veamos…-la vi observarla más detenidamente-mira esta pequeña marca parece una media luna, ja! Se parece a la que tengo-sacudió su cabeza- ya tengo su nombre se va a llamar LUNA

-¿Luna? Me gusta-dijo Maxi.

-No creo que a Luna le haga gracia que la gata tenga su nombre-dije.

-De acuerdo… y Diana ¿alguna objeción?-me pregunto Sere.

-No ninguna, es perfecto… ¿qué decías de la marca que tiene la gata?… ¿acaso la viste en algún otro lugar?-le pregunte curioso.

-Si…no-se corrigió-…olvídalo.

Mi hermano y yo quisimos seguir con las historias pero Serena dijo que ya era tarde para Maxi y que había que ir a dormir.

Lo arropo y se despidió de él. La vi recoger sus cosas pero estaba pensativa. ¿A caso quería decirme algo?

-Darien -me llamo casi susurrando.

-¿Si? ¿Ocurre algo?-le pregunte intrigado.

-Yo…yo, ¿puedo quedarme a dormir?-me dijo con la cabeza gacha.

-No me digas que te traumo la historia de Maxi.

-No, no es eso…es solo que afuera llueve mucho. Y dicen que es preferible no salir cuando ay tormentas…ya sabes es peligroso-sabía que era mentira, seguro estaba asustada y no quería dormir sola. Mi cabeza macabra formo un plan rápidamente.

-No hay problema, además te dije que esto era una piyamada-le respondí rápido.

Nos dirigimos a mi cuarto y le empreste una remera y un pantalón sports. Se fue al baño y se cambio, le quedaba enorme. No pude evitar reírme.

-No te rías, no tengo la culpa que seas tan grande-me dijo mientras me mostraba lo grande que le quedaba.

-Bueno hora de dormir- dije mientras me acostaba en una pequeño colchón inflable que había tendido mientras ella se estaba cambiando.

-Acaso…vas a dormir… ¿aquí?-me dijo y la note nerviosa.

-Es mi cuarto ¿no?

-Y yo ¿donde duermo?-me pregunto dudosa.

-Pues aquí en mi cama-le indique palmeando la cama.

-Buenas noches –me dijo cuando se acostó y se volteo para el lado contrario.

-Buenas noches-le dije y cerre mis ojos lentamente.

.

.

.

20 o 25 minutos después la escuche levantarse, al parecer fue a atender el llamado de la naturaleza. Cuando regreso lo hizo con cuidado, al pasar cerca mío tropezó cayéndose a mi lado.

Me hice el dormido y la agarre por la cintura.

-¿Darien? Estas dormido-yo me quede quieto-Esto no es gracioso suéltame-me dijo y yo seguía igual.

**SERENA POW**

Seiya tenía razón, yo era la única que podía tropezarse con mis propios pies. Cuando caí, pensé que lo despertaría, al parecer no.

Luego vi como me agarraba de la cintura.

-¿Darien? ¿Estás dormido?…Esto no es gracioso suéltame-le decía pero él no habría los ojos-no soy ningún oso de felpa para que me abrases así, quiero dormir-proteste.

-Yo duermo así, no sabías que abrazo peluches para dormir-me dijo sabía que era para molestarme.

-Te dije que no soy ningún muñeco-me volví a quejar.

-Si no te gusta, puedes dormir en mi cama, ya te lo dije-me contesto, yo me empezaba a enojar.

-Muy gracioso, y si no me sueltas como piezas que me voy a ir-luchaba con el pero al parecer no planeaba soltarme. Me rendí, lo único que podía hacer era acomodarme para dormir, además estaba cansada, aunque con su aproximación me hacia poner nerviosa.

-Veo que estas cómoda-me dijo ya que había puesto mi cabeza en su pecho. Yo le pellizqué el brazo.

-Auch!-se quejo pero no me soltó.

Lentamente sentía mis parpados pesados y no sé en que momento me quede dormida.

.

.

.

Escuche el cantar de las aves, lentamente abrí mis ojos, encontrándome con el respaldar de una cama… ¿donde dominios estaba? Sentí algo pesado alrededor de mi cintura. Mire la habitación y me acorde donde estaba… en la habitación de Darien. Luego sentí algo en mi espalda…algo…domo decirlo… ¿duro? Si, y no creo que sea su celular. Me sonroje al pensar en que era. Intente levantar su brazo para zafarme, pero solo logre que me apretujara más y dijera algo sin sentido. Bufe, mire mi reloj y eran las 9 en punto. Como pude me gire, y volvió a balbucear algo que no entendí, pero seguía sin soltarme. ¿Acaso era cierto que dormía con peluches?

-Darien-lo llame suavemente- es hora de levantarse

-¿%$"·%&/(…rato-dijo

-¿Qué?-dije realmente confundida.

-En un rato.

-Ya son las 9

No me respondió.

-Darien, vamos déjame ir…sino te quedaras sin desayuno-le advertí.

Al instante me soltó pero no se levanto. Pero yo si lo hice, me enjuague la boca, me peine y me cambie por la ropa del día anterior.

Al llegar a la cocina vi que el desayuno estaba preparado y Maxi levantado desayunando.

Al aproximarme vi una muchacha ¿Quién era ella?

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí va una súper actualización…<strong>

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado…**

**Mis sinceros agradecimientos a:**

**- laradetracia- Dayanna- Lara- Sabrina**

**Por dejarme sus reviews… GRACIAS CHICAS! Son mi motivación para seguir con el fic.**

**Y quería agradecer a los que pasan por mi fic sin dejar reviews, soy feliz al saber que al menos lo leen. **

**Déjenme mas reviews para saber su opinión, les tomara solo unos minutos.**

**BESOS**

*****MINAKO1413*****


	20. Chapter 20

**Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi la historia es mia…**

**Miles de agradecimiento a las chicas que dejan reviews, son mi motivo a seguir.**

**Déjenme saber lo que opinan.**

**Disfrútenla…**

* * *

><p>Cuando me aproxime la vi mejor. Era una chica joven de unos 22 o 24 años, delgada, de tés pálida, ojos verdes y cabello castaño, era hermosa debo admitirlo, usaba ropa informal que le quedaba bien en su aspecto.<p>

-Buenos días -dije

-Buenos días -dijo Maxi

-Buenos días-dijo aquella joven mirándome con una enorme sonrisa.

-Un gusto en conocerte, soy Esmeralda Moon. Me dijo estrechándome la mano efusivamente, yo la correspondí.

-Igualmente soy Serena Tsukino.

-¿Quieres café?-me ofreció

-Sí, gracias-me senté al lado de Maxi.

Mientras Esmeralda me servía café, vi entrar a Darien con cara adormilada, el siempre se levantaba así hasta que tomaba su "dotación de café" como decía y luego se le iba. Al parecer eso no había cambiado.

-Buenos días-dijo

-Buenos días-respondimos los 3 al unísono.

Me sorprendió que ni bien Darien se sentó Esmeralda ya le estaba entregando una taza con café sin leche. Pero era obvio de seguro ya conocía sus gustos.

Esmeralda coloco algunas tortadas en la mesa, fueron rápidamente devorados por nosotros. Ella estaba haciendo más cuando Darien se levanto con intenciones de tomar más de la tostadora, pero fueron frustradas por la mano de Esmeralda la cual había propinado una palmada sobre su mano a modo de advertencia.

-Todavía no están-dijo-sé un poco más paciente.

-Esme-dijo a modo de suplica

"Esme", desde cuando llamas a una empleada "esme", me empecé a sentir molesta. Ese cariño me hacía sentir incomoda.

-Esme nada, espera un poco te dije-le advirtió.

Luego que desayunamos, me quería ir pero cada vez que amagaba con irme Darien y Maxi insistían en que me quedara, se estaban aprovechando que no tenía que trabajar.

A Esmeralda la vi limpiar, mientras charlábamos, y Maxi jugaba con la pelota en el patio.

-Y… ¿qué tal tu trabajo?-me pregunto Darien.

-Bien, es un poco agotador, ¿pero qué trabajo no lo es? … ¿Y el tuyo?-le pregunte intrigada.

-Bien, ahora soy Vicepresidente de la editorial Cristal de Plata-me comento y yo me asombre.

-Guau! ¿Enserio? Felicitaciones!-le dije sinceramente- Pero ¿qué paso con la hacienda?

-Estoy menos pendiente de ese asunto…ahora lo administra mi nuevo socio Kelvin, pero debes en cuando tengo algún que otro asunto que atender-entonces comprendí que lo hizo para dejar todo atrás, y que ningún recuerdo lo atormentara.

-¿Y Melissa? -pregunte cambiando de tema- ¿Como sigue?

-Esta aun en coma, en un hospital en Santa Fé, contrate a un personal para que la atendiera.

-¿Cuando creen que despertara?

-Aun no lo saben, dicen que el golpe que recibió en la cabeza fue fuerte y no saben con exactitud cuando despertara- Melisa había tenido un accidente automovilístico, al parecer los frenos fallaron y se había estrellado contra un árbol y sufrió como dijo Darien un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

-Pobre-dije sinceramente.

-¿No le guardas rencor?-me pregunto, yo suspire antes de responder.

-No… -dije decidida-creo que Dios ya la castigo por lo que hizo, yo no podría albergar rencor hacia ella.

-Eres una buena persona. Espero que algún día me persones-_otra vez con lo mismo pensé._

-No empieces,-le advertí- ya te dije que te perdono, además ninguno de los 2 tuvo la culpa.

Nos perdimos en nuestras miradas hasta que el sonido de mi celular nos saco de aquel mundo. Me disculpe y atendí.

-Hola-dije.

-Hola Serena, -era mi superior Santiago-sé que es tu descanso pero necesito que vengas a ver unos papeles a la oficina.

-¿Tiene que ser ahora?-dije pregunte resignada aunque sabia la respuesta.

-Sí, tienen que estar para mañana primera hora…lamento siempre molestarte cuando descansas, pero realmente te necesito. Hagamos una cosa, ven y ve lo de los papeles y mañana tienes todo el día libre para ti. ¿Qué dices?

-Está bien -bufe-en seguida salgo para allá. En 15 minutos estoy ahí-le dije antes de cortar.

-Lo siento tengo que irme mi superior me necesita-le informe a Darien.

-¿Es urgente?-me pregunto como si no hubiera escuchado.

-Si-dije resignada.

Me despedí de todos, tome mis cosas y maneje a mi trabajo.

No volví a ver a Darien, el día que tuve descanso el tuvo que ir a trabajar y cuando él lo tenía yo no.

.

.

.

Estaba dirigiéndome a una fiesta para promocionar el grupo Three light. Estaba usando un vestido escotado azul, que se cernía a mi cintura, bastante provocador, con un enorme escote al frente. Mi cabello estaba recogido por un pasador. Y llevaba unos pendientes medianos de plata, y zapatos con unos tacos de 5 cm. No quería tentar a mi suerte, con lo desequilibrada que soy.

Por lo que escuche Darien también vendría. Lo busque por todos lados pero no lo encontraba. Cuando de repente lo vi, el estaba hermoso con un terno azul marino, camisa blanca y corbata azul. Se me caía la baba, pero intente disimular. Lo vi acercarse a mí, cuando sentí que alguien me abrazaba.

Era Maxi quien se encontraba encantador con un traje igual al de su hermano. Evidentemente había heredado la hermosura de su hermano. Le sonreí y busque a Darien con la mirada, aun mi sonrisa era expendida, hasta que lo vi del brazo de una mujer, se veía bastante refinada, tenía un vestido largo verde, con escote no muy pronunciado, y zapatos también verdes a juego con el vestido.

Se vía realmente hermosa, un momento esa persona era ¿Esmeralda? Los salude con una sonrisa fingida.

-Hola Serena-me saludaron ambos.

-Hola-dije fría.

-Veo que vienes muy bien acompañado Darien -dijo Seiya quien se había aproximado hacia donde estábamos.

Nos sentamos todos juntos en una mesa especialmente reservada.

Vi a Darien acercarle la silla como todo un caballero a Esmeralda, sentía mi sangre hervir. En ese momento estaba con Hotaru en mis brazos quien ni bien me vio, me estiro las manitas para que la cargara y desde entonces estaba con ella.

Me levante al ver que el agua que tenia a mi lado comenzaba a remolinarse. Me estaba sacando de las casillas la actitud amorosa que se tenían el uno al otro. Pensé que Darien quería provocarme, pero en ningún momento me miro con mirada seductora afirmándolo.

-¿A dónde vas? -me dijo Seiya.

-Voy a cambiarla-mentí.

- No te molestes, deja que lo hago yo -dijo Kaori

-No es ninguna molestia, voy y ya vuelvo-le dije tomando el bolso con las cosas de Hotaru.

Al llegar al baño coloque una manta sobre el cambia bebe que había allí. Como era de esperarse Hotaru no estaba sucia.

-Augh! Que fastidio! viste como estaban tan juntos-le hablaba a Hotaru

Ella respondió con un _Ga!_

_-_Me pone a mil verlos así…tan acaramelados.

Hotaru hizo un puchero

-Bueno si ya sé que no hicieron nada malo, tal vez estoy un poquito celosa, pero no se lo digas a nadie. Creo que yo misma no estoy cumpliendo con el acuerdo que hice con Darien, eso de darnos un tiempo-bufe-

-¿Qué crees que debo hacer?- le pregunte, "genial" estaba hablando de cosas de adulto con una bebe de 2 años.

-Debes apresurarte antes de que te lo quiten- dijo Kaoki acercándose a donde estábamos.

-Mami-dijo alegre Hotaru y fue tomada en brazos por su madre.

-Me asustarte-le dije con una mano en mi corazón.

-¿Que vas a hacer?-me dijo ansiosa Kaori.

-Yo…no se-le respondí sinceramente.

-¿Como que no sabes? Si te demoras mucho puede que te lo quiten, y después no digas que no te lo advertí-me dijo antes de recoger todo y retirarse.

¿Qué haría? Por una parte Kaoki tenía razón, pero por el otro iba quedar como una niña caprichosa que no sabe lo que quiere.

Finalmente salí, aun sin saber que hacer.

Al llegar a la mesa note que Darien ni Esmeralada estaban en la mesa. Los busque con la mirada y los vi en la pista de baile. Mire a Kaoki y con la mirada me dijo _Te lo dije._

¿En verdad ya lo había perdido?

Me senté y me quede mirando como conversaban en la mesa sin prestar real atención. A los 5 minutos volvieron Darien y Esmeralda a sentarse en la mesa. Ya que comenzaría a repartir la cena.

Por el rabillo del ojo vi que en varias oportunidades me dirigía la mirada, pero yo no podía mirarlo, tenía el presentimiento que lo había perdido. Y no lo soportaba. Quería irme de la fiesta corriendo, pero no iba aquedar mal con Seiya así que decidí, ser masoquista y quedarme un rato más.

Cuando estaba en el mejor momento de la fiesta me disculpé para ir al baño, pero entre tanta gente que había me termine perdiendo, no había notado que una persona me estaba siguiendo. Abrí una puerta y vi que era una especie de estudio. Entre ya que necesitaba un lugar para pensar. Tal vez no estaría todo perdido. Me senté en el sillón a pensar…no se cuanto tiempo estuve ahí.

-Esas lágrimas no van bien con ese hermoso rostro-dijo una voz masculina, no había notado que estaba llorando y que tampoco alguien había entrado. Vi que era un hombre de buen porte, alto y de espalda ancha, rubio y de ojos celeste. El se acercó hasta mí y me ofreció un pañuelo. Yo lo acepté.

-Gracias -dije con la voz un poco rota.

-¿Mal de amores?-me pregunto, ¿era adivino?, pensé.

-Si-dije susurrando.

-¿Paso algo malo?-me pregunto, yo asentí, ¿por qué demonios hablaba con un desconocido? Tal vez necesitaba desaojarme. Sin muchos detalles como los nombres, le conté mi historia. El escuchó pacientemente.

-No tienes porque sufrir, si él no te ama, deberías buscar otro hombre que te corresponda-me dijo sorprendiéndome.

-Pero todavía no lo sé con exactitud-le dije manteniendo aunque sea una mínima esperanza.

-Pero ¿no me dijiste que trajo a esa chica a la fiesta? ¿Si te ama porque no se ofreció para venir contigo?

Me dejo en shock tal vez tenía razón, sin pensarlo me aferre a sus brazos y comencé al llorar nuevamente.

El me correspondió y cuando me calme me hablo…

-Yo no te haría sufrir así- me dijo, ¿acaso había escuchado bien?

-¿Qué?-dije y lo mire confundida, el me miró a los ojos intensamente. Se fue acercando lentamente, hasta que sentí su halito sobre mis labios. De inmediato sentí olor a whisky. Me aparte, pero él me susurro…

-Serena, desde la primera vez que te vi quede prendado de ti… te observe por meses, pero no podía acercarme a ti. No juntaba valor para hablarte. Dio la casualidad que hoy nos encontramos aquí. Te repito que esto no fue planeado por mí. Pensaba acercarme a ti despacio…

Yo me tense, ¿era acaso un acosador?

-Pero hoy al verte tan hermosa no me resistí mas…no me resisto, te quiero para mí -me dijo y me abrazo. Yo forceje para que me soltara, podía utilizar mis poderes pero no quería lastimarlo. Era un pobre hombre enamorado, después de todo. Pero al instante sentí como un pinchazo en mi cuello, con toda la fuerza que tenía lo aparte.

Me pare, pero comencé a sentir mis piernas temblar, la habitación dio unas vueltas, así que decidí sentarme, eso mejoro un poco por lo menos ya no estaba mareada.

-¿Que me hiciste? le dije.

-Sabia que intentarías apartarme de mi, así que te inyecte un sedante, es liviano no te preocupes.

-¿Un sedante?-pregunte por si había escuchado mal.

-Soy médico-me confesó.

- ¿Acaso vas por ahí con sedantes en la mano?-le pregunte incrédula.

-No en la mano, pero si llevo mi maletín a todas partes-me respondió en tono frio.

-¿Por qué haces esto? -le dije mientras comenzaba a sentir que las fuerzas me abandonaban.

-Porque te amo Serena Tsukino- me dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado, yo me quise parar pero mis piernas ya no respondían.

-No… no me hagas esto-suplique

-Lo siento, pero no puedo resistirme- me dijo mientras me tomo de las mejillas y posaba sus labios en los míos. Yo intentaba forcejear pero era como si mis fuerzas se hubieran ido. Abandono mis labios y me tumbo en el sofá. Gritaba pero nadie aparecía. Intente usar mis poderes pero para mi desgracia tampoco funcionaba.

Me empezó a besar el lóbulo de mi oreja, lo mordía y jugaba con él. Yo no omitía ningún sonido, solo movía mis labios pero nada salía de ellos.

Luego fue dejando besos húmedos por mi cuello hasta que llego a mi escote. Me giro y me lo desabrochó, librándome de él. Dejando mis pechos al descubierto. Forcejeé con él y entonces se desato el nudo de la corbata y ato mis manos. Continuando así con su objetivo.

-Eres tan hermosa- dijo antes de llevarse a la boca uno de mis pezones, lo chupaba y lo movía con la lengua haciendo que mi cuerpo reaccionara, pero mi mente no, yo aun luchaba por zafarme.

Mientras se entretenía con uno, al otro pezón lo masajeaba fuertemente a mi parecer.

Comencé a llamar a Darien con mi mente rogando que llegara, que notara mi ausencia.

Después abandono mi pecho y me beso nuevamente. Delineaba con su lengua mis labios, después tomo mi labio inferior lo chupo hasta dejarlo hinchado, me mordió y al hacer esto sin querer deje paso libre a su lengua para ingresara en mi. Jugaba con mi lengua y yo no lo seguía luchando cada vez con menos fuerza.

Levanto mi vestido y de un tirón rompió mi braga. Lo sentí detenerse un momento.

Yo junte fuerzas y grite

-Auxilio!-pero se escuchaba la música de fondo, lo mas probable es que no me escucharan.

_Ayúdame Darien, por favor! repetí había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces lo llamaba mentalmente, rogando para que me salvara._

A lo lejos escuche mi nombre…me pareció que era Darien. Decidí rendirme y viajar a aquel lugar donde nadie me aria daño.

Era un lugar oscuro, no podía ver nada. Camine de un lado para otro sin ver absolutamente nada, así que decidí sentarme y quedarme así sin hacer nada.

**DARIEN POW**

Hace unos cuantos minutos que me sentía intranquilo, había traído a Esmeralda a la fiesta, porque ella me había dicho que en esta fiesta asistiría el chico que le gustaba. Ni bien llegamos bailamos en la pista para visualizar aquel chico pero no tuvimos éxito.

Me removí en el asiento por milésima vez.

-¿Adonde fue Serena?-pregunte a Seiya.

-Al baño, pero eso fue hace rato-me confesó-me estoy comenzando a preocupar, con la suerte que tiene seguro se cayó en el inodoro-me dijo haciendo burla.

-Voy a búscala- dijo Kaoki.

Luego de unos minutos regreso Kaori.

-Algo anda mal, no esta en el baño-dijo y yo me puse más nervioso.

Seiya había salido junto a Kaoki pero dijo que iba a ver si ella no se había ido. Al rato también llego…

-Su coche esta aquí-dijo Seiya-tiene que estar por algún lado…

Intente llamarla pero no contestaba

_Darien, por favor ayúdame!_ Escuche, mire a todos lado a ver si ella estaba allí, pero nada, _Darien!_, volví a escuchar. Sin decir más la comencé a buscar por todas partes abriendo puerta por puerta. Hasta que me detuve en una que tenia luz, y se escuchaban ruidos salir de ella. La abrí y me lleve una gran sorpresa.

Estaba Serena con su pecho al descubierto, con lágrimas en los ojos, atadas de manos, mientras un tipo se desabrochaba el pantalón. Sin dudarlo me le tire sobre el tipo y comencé a pegarle, hasta que quedo inconsciente.

Cuando mire a Serena la vi con la mirada perdida, sus ojos estaban rosados, y estaba pálida. Intente tocarla pero se sobresalto, y se movía forcejeando sin fuerzas. Me quite mi saco y la cubrí con él, le desate las manos, ella aun continuaba forcejeando débilmente.

-Suéltame por favor –susurraba apenas-no, no-repetía una y otra vez.

-Tranquila, ya paso, soy yo Darien-le dije para calmarla pero no funcionaba.

Tome mi celular y llame a la policía. En menos de 15 minutos, estaban 2 policías en el lugar. También había entrado Seiya, tal vez queriendo averiguar que sucedía. Al enterarse este le propino un golpe en las costillas al desgraciado inconsciente. No deje que entrara nadie más. Los policías se llevaron al mal nacido a la comisaría donde enfrentaría los cargos de intento de violación. Un medico llego he intento revisarla, pero ella no se calmaba. Le inyectaron un calmante a la fuerza y se quedo dormida en cuestión de segundos.

Todos salimos de la habitación. Vi entrar a 2 forenses con cámaras. Sabía que en esos casos debían de tomar las mayores pruebas posibles contra la escoria de hombre. También se llevaron para analizar la jeringa que estaba en el suelo.

Cuando todo termino, me dijeron que podía llevármela a casa. Le pedí a Seiya que se encargara de Maxi. Llame a Esmeralda y le dije si podía ayudarme a cuidar a Serena, ella de inmediato aceptó.

Yo iba manejando mientras Serena estaba inconsciente en la parte de atrás con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de Esme.

Cuando llegamos a casa. La tome en brazos, era tan liviana como recordaba. Nos dirigimos a mi cuarto. Esme apareció con ropa para cambiarla. Me salí del cuarto para dejarla hacerlo, no sin antes tomar ropa para cambiarme. Y así lo hice. Estaba en la cocina sentado en una silla con las manos entre mis cabellos, cuando Esme apareció.

-Ya la cambie, ahora va a estar más cómoda-me indico.

-Gracias- le dije.

-Darien…acaso ese tipo llego a…-la corte.

-No, por suerte llegue a tiempo. Ve a dormir-le dije ya que era muy tarde.

-Cualquier cosa me avisas-me dijo antes de retirarse a dormir.

-Claro-le respondí de inmediato.

Lentamente me dirigí al cuarto, la vi demacrada, en su rostro ya no destellaba felicidad como lo hacía siempre. Le acaricie la mejilla antes de retirarme dormiría en el cuarto de Maxi. No quería que se sobresaltara si me encontraba dormido ahí.

.

.

.

El amanecer llego, me levante, y me dirigí al cuarto, ella seguía durmiendo, era mejor así. Desayune lo que Esme me preparo y luego me dispuse a llevarle el desayuno a Sere. Cuando abrí la puerta vi que estaba despierta, mirando por la ventana. Deje la bandeja en la mesa y me senté junto a ella, pero no se inmuto.

-Serena -la llame pero no volteo.

La toque pero nada pasó, por lo menos no me apartaba.

-Sere-la llame cariñosamente sin resultado, la tome por la barbilla y la obligue a mirarme.

Tenía su rostro pálido, tenia ojeras debajo de sus ojos, y su boca estaba seca. Note varios chupones que en el cuello, y moretones alrededor de las muñecas. Maldije internamente y desee haber matado al tipo que los causo.

Vi que su mirada estaba perdida.

-¿Estás bien?-le pregunte preocupado.

Ella me miraba pero no respondía.

-Demonios Serena respóndeme-dije elevando el tono de mi voz, sabía que no era lo mejor pero su silencio me desesperaba.

Y nada…

Me empecé a preocupar, era como si no estuviera allí, como si Serena se hubiera ido y hubiera dejado solo su cuerpo. Parecía que ya no tenía alma.

Llame a un médico la examino y me explico que debíamos de ver a un psicólogo, que era mejor para estos casos. De inmediato llame a uno y en menos de 5 minutos tenía uno junto a ella hablándole. Por primera vez agradecí tener tanto dinero.

Luego de terminado el examen, el psicólogo me explico que debido al trauma algunos pacientes se aíslan del mundo. Algunas personas nacían con eso, otras debido a situaciones traumáticas como el de Sere, decidían irse y viajar a su propio mundo. Los tratamientos eran a largo plazo, ya que teníamos que tratar de traerla de nuevo a la realidad.

.

.

.

Desde ese entonces paso una semana en la cual, mi adorada princesa parecía un cuerpo vacio, siempre le hablaba para que vuelva pero parecía que no me escuchaba.

En la mañana había ido a una joyería y había comprado un anillo, estaba decidido a dárselo, aunque tal vez ella no dijera nada como siempre. La había dejado a cuidado de Esme. Por lo menos tenía una vida medianamente normal, ya que por lo menos comía.

Cuando volví a casa, me quede sola con Sere, ya que Maxi había ido a visitar a Seiya, tal vez parecía un tonto pero le gustaban los niños, al menos así evitaba que mi hermano la viera de ese modo tan ausente.

Y Esme se había ido ya que hoy era su día de descanso y no se lo iba a quitar por completo.

Entre en la cocina y no estaba, la encontré en mi habitación, donde dormía y algunas veces dormía con ella, no parecía molestarle.

Vi que tenía un retrato donde estábamos Maxi, Sere y yo abrazados. La rosaba con sus dedos el vidrio del retrato, como añorándolo.

-Hola-dije suavemente. Ella no me contesto solo me miro y volvió su vista al retrato. En el estábamos en un parque.

-Ese fue un día en que coincidimos en el día de descanso de ambos y fuimos al parque-Ella sonrió ¿Acaso me escuchaba?

-¿Te acuerdas de ese día? Nos ensuciamos toda la ropa porque Maxi quería jugar al futbol-le dije mientras me acercaba a su lado.

-Extraño mucho esos días-le dije mientras se formaba un nudo en mi garganta-te extraño a ti-le dije mientras baje la mirada. Sentí que me miraba.

Tome la cajita con el anillo y lo coloque en una cadenita, se la coloque en el cuello, ella quedo admirándola y volvió a sonreír. Sin pensarlo la abrace, lágrimas comenzaban a asomarse por mis ojos.

-Te extraño Sere, no sé que hacer si no estás aquí a mi lado, te amo…no quiero que te sientas sola, yo voy a estar para vos siempre. Llévame donde estas-le dije apretándola más a mí, sentí como de a poco también me abrazaba. No sé cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, silencio abrazados.

Cerré los ojos y me deje llevar.

**SERENA POW**

Estaba en mi mundo, aquí nadie me lastimaba, no escuchaba nada. Era muy pacifico la vida de aquí, si se podía decir así. No sé cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que había llegado, pero al menos no sentía tristeza, soledad, no se sentía nada en realidad. Solo era reinado por la paz, absoluta paz.

Escuche una conversación, al principio se escuchaba lejano… luego puede percibirla mejor…era Darien, le hablaba a alguien, ya que no podía hacer otra cosa escuche la conversación.

-Te extraño Sere, -efectivamente ¿estaba hablando conmigo? ¿Cómo?-no sé que hacer si no estás aquí a mi lado, te amo…-dijo y yo no pude evitar que una sonrisa se formara en mis labios-no quiero que te sientas sola, yo voy a estar para vos siempre. Llévame donde estas-dijo en ese momento sentí mojado mi hombro, cuando pestañee estaba ¿en… la habitación de Darien? Estaba confundida. Lo estaba abrazando mientras lloraba, no pude evitarlo y comencé a llorar también.

-Vuelve por favor-suplico con la voz entrecortada, yo quise hablar pero tenía la boca seca.

-Te amo-dijo

-Yo también te amo-dije débilmente.

Se aparto de mí y me miro sorprendido…

-¿Sere?- me miro entre sorprendido y feliz.

-Si-le respondí aun con una leve molestia en la garganta.

-Volviste!-me dijo antes de suavemente posar sus labios en los míos.

Lentamente nos perdimos el uno en el otro. Disfruto su hermoso sabor en los míos, nuestros cuerpos parecía hecho el uno para el otro. No separamos por falta de aire y con nuestras respiraciones agitadas.

-Te extrañe mucho-me volvió a repetir-donde estabas?

-No lo sé, todo estaba oscuro, y no escuchaba nada, hasta hace unos momentos-me sincere.

-¿Me escuchaste?- Me pregunto, yo asentí. Se sentó a mi lado y yo lo abrace por la cintura y apoye mi cabeza en su pecho. De repente sentí algo en mi cuello, lo tome y vi que era una cadenita con un anillo.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunte dudosa.

-Ah sí, casi se me olvida- me dijo antes pararse, la desabrocho de mi cuello, tomo el anillo y luego se arrodillo ante mí, yo presentía lo que iba a pasar y miles de sensaciones recorrían mi estomago- se que te dije que te esperaría, que avanzaríamos de apoco, pero no puedo… Serena Tsikino…¿me arias el honor de ser mi esposa?-me dijo y yo seguía con mi estomago revolucionado.

-Siiii-dije al instante.

El tomo el anillo y lo coloco en mi dedo anular de mi mano izquierda.

Me pare y lo bese en respuesta, nuestras lenguas iban en compas, nuestros cuerpos comenzaban a acalorarse. Lentamente me tumbo en la cama quedando sobre mí. Yo rodee su cuello con mis brazos. Abandono mis labios hinchados, para besar mi cuello, era una sensación placentera, siguió su camino hasta que llego a mi lóbulo y le beso, enviando pequeñas descargas eléctricas por mi cuerpo mientras sus manos exploraban mi cuerpo. Yo enterré mis manos en su espalda frotándola. Me quito la remera que tenia lentamente hasta dejarme en corpiño. Yo no me quede atrás y le fui desabrochando los botones de su camisa. Me sorprendí que no tuviera dificultades con los botones, ya que siempre fui un poco torpe. Poso sus manos por detrás de mi espalda, me arquee para que terminara el trabajo más fácil. Luego vi volar mi corpiño y luego lo siguió su camisa.

Volvió a besar mi cuello e iba trazando un camino imaginario de besos húmedos hasta que sentí su aliento cerca de mi pecho.

En un segundo se encontraba con uno de mis pezones en su boca y el otro lo atendía con sus manos. Comencé a gemir, cuando comenzó a succionarlos. Era una sensación exquisita que me hacia volar. Luego cambio de pezón he izo lo mismo con el otro alternando los labores. Yo comencé a clavarle las uñas en su espalda sin poder evitarlo, lo escuché gruñir entre mis pechos. Sentí mi estomago agolparse con algo duro, sin pensar me comencé a frotar con él. Produciendo mas gemidos de parte mía y de Darien. Me quito mis zapatillas y el pantalón sport, y finalmente me saco lentamente mis braguitas, note que ya estaba muy húmeda. Comenzó a estimularme frotando sus dedos por mis pliegues, luego introdujo un dedo en mi interior, lo sacaba y lo volvía a meter. Gemí más. Mientras con su otra mano frotaba en círculo mi clítoris. Me estaba llevando al éxtasis total, yo solo decía una y otra vez su nombre. Introdujo otro dedo en mi interior metiéndolo y sacándolo de mí, yo agarre el respaldar de la cama y lo aferre fuertemente. Adiciono un tercer dedo en mí y sentía que en cualquier momento estallaría y así fue, tuve mi primer orgasmo de la noche gritando su nombre.

Me desplome en la cama sin fuerzas, sentí como bajaba su cabeza hasta colocarla entre mis piernas y comenzó a beber mis jugos, sentí mis mejillas teñirse de color carmín, pero de inmediato sentí una hermosa sensación, tomo mi clítoris en su boca y comenzó a darle el mismo tratamiento que a mis pezones succionándolo y lameteándolo con su lengua luego lo mordió levemente y sentí que en cualquier momento estallaría de nuevo. Como pude me senté y lo atraje hacia mí me beso y sentí mi sabor en sus labio, debo decir que sabia exquisita. Baje mis manos hasta sus pantalones y lo ayude a sacárselo, luego lo acompañaron sus bóxers quedando totalmente desnudo ante mí. Me ruboricé un poco y el sonrió.

Quise vengarme así que lo obligue a tumbarse en la cama. Media dudosa tome su pene en mis manos y comencé a subirlo y bajarlo, el no protesto, comenzó a disfrutarlo, lo vi aferrarse a las sabanas y cerrar los ojos entregándose al placer total. Lo lubrique con el líquido pre seminal. Ya estaba bastante duro, no lo recordaba tan grande, la última vez que lo vi.

Vi como Darien se arqueaba, entonces me lo lleve a la boca, lo succione y entonces Darien comenzó a decir mi nombre me sentí alagada de provocarlo. Luego lo saque de mi boca y lo delinee con mi lengua hasta llegar a su parte más sensible. Lo escuche gruñir. Me detuvo con sus brazos. ¿Acaso estaba haciendo algo mal?

De inmediato se levanto y me tumbo en la cama y me beso nuevamente. Me separo mis piernas y me rosaba con su prominente erección.

-Por favor-rogué me estaba torturando demasiado.

Lentamente se introdujo en mí haciendo que una sensación placentera saliera de mi vientre. Me envestía lento al principio pero luego iba aumentando el ritmo. En la habitación solo se escuchaba nuestros gemidos y el rechinar de la cama. Levanto mi pierna hasta su hombro aumentando la sensación.

-Estas tan estrecha como la última vez- dijo entrecortadamente.

Las envestidas aumentaban y estaba llegando al cielo mismo. Grite su nombre y me desplome, con un par de estocadas mas sentí tensarse al instante grito mi nombre antes de sentir como me llenaba por completo, luego callo rendido en mi pecho con su respiración irregular igual que la mía.

Nos acomodamos y me acosté sobre su pecho desnudo y el nos cubrió con la sabana.

-Te amo- dije

-Te amo- me respondió antes de darme un tierno beso en mis labios.

Comencé a sentirme cansada y los dos nos entregamos a los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

><p><strong>Comentarios, tomates podridos, o lo que sea…<strong>

**Dejen sus reviews…**

**Besos **

*****MINAKO1413*****


	21. Chapter 21

**Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi… la historia es de mi loca imaginación XD**

* * *

><p><strong>SERENA POW<strong>

Abrí mis ojos lentamente y mi Dios personal durmiendo. Tenía su brazo aferrado a mi cintura. Me gire un poco para mirar la hora. 8:30 am decía el reloj de la pared. Tome su brazo y lentamente lo hice a un lado. Me levante, me vestí, y me fui del cuarto, no sin antes tomar ropa para bañarme, hacía calor así que con el "ejercicio" del día anterior estaba bastante sudorosa. Lo bese en la comisura de los labios y el sonrió aun dormido, lo que hizo que me contagiara una sonrisa.

Me dirigí al baño y entre directamente en la ducha. Me bañe en un santiamén y salí aun con el pelo húmedo. Comencé a hacer el desayuno, dado que aun era temprano para que Esmeralda comenzara a hacerlo.

Sintonicé la radio, y comencé a bailar al ritmo de la música. Generalmente yo no usaba mis poderes para cocinar pero hoy estaba extremadamente feliz. Con la levitación daba vueltas las tostadas, mientras que con mis manos servía café. Comencé a depositar las tostadas en un plato, cuando sentí que mi espalda se pegaba con algo y de inmediato era rodeada por unos fuertes brazos, mientras sentía besos en mi cuello.

-Darien-dije sorprendida -me asustaste.

-Lo sé, lo siento-dijo sin apartar sus labios de mi cuello, sentí que me estaba literalmente "chuponeando mi cuello" y debo admitir que me encantaba tenerlo así de cerca.

-Me puedes soltar un poquito-pedí casi susurrándolo ya que me producía corrientes eléctricas en el estomago sus besos.

-No, quiero-dijo aun sin despegar su objetivo.

-Darien, vamos…quiero desayunar…TENGO HAMBRE-me queje

-No, quiero-repitió-yo ya estoy desayunando y sabes que…sabes bien-me dijo seductoramente.

Mi estomago hizo acto de presencia y el rio a carcajadas.

-No te rías- dije fingiendo enojo- te lo dije…tengo hambre.

Me giro y me beso suavemente los labios, luego tomo las 2 tazas de café y las coloco sobre la mesa, yo hice lo propio con las tostadas y luego con la manteca y la mermelada.

Comimos amenamente. Cuando terminamos, escuchamos la puerta principal abrirse.

-Buenos días-dijeron Maxi y Seiya, acompañados por Esmeralda.

-Buenos días dijo Darien.

Yo estaba tan feliz de volver a verles, que me había aquedado en shock.

Vi a Maxi girarse y me dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.

-Hola sere-me dijo

-Hola-le respondí al instante, luego se que medo viendo.

-¿Sere?-me pregunto

-Si- le respondí y me abrazo con todas sus fuerzas

- volviste!-me dijo y yo lo abrase correspondiéndolo.

-Si volví, y no me voy a volver a ir

Luego me pare y lo vi a Seiya estático en el mismo lugar.

-Hola-le dije agitando mis manos frente a su frente. De inmediato sentí como era levantada del suelo y me abrazaban con más fuerza de la normal unos fuertes brazos.

-Bombón, donde diablos te habías metido

-No sabría donde exactamente…-era verdad, no tenía ni la más remota idea, comencé a sentir las tostadas subir por mi garganta-Seiya sé que me quieres, pero el desayuno se me está a punto de salírseme-le advertí.

-Ups, lo siento, es la emoción, no controlo mis fuerzas. Bienvenida al planea tierra-se burlo yo lo golpee con mi puño en su brazo.

-Aunch-se quejo.

Luego voltee mi rostro y vi a una muy emocionada Esmeralda, que luego de unos minutos me abrazo amorosamente.

-Serena, todos te extrañábamos, que bueno que volviste-me dijo y vi la sinceridad de sus palabras.

-Gracias, y lamento haberlos preocupado.

…

Los días siguientes fueron los más gratos, le habíamos contado Darien y yo sobre nuestro compromiso y "Esme", como quería que la llamaran se dedico a enseñarme cosas para la boda, como decoración, las tarjetas para los invitados, los lugares donde podría realizarse…en fin parecía más entusiasta ella que yo con todo este asunto. Ojo no digo que a mí no me importara…solo que yo no quería una gran boda, yo deseaba una sencilla rodeada de la gente querida. Y por suerte Darien estuvo de acuerdo.

_-2 meses después…-_

Hoy nos encontrábamos en el parque disfrutando de un día de picnic. Ya que yo no tenía trabajo… y digo literal, porque al acercase fechas importantes para el grupo, y como yo seguía valla a saber en que mundo, contrataron a otra asistente para hacer mi trabajo, así que estaba en busca de nuevo trabajo, pero decidí no tomármelo tan a pecho. En realidad yo no necesitaba ningún trabajo solo lo hacía para matar el tiempo.

Estaba con Hotaru en mis brazos, haciéndola girar mientras que ella soltaba unas hermosas carcajadas, cuando me sentí extraña, deje de girar y me quede quieta, Seiya quien me vio poner cara seria se me acerco y me pregunto si estaba bien.

-Sí, solo me maree un poco-quise dar un paso pero sentí que todo a mi alrededor dio un leve giro.

-¿Segura que estas bien bombón?-me pregunto.

-Sí, si… solo me maree ya te dije-pero sin dudarlo le entregue a la niña en brazos-agárrala, creo que no debí dar tantas vueltas-dije pero al querer dar otro paso mi mundo volvió a girar y luego se puso todo negro.

…

Intente concentrarme en lo que veía, pero todo era borroso…cuando se aclaro vi a una chica que conocía muy bien, tendida en una cama…

-Serena-me dijo la chica cuando abrió los ojos-ayúdame…

.

.

.

Lentamente abrí los ojos y estaba en los brazos de Darien…

-Tranquila-me dijo cuando intente levantarme-quédate un poco sentada me dijo y note que todos me rodeaban respetando espacio, supongo que para que pudiera respirar mejor.

-¿Que…paso?-pregunta tonta la mía era obvio la respuesta.

-Te desmayaste

-Ah, es que me maree, nada de que preocuparse-dije para calmarlo.

.

.

.

Habían pasado algunos días desde que había tenido esa ilusión, o lo que fuera que sea, creo que todo empezó porque me estuve preguntando que ocurriría si yo usaba mis poderes para despertarla, yo se que ella nos había producido mucho dolor pero a ningún ser humano le negaría la posibilidad de curar. Yo creo que eso produjo todo aquello, le hable de esto a Darien y el se negó rotundamente, me pregunto si podían haber revotes, es decir, que yo resultara herida y le dije que no sabía, no era una simple herida lo que tenia Melissa, tendría que conectarme con su cuerpo y despertarla, en una manera sencilla de decir. Esto provocó una pelea entre los dos. Salió enojado del cuarto azotando la puerta. El no me entendía, ¿y si Melissa me estaba pidiendo ayuda?... yo era su salvación.

Hoy había decidido hablar con el nuevamente para convencerlo de dejar hacerlo. No es que necesitara su permiso. También podría tomar la ruta fácil viajar hasta Santa Fe y hacerlo, pero no quería empeorar las cosas.

Suspire por enésima vez antes de entrar en su despacho. Toque a la puerta y cuando me respondieron entre.

-Hola amor, ¿como estas?-me pregunto amorosamente ni bien abrí la puerta.

-Bien-le respondí media queda.

-¿Sucedió algo?-me pregunto al notar mi corta respuesta.

-No, nada interesante pasa, ahora que no tengo trabajo ya no tengo que hacer me aburro con facilidad… así que decidí visitarte, ¿o es que interrumpo algo?-le dije mientras me sentaba en la silla frente a él.

-No, de hecho estaba por terminar lo que estaba haciendo-me dijo y yo tome aire.

-Darien… necesito hablar contigo-le dije al fin tomando coraje.

-No será de cierto tema…-sabia que lo intuiría-si lo es, mi respuesta es NO!-dijo firme.

-Pero entiende, tengo que ir-trate de ser amable.

-No, no es tu deber ir, tu no provocaste su accidente… no es tu culpa que este así, ella se lo busco-aquí vamos otra vez, pensé-

-Sí, lo sé, pero es que ella sigue llamándome… no puedo hacerme la desentendida y fingir que no nada pasa.

-Mira, si yo tuviera garantías de que nada va a pasarte con gusto te llevaría pero no puedo…temo por tu seguridad…si algo malo llegara a pasar…-lo vi ponerse tenso-no puedo lo siento pero no puedo.

-Pero Darien, entiende tal vez no pase nada, he entrenado mucho, mis poderes son mayores, puede que no pase nada-era la pura verdad.

-Y si pasa-me dijo y mi paciencia se estaba disminuyendo cada vez más.

-No seas pesimista-le increpe

-No soy pesimista soy realista-me dijo medio elevando su voz, yo no me quede atrás.

-Pero ponte en mi lugar, que harías si fueras tu –intente convencerlo.

-Yo no lo haría-a mi no me engañaba, frente a los demás era frio, todo lo contrario cuando estaba conmigo.

-Estas mintiendo…yo sé que no eres así…lo harías, es tu amiga después de todo.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver-me dijo mientras se pasaba las manos por su cabello, realmente se estaba enojando.

-Si lo tiene, se que a pesar de todo la quieres- "jaque", pensé.

-Estas empezando a cansarme Serena- me respondió sobando su nariz, tratando de calmarse.

-No tu me fastidias… bien podría irme, hacerlo y no avisarte nada-le dije mientras me cruzaba de brazos.

-Así que ahora debo agradecer tu gesto-me dijo mientras se paraba.

-Pues si-le dije parándome.

-No lo harás y es mi última palabra-me advirtió, a la mierda mi paciencia, pensé.

-Tú- le dije mientras lo apuntaba con el dedo- no puedes decirme lo que puedo o no hacer, no eres tu el que la sueña todas las noches clamando tu ayuda… no duermo bien y lo sabes-en respuesta frunció el seño, todos las noches despertaba exaltada y sudando frio y luego ya no podía dormir.

-Pues cómprate pastillas para dormir, si ese es el problema-me reprocho.

-Pues el problema eres tú, eres tan obstinado, piensas que con "empastillarme"- hice comillas con mis manos- todo se solucionara

-No le veo otra salida-me dijo fríamente.

-Si sabes cual es-le grite.

-No y te lo repito NO!.

-No sabes que así sufro…ya no aguanto-le dije con lágrimas amenazando salir de mis ojos.

-Si quieres vemos un medico… un psicólogo o lo que sea!- ahora resulta que soy una loca, pensé.

-¿Me estas tratando de loca?-le dije con mis manos en jarras.

-No yo no dije eso- dijo el muy hijo de…. Argh!

-Si claro, faltaría que me mandes a un manicomio.

-Serena no te pongas así- trato de calmarme pero estaba muy furiosa para que esos ojitos de perro mojado que me puso funcionara.

-Me pongo como quiero… eres un maldito estúpido-le grite antes de salir azotando la puerta.

Me dirigí hacia casa, tenía un nudo en mi garganta y lágrimas agolpaban mis ojos. Llegue y vi a Esmeralda limpiando la sala. Maxi estaba aun en la escuela.

-¿Todo bien?-me pregunto amablemente.

-Sí solo, me duele un poco la cabeza-mentí-me voy a descansar un poco.

-Sí, te va a hacer bien, tienes la cara un poco pálida -Asentí y me dirigí a mi cuarto.

Me descalcé y me senté en la cama me abrace a mi misma y comencé a llorar. Bronca impotencia, cansancio acumulado, todo se me junto y empecé a sentirme mal, me dolía la cabeza, y ahora era de enserio. Comencé a tener cuchos de frio. Me tape con las sábanas sin limpiarme las lágrimas ya que no dejaban de salírseme como cascadas de mis ya hinchados ojos.

Sin darme cuenta me quede dormida.

**Darien POW**

Serena seguía insistiéndome con la idea de curar a Melissa, eso me ponía inseguro, que pasaba si Serena se lastimaba. Ya aviamos discutido varias veces por eso. No entendía que todo esto era para protegerla. No quería que se lastimara. Parecería egoísta, yo también quería que Melissa despertara, yo aun la consideraba mi amiga y confiaba en que cambiara su actitud. Yo igual que Sere la había perdonado.

Cuando Serena salió enfurecida me puse furioso. Me fui al baño a refrescarme. Ni bien puse mi traste en el haciendo mi teléfono sonó.

-Hola-respondí calmadamente.

-Sr. Darien, hay un hombre en la otra línea que quiere hablar con usted- me informo mi secretaria.

-¿Quién es?-no esperaba ningún llamado.

-El Señor Fiore Tsukino-me respondió.

-Ok. Páseme la llamada-le indique.

-Hola Fiore- lo salude amenamente.

-Hola cuñadito… -el me llamaba así-¿cómo es que recién me entero que vas a casarte con mi princesa?- me pregunto un poco elevando su voz.

-Es que tú viajas mucho y no pudimos contactarte- no era que la más pura verdad.

-Eso no es escusa…óyeme bien, espero que este repentinas ganas de casarte no se deba a que dejaste embarazada a mi hermana…porque te juro que voy hasta España y le la corto para que no puedas tener hijos- me amenazo.

-No, Serena no está embarazada- dije firme, si lo estuviera me hubiera dado cuenta, pensé.

-Pero eso no quiere decir que no la hayas tocado-me dijo y yo trague saliva.

-Yo…- las palabras no salían de mi boca.

-No me vas a decir que la tocaste…- me pregunto o más bien lo confirmo.

-Pero si me caso con ella de todos modos la voy a tocar… así que solo me adelante unos pasos- dije sonriendo.

-Unos pasos…- repitió incrédulo- ya verás como llego y te las dejo tan morado que ya no te van a servir…como te atreviste!-me grito de nuevo.

-No creo que a Serena le agrade mucho saber que ya no va a poder tener hijos por tu culpa… -lo amenace-no creo que quieras enfrentar su ira.

-No…-quedo pensando-ahora que lo pienso… mejor no…. No va a ser cosa que me estrangule sin usar sus manos y luego lo haga parecer un accidente-lo dijo en tono mafioso y podría jurar que también movía sus manos.

-Tu hermana no es ninguna mafiosa- le regañe.

-¿Quién sabe?…tal vez se le da por comenzar y no va haber quien se salve.

Reímos al unísono.

-Como sea, llamaba para saber como andaban, ya que llame a tu casa y me dijeron que estaba acostada… y que se sentía mal.

-¿Está mal?- me reprendí a mi mismo seguro la discusión la puso mal.

-¿Qué clase de prometido eres tu?…mueve tu culo y ve a ver que rayos tiene mi hermanita…

No necesito decirlo 2 veces ya que corte y corrí al estacionamiento, luego pise el acelerador a fondo y me fui como como alma que lleva el diablo a mi casa. Estacione y me dirigí al cuarto donde dormíamos Sere y yo.

La vi acostada tapada solo por las sabanas, prendí la luz de la mesita. Note que había llorado, ya que tenía lágrimas secas por las mejillas. Le di un beso en la frente y estaba fría, saque una manta del ropero y la tape. Ella comenzó a removerse en la cama. Abrió sus labios y los movía, estaba como hablando. Acerque mi oído hasta situarlos en su boca.

-Ayúdame -susurró débilmente.

La quise despertar pero no habría los ojos, de repente se empezó a mover más frenéticamente. Alrededor todo comenzó a temblar. Las cosas caían de lugar, algunas otras se rompían.

-Ayúdame, ayúdame -repetía sin parar

Luego abrió los ojos y se tapo los oídos.

-Amor soy yo-le dije amorosamente

-Darien, has que se calle -me decía mientas se tapaba los oídos.

-¿Quien?-pregunte agarrándola de los brazos.

-Melissa, me llama todo el día, ya no aguanto más- me dijo llorando.

-Ayúdame Serena -escuche y juraría que era la voz de Melissa.

Aparte de mis brazos a Serena para ver si había sido ella, cuando esa voz volvió a sonar pero vi claramente que no era ella.

-Tranquila, cálmate… está bien iremos a ver a Melissa-dije finalmente, esto no le hacía bien, tenía razón.

-¿En serio?- me dijo dejando de llorar, pero las cosas se seguían moviendo a nuestro alrededor.

-Sí, ahora cálmate... te estás descontrolando-le dije mientras rosaba el dedo en su nariz.

-Abrázame-me dijo y yo no lo dude y lo hice, de inmediato todo se calmo.

-¿Estas mejor?-le pregunte luego de unos minutos.

-Sí, creo que si –me dijo dudosa.

-¿Que fue esa voz?-le pregunte ya que tenía curiosidad.

-Melissa… o tal vez soy yo… no creo que ella tenga poderes, pero no lo hago a propósito… no puedo evitarlo…te juro que ella me llama todo el tiem-la corte colocando un dedo en sus labios.

-Te creo…

- iremos a verla… todo saldrá bien-me dijo abrazándome de nuevo.

-Si, así lo deseo… y lamento todo… las peleas –me sentía una escoria.

-Si te entiendo a la perfección y no hay nada que perdonar. Te amo –me dijo

-Y yo a ti- le respondí

.

.

.

Llegamos finalmente al hospital, donde estaba Melissa, después de un corto viaje en avión privado, cortesía de mi hermano, aunque en realidad era de los dos, yo nunca lo usaba, así que le dije que se lo quedara.

-No me habías dicho que tenias avión-me pregunto cuando estábamos por tomar el ascensor para llegar a la habitación de Melissa.

-Nunca hablamos mucho de mi pasado… en realidad soy heredera de unas cuantas cosas que me dejaron mis padres-me confesé.

-Tienes razón… ¿de cuánto estamos hablando exactamente?

-Millones…tal vez no recuerdo con exactitud, Fiore se encarga de eso… a mi nuca me intereso el dinero.

-Sabía que a ti no te interesaba en absoluto la plata-me dijo mientras me aferraba mas a él, ya que me tenia abrazada por la cintura.

-Ya sabe-me encogí de hombros- me parece que hay cosas más importantes que eso.

Entramos en la habitación, la vi pálida, con una aguja en su brazo izquierdo con lo que supuse que era suero, se veía igual que mis sueños, apariciones o lo que sea.

-Y como funciona esto, que vas a hacer-me pregunto preocupado Darien.

-Le voy a tomar de la mano y básicamente me concentro, no sé lo que pase alrededor, tal vez haya movimientos, pero no puedo romper esta conexión que voy a hacer… sino algo malo podría pasar.

-De acuerdo… ten cuidado-me dijo antes de depositar un suave beso en mis labios.

Tome la mano izquierda de Melissa y la aferré entre mis manos, cerré los ojos y me concentre, sentí movientes a mi alrededor, gente que hablaba no recuerdo bien.

De repente me encontré en un lugar iluminado, el cielo tal vez, naaa no podría morir por algo así ¿o sí?

-Hola-me saludo alguien a mis espaldas, me gire y la vi, era Melissa.

-Hola -le conteste-donde estamos-dije mientras miraba alrededor era todo blanco sin nada en especial, solo el blanco mismo.

-No tengo ni la más remota idea… pero viniste a buscarme verdad?

-Sí, te escuche… y por eso vine

-Te tardaste demasiado-me recrimino, aunque su actitud la hacía parecer otra persona, tal vez los días aquí la suavizaron, y valla como, parecía más amigable.

-Oye…gracias que vine y tú me regañas-le dije juguetonamente.

-Es broma Serena-sip definitivamente no era ella, pero me gustaba esta nueva Melissa.

-Ah sabes hacer bromas…no sabía-dije con ironía.

-Bueno vasta de chácharas… ¿cómo volveremos?

-Vas a tener que dejarte guiar-le vi arrugar el seño, esto no había servido aun no me soportaba del todo…pero que se le va hacer, Dios no puede hacer todo perfecto.

-Si no quieres me voy por donde vine-le dije mientras amagaba por irme, pero me detuvo enseguida, yo no puede evitar formar una sonrisa.

-NO! No es eso …¿qué tengo que hacer?-me pregunto tímidamente.

-Ven- le dije y le ofrecí mi mano y ella la acepto- vamos

-Antes de que nos vallamos quería decirte… gracias por venir-sentí la sinceridad de sus palabras

-De nada… no perdamos tiempo Darien nos espera…-le dije antes de lentamente abandonar donde fuera que estábamos.

.

.

.

Cuando abrí los ojos estaba en un cuarto blanco, amarrada literalmente a una cama, y no había señales de Darien o Melissa, un grupo de hombres y mujeres me observaban detrás de un vidrio… ¿QUE DEMONIOS HABIA PASADO?

Vi a un hombre bastante guapo debo decir, rubio ojos celestes, el típico ángel caído…

-Hola, ¿eres Serena verdad?-me dijo amablemente.

-¿Dónde estoy?- le pregunte comenzándome a desesperar.

-Tranquila… no debes alterarte… eso te hace descontrolarte ¿verdad?-parecía que se refería a mis poderes… ¿quién demonios era y donde estaban todos?

-¿Donde está Darien?-le grite

-Si no te tranquilizas voy a tener que sedarte y de verdad no quiero hacerlo- me dijo acercándose a la cama.

-Me importa un comino… ¿Donde está Darien?-le grite de nuevo.

Las cosas alrededor comenzaron a agitarse y varias cosas se estrellaron contra esos malditos chusmas.

-Tranquila Serena-me dijo mientras me tocaba el brazo para calmarme.

-No me voy a calmar donde esta mi prometido-le grite pero me sorprendí al decirlo

-Te lo advertí, lo siento-me dijo antes de insertar una guja en mi brazo.

En ese instante comencé a sentir los ojos pesados ya no sentí nada.

* * *

><p><strong>Y ahora ¿que pasara con Sere?, ¿Dónde está? <strong>

**¿Abra podido salvar a Melissa?**

**Las respuestas en el próximo capítulo…**

**Dejen sus reviews… denle clic al globito y díganme que opinan…**

**BESOS **

*****MINAKO1413*****


	22. Chapter 22

**Los personajes son de Naoko Takeouchi…la historia es mía XD**

"**Gracias a la que siguen mi fic"**

**Dejen sus opiniones…**

**SERENA POW**

Habían pasado una semana, supongo, desde que estaba aquí. Era un lugar todo blanco, como si fuera un manicomio, o algo así, los malditos chusmas nunca se iban. Había veces en que me dejaban sola. Pero sabían que me observaban porque había cámaras de seguridad en cada esquina.

Me di cuenta que mientras menos usaba mis poderes contra ellos, estaban menos interesados en mí, digo, no había una multitud como los primeros días, y al no hacer nada no me sedaban.

-Buenos días Serena- me dijo un muy amable chico, el mismo que vi la primera vez.

-Que tienen de buenos… -dije enojada-si fueran buenos días no estaría aquí encerrada en estas cuatro paredes- era verdad, además el encierro y los hospitales me vuelven loca.

-Parece que te levantaste del lado izquierdo de la cama- se burlo el muy cretino.

-Mira Diamante-así se llamaba- te recomiendo que no me fastidies la estadía.

-¿Estadía?-me dijo incrédulo.

-Algún día voy a hacer un tremendo hueco en la pared y me voy a largar de aquí-le dije mientras señalaba la susodicha, por lo menos avisaba por donde saldría XD

-_*igual que ese chiste que dice: ¿Como hizo Juancito para pasar de grado?-_ me pregunto yo lo mire confundida- _rompió la pared"-_dijo estallando de inmediato en carcajadas, y yo lo acompañe… Diamante era al único que dejaba acercárseme, era amistoso y siempre me hacía reír.

-¿Me vas a decir dónde estoy?-dije poniéndome seria y cambiando totalmente de tema. Yo me encontraba vestida con una remera lisa y pantalones shorts celestes y medias del mismo color, y cruzada de piernas sobre la cama.

-Este lugar no existe Serena, ya te lo dije-me dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

-Siempre me dices lo mismo… -dije haciendo un puchero- tiene que tener un nombre o quedar cerca de algún lugar… América, Asia o lo que sea, me ayudaría saber que no estoy en un manicomio.

-Esto no es un manicomio, solo somos un grupo de científicos que estudiamos…-se pauso-cosas apartado del mundo en un lugar ultra secreto.

-La CIA?... –le dije y al ver que no me respondió saque mis propias conclusiones- ¿Wow enserio? estoy siendo investigada por la CIA, o son los hombres de negro… ¿no me vas a neurolizar verdad?-le dije mientras batía mis pestañas.

-Creo que viste muchas películas-me dijo mientras palmeaba mi hombro-

-Aun no contestas mis preguntas-dije mientras me cruzaba de brazos, el hizo una pausa eterna, parecía que estaba midiendo sus palabras.

-Mira Serena, mis superiores me permitieron contarte… estas siendo causa de investigación, cuando lograste despertar a aquella mujer del coma, y luego de ver como levitas las cosas, el gobierno te considera una amenaza

-¿Amenaza? Pero si no he lastimado a nadie… -me queje y él me miro con una ceja levantada.

Hace unos días una chica se me hacerlo y me dijo que me relajara, yo por inercia lo hice pero al ver que tenía una aguja me descontrolé… un poquito. Y desde entonces decidieron no hacerlo, pero me seguían investigando-Bueno lo que paso la otra vez no fue mi culpa no debieron intentar sacarme sangre-dije mientras hacia una cara de asco-odio las agujas.

-Sí, lo note- me dijo mientras me mostro sus blancas dentaduras.

-¿Y qué es lo que quieren?-pregunte al fin.

-Básicamente solo investigarte.

-Y sacar todo lo que puedan de mi verdad, después seguro van a querer crear humanos igual a mí, no soy tonta y no se los voy a permitir.

Ni bien termine de decir eso un hombre más viejo entro y le indico a Diamante que se retirara.

-Señorita Tsukino. Me han informado que frecuentemente pregunta por un tal Darien Chiva.

-Y usted es…-dije dudosa.

-Eso es relevante ahora… -dijo fríamente- además estoy actuando por mi propia cuenta, mis superiores no lo saben.

-¿Y cómo puede hacerlo, digo ocultarlo?-no me confiaba mucho de sus palabras.

-Tengo algunas influencias, aunque no parezca. Bueno lo que vengo a informarle es de ese joven. Me tome el atrevimiento de mandarlo a seguir, créame a mi me altera un poco que la tengan aquí encerrada, pensé que si su novio- me confesó-

-Prometido-le corrugue-

-Prometido, no sabía donde estaba. Pensé que podría ayudarla a que escape –dijo serio pero luego su expresión cambio a ¿preocupación? ¿Culpa?-pero luego-se pauso.

-Luego…-lo incite a seguir-

-Es mejor que lo vea por usted misma, pero creo que ya no vale la pena salir de aquí, al menos aquí tendrá techo y comida seguro-me dijo mientras me entregaba un sobre color manteca, sin decir más se retiro por donde entro.

Yo deseosa por saber por Darien abrí la carpeta, en las primeras hojas no había nada interesante, datos personales, trabajos, etc. Parecía más bien un currículum. Unas fotos de toda la familia, vi una foto vieja lo que supuse que eran sus padres, estaba por cerrar la carpeta cuando di una hojeada a las últimas fotos… en ella estaba Darien con una chica supuse por la forma ya que estaba media oscura, en otra no me quedaba duda eran Darien y Melisa, ¿abrazados?, estaba tranquila seguro eran de hace años cuando ella vivía con nosotros, mire hacia un costado y vi con miedo que eran recientes. Seguí mirando y en otra parecían abrazados mas acarameladamente, y en la final… estaban besándose…

No soporte más y se me callo el paquete de las manos, al igual que unas gruesas lágrimas lo acompañaron.

Grite con todas mis fuerzas al mismo tiempo que empecé a destrozarlo todo.

Ahora entendía lo que me dijo aquel hombre. Había sido engañada… que rápido había olvidado mi amor Darien, y Melissa, la muy perra me utilizo para despertarla y yo caí, como una tonta.

-¿Cómo pudiste engañarme?-grite al techo como si ahí estuviera Darien.

Vi como unos hombre armados interrumpieron en la habitación.

Estaba enojada, desilusionada, muy triste y me desquitaría con ellos. Sabía que antes de que tirara alguna cosa contra ellos, me responderían a balazos seguramente, pero ya no me importaba, morir vivir era lo mismo para mí.

Eleve algunas cosas como sillas una mesa todo me servía para atacar.

Escuche la puerta abrirse y Diamante salió corriendo y gritando.

-Aguarden, deténganse!-gritaba sin parar, mientras se paraba frente a mi- Sere cálmate, no hagas esto-me dijo mientras despacio se me acercaba, yo no iba a lastimarlo, era mi único amigo en este lugar. Me abrazo y lo correspondí, llore mas fuerte como nunca en mi vida.

-Necesitara darle un sedante-escuche que dijo uno.

-Sere… -dijo tomándome de la barbilla-podrías…-y me señalo con la mirada todas las cosas que levitaban

-A si… lo… siento-dije y lo deje todo como estaba.

-Pueden retirarse un momento-pidió amablemente Diamante.

-¿Esta seguro?-pregunto otro.

-Si-respondió firme, al menos no me tenía miedo, pensé.

Me subí en la cama y el se sentó al lado y nos abrazamos, yo tenía mi rostro en su pecho, aun sin dejar de llorar. Mientras él me consolaba haciendo círculos en mi espalda. Sin darme cuenta me quede dormida.

Como en los cuentos, quería dormir hasta ser despertada por el príncipe azul, pero yo sabía que eso ya no iba a pasar… mi príncipe me había abandonado, o mejor dicho cambiado por otra.

…

Me desperté con una suave caricia en mis mejillas.

-¿Darien?-pregunte, al sentir a alguien, pero mis dudas fueron disipadas cuando esa persona prendió la luz.

-¿Hola… como te sientes?-me pregunto dudoso.

-Mejor-mentí.

-Te traje la cena-me dijo tendiéndome una bandeja con sopa, jugo de naranja y algunas rebanadas de pan.

-No tengo ganas de comer-le dije sinceramente.

-Pero debes comer algo-me insistió.

Yo agarre una rebanada de pan y me la comí de un solo bocado, sabía que me insistiría toda la noche de ser necesario.

-Listo… es lo único que voy a comer-le dije mirándolo a los ojos.

Estuvimos en silencio durante un rato hasta que se fue me acosté en la cama y Diamante se retiro para dejar la comida que estaba intacta a la cocina, supuse. Cerré mis ojos ya que me sentía cansada.

…

_Entre la habitación y los vi…_

_Estaban los dos desnudos en la cama, Darien la envestía con fuerza mientras los dos gemían. Me lleve las manos a la boca para amortiguar un grito que amenazaba salir de mi garganta. _

_-Como pudieron!-dije apenas audible. Ambos me miraron pero siguieron con su objetivo. Darien me sonrió antes de envestirla con mayor intensidad a la vez que sus gemidos aumentaban._

…

Sentí que me sacudían.

-Serena, despierta, es una pesadilla!-me dijo Diamante que estaba al lado de la cama.

-¿Qué-que paso?-dije entres mientras sentía mis lagrimas liberarse.

-Creo que estabas teniendo una pesadilla, te movías bruscamente y llamabas a… Darien-dijo lo último en un susurro.

Llore nuevamente.

-Tranquila fue una pesadilla… -me dijo y luego me abrazo, cuando me calme- yo… quería hablarte de algo-me dijo mientras me tomaba las manos entre las suyas.

-Te confieso algo…yo no le creo nada de lo que te dijeron-me dijo sorprendiéndome.

-Pero y las fotos-le dije señalándolas, é las levanto y las observo durante algunos minutos.

-Buenos… las primeras no son nada comprometedoras…en cuanto a la última, no se ve bien, podría estar trucada también.

-¿Y porque debería confiar en ti?- bien podría ser todo parte del plan ¿no?-

-Vamos Serena somos amigos… al menos yo lo pienso así… -me dijo sinceramente-te diré… tu deberías huir de aquí y enfrentar a Darien-y mi mandíbula se me cayó-

-Así, y a los guardias que les digo… Hola voy a ver si mi prometido me engaña… si es así vuelvo en un parpadeo-le dije de broma-

-Ja,ja muy graciosa…pero básicamente es eso…-yo lo mire ceñuda- ve y ve con tus propios ojos si Darien te engaña.

-¿Y cómo voy a salir sin que se den cuenta?-dije mirando alrededor.

Pensó nuevamente, de repente lo observe viéndome de pies a cabeza, lo que me hizo intimidar un poco.

-No era que eres mi amigo, ¿porque me miras así?-le dije mientras daba un paso hacia atrás.

-Si soy tu amigo… solo estaba viendo que eres…-se detuvo y puso un dedo en sus labios.

-Con lo que me estás diciendo no te creo mucho lo de la amistad.

-Eres delgada-me soltó al fin.

-Si gracias, ya lo sé, pero ¿qué tiene que ver con esto?-le dije realmente confundida.

-Escucha con atención, voy a desconectar las cámaras de seguridad por algunos minutos… digamos que van a sufrir un desperfecto- dijo moviendo sus dedos maliciosamente-¿ves ese ducto de ventilación?-yo asentí- bueno toma esto- me dijo ofreciéndome un bisturí tienes que desatornillar las bisagras y te metes y presta atención… vas a ir derecho hasta encontrarte con una división, tienes tres caminos, al frente, derecha e izquierda, sigues dos veces derecho luego a la izquierda luego a la derecha y a la izquierda, desatornillas ese ducto y vas a caer en un cesto de ropa, yo me voy a encargar de sacarte, no te preocupes por el resto.

Hice lo que me dijo, mientras se retiraba de la habitación, vi que las cámaras se apagaban tome el bisturí y me adentre en el ducto fui todo el camino indicado hasta que me deslice en una camilla con ropa espere unos minutos y sentí que era movida. Luego una mano me halo y con cuidado Diamante me condujo a una camioneta. Me dijo que permaneciera bajo los trapos que allí había y así me vi librada de mi prisión.

Luego de 10 o 12 horas de viaje, al cual no resistí y me quede profundamente dormida.

Sentí que era levantada por unos brazos, lo mire e enterré mi rostro en su cuello, luego sentí que era colocada en una cama. Me despertó y comimos unas hamburguesas que había comprado en el camino.

-¿y bien ahora que hacemos?-dije cuando terminamos de comer.

-Estas de suerte -me dijo mientras me mostraba un periódico, en el anunciaba una fiesta de la compañía donde trabajaba Darien, el seguro estaría allí. La fiesta era de mascaras lo que me facilitaba el poder acercármele sin ser vista ya que seguro lo estarían vigilando.

A la mañana siguiente ordene a Diamante que me comprara algunas cosas, una peluca castaña y algo de ropa.

Mientras estaba mirando la tele sentí una extraña sensación en mi estomago, como si se me revolviera, me dieron arcadas y corrí al baño solo para vomitar el desayuno. Luego de varios minutos termine de descargar todo mi desayuno por el retrete, enjuague mi boca, pero por extraño que parezca tenía hambre de nuevo, no le di importancia y me dedique a devorar unas masitas que había comprado en la panadería.

Diamante llego con todo, cuando estuve preparada salimos a comprar lo necesario para la noche la cual sería la fiesta.

Escogí un vestido fino blanco y una máscara del mismo color que tapaba mi rostro. Ingrese de la mano de Diamante quien tenía un esmoquin negro y un antifaz.

Nos separamos para abarcar mas terreno y encontrarlo más rápido. Cuando tropecé con alguien.

-lo siento-dije por mi torpeza.

-No, yo lo siento señorita- lo mire, era él, mi príncipe pero no debía distraerme debería averiguar primero.

-Le invito un trago, a modo de disculpa-me dijo ofreciéndome la mano.

-Se lo acepto gustosamente-le dije aceptando la invitación.

-¿Que hace una señorita, sola en esta enorme fiesta?-me pregunto ¿seductoramente?, ya me la iba a pagar cuando se enterara.

-Estaba buscando a prometido-dije secamente.

-¿Lo perdiste?- me dije inocentemente.

-Es una manera de decirlo-dije y me miro confundido.

-¿Qué?- pregunto arrugando su frente.

-No nada solo que lo estoy buscando…

-Quieres que te ayude a buscarlo –me dijo ofreciéndome la mano nuevamente.

-No gracias, seguro tu novia se pone celosa si te ve con otra mujer-le dije un poquito enojada.

-No tengo novia…-dijo y no pude evitarlo, me comencé a sentir mal, no sé si por el hecho de que ya no me consideraba su novia. Al menos me reconfortaba que Melissa tampoco lo fuera, aunque podría estar mintiéndome. Lágrimas se agolparon el mis ojos pero me rehusé a dejarlas salir.

Fuimos interrumpidos por Melissa

-Darien estabas aquí…te estaba buscando-dijo tomándolo del brazo, yo no sabía si iba a resistirlo mucho más.

-Te presento…-dijo caballerosamente Darien- ella es Melissa Alfa-dijo señalándola- una amiga, y yo suspire aliviada- y yo soy Darien Chiva.

-Un gusto -dije yo soy Bunny Moon,… ¿disculpa seria mucha molestia si pudiéramos hablar a solas?-le dije tímidamente.

-Claro no hay problema –me respondió al instante.

Nos dirigimos a un cuarto privado. Luego se sentó en el sofá.

-Y bien…de que querías hablar- dijo

-De nosotros -dije acercándome a él y tomando su mano.

-Lo siento, pero yo estoy comprometido -dijo apartando su mano como si quemase mi contacto.

-Si lo sé, tu estas comprometida conmigo tonto-le dije golpeándolo juguetonamente en el hombro.

Me miro sorprendido.

-¿Serena?-me dijo al mismo tiempo que apartaba mi mascara de mi rostro- sabía que volverías… que no me habías abandonado- me dijo cuando me atrajo a él abrazándome.

-¿Abandonar?-pregunte como una tarada.

-Sí, cuando paso lo de Melissa te desmayaste, te atendieron pero nunca pude verte porque dijeron que en cuanto despertaste te fuiste de ahí y nadie sabía nada de ti… pensé que te habías ido como –lo interrumpí.

-Como lo hago siempre-negué con la cabeza- yo no hui me tenían no se en que lugar, pero logre escapar ayer con la ayuda de un amigo le dije mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura.

-¿Amigo? –dijo apartándome un poco-¿estás segura que él piensa lo mismo?-me dijo seguramente celoso.

-Segurísima-dije y una sonrisa se forme en mis labios.

-Te extrañe, mucho mucho- me dijo quedándonos frente a frente, podía sentir su aliento cerca de mi boca… todo iba bien hasta que lo olí… pescado… guacala! Me aleje al instante

-¿Comiste pescado?-le dije cuando me miraba preocupado

-Sí, algunos-me respondió aun confundido.

-Entonces no te quiero cerca, hueles fatal-dije tapándome mi nariz.

-No huelo fatal, además ¿no me extrañaste? me dijo haciéndome un puchero de inmediato me senté en su regazo.

-Claro que te extrañe mucho-bese su mejilla izquierda-mucho-bese la derecha, y sin respirar-mucho-dije antes de estampe un leve beso en los labios, pero igual sentía el olor a pescado y me aparte nuevamente- lo siento pero no me he sentido bien hoy me da nauseas el olor a pescado.

-Está bien…solo por esta vez te perdono-me dijo mientras acariciaba mis mejillas con sus dedos.

Un golpe en la puerta nos interrumpió yo me levante y me coloque mi mascara, antes de girar.

-Lamento interrumpir, Darien requieren tu presencia-dijo Andrew.

-Podemos seguir con la charla en otra ocasión- le dije seductoramente, el sonrió como un tonto y me dirigí a la puerta.

-Adiós Andrew- dije agitando mis manos a modo de despedida.

**DARIEN POW**

No podía creerlo Serena mi único amor había regresado. Sabía que lo haría siempre mantuve la esperanza.

Pero debo admitirlo, estaba un poco ansioso por que regresara. Desde que ella se desmayo al despertar a Melissa, se la habían llevado para atenderla. Pase horas esperando por verla, decían que estaba en observación. Luche, patalee, grite y putee para que me dejaran verla pero no lo conseguí.

Finalmente me habían dicho que había despertado y cuando pedí verla me dijeron que se había escapado del hospital. Y yo me pregunte ¿porque huiría? ¿Qué era lo que había pasado mientras yo estaba lejos de ella?

Decidí confiar en ella y esperarla. Me sentí feliz de que Melissa se recupero, pero su accidente tuvo consecuencias ya que tenía amnesia y no recordaba a nadie ni nada. Cuando la fui a ver estaba asustada y ovillada en su cama. Parecía una niña pequeña, me presente, y le di mi apoyo. Ella lo aceptó gustosa. Los días siguientes fueron de grandes cambios ya que Melissa ya no me coqueteaba, era un gran cambio para ella, además era más amable y eso le sentaba mejor. Podría decir que había vuelto a ser mi mejor amiga que algún día fue y eso me hacía sentir bien.

…

-Lamento interrumpir Darien requieren tu presencia-dijo Andrew no había notado que entro.

-Podemos seguir con la charla en otra ocasión- me dijo seductoramente Serena y yo sonreí en respuesta.

-Adiós Andrew dijo antes de marcharse.

Cuando Serena se fue no pude evitar poner mi cara de tonto enamorado.

-Adiós- contesto mi amigo. Luego frunció el ceño, miro a en dirección donde Serena se fue y luego a mi- ¿quién era?-pregunto señalando por donde acababa de salir.

-Serena- dije.

-¿Serena? –Dijo sorprendido-Valla que cambiada esta… puede decirse que le cayó bien el cambio de look- yo me enoje.

-Oye, estás hablando de mi prometida-le dije mientras le pegaba en el brazo.

-¿Sigue en pie eso?-me dijo después de pegarme en respuesta.

-Sí y como nunca-dije felizmente.

Luego empecé a ponerme como loco cuando me acorde lo que Serena me dijo que la vigilaban, sospeche que había cámaras ocultas o micrófonos o algo por el estilo.

-¿Que sucede?- me pregunto Andrew mientras yo revisaba todo alrededor.

-Shhh- lo calle tal vez nos estuviera escuchando.

-No me chites no soy búho-me dijo enojado.

-Shhhh- lo calle de nuevo.

-Oye hermano... ¿qué te pasa? pareces loco ¿que buscas?-me dijo mientras el también revisaba pero no sabiendo que.

-Micrófonos o cualquier cosa que pueda usarse para vigilancia.

Cuando comprobé que no había nada…

-¿Qué? ¿De qué demonios hablas? pareces una historia de agentes secretos.

Le conté todo lo que me dijo Serena. Cuando la fiesta termino la busqué por todos lados pero no la encontré.

…

Cuando llegue a mi casa me fui directo a dar una ducha pero me preguntaba ¿dónde estaría Serena? Estaba terminando de vestirme cuando escuche sonar el timbre, me apresure a peinar mi pelo aún mojado y me dirigí a la puerta. Cuando la abrí había una chica frente a ella con una enorme sonrisa vestida con una campera cangurito y lentes de sol. No la veía bien pero sabía que era ella.

-Sí señorita ¿en qué puedo ayudarla?- dije caballerosamente.

-Me preguntaba…si no desea compañía esta noche- me contestó seductoramente.

-No lo sé, tal vez mi novia, se entere y no quisiera tener problemas con ella.

-Valla… hasta donde sabia era tu prometida, acaso ¿algo cambio?

-Tienes razón prometida, pero igual no quiero problemas…

-Vamos ella no se enterara, a veces es un poco torpe.

-No sé.

-Vamos, no querrás que una chica ande sola por la calle… me podría pasar cualquier cosa

-Está bien pero solo porque temo por tu seguridad-le dije dejándola pasar.

En cuanto cerré la puerta, me beso desenfocada mente, arrinconándome contra esta. Nos separamos por falta de aire.

-¿Te dije que te extrañe?-le dije y la vi retroceder unos pasos y poner una mano en su boca.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien?-le dije preocupado tomándola por el brazo.

-No te ofendas, pero ¿te cepillaste la boca?-me dijo mientras se tapaba la nariz, un pensamiento corrió por mi mente "pescado" pensé.

-No-dije algo avergonzado.

-Podrías hacerlo… ya sabes el pescado.-

-Hace rato no te quejaste-le dije mientras me cruzaba de brazos, fingiendo enojo.

-Por favor –me dijo mientras me vatio sus pestañas.

-de acuerdo-dije antes de encaminar al baño y como me dijo me cepille mis dientes.

-Y ahora- dije soplando frente a ella y Serena aspiro mi aliento. La tumbe en el sofá comenzamos a besarnos por todo lo que no habíamos hecho estando estos dos meses separados.

Cuando estábamos en el mejor momento Serena no tuvo mejor idea que bostezar, entonces note que estaba cansada.

-¿Tienes sueño?

-No…para nada

-¿Segura?-dije levantando una de mis cejas.

-Si-dijo minutos después volvió a bostezar- está bien estoy muerta de sueño-confeso.

-No se diga mas -dije antes de cargarla en mi hombro y llevarla como bolsa de papas a nuestra habitación, la escuche reírse.

Nos cambiamos de ropa por nuestros piyamas. Hoy era una de esas noches típicas calurosas. Así que regresó del baño con un piyama de dos piezas, el cual consistía en un short y una remera con tirantes verde clarito de seda, me sorprendió que no tuviera conejitos en algún lado siempre sus ropas lo tenían.

-Sin conejos-dije afirmándolo.

-¿Qué?

-Tu ropa no tiene ningún conejo-le señale.

-Si los tengo- dijo de inmediato.

-¿Donde?-la vi ponerse nerviosa.

-Este…tengo sed –dijo cambiando de tema-voy a buscar agua y vuelvo ¿quieres?

-No gracias -dije confundido. ¿Porque esa actitud esquiva? Luego pensé…ella no tiene más que su piyama y su ropa inte…. Ahí me cayó la ficha ahora sabia donde estaban los dichosos conejos.

Minutos después Serena volvió. Se acurruco a mi lado, apoyo la cabeza en mi pecho, al instante comencé asentir su a respiración más pausada y supe que se había quedado dormida. Yo por mi parte acariciaba su espalda en círculos, hasta que también me uní a ella.

…

Sentí mi brazo ser apartado bruscamente. Abrí los ojos y Serena ya no estaba. Me levante y la busque hasta que la encontré en el suelo, agarrada a la tasa del inodoro vomitando. Lo único que pude hacer es apartarle el pelo de la cara frotar su espalda.

Unos cuantos minutos después, la ayude a levantarse y le note el rostro pálido. Me sonrió levemente. Le alcance el enjuague bucal, se enjuago la boca y se cepillo los dientes.

-¿Estas mejor?

-Sí, un poco.

-¿Desde cuándo estas así?

-Desde ayer… creo que me algo que comí me cayó mal.

-Deberías ir al médico para que te revise.

-Sabes que odio los hospitales, además ya pasara.

-Pero si sigues así ¿vas a ir verdad?

-Sí, sino te permito que me lleves aunque sea a rastras. Ahora podemos comer creo que mi cena mi estomago se siente vacio.

…

Luego de desayunar y saludar a todos. Nos fuimos al jardín a pasar el rato.

-¿Y cómo la pasaste estos días?-le pregunte mientras estábamos abrazados.

-La verdad… era como entrenar pero siendo observadas por chismosos-me dijo algo moleta.

-¿Que quería esa gente?

-Creo que estudiarme… supongo.

-Eres como una nueva especie

-Sí, no creo que querían hacerme daño… aunque lo hicieron.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Te tocaron o te cortaron?

-No… solo que un día me mostraron fotos tuyas con Melissa… en situaciones… en ellas parecería que ustedes tenían algo-me dijo bajando la mirada.

-¿Como una pareja?

-Si-dijo aun cibis baja

-Eso es ridículo… -dije enojado, luego levante el rostro con mi mano para que me mirara-¿Sabías que Melissa perdió la memoria?

-No- me dijo sorprendida.

-Bueno pues así es, y ahora esta cambiada, es amable y hasta un poco tímida… es como cuando éramos niños.

-¿No sufrió otro daño?-me regunto preocupada.

-Nop

-Me alegro.

-Y todo gracias a ti-le dije dándole un beso en su cabeza.

Vi como Diana se acercaba y se subió saltando al regazo de Serena antes de apoyarse en ella y dormir.

-Así que te dignaste en aparecer -le dije a la gata y ella solo me miro y luego desvió su mirada… ¿acaso esta gata acaba de ignorarme?

-¿Porque dices eso?-me pregunto Sere.

-Desde que volví del hospital… después de lo de Melissa …no volvió, al día siguiente, pensé que se había perdido.

-Tal vez se tomo algunos días de vacaciones-dijo sonriendo y acariciándola.

-Puede ser.

…

Dos días después Serena estaba acostada en la cama ya que se sentía cansada. Estos días no se sintió bien, seguía vomitando, le insistí para que visitáramos un hospital pero no quiso ir. La amenacé con llevarla a rastras como había dicho. Pero cuando la vi ponerse a llorar, le dije que llamaría a Andrew para que la revisara. Acepto gustosa, realmente odiaba los hospitales.

Me dirigí a la pieza para despertarla, ya que Andrew en cualquier momento llegaría para revisarla. Cuando entre estaba acostada con Diana en su estomago. Intente tocarla pero la gata se molesto, dio unos paso hacia mi inflada y con cara molesta. Intente nuevamente y me gruño he intento arañarme.

_Gata de m*r*a, pensé_

-Yu!- intente ahuyentarla sin resultado. Después de unos minutos se volvió a acomodar en el estomago de Sere, quien se movió un poquito, pero no despertó.

-Sere… amor despierta -dije entre las miradas de pocos amigos de la gata. Sere abrió los ojos lentamente.

-¿Que paso?- me dijo aún adormilada.

-En cualquier momento llega Andrew, pensé que querrías arreglarte.

-Si…gracias. ¿Porque estas tan lejos?-me dijo ya que estaba a los pies de la cama.

Escuche el timbre sonar.

-Por esto -dije acercándomele y Diana volvió a ser hostil conmigo.

-No sabes que no hay que morder la mano que te da de comer- le dije enojado.

-¿Qué le pasa?-pregunto restregándose los ojos.

-No se… no quiere que me acerque a ti

-¿Que es lo que te pasa Diana? –Le decía mientras la acariciaba-¿Acaso el malo de Darien te molesto?

-Yo no le hice nada, es ella la que me molesta a mi- le dije resentido.

-Lo sé… es raro… nunca actúo así antes

Me encogí de hombros antes de escuchar la voz de Andrew.

-Voy a saludar-le dije antes de retirarme del cuarto.

-En un minuto estoy ahí -dijo dándome besos a la distancia

…

Me dirigí al living donde estaba Andrew sentado en el sillón.

-Hola amigo-dije saludándolo amistosamente.

-Hola hermano ¿como estas?

-Bien pasando los mejores días de mi vida-dije feliz.

-Ya lo creo… y dime y lo del asunto del recontra espionaje- dijo y nos reímos un poco, era serio el asunto.

-Hasta ahora no vimos nada sospechoso. Pero somos cautelosos por las dudas, cuando tenemos que salir Serena se pone esa peluca que viste la otra vez.

-¿Esa en donde se veía infartarte?

-Oye, no te han dicho que las mujeres de tus amigos tienen bigote.

-Solo bromeo, además Serena no tienes ojos más que para ti.

-Eso es verdad. ¿Pero y vos no encontraste a nadie especial?

-No sigo en la búsqueda.

En ese momento Serena llega y lo saluda.

-Hola –dijo tímidamente.

-Hola Serena, me dijo Darien que no te has sentido bien estos días.

-Sí, me siento fatal en las mañanas y vomito todo lo que comí el día anterior.

-¿Has sentí mas sueño de lo normal?

-Si ahora que me dice sí, he notado que tengo más sueño que antes.

-¿Te has desmayado?

No, pero a veces me siento un poco débil de repente.

Intercambiamos miradas yo empecé a intuir por donde iba el asunto, pero como no me había dado cuenta.

-¿Qué eso que tiene eso que ver?-dijo confundida, yo me acerque a ella y le tome las manos.

-Amor lo que está tratando de decirte Andrew es que es posible que estés embarazada.

La vi atorarse con su propia saliva y la ayude golpeándola levemente por la espalda.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo?-pregunto.

-No creo que deba de explicar eso ¿no?-dije Andrew bromeando.

Serena se sonrojo.

-Podría ser otra cosa… -hablo luego de unos minutos de silencio-yo tuve anemia hace unos años podría ser eso también-dijo con voz apagada.

-Si tienes razón, pero bueno, lo que podríamos hacer es comprobarlo con una prueba casera.

**SERENA POW**

Embarazada! Embarazada! Esas palabras resonaban en mi mente.

Los vi salir a Darien y a Andrew a comprar la prueba casera. Me senté ovillada en el sofá, de inmediato Diana se me subió encima, me estire y la acaricie mientras se acostaba en mi estomago. No pude evitar tocar mi vientre Y me preguntaba si de verdad estaba embarazada o era anemia como la primera vez. Cerré los ojos echando mi cabeza para atrás y de nuevo me quede dormida.

No sé cuanto paso, hasta que escuche a Darien despertarme, como la otra vez la gata intentaba dañarlo, era extraño como si intentara protegerme o algo así.

-¿Lo conseguiste?-pregunte, el asistió y yo me pare.

-Estoy algo nerviosa-le confesé.

-No pasa, no estás sola, yo voy a estar a tu lado pase lo que pase -me dijo dándome un beso. Tome la caja y me fui al baño. Lo saque de su envoltorio. Hice pis como indicaban las instrucciones y salí. Darien estaba parado frente al baño.

-¿Y?-me pregunto ansioso.

-Hay que esperar 3 minutos-le conteste.

Nos abrazamos, estuvimos parados por los tres minutos más largos de mi vida.

-Creo que ya es hora-dijo

Tomo la prueba, me miro y luego a la prueba y de nuevo a mi

-¿Y?- pregunte ahora yo ansiosa.

**O.O **

**¿Y ahora?**

**¿Embarazo en puerta o la bendita enfermedad de nuevo?**

**¿Podrán tener una vida normal o vivirán ocultándose?**

**¿Que merezco flores o puñales por la espalda?**

**DEJEN REVIEWS DENLE CLIC AL GLOBITO Y DIGANME QUE OPINAN….**

**BESOS**

*****MINAKO1413*****


	23. Chapter 23

**N/A "Se busca reemplazo de mozo inspirador"**

**Espero que disfrutéis este capítulo… no ando con mucha inspiración últimamente…**

**Me falta ese no se qué…**

**Si me faltas tú! "L.P"**

**SERENA POW**

-¿y?-le dije un poco exasperada… bueno tal vez MUY EXASPERADA ;)

Darien se había quedado como estatua. Pensaría que se había muerto parado si no fuera que veía su pecho subir y bajar. Pase una mano frente a su rostro para llamar su atención… pero nada, seguía en la misma posición. Le quite la prueba de embarazo de las manos. Temblorosamente la mire…

Dos rayitas se veían en ella. _¿Qué demonios significaban las dos rayitas?, pensé_ mientras tomaba la caja con las instrucciones y leí… "en caso que resultar positivo, dos rayas verticales aparecerán…" y ya no pude seguir leyendo…

-Estoy…-dije con mi voz débil.

-Embarazada-completo Darien, dando señales de vida.

-¿Estás bien?-le pregunte al ver que seguía igual, y su mano la tenia elevada en el aire como si aun tuviera la prueba en sus manos.

-¿Mm?-dijo y luego sacudió su cabeza-si fue solo la impresión- dijo mostrándome su perfecta dentadura.

-Que bien-bien-repetí sintiéndome como gelatina-porque yo no-dije antes de que todo se me borrara de la vista.

…

Lentamente abrí mis ojos, para encontrarme a Darien trayendo un vaso con agua en sus manos.

-Hola amor... ¿te sientes mejor?-dijo luego de darme un beso en mi frente.

-Si-le conteste después de aceptar el agua que me ofreció y beberla- así que… vamos a ser padres-le dije mirándolo a los ojos, el me sonrió en respuesta y yo lo imite. Me moví a un costado para que se sentara a mi lado, me abrazo y como era costumbre apoye mi cabeza en su pecho aspirando su aroma y sintiendo su respiración.

-Mañana iremos al hospital donde trabaja Andrew-me afirmo, yo me tense, la idea de un hospital no era la ideal perfecta para mí.

-¿Tengo que ir?-dije y mi voz salió dolida, me sorprendí hasta yo misma. Me aparto un poco y me tomo de la barbilla para que lo mirara.

-Se, muy bien que no te gustan los hospitales, pero tenemos que ir para ver que todo esté bien-me dijo dulcemente.

-No quiero-dije dándome la vuelta y dándole la espalda. Ya de por si tenía pavor a los hospitales, y ahora también me recordaban a ese lugar donde me encerraron.

-Serena… tenemos que ir-me dijo mientras me acariciaba.

-Es que…tengo miedo-dije casi en un susurro, sin darme cuenta comencé a llorar, me abrazo para reconfortarme y cuando me calme me quito las lágrimas que habían quedado sobre mi mejillas con su pulgar.

-¿A que le temes?… yo voy a estar ahí siempre contigo.

-Lo prometes… ¿prometes no dejarme sola?-le dije mientras comenzaba a hipar.

-Lo prometo-dijo forme mirándome directamente a los ojos.

-¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer con la boda?-le pregunte distraídamente.

-Tú decides… nos casamos en unos meses o esperamos a que nazca el bebe-me dijo mientras acariciaba mi plano vientre.

-Pues… sabes que de tedas formas yo no quiero una gran fiesta-le confese.

-Entonces…-me dijo intrigado.

-En unos meses… ¿qué dices?-le pregunte mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

-Estoy de acuerdo… en 6 meses te parece.

-Se que Esme me va a matar…-dije mas para mí que para él-pero podría ser en un mes.

-¿Tan apresurada estas en ser la Señora Chiva?-me dijo burlándose.

-Si no quieres, haz lo que quieras- dije cruzándome de brazos.

-No te enojes… era solo una broma-me dijo abrazándome.

-Si lo sé, lo siento… me siento extraña.

-Son las hormonas- me confirmo mi sospecha.

-Deben ser.

-Entonces en un mes nos casamos-confirmo, después mi estomago se quejo, produciendo risas de ambas partes,

-¿Tienes hambre?-yo asentí- puedo decir a Esme que cocine algo nutritivo especial para embarazadas.

-No seas exagerado con que sea comida normal me conformo.

-Pero tienes que alimentarte bien-me refuto.

-Por un solo día no va a pasar nada, además quiero hablar con el médico primero.

-Está bien tú ganas. ¿Por cierto cuando se lo diremos a todos?

Todavía no… más adelante.

-Bueno como quieras, solo acuérdate que tienes menos de nueve meses para eso-me bromeo.

-Yo diría que antes de eso ya se van a dar cuenta-le dije y reímos nuevamente.

Cenamos y nos fuimos a acostar, hoy dormimos plácidamente…

…

A la mañana siguiente me desperté con el cantar de los pájaros, aparte suavemente el brazo de Darien para no despertarlo, pero falle rotundamente, se removió en la cama y abrió los ojos.

-¿Que paso? -Me dijo dormido.

-Nada solo voy a desayunar-le conteste.

-Es temprano todavía- me dijo enterrando su rostro en la almohada.

-Duerme un poco más si quieres, de mientras voy a preparar el desayuno

-Aja-me pareció haber escuchado.

Me bañe rápidamente y me puse una remera suelta rosa con un conejo comiendo zanahorias en el frente, un pescador blanco, sandalias blancas y ate mi cabello con un sujetador ya que hacía calor.

Desayune yogur ya que no sabía que debía desayunar. Igualmente hice café para Darien, el si lo necesitaría.

-Buenos días-dijo aun dormido.

-Buenos días, ¿café?-le ofrecí.

-Sí, gracias-me contesto y se sentó en la silla, yo le serví café, algunas tostadas y me senté a su lado.

-Ah, casi me olvido Andrew dijo que…-me comenzó a decir pero sentí mi estomago revolverse, corrí en dirección al baño descargando el contenido de mi estomago, abrazando a mi nuevo amigo matutino… el inodoro.

Sentí sus manos en mi espalda, luego me ayudo a levantarme, me enjuague la boca, le sonreí.

-¿Qué dijo Andrew?-le pregunte y él me miraba con un deje de compasión- estoy bien… -intente calmarlo-¿dime que dijo Andrew?

-Que en dos o tres horas podemos pasar a su consultorio.

Desperté a Maxi y le di su desayuno mientras Esme limpiaba.

Maxi se fue a la escuela, y yo les dije que iría al médico, a un control de rutina. Así 3 horas después estábamos esperando afuera del consultorio de Andrew.

Comencé a ponerme ansiosa y empecé a jugar con mis dedos. Darien lo noto y entrelazo mi mano entre la suya.

Después de unos minutos de espera, una enfermera nos llamo, ya que primero debíamos hacer el control de rutina como tomarme el peso, la presión y controlar las vacunas. Trague seco cuando la enfermera dijo que me faltaba una vacuna que no puedo ni pronunciar. Se retiro de la habitación donde estaba excusándose para buscar lo necesario para hacerlo.

-No sé si voy a poder hacerlo-le dije sinceramente.

-Vamos es solo una vacuna, ni lo sentirás-intento consolarme.

-Claro… como no eres tu el que se la van a poner- dije haciendo un puchero.

-Si quieres puedes cerrar los ojos-me intento convencer.

-Tengo miedo de hacer daño a la enfermera- declaré.

-¿Cómo?-me miro sorprendido.

-Cuando estaba en aquel lugar encerrada… hubo una vez una chica que quiso sacarme sangre y…. –me detuve un segundo-Solo digamos que la chica no quiso volver a donde estaba yo.

-Vas a hacerlo sin problemas te lo aseguro-me dijo apretándome la mano para darme fortaleza.

Vi la enfermera entrar…

-Todo listo -dijo levantando la aguja.

Hice lo que Darien me dijo cerré los ojos y sentí que me tomaba la mano. Sentí un leve pinchazo y un líquido pasar a mi brazo.

-Listo –dijo la enfermera dedicándome una dulce sonrisa -ahora pueden ir el Doctor Andrew los espera en su despacho nos dijo entregándonos una libreta con los datos.

Entramos al susodicho lo saludamos a Andrew y nos felicito.

-Bien Serena veo que todo está bien…ahora que les parece si vemos como está el bebe. Me hizo acostar en la camilla

-Sentirás el frio del gel me advirtió y sentí efectivamente la fría sensación del gel.

Miramos la pantalla pero yo y al menos yo no veía nada solo veía la pantalla negra.

-¿Ven ese puntito de ahí?- nos dijo Andrew indicando un puntito blanco en la pantalla-ese es el bebe, por los cálculos tiene 9 semanas y esto -dijo y de inmediato se empezó a escuchar sonidos en la habitación- ese es el latido de su corazón.

Sin poder evitarlo comencé a llorar, mire a Darien y el tenia su vista algo nublada de la emoción.

-Es hermoso amor-dijo

-Sí, aunque no lo veo muy bien… ¿qué es?-pregunte ansiosa.

-Es muy temprano para saberlo en unos meses más lo sabremos… solo puedo decirles que es solo uno y está sano- dijo tranquilizándome.

-Sabes Andrew… yo quería preguntarte algo-dijo Darien.

-Adelante- lo incentivo Andrew.

-En casa tenemos una gata Diana… -dijo y yo rodee los ojos-podría afectar el embarazo.

-Diana no hace nada malo-le dije algo molesta.

-¿A no? –Me reprocho mirándome con una ceja levantada-¿Y porque intenta arañarme cada vez que intento acercarme?

-Mira yo no soy veterinario, pero juraría que intenta proteger al bebe… -dijo Andrew adivinando mi teoría-no hay problema con eso, ¿sale mucho a la calle?

-No se la pasa todo el día al lado de Serena-dijo ahora Darien molesto.

-Es una gata hogareña-le dije restándole importancia.

-Bueno mejor que no salga, ¿donde defeca?

-En un tacho que le instalamos en el jardín hace sus necesidades y vuelve a entrar en la casa-dije interrumpiendo a Darien quien estaba por responder.

-¿Quien limpia eso?-pregunto Andrew.

-Esmeralda-me adelanté de nuevo.

-Díganle que se desinfecte bien las manos después de que lo haga y tu Serena-me dijo mirándome- no debes acercarte a eso. Sino podrías contagiarte de Toxoplasmosis e infectar al bebe y tendría complicaciones… pero con esos recaudos es suficiente.

Nos despedimos de Andrew no sin antes llevarnos algunas copias de la ecografía. Una de las copias la puse en un marco en nuestras recamara al lado de la foto donde estábamos Darien, Maxi y yo.

Cuando llegamos almorzamos, ayude a lavar los platos a Esme y le comente sobre los cuidados que había que tener de Diana y la actitud de Darien, pero sin contarle sobre el bebe aún.

-Es normal los gatos son muy posesivos-dijo mirando a Diana que se encontraba sentada a unos pocos pasos de nosotras.

-Sí pero más bien creo que Darien está celoso-dije y Diana maulló- ¿estás de acuerdo? –le dije tomándola en mis brazos, mas maullidos fueron la respuesta de ella.

-¿Quién esta celoso? –dijo Darien asomando la cabeza por la cocina.

-Diana y yo creemos que estás celoso-dije y Diana maulló de nuevo.

-Yo celoso de ese saco de pulgas-dijo riéndose.

-Diana no tiene pulgas, -dije enojada-además siempre la baño.

-¿La bañas? –me miro incrédulo-Nunca he visto un gato dejarse bañar.

-Si... cuanto te apuesto a que se deja bañar-le dije rápidamente.

-Lo que quieras y si yo gano-me dijo de manera sugerente.

-Pídeme lo que quieras-le conteste sugerentemente también.

-Trato hecho-dijimos ambos dándonos la mano-Vamos Diana –le dije a la gata-vamos a demostrarle que no le tienes miedo al agua.

**DARIEN POW**

Celoso yo! Ja como podría estar celoso de una gata!

Serena se marcho al lavadero y yo la seguí. Diana iba detrás de ella, me miraba con desdén. Esa gata y su actitud…

Sere saco una toalla que tenia dibujos de gatitos el cual nunca había visto y un frasco de shampoo de un estante.

-Vamos Diana arriba- la llamo Serena.

La gata pasó por mi lado no sin antes desviarme la mirada como de costumbre, salto encima de la mesada, Sere la metió en la ducha y la comenzó a bañar, la gata ni chistaba pero tenía una cara de resignación.

-Ves que si se baña! y ni se queja- dijo triunfante Sere.

Yo lo miraba sorprendido le comenzó a colocar shampoo y burbujas comenzaron a salir de su pelo, ya no había rastro de gato alguno solo había una montañita de burbuja blanca con ojos. La vi soplar para quitarse la burbujas de la cara… ¿acaso lo disfrutaba? si los gatos sonrieran juro que ella lo hubiese hecho. Luego la enjuago y se bajo hasta llegar al suelo. Donde espero que Sere la secara. Pero hizo algo inesperado, me rodeo y comenzó a sacudirse cual perro mojado.

-Nooo! Diana- la regaño Sere. Ella salto a los brazos de Sere.

-¿Estás segura que no es perro? -Empiezo a pesar que esa gata me odia, pensé. ¬¬UU

…

**SERENA POW**

Mi embarazo transcurrió normal, en lo que cabe, ya que como había predicho Esme se volvió loca con los arreglos de la boda. Aún recuerdo cuando se lo contamos casi se cae de espalda, si no fuera que Diamante la había sostenido por detrás.

Esos dos se traían algo entre manos… esas miradas, las risas que compartían… era evidente que Cupido había dejado sus huellas por ahí. XD

Otro sermón que tuve que soportar fue el de las chicas que me regañaron por hacerla tan rápido. Aunque suavizaron su tono cuando me escucharon llorar… "yo y mis hormonas".

Me dijeron que me perdonaban, pero le tenía que contar que me ocurría. No tuve otro remedio que contar mi pequeño secreto.

Mina como buena parlanchina se encargo de difundirlo para todos nuestros conocidos.

Yo sabía que haría eso, por tal motivo le di permiso que lo haga, pero que le dijera que esto quedara "en familia" como se dice. No quería correr el riego que los "hombres de blanco", como les decía me encontraran.

…

Hoy era el día de mi boda. Hice mi rutina diaria, ósea vaciar mi estomago en mi amigo "Ino" como le puse, además de desayunar y otras cosas elementales.

Darien había pasado la noche anterior en el departamento donde se hospedaba Andrew. Ya saben… por esa superstición de que el novio no debe verse con la novia antes de la boda.

Mi vestido era extraordinario era blanco con pequeñas mostacillas en los extremos de éste. Mostraba un escote no muy revelador. Un peinado recogido, todo cortesía de Mina. La decoración del salón fue acordado por mí y porque no de todas las chicas__

Mi príncipe estaba vestido con un hermoso esmoquin negra, camisa blanca y una corbata negra. Igual que mi amor chiquito Maxi, quien parecía la versión en miniatura de su hermano mayor. . **(N/A **_**ya sé que dirán apesto describiendo cosas, les prometo mejorar para mi próximo FIC :)**_

Luna había viajado especialmente para la boda, luego iríamos de luna de miel a Hawái y nos regresaríamos a la hacienda el Rayo Azul, donde había menos gente que en España.

..

Estaba muy preocupada porque me encontraran y me alejaran de Darien. Esta vez no lo soportaría.

No sabía que tan distraída estaba hasta que Darien me sacudió el brazo. Estábamos frente al altar y el sacerdote había dicho las palabras mágicas para cualquier chica y yo ni lo había escuchado.

-Acepto -dije contrariada

Luego pronuncio las mismas palabras para Darien

-Acepto -dijo firme Darien

-Por el poder que me confiere esta iglesia los declaro marido y mujer…puede besar a la novia-finalizo el sacerdote.

Luego nos dimos un cálido beso, sellando así nuestro amor.

La fiesta fue increíblemente hermosa, pero nada comparado a la noche de nuestra boda.

Fuimos en avión hasta Hawái, donde disfrute de la espectacular vista, como solo Dios sabe hacerlo.

También me deleite nadando, aunque no soy una experta, el doctor dijo que era bueno para el embarazo y Darien me ayudo con la práctica ya que hace rato no nadaba.

Cenas románticas también acompañaron este viaje.

En fin podría decir que "Los días que pasamos allí fueron los más felices de mi vida"

Nos quedamos por un mes allí, así que cuando volvimos a Rayo Azul, yo tenía 4 meses y mi pequeño "porotito" como lo llamaba porque no sabía si era él o ella, empezaba a notarse en mí.

…

Regresamos al amanecer del día lunes, donde nos recibieron todos los empleados, Luna, Maxi y Melissa que ahora vivía con nosotros.

Nos saludamos mutuamente. Luego nos dirigimos a nuestro cuarto a descansar amenamente un rato o al menos eso creía yo…

**N/A:**

**¿Y? Que les pareció este capítulo…**

**Va dedicado a mi gata Sora, quien no adora que la bañe pero que se le va hacer soy una maniática de los animales y la limpieza xD**

**En mi casa tengo una mescloranza de animales…**

***Mi tortuga "Chulo" se cree perro, prefiere comer "comida de perro" XD**

***Mi gata "Sora" no me hace nada cuando lo baño, solo me mira así ¬¬uu XD**

**Ah! Y esta semana me emociones porque me dijo "mamá", ahora resulta que habla!**

**¿O me estoy volviendo loca? -**

***Y a mi perra Pelusa odia el agua al contrario de la gata XD**

…

**AVISO: Ando buscando reemplazo de mí muzo inspirador… se nota su ausencia…**

**¿O le digo un secreto?… creo que lo extraño T_T**

**¿Doy el brazo a torcer?… por el bien de los FICS digo… XD**


	24. Chapter 24

**-MINA: **Hola hoy les traigo un comunicado… acompañada por mi amiga Meme…

Mi mozo inspirador que hasta hace unos meses era, porque ya es pasado…

Mi dulce, tierno, hermoso…

_**-MEME:**_ Ey! Mina vuelve! –Me grito mi amiga-

_**-MINA: **_UF! Me fui ¬¬U … sigo era mi novio, hoy mi actual ex "Leo"

Por tal motivo estoy escasa de imaginación… sapan disculpar la tardanza…

Es por eso que me veo en la obligación de Publicar este AVISO…

_**-MINA:**_ "SE BUSCA MOZO INSPIRADOR"

_**-MEME:**_ "DE PREFERENCIA QUE NO SEA UN TONTO!

_**-MINA:**_ TRADUZCO QUE NO SEA DE ESOS MACHOS QUE CREEN QUE LAS MUJERES NO TIENEN NEURONAS, O NO ADMITEN QUE LES SUPERAMOS EN INTELIGENCIA…

AMABLE, CABALLERO, CARIÑOSO

_**-MEME:**_ QUE LE GUSTE PASEAR POR EL PARQUE BAJO LA LUZ DE LA LUNA…

_**-MINA:**_ MEDIO FANTACIOSO, ¿NO? ;)

_**-MEME:**_ VOS ASEME CASO, PONE… ABSTENERSE HOMBRES HISTÉRICOS, COMPROMETIDOS, TRAVESIDOS, Y VUELTEROS.

SE OFRECE: SUELDO ESCASO, NOCHES DE DIVERSIÓN, SEXO Y MUCHA MÚSICA.

-MINA: Lo del Sexo supongo que te ofrecerás vos ¿no?-miro a ambos lados- MEME! MEME!- grito a todo pulmón.

Escucho el timbre de casa sonar… ¿Mi nuevo mozo abra llegado?

Espero que no pida su paga por adelantado! O.O

_Mientras atiendo disfruten el fic_

_Y no se olviden de dejar los reviews…_

* * *

><p><strong>SERENA POW<strong>

Me fui a acostar mientras Darien se bañaba. Me cambie y me quede dormida.

Comencé a revivir hechos pasados de mi niñez.

Me encontraba en una casa lejos de la vista de las personas. Así es vivíamos apartados, por mi causa y mi maldición. Entrenaba junto a mi padre. Me presionaba, era rígido, y bastante frio conmigo a la hora de entrenar. Eran raros los momentos que recuerdo en donde hallamos pasado felicidad. Creo que no hubo muchos.

Pero mi madre, era otra cosa, recuerdo sus caricias, y como nunca se cansaba de decirme lo mucho que me amaba. Yo era su princesita especial.

Aunque no lo dijera extrañaba a mis padres… nuca me perdonaría que por mi causa ellos murieron.

-Serena, amor- me llamo dulcemente mi esposo.

Fue ahí cuando caí en cuenta que estaba llorando y había algunos movimientos en mi pieza, como si se hubiesen movido hasta que yo me desperté.

-¿Qué pasa?… tranquila fue solo una pesadilla-me dijo abrazándome y yo lo correspondí.

Luego de unos minutos decidió romper el silencio que se había formado…

-¿Me vas a decir que estabas soñando?-me pregunto amablemente Darien.

-Estaba soñando con mis padres-dije y luego deje salir un largo suspiro.

Darien se subió a la cama y me rodeo con sus brazos.

-¿Y qué sucedió?

-Nada… solo eran recuerdos de cuando era niña…

-¿Puedes contármelos? Claro, si quieres.

-Es largo de contar

-Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo…

-Bueno… empezare por el principio… Mis padres eran Ikuko y Kenyi Tsukino. Yo fui su primera hija nacida 2 años después de que se casaron. Era una bebe normal, hasta los 6 años cuando un día mis padres escucharon vidrios romperse y corrieron a donde se ocasionaban aquellos ruidos.

Me encontraron en el living levitando una pelotita que había quedado incrustada en el mueble que allí estaba.

Mi madre corrió a abrazarme y me pregunto si estaba bien. Cuando hizo eso rompió mi concentración y la pelota cayó al suelo, junto con el florero que había caído con el movimiento.

Ambos asustados me llevaron al médico donde me examinaron pero no encontraron nada malo.

Luego de unos días un accidente parecido ocurrió. Me llevaron al hospital para examinarme. Pero esta vez me dejaron 3 días internada para comprobar lo que habían dicho mis padres.

Esos días fueron horribles, me pinchaban mucho, decían que era para analizar mi sangre, mi cuerpo, en fin, analizarme por completo. Intentaron hacerme enojar para alcanzar su objetivo pero solo lograron asustarme, es por eso que odio los hospitales y las agujas.

Fuimos a mi casa sin resultado alguno, hasta que otro día un anciano se presentó en mi casa. Aquel hombre les dijo que yo era un ser especial, los convenció al preguntarles si yo había actuado de una forma anormal. Fue entonces cuando les conto que él era un aborigen que venía de muy lejos. Su Dios le había mandado un mensaje, en donde le decía que debía buscarme y ayudarme. Les dijo que fue en una aparición en sueños cuando pudo finalmente identificarme. Me busco por años hasta que escucho el rumor de mis accidentes y logro encontrarme. También les dijo que debían de entrenarme para así poder controlar mis poderes. que eran varios. Él fue el que me enseño a leer aquel milenario idioma. Se convirtió en mi abuelo de corazón.

Me entrenaba todos los días, por ese motivo tuvimos que mudarnos a un lugar apartado de la gente para no dañarlos y que a su vez que no sospecharan nada.

Me agradaba entrenar con mi abuelo ya que me daba confianza en mí misma. El era muy viejo, y una noche murió. Fue una gran pérdida para mí ya que lo quería mucho. Antes de morir le hizo prometer a mi padre que continuaría con mi entrenamiento, ya que al crecer los riesgos de que pueda lastimar a alguien aumentaba e incluso corría riesgo mi propia vida.

Mi padre cumplió su promesa. El no era muy amoroso conmigo pero al comenzar a entrenarme se volvió más frio. Decía que no tenía tiempo de descansar, que debía entrenar día y noche, solo parábamos para comer y dormir.

Varios años después mi rutina era la misma entrenar y entrenar, estaba cansada. Varias veces llore de cansancio. Mi madre siempre me consolaba diciéndome que era lo mejor para mí que aguantara.

Mi madre ya había tenido a mi hermano Fiore, en ese momento él tenía 10 años.

Un día cuando volvía de entrenar pase por el umbral de la casa y los vi jugando amenamente, estaban felices los tres jugando. Me dio celos, yo nuca podía jugar así, nunca lo hicieron, decían que si me emocionaba demasiado, algo malo podía suceder. Me enoje y salí cerrando la puerta de un golpe. Estaba caminando en el bosque cuando escuche que me llamaban. Era Fiore quien me había escuchado y decidió averiguar que me pasaba. Le dije que nada ocurría, que solo necesitaba descansar un rato, tomar un poco de aire libre. Me siguió hasta un arroyo donde jugamos a lanzar piedritas. Yo no podía desquitarme con mi hermano, él no tenía la culpa de nada.

De repente se escucho una fuerte explosión. Corrimos en dirección a nuestra casa. Solo para encontrarla totalmente en llamas. Le dije a mi hermano que se apartara del lugar. Intente de mil formas entrar pero me fue imposible. Tampoco podía llamar a los bomberos ni a la policía ya que en ese lugar no había.

Mis padres murieron en ese incendio, quede al cuidado de mi hermano, mis padres eran multimillonarios por eso podían darse el lujo de no trabajar. Preocupada por el bienestar de mi hermano viajamos hasta donde vivían unos parientes nuestros, le rogué a mi tía que me ayudara con mi hermano. Ella acepto gustosa. Por suerte mi tía era una buena persona. Yo lo deje con ella mientras yo seguía entrenando sola. De ese modo no correría riego estando cerca de mí y tendría una vida normal.

Nunca me voy a perdonar el haberme ido de mi casa. Si no me hubiera ido tal vez hubiera tenido la oportunidad de salvarlos.

Finalmente Darien decidió hablar luego de escucharme con atención.

-Pero no fue tu culpa aquella explosión.

-No lo sé, a veces pienso que tal vez con mi furia hice algo que desato lo ocurrido

-No te mortifiques… te aseguro que no fue tu culpa. Ahora deja de pensar en eso, no le hace bien al bebe que te pongas así.

-Lo sé… pero últimamente me he dado cuenta que los extraño más que nunca. Me hubiera gustado que estén a mi lado y ahora más que voy a ser mamá. Quería que malcríen a su nieto como todo abuelo, quería que lo conozcan-dije sin poder aguantarme las lágrimas.

Darien me consolaba diciéndome una y otra vez que nada de lo que ocurrió fue mi culpa. Así me quede dormida.

.

.

.

Tenía 6 meses de embarazo. Al fin pude saber lo que tendría… una niña, una pequeña princesa como dijo su padre. Me desperté con la sensación de algo pesado en mi vientre. Me encontré con la cara de Darien en el.

-¿Que sucede? -Pregunte dubitativa

-Se está moviendo- me dijo mientras me regalaba una enorme sonrisa.

-Parece que ya se despertó-le comente sonriendo.

-Al parecer sí- luego de unos segundos-¿Tienes hambre?- me pregunto. Rini así es como se llamaría la bebe, partió en respuesta.

-Rini dijo que si -conteste y ambos reímos al unísono.

…

Era un día común como tantos otros, Darien se había ido a trabajar ya que requerían su presencia. Maxi estaba estudiando en una escuela que quedaba un poco apartado de donde vivíamos, pero tenía una persona que lo iba a buscar. Yo por mi parte estaba tratando de ocupar mi tiempo, leyendo sobre maternidad. Escuche el timbre sonar. Atendí y grande fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme frente a la puerta a un hombre corpulento, de cabello cobrizo ojos verdes y tez pálida.

-Alan!- grite abalanzándome sobre él, medio incomoda por mi notorio bulto.

-Serena! ¿Estás?-me dijo sorprendido.

-Embarazada-me adelante.

-Estaba por decir hermosa… -dijo y reímos los dos.

-Pasa-le dije invitándolo a la casa.

Nos sentamos en el sillón del living.

-¿Cuánto tiempo paso desde la última vez que nos vimos?-pregunte

-4 años- me respondió al instante como si siempre lo tuviese en el pensamiento- 4 largos años en donde no supe nada de ti-me dijo y el ambiente se puso un tanto incomodo, acaso ¿no se había olvidado de mi todavía? No me atrevía a preguntar si tenía novia, por alguna razón algo me decía que no.

-Cómo pasa el tiempo-dije medio incomoda- y dime ¿cómo me encontraste?

-Hable hace unos días con Fiore-_nota mental: "matar a mi hermano"__pense-_y me conto sobre ti… que te habías casado- note como lo decía sufriendo, dolido- pero no me conto nada de tu embarazo- dijo con la voz apagada.

-Se le habrá olvidado…-dije para distender el tema- el pobre se la pasa trabajando, es normal que tenga la cabeza en otro lado.

-Seré sincera Serena-"_hay no", pensé- _sabes que yo siempre te ame y aún te sigo amando.

-Alan… yo-las palabras se me quedaron atoradas en la garganta.

-Por eso… quería preguntarte-dijo tomándome las manos entre las sujas- ¿eres feliz con él?

**DARIEN POW**

Me estaba por estallar la cabeza… literalmente hablando. Tantos asuntos que atender me estaban volviendo loco.

Llegue a mi casa como siempre. Abrí la puerta y vi a Serena caminar hacia mí.

-Hola- me dijo la note algo cambiada su voz. Como si estuviera nerviosa.

-Hola -le respondí al tiempo que encaminaba hacia la escalera.

-Darien-me llamo- quería…

-Lo siento… ahora no puedo-dije sintiendo punzadas en mi cabeza- estoy ocupado tal vez más tarde.

-Darien, que te pasa ni siquiera me has escuchado.

-No, tú eres la que no me escuchó. No puedo ahora Serena. Necesito darme un baño primero.

-Pero… es que-la corte.

-Enserio no puedo-dije elevando mi voz, gran error mi dolor aumento, di la media vuelta y me marche al baño.

**SERENA POW**

_No llores, no llores… no debes llorar, _me repetía mentalmente.

Porque esa actitud tan fría. Ni siquiera me había prestado atención.

-¿Serena estas bien?-me pregunto amablemente Alan.

Asentí con la cabeza, pero al sentir que lloraba baje la mirada. Sentí unos brazos envolverme.

-Tranquila… yo estoy contigo-me dijo y me deje abrazar, con el embarazo estaba muy sensible- No hace falta que me contestes… ahora lo sé, sabes yo nunca te contestaría así- yo quería replicar, decirle que Darien no era así, tal vez solo tuvo un mal día, pero no podía, se me había formado un nudo en la garganta.

Cuando me calme me separe de él.

-Gracias por consolarme-le dije pausadamente.

-No hay de que… Serena tú no te mereces que te trate así.

-No es que debe de haber sido muy cansador el día, y…-me corto.

-Pero no por eso se justifica que te tratara así, no te dejo decir ni dos palabras-dijo molesto.

-No entiendes.

-No tú no entiendes, deberías buscarte una persona que no te trate así.

-Alguien como tú-le dije con ironía sabia por donde iba la cosa.

-Sí, yo soy perfecto para ti… te recibiría con los brazos abiertos… y lo sabes.

-Estás loco, además estoy por tener un bebe y…-me corto nuevamente.

-¿Y ahora vas a permitir que lo trate también al bebe así también?

-No eso no va a ser así.

-No estés segura… estoy seguro que no van a ser felices así, si siguen peleando. Pero no te digo más… solo piénsalo, si alguna vez me necesitas, estaré ahí para ti y para el bebe. Te aseguro que lo querré como si fuera mío. Yo no soy un insensible como "ese" al que tienes por marido.

-No le digas así.

-Está bien, solo porque me lo dices tú. Ahora me voy, llámame cualquier cosa, aquí está mi numero-le dio una tarjetita-adiós bebé susurro en mi vientre.

-Es niña-le corregí- y se llama Rini…

-Adiós Rini-volvió a susurrarle. Adiós Sere.

-Adiós- dije despidiéndome de él.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

**Lamento informarles que el próximo capítulo es el último…**

**Habrá mas emociones, se los aseguro y hasta sorpresas.**

**Dejenme saber su opinión PLEASE….**

**Besos **

*****MINAKO1413*****


	25. Chapter 25

**Lentamente abrí la puerta…**

**Me encontré con Meme con una enorme sonrisa.**

**-Corre, porque si te alcanzo te mato-le dije tomando un almohadón del sillón que estaba cerca de la puerta. Ella corrió como buena cobarde que es.**

**-Nos vemos amiga-la escuche gritar a lo lejos.**

**Cerré la puerta lentamente, me senté en el sillón con la notbook en mi regazo para comenzar con mis fics.**

**Pero fui interrumpida por el timbre. Tome el almohadón de nuevo, seguro que era Meme molestándome. Esta vez si me las pagaría. Abrí la puerta y lancé éste con todas mis fuerzas. Escuche alguien quejarse.**

**-Así recibes a todos -_-UU-dijo esa voz, un momento, esa no era Meme, es más era masculina. Cuando levanto lo mirada vi a un dios, o semi-dios por lo menos. **

**Era un chico de cabello castaño corto, ojos verdes, 1.60 de estatura, lo digo porque era de mi misma altura, o tal vez un poco las alto. Era delgado, pero no lo que se dice escuálido. No puedo decir mucha descripción de su cuerpo ya que estaba vestido informal, con unos jeans y un buzo canguro azul. Seguro tenía una cara de tontuela total. Sacudí mi cabeza.**

**-Lo siento, realmente lo siento-dije nerviosamente-me confundí, creí que eras otra persona. -_-UU**

**-¿Te refieres a la chica que salió corriendo por el ascensor?-me pregunto y me regalo una hermosa sonrisa. Yo me perdí en eso dientes perfectos. ^^**

**-Si, posiblemente. Y dime ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?**

**-Verás vengo por el aviso… O.O**

**-¿Qué?-pregunte como tonta… ¿acaso era lo que yo pensaba? Trague en seco. **

**-El aviso… del minicomponente en venta.**

**-AAAAAAh!-se me cayó un peso de encima… si yo había puesto un aviso de venta de un viejo minicomponente, quería comprarme uno nuevo-pasa -le dije amablemente-¿queres algo?… agua, jugo _a mí._**

**-No te escuche.**

**-Que si queres jugo o agua.**

**-Agua está bien-me dijo con esa voz masculina.**

**Ojo no piensen que soy una desesperada que se tira a los brazos de cualquier tipo que se cruza en su camino… -_-UU además soy una mujer "LIBRE" :P**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bueno en mi próximo fic les cuento como siguió esto…<em>**

**_El nuevo fic se llama… "¿Mi príncipe azul? ¿O mi ogro azul?"_**

**_En los próximos días._**

**_Búsquenlo en mi perfil…_**

**_Dejen sus reviews…_**

**_Este fic lamentablemente llega a su fin…_**

**_T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T _**

* * *

><p><strong>SERENA POW<strong>

Me fui a nuestra habitación. Estaba acostado con las manos cubriendo su rostro.

-Darien-lo llame suavemente creyéndolo dormido.

-Ahora no Serena-me dijo sin quitarse las manos del rostro.

Me di media vuelta y salí corriendo de ahí. Me fui hasta la cuarto de invitados.

Pasaban minutos, horas… pensé que en cualquier momento entraría por la puerta arrepentido pidiéndome perdón. Pero eso nunca paso.

Pase no se cuanto tiempo llorando, hasta que escuché que alguien entraba por la puerta. Por un segundo pensé que era él, pero no, era Luna.

-Mi niña, ¿Qué sucede?-me pregunto cariñosamente.

Yo no le conteste solo llore toda la noche, y Luna me hizo compañía.

**DARIEN POW**

Me desperté renovado. Ya no me dolía la cabeza, aunque me desperté un poco mareado. Mire el lado izquierdo de la cama y vi que Serena no estaba. ¿_Se habrá levantado temprano?,_ me pregunte. Mire el reloj y eran las 7:30 de la mañana. Imposible Serena se levantaba más tarde. Entonces ¿dónde estaba?

La busque por toda la casa. Hasta que note que la habitación de invitados estaba entreabierta. Entre y la vi acostada con la ropa que traía puesta ayer.

Sentí a alguien tironear de mi oreja.

-Au, Au-repetí por el dolor, era Luna quien me saco de la habitación hasta la cocina tironeando aun de mi oreja- ¿qué pasa Luna?-le dije cuando al fin soltó mi orejita: (

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa a ti?, Serena no dejo de llorar en toda la noche-la mire sorprendido- hasta hace un rato se calmo y por el cansancio se quedo dormida, dime ¿qué demonios le hiciste?-la mandíbula se me callo, Luna no siempre usaba ese vocabulario, al parecer estaba furiosa.

-Yo…-y ahí recordé todo, como fui un insensible y la trate mal a Sere- es que tenía mucho dolor de cabeza y Sere- no sabía como continuar, no había justificación para mi comportamiento- le grite-dije en un susurro, pero Luna me escucho, ya que me propino un fuerte golpe en mi cabeza, yo no dije nada, me merecía eso y mucho más.

-Me sorprende Darien… no te reconozco, como la pudiste tratar así, por si no te diste cuenta está embarazada y ni a ella ni a la bebe le hacen bien esto-baje mi cabeza realmente avergonzado.

-Lo sé, ni yo me reconozco, creo que tanto trabajo me transforma, pero sé que no debí tratarla así.

-Más te vale que cuando se despierte le pidas perdón de rodillas, si es necesario-me amenazo.

-Si, así lo voy a hacer.

**SERENA POW**

Me desperté lentamente, me incorpore en la cama, sentí que Rini se movía.

-Buenos días Rini-dije acariciando mi vientre, ella me patio en respuesta, me levante y vi que en la mesita había un ramo de rosas, tome la tarjetita que allí se encontraba y lo leí...

_"No tengo justificativos por el modo en que te trate… Lo siento mucho de verdad._

_Perdón, te lo diré una y mil veces de ser necesario. _

_Nos veremos en la clínica… hoy tenemos una ecografía"._

_Te amo_

_Darien_

Estaba muy equivocado si pensaba que con un simple "Lo siento" lo iba arreglar todo, se lo iba a cobrar caro.

-Buenos días Serena-me saludo alegremente Melissa cuando entre en la cocina, Diana me rodeo y se sentó a mi lado ya que no podía subírseme por el tamaño de mi vientre. Acaricie su cabeza y me maulló en respuesta.

-Buenos días Mel-le conteste, me sirvió mi desayuno.

Luego de desayunar, mire el reloj, 2:30 pm marcaba. A las 3:30 tenia turno con Andrew. Me bañe, me cambie y me dirigí a la clínica en auto, claro que yo no conducía, lo hacia mi chofer, ya que Darien no quería que manejara.

Baje, entre en la clínica, me atendió la enfermera de siempre, me reviso y anoto todo en la libreta. Me senté a esperar mi turno. Los minutos pasaban y Darien no aparecía.

-Serena Chiva-me llamaron.

Entre al consultorio, salude a Andrew.

-¿Y Darien?-me pregunto.

-No lo sé-dije desganada-me dijo que nos encontraríamos aquí… y ya ves.

-Debe ser que está ocupado- dijo tratando de calmarme.

Me coloque en la camilla, me coloco gel en mi vientre y me coloco el ultra sonido.

-Bien, parece que todo está bien- me dijo calmándome.

-¿Se está?…- dije señalando a la pantalla donde estaba la imagen de Rini.

-Sí, se está chupando el dedo, a eso se le llama Reflejo de Succión… ¿has estado nerviosa o ansiosa últimamente?

-Ansiosa-mentí- ya sabes, todo el tema de la ropita, los muebles…

-Si… entiendo. El ser primerizo trae más ansiedad de lo normal. Solo procura tratar de calmarte. Rini siente lo mismo que tu, si te pones nerviosa ella también lo hace y se chupa el dedo para calmarse.

-Entiendo… voy a serenarme-le dije y ambos reímos-te puedo pedir una copia de la ecografía… para mostrárselo a Darien.

-Seguro… no te vayas a enojar con el por no venir, seguro que le fue imposible llegar.

Asentí con mi cabeza.

…

Llegue a casa, cansada. No sé si por el hecho de que me estuve aguantando las ganas de llorar todo el día. En fin llegue a la cocina tome un vaso de jugo de naranja. Me dolían las piernas así que me fui a acostar.

**DARIEN POW**

_Mierda, mierda y más mierda_, pensé cuando llegue a la clínica y Andrew me dijo que Sere ya se había ido. Últimamente estaba tapado de trabajo. Tuve una reunión que duro más de lo que había imaginado, y aunque corrí para la clínica no llegue a tiempo.

Entre a casa con los ánimos por el suelo, si quería arreglar las cosas con Sere, no lo estaba haciendo de la mejor manera.

Entre a nuestra recamara y la vi acostada. Me senté a su lado y le acaricie la mejilla. Se volteo, quedando boca arriba. Me acosté a su lado, acariciando su vientre.

-Lo siento -susurre y bese su frente. Luego de unos minutos Rini comenzó a moverse y a patear.

Logrando que Serena despertara.

-Hola-la salude, no sabía lo que me deparaba, un grito tal vez. Pero me sorprendió.

-Hola-me dijo calmadamente y se sentó sin apartarse de mi lado.

-Lo siento amor, no pude llegar… te juro que quise pero no…-me puso un dedo en mi boca silenciándome.

-Entiendo no tienes, porque disculparte… seguro que hiciste lo que pudiste- definitivamente estaba en la etapa de "lo comprendo todo", lo cual agradecí.

-Lamento lo de ayer, me dolía la cabeza y me desquite contigo- puedes golpearme con tus poderes si quieres… me lo merezco.

-¿Estás loco? Si te golpeara como quisiera golpearte, Rini se quedaría sin papá- me dijo riendo.

-¿Eso quiere decir que estoy castigado?-dije batiendo mis ojos.

-Sip, definitivamente-dijo parándose, tomo algo de su cartera y me lo mostro, era la ecografía de Rini- ya voy a ver con que me lo pagas… pero primero quería mostrarte a Rini.

-Esta enorme-dije en ella se veía que se estaba chupando el dedo- creo que tendremos que sacar la manía de chuparse el dedo.

-Ay Darien! es un bebe todavía… además ¿cómo vas le vas a hacer?, si todavía está aquí adentro-dijo señalando su vientre- igualmente dijo Andrew que era para calmarse.

-¿Calmarse?-repetí como un tonto.

-Sí, me explico que si yo estoy nerviosa, ella también lo está y se calma de esa manera-dijo antes de acostarse nuevamente a mi lado.

-Aaah, y dime cambiando de tema… ¿cuál va a ser mi castigo?- le dije mientras hacía círculos en la marca de nacimiento en forma de Luna, que estaba del lado derecho casi cerca del pupo. Lo había descubierto, una noche cuando estábamos "jugando" a las caricias.

Serena se rio, ya que decía que tenía cosquillas ahí.

-No lo sé… que propones ¿tu?-me dijo seductoramente.

-No sé… tal vez, ¿hacerte pasar la mejor noche de tu vida?

-Suena tentador- dijo antes de besarme con vehemencia.

Esa noche la hice mía muchas veces, la lleve hasta el mismo cielo, y porque negarlo ella también me llevo.

**SERENA POW**

Dos meses y medio después, Alan me seguía revoloteando por mi casa. Y no perdía la oportunidad de preguntarme la misma pregunta de siempre… "¿Eres feliz?" Sinceramente ya me tenía cansada. ¿Cuántas veces tenía que decírselo?

-SI ALAN ESTOY ENORMEMENTE FELIZ JUNTO A MI MARIDO- le dije una vez casi elevando mi voz.

Me sentí un poco culpable al principio, solo era un hombre enamorado de un imposible.

Escuche una camioneta estacionarse. Yo estaba acostada en el sofá, ya que me había estado doliendo la espalda. Me incline para ver quien era. Cuando vi a Alan entrar. Rodee mis ojos, _aquí vamos de nuevo_, pensé.

-Hola Serena, Hola Rini- nos saludo.

-Hola Alan, ¿Qué haces aquí?-le dije sentándome en el sillón.

-Yo –lo vi ¿nervioso?- estaba esperando a…-dijo y de inmediato vino Melissa cambiada.

-¿Van a salir?-pregunte, esperando que la respuesta sea un si.

-Si-dijeron ambos nerviosos.

SI, dije para mis adentros, de cierta manera me alegraba verlos juntos.

-Bueno pues cuídense, no hagan travesuras chicos-les deje jugándoles una bromita, Melissa me miro con cara de pocos amigos, me hacia recordar a como era antes, y Alan se sonrojo, me reí de la emoción.

-Adiós Serena!-me dijo enojada Melissa, Alan solo se despidió con la mano.

Iba a tomar jugo, me pare pero entonces sentí un profundo dolor en mi bajo vientre, que me hizo casi caer del dolor.

-Au!-me queje- Lunaaaaaa!-la llame me estaba asustando ese fuerte dolor.

-Sí, ¿qué sucede?-dijo alarmada al verme con cara sufrida.

-No sé, tuve un fuerte dolor aquí-y le señale donde.

-Sientes tu vientre duro?-me pregunto tocándome.

-Si-dije corroborando yo misma- ¿porque?

-¿Te ha dolido algo aparte de eso?

-Sí, la espalda me estaba matando. Dime que es lo que pasa-casi le grite desesperada.

-Calma Serena-me dijo me ayudo a incorporarme y en ese instante sentí mi entrepierna mojada-¿eso contesta tu pregunta?- me dijo y yo lo sabia acababa de romper bolsa-vamos a acostarte en la cama.

-¿Y Darien?-le pregunte mientras llegábamos a mi habitación.

-Tranquila… lo voy a llamar y le voy a decir a Andrew que venga urgente para aca. Tu solo respira como te enseñe- me dijo antes de que una contracción hiciera acto de presencia. Yo apreté las sabanas para aguantar el dolor. Me acomode, mientras Luna desapareció de vista. Y trataba de respirar amenamente.

En menos de 20 minutos tanto Andrew como Darien estaban a mi lado. Este ultimo tomando mi mano, dándome fuerzas, aunque el pobre debía de dolerle la mano de tanto que se la apreté.

Luna había traído todo lo necesario. Muchas toallas, agua caliente, etc.

_10 horas después de sufrimiento…_

-Vamos Serena una vez más, ya puedo su pelo, y valla que tiene pelo-me dijo Andrew.

-Andrew… no… estoy para bromas-dije jadeando.

-Vamos amor una vez más-me alentó Darien.

Puje con todas mis fuerzas.

-Ya casi-dijo Andrew- 1-2-3 contaba y yo pujaba-otra vez Serena.

Puje nuevamente… note como algo abandonaba mi cuerpo. Estaba realmente cansada.

-Listo… -dijo y de inmediato se escucho el llanto de un bebe-¿Darien quieres cortarle el cordón umbilical a Rini?-pregunto Andrew.

Darien me miro y yo le dije que valla.

-Amor mira… nuestra hermosa princesa-me dijo mostrándome un bultito, envuelto en una toalla rosa. Fue entonces cuando la vi… una hermosa bebe, hinchadita, toda rosada, con pelusita rubia, y ojos celestes.

-Es igual a –me corto Darien

-A ti.

-Es hermosa-dije no pudiendo contener las lágrimas, Darien me puso a Rini en mi pecho.

-Serena necesito que pujes por última vez para sacar toda la placenta-me dijo Andrew, lo obedecí pero sentí que me estaba quedando sin fuerzas. Lo último que vi fue el rostro de mi hija, antes de sumergirme en la oscuridad.

**DARIEN POW**

-Serena, Serena!-la llame pero no me contesto.

-Está bien Darien, solo está agotada, déjala descansar. Ayúdame a bañar a Rini-me dijo Andrew.

Mi pequeña princesa, era la pinta exacta de su madre. Mis más grandes tesoros.

La bañe, y le coloque el pañal. No era un experto pero había practicado. Mi amigo la reviso constatando que todo estaba en orden. Rini también se había quedado dormida como su mama, así que la coloque en su cunita, y la arrope.

…

Dos horas más tarde Serena despertó.

-Hola amor-le dije dándole un beso en los labios.

-Hola, y ¿Rini?

-Está durmiendo… ¿quieres que te la traiga?

-No, no-dijo nerviosa- déjala que duerma… es lo mejor.

-¿Te pasa algo?-le pregunte preocupado.

-No nada-me contesto

-¿Segura?

-Segura-me dijo firme.

Al instante Rini comenzó a llorar.

-Creo que tiene hambre-le comente a Sere.

La levante y quise alcanzarla a Sere, pero tomo una actitud que me sorprendió. Se puso nerviosa y decía que no quería a la bebe cerca, que iba a hacerle daño, la vi desesperarse tanto que comenzó a llorar, y viendo que alrededor todo se movía decidí llevarme a Rini.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Luna al verme con la bebe que no lloraba tan fuerte, pero si se hacia notar.

-Serena… dice que no quiere a la bebe… que tiene miedo de hacerle daño- le contaba mientras arrullaba a Rini, quien después de un rato se había quedado dormida.

-Tal vez tenga depresión post-parto, es medio lógico piensa que no se va a poder controlar y no quiere lastimar a su hija.

-Eso es ridículo… ella no la lastimaría.

-No apropósito, pero podría.

-No la veo capaz de hacerlo… pero ahora ¿qué vamos a hacer? Rini necesita alimentarse.

-Tengo una solución pero tienes que prometerme que no me discutirás y me obedecerás.

-Está bien-dije resignado.

Escuche atentamente el plan de Luna, entre al dormitorio y comprobé que Serena dormía, coloque a Rini a su lado, y del otro lado puse almohadas para que no se callera. Luego fui con Luna a mi camioneta y salimos en dirección al pueblo.

-¿Estás segura que funcionara?

-Me prometiste que no discutirías.

-Solo estoy preguntando

-Estoy 100% segura, el instinto de madre puede contra todo.

**SERENA POW**

_Miedo_ es lo que sentía. ¿Qué pasaría si me descontrolaba y lastimaba a mi hija? Eso nunca me lo perdonaría.

Me negué a que Darien se me acercara con ella. No quería arriesgarme.

Me quede dormida, ya que no había descansado mucho, cuando de repente escuché un llanto de un bebe.

Abrí los ojos y vi que Rini estaba a mi lado. La mire, era hermosa, pero me tense.

Como pude me senté en la cama.

-Tranquila, Rini-le dije pareció calmarla, me pare y llame a Luna, luego a Darien y no aparecieron, coloque otra almohada al lado de ella para que no callera. Escuche su llanto intensificarse. Salí del cuarto y los busque por toda la casa, claro lentamente ya que aún me sentía algo débil.

Al no encontrarlos, volví a donde estaba Rini, quien lloraba con todas sus fuerzas. Dubitativa la tome en brazos, con lo cual se calmo un poco. Me senté en la cama.

Y pensé si nada había pasado hasta ahora nada malo pasaría ¿no? Y sobre todo ¿Dónde demonio estaban todos?

La coloque en mis brazos y le quite la mantita que tenía, era tan chiquita. Comencé levantarme la remera que tenia, sacando uno de mis pechos, la acerque hasta mi pezón y de inmediato se me acomodo, abrió su pequeña boquita y comenzó a succionar con fuerza, tanto que me dolió al principio, pero me lo merecía, además la pobre tenía hambre. Cuando me empezó a doler más, la cambie de pecho, logrando que se quejara, al parecer quería seguí alimentándose. Hice lo mismo y ella continuo alimentándose.

-Perdón, hija-le dije mientras acariciaba su mejillas rosadas.

Vi la puerta abrirse y Darien entro cargando globos y un enorme conejo rosado.

-Hola amor-me dijo plantándome un beso en la frente- veo que se te fue el miedo.

-¿Fuiste vos el de la idea?

-No fue obra de Luna, pero veo que funcionó.

-Perdón- dije cibis baja.

-No hay nada que perdonar. Te amo –me dijo besándome.

-Te amo- le dije al separarnos.

Así supe que nada ni nadie nos separaría… YO NO LO PERMITIRIA… DEFENDERÍA A MI HIJA Y A MI ESPOSO ANTE CUALQUIERA QUE INTENTARA SEPARARNOS…

ESCUCHARON HOMBRES DE BLANCO!

XD ja,ja,ja,ja,ja XD (risa malvada)

* * *

><p><strong>T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T<strong>

**Buaaaaaaaa!**

**Hasta aquí el final de esta historia…**

**¿Qué dicen epílogo?**

**¿Sí o no?**

**Espero sus respuestas… dejen comentarios, díganme ¿qué les pareció?**

**_"En verdad disfute mucho creando este fic, espero que ustedes también lo disfruten como yo..."_  
><strong>

**_PRÓXIMAMENTE…_**

**_"¿MI PRÍNCIPE AZUL O MI OGRO AZUL? _**

**_BESOS_**

**_***MINAKO1413***  
><em>**


	26. Chapter 26

**Bueno aquí el tan esperado Epílogo, espero que lo disfruten...**

**Pueden visitar mis otros Fics...**

***My Life**

***Juntos para toda la eternidad**

***¿Mi principe Azul o mi ogro Azul?**

***Nuestro futuro es: Estar juntas por siempre?**

* * *

><p><strong>SERENA POW<strong>

3 años después…

-Sabes… ese Eliot no me simpatiza nada, nada- dijo mi muy celoso esposo.

-Por favor Darien es solo un niño- dije mirando como Rini jugaba babeando completamente a Eliot, de 2 años y medio hijo Melissa y Alan.

-Ini, no!- dijo molesto Eliot, odiaba cuando mi hija se le tiraba encima y lo babeaba cual perrito, el susodicho empujo a Rini, haciendo que ella se desequilibrara, callera de bruces al suelo, y ella comenzó a llorar.

-Ves lo que te digo- dijo Darien antes de corres cual padre protector que es, alzándola en brazos a nuestra querida hija y lanzando miradas amenazadoras al pobre Eliot, quien estaba pasando la tarde con nosotros.

Darien se llevo a Rini a la cocina seguramente para darle alguna golosina que allí tenia.

Mire a Eliot y los tenia los ojitos llorosos, la actitud de Darien debió de haberlo asustado, lo abrasé para calmarlo.

-Tranquilo Eliot, no hagas caso al tío Darien, está un poquito loco- dije haciendo señas con mi mano- se que no quisiste hacer caer a Rini apropósito no es ¿verdad?- el asintió en respuesta.

**_DARIEN POW_**

Maldito mocoso! ¿Cómo se le ocurre empujar a mi princesa? Porque yo lo vi con mis propios ojos, ella solo quiso mostrarle cariños, y él la empujo como bolsa de papas **(n/a: ¿qué exagerado no? XD)**

Lleve a mi pequeña a la cocina y le di un caramelo para que dejara de llorar, en cuanto lo vio sonrió aplaudiendo con sus manitos. La baje y me quedo viendo.

-Que sucede princesa… ¿quieres otro caramelo?- le pregunte.

-Chi, paa Liot –dijo refiriéndose al mocoso, a regañadientes le di otro y la vi salir corriendo en dirección en donde estaba el susodicho, y entregándoselo en las manos. Él le sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Serena se encontraba a mi lado con una tierna sonrisa en sus labios.

-No te parece tierno!- dijo melosamente.

-Le dio un beso! Le dio un beso a mi princesa-exclame colérico

-Es solo un beso en la mejilla Darien- dijo restándole importancia.

-Y luego que sigue un beso en la boca!- exclame furioso.

-Eres un exagerado, Maxi besa a su novia Noemi delante de nosotros y tú no le dices nada!- lo justifico.

-Es algo diferente- dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-Claro porque es hombre- dijo enojada.

-No es cierto- le mentí.

-Sí lo es- me contradijo

-Que no- le respondí.

-Que sí- volvió a decir.

-¿Van a discutir todo el día? –dijo interrumpiéndonos Maxi, el ahora era un joven adolecente de 15 años-Quería pedirles permiso para ir al cine con mi novia

-¿Les pidieron permiso a sus padres?- se adelanto a decir Serena.

-Si- respondió Maxi de inmediato.

-No hay problema entonces- dije, luego Maxi se despidió rumbo al cine- Ahora que recuerdo… me debes una -dije haciéndola acordar a mi esposa la partida que había perdido jugando al póker la noche anterior.

-¿Y qué tendría que hacer para saldar mi deuda? -dijo seductoramente mientras rodeaba sus brazos en mi cuello, luego mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja, haciendo que mi cuerpo se derritiera.

-¿No lo sé qué siguieres tú?- le dije chocando mi aliento en su cuello. Ella comenzó a besarme cariñosamente hasta que escuche una pequeña voz…

-Madrina! Madrina!- gritaba Hotaru a todo pulmón, era como un aviso para que nos separáramos antes de que ella presenciara bochornosa escena, cosa que antes había presenciado, pero solamente con besos, éramos cuidadoso de que los niños no viera más que eso.

**SERENA POW**

-Si amor estoy aquí- dije y Darien bufo.

-Madrina, ¿qué te parece? ¿Cual vestido le queda mejor a Rini?, este- dijo señalando uno azul con bolados y pequeñas rosas- ¿o este?- dijo señalando uno rosa a lunares también con bolados, a Hotaru le encantaba cambiar a Rini, era como su muñeca personal.

-Amor Rini no necesita bañarse- dije suavemente, mientras Darien me rodeaba con sus brazos.

-Estas equivocada Madrina- dijo negando con su cabecita.

-¿Qué?- pregunte confundida- no entiendo…

-Ven Rini!-dijo llamando a mi niña. Vimos a Rini asomarse con su ropa totalmente embarrada, _¿en qué momento salieron al jardín?_ Pensé…

-¿Que paso princesa? -dijo Darien corriendo a su lado.

- Tabamo junando papi- dijo Rini

-¿Y Eliot?- pregunte y de inmediato apareció Eliot con su carita embarrada.

-¿Que paso Eliot? -dije acercándome, el bajo la mirada era muy tímido.

-Yo los vi madrina, estaba jugando en el columpio cuando los vi jugando, Rini cayó al barro, Eliot se rio de ella, y Rini le embarro la cara- dicho esto Darien lago una sonora carcajada.

-Darien!- lo reprendí- no pasó nada niños vamos a cambiarse de ropa, dije y todos los niños me siguieron, Darien se quedo en la cocina no sin antes gritarme: "Amor recuerda que todavía me debes una"

…

Luego de limpiarlos y cambiarlos a ambos se dirigieron al living donde Darien puso la película buscando a Nemo. Los tres quedaron embobados con la televisión, me quede mirándolos hasta que Darien me tomo de las manos y me llevo a la habitación.

En cuanto cerró la puerta, luego de poner seguro, ataco mis labios desenfrenadamente. Nuestras lenguas danzaron al compas, se aparto de mis labios, y fue directo hasta llegar a mi lóbulo derecho, lo mordió levemente sacándome un gemido, me fue empujando hasta colocarme lentamente sobre la cama, siguió un camino invisible hasta mi cuello, tomo mis pezones que ya para esta altura estaban erectos y los apretó por sobre la ropa, logrando mas gemidos de mi parte, sentí su erección entre mis piernas y no pude evitar restregarme contra esta, la fricción nos estaba volviendo locos… hasta que escuche un llanto, Darien paro y yo lo mire a los ojos.

-Sammy –dijimos al unísono.

-Tal parece que hoy nadie quiere que le haga cariños a mi esposa-dijo levantándose.

-Darien!- le dije medio enojada- el no tiene la culpa debe de tener hambre- dije con las cejas fruncidas.

-Lo sé amor… lo siento, es que me vuelves loco, voy a darme una ducha… la necesito con urgencia -dijo después me beso, destrabo la puerta y se dirigió al baño.

…

Me dirigí al cuarto contiguo, abrí la puerta y me encontré a mi pequeño Sammy de 1 año de edad despierto y llorando a grito pelado, en cuanto me vio dejo de llorar, y me estiraba sus manitas hacia mi dirección.

-Hola amor, despertaste- dije tomándolo en brazos, el me regalo un sonrisita en respuesta, me senté en la mecedora, libere mi pezón izquierdo y lo acerque a su boquita, de inmediato la abrió y comenzó a succionar alimentándose de mi leche.

Luego de 5 minutos comenzó a quedarse dormido, lentamente lo coloque en la cuna, después me acomode mi ropa. Al mirar a la puerta vi a Darien con el pelo mojado, tenía una cara de asombro en su rostro.

-¿Que paso viste un fantasma? -le dije bromando, después de cerrar la puerta de la habitación.

-Amor, creo que deberías ver algo- dijo llevándome donde estaban los niños, al llegar ahí vi a Rini jugar con una pelota roja.

-¿Que sucede?- pregunte no comprendiendo nada

-Mira -dijo Darien, volví a mirar a Rini, vi como la pelota se elevaba sobre su cabeza ella la golpeaba, la susodicha subía casi rosando el techo y volvía a bajar cual globo se tratase, cabe destaca que la pelotita era de tenis.

-Rini!-la llame y la pelota quedo suspendida en el aire por unos segundos antes de caer finalmente al suelo.

-Chi mami -me respondió mi niña.

-¿Como hiciste eso?

-No che- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Tiene mis… mis poderes- dije finalmente

-¿Crees que tenga que entrenar como tú?- dijo Darien quien me estaba tomando de la mano.

-No lo creo, cuando llora o se enoja no sucede nada malo, creo que lo controla mejor que yo cuando era niña, solo le diremos que no lo use hasta que tenga edad para controlarlos sin lastimar a nadie, pero si va tener que entrenar, no tan arduo como lo hice yo, creo que no va a haber problema, ¿verdad?- pregunte media insegura.

-Tienes razón…- dijo Darien apretándome la mano para darme seguridad.

-Además… quiero que tenga una vida de chica normal- dije besando su mejilla.

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo- dijo Darien tomándome de la mano, acompañamos a los niños a ver la película.

.

.

.

**DARIEN POW**

Hoy era uno de "esos días" de Serena, estaba sensible y no por otra cosa que no sea la visita de San Andrés, supuse. Ella no estaba embarazada, además me lo diría enseguida ¿no?

Estábamos cenando chuletas de cerdo con ensalada. Maxi, Rini, quien comía en su sillita, Selena y yo en un extremo.

-Me pasas la sal, amor- le pregunte dulcemente a Serena.

-Toma- me contesto dándome la susodicha- mañana voy a ir con Esme de compras- me avisó.

-A comprar…

Agacho su cabeza y pude ver un sonrojo en sus mejillas- A comprar ropa- susurro.

-¿Para… los niños?

-Si… y para mí- susurro nuevamente.

-Oh! No me había dado cuenta, ¿acaso aumentaste de peso?- pregunte inocentemente.

-Ya sé que parezco vaca pero no hace falta que me mires así- dijo elevando su voz y saliendo del lugar corriendo.

_¿QUE DEMONIOS?, Pensé_

-¿Que le paso a mama?- Pregunto Maxi, él al cabo de los años había vuelto a llamar a Serena de esa forma, además era su madre de corazón.

-Nada- dije y vi a Rini, colocarse un dedito en su boca, y comenzó a hipar- ssshh, no paso nada-dije alzándola de su sillita- no pasa nada, mama solo se enojo conmigo, no con ustedes- Rini me rodeo con sus bracitos y apoyo su cabeza en mi cuello- podrías encargarte de Rini, Maxi- le dije cuando mi pequeña princesa se había calmado.

-Sí, no hay problema… ven Rini vamos a ver Bob el constructor a mi pieza- dijo tomándola en brazos.

-Chi… Bob!-dijo Rini alzando los brazos de felicidad.

…

Me dirigí al cuarto donde la vi a Serena acostada con la cara entre las almohadas.

-Amor- dije sentándome al lado de ella- no quise decir eso, no estás gorda, estas rellenita- levanto la cabeza de la almohada y me fulmino con la mirada- es una broma, si no me lo hubieses dicho, no hubiera sabido que engordaste… que 100 o 200 grs, por favor Sere estas igual de delgada que siempre… está bien que con el embarazo engordaste, pero lo bajaste enseguida… ¿o no?

-Si… pero es que los pantalones ya no me quedan

-¿No estarás, embarazada, verdad?

-Y que si lo estoy-dijo sentándose y cruzándose de brazos

-Nada, sabes que un niño es bien recibido siempre-dije abrazándola

-No te preocupes… es broma, me vino así, que debe ser por Andrés…

-¿Ya se te paso el enojo?

-No, se… tal vez aun sigo enojada- dijo sentándose a horcajadas sobre mí.

.

.

.

**SERENA POW**

5 años después...

-Mamá, podrías decirle a papá que deje en paz a Eliot- me dijo mi niña que ahora tiene 8 años, por su padre quien estaba jugando con el Nintendo con un cansado Eliot, quien lo dejaba ganar a proposito.

-Amor necesito helado de Limón... ahora!- grite, Darien asistió con la cabeza, me dio un rapido beso y se diriguió por su encargo.

-Gracias, ma- me contesto Rini, después salio corriendo a sentarse a jugar con Eliot. El pobre era un pobre tímido sin remedio, pero con las miraditas que le dedicaba a mi hija, sabía que cuando creciera caeria a sus pies, peor de como lo hace ahora, un ... por favor, un pestaneo y el corria por lo que ella le decia... igual que Darien, por este antojo sorpresivo, o por cualquier cosa que le diga.

Por cierto, tengo 6 meses de embarazo, si... otro Chiva se suma, ¿o debería decir otra? Si es una niña, se va a llamar Lucia.

.

.

.

Asi que mi vida no puede ser más perfecta, tengo a mis hijos, Maxi, Rini, Sammy y Lucia, además de un marido cariñoso, que me ama tanto como yo lo amo a él.

...

Por otro lado, los hombres de blanco nunca hicieron acto de precencia, y no les conviene, Rini y Sammy poseen mis habilidades, pero creo que podrán vivir tranquilos, y sospecho que Lucía tambien los tiene.

"Al fín vivo en un mundo perfecto..."

* * *

><p><strong>Ahora si, este es el final<strong>

**T_T T_T T_T**

**DEJEMNE SABER QUE OPINAN  
><strong>

**Visiten mis otros fics, las invito...**

**Besos **

*****MINAKO1413*****


End file.
